El Error De Amarte
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Desde muy pequeño, el asesinato de su padre lo atormenta ¿Pero que hará cuando sepa que se ha enamorado de la hija de su peor enemigo? ¿Como se siente ser traicionado por la mujer que amas? ¡Capitulo 15!
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos**

**Pues bueno, les presento esta nueva historia en la cual llevo algún tiempo trabajando. Me he decidido a publicarla teniendo en cuenta a mis otros fics claro.**

**Les aviso que la actualizaré una o dos veces al mes para así poder actualizar también mis otras historias.**

**Este es un fic NaruHina, que más adelante tendrá de muchas otras parejas, para los que han leído mis otros fics ya se imaginaran cuales ^^**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi, porque yo ya habría juntado hace tiempo a Naruhina ^^u**

**Sin más espero que les interese esta historia, que no daré muchos adelantos, pero eso si, esto es sólo el prólogo.**

* * *

Prólogo:

_Era una fría tarde de otoño, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer… aunque ya hayan pasado más de ocho años…aquel tormentoso día… la muerte de mi padre…_

Un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo, de aproximadamente diez años corría por una gran mansión. En sus ojos se reflejaba una gran alegría y ganas de vivir, y sonreía ampliamente. El pequeñín entró al despacho de su padre y se escondió dentro de un enorme estante. Estaba jugando a las escondidas con su madre y estaba seguro de que ese sería el escondite perfecto.

-¡¿Naruto, donde estás?! – Gritaba su madre- ¡Te encontraré!

-Jijiji mamá jamás me encontrará aquí.

En ese momento, dos personas entraron al despacho, uno era un rubio muy parecido al pequeño Naruto y el otro era un hombre de cabellos castaños. El pequeño sólo logró distinguir los ojos color perla del hombre que estaba junto a su padre, al parecer ambos discutían.

-Lo siento, pero las cosas no se quedarán así. – Dijo el rubio mirando seriamente al otro hombre.- Yo se que es algo triste, pero debes pagar por tu error.

-¡Pero no puedes hacerme esto Minato! – Gritó el hombre de ojos perla furioso, golpeando con sus manos el escritorio del despacho y haciendo que el pequeño Naruto diese un salto desde su escondite.

-¿Por qué ese señor estará discutiendo con papá? – Se preguntaba el pequeño tratando de oír mejor lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento mucho Hyuuga-san, pero ya está decidido, el fraude a las empresas Konoha fue tu culpa y no puedo dejar que quede impune, irás a la cárcel. – Dijo Minato con decisión.- Espero que me perdones. – Cerró sus ojos azules y se puso de pie pues permanecía sentado.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo. – El hombre de apellido Hyuuga, sacó lo que parecía ser un revólver, el pequeño Naruto sólo los había visto en las películas de vaqueros, pero nunca en la vida real.- Adiós Namikaze Minato, fuiste un buen amigo. – Dicho esto se oyó el sonido del disparo, y el pecho del hombre rubio se impregnó de sangre. – Nos veremos en la otra vida.

-Hy… Hyuuga-san. – El rubio alzó una de sus manos mientras la otra la llevaba a su pecho herido, pero al ser la lesión de tanta gravedad, rápidamente su cuerpo comenzó a fallar, y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Papi? ¡Papi! – El pequeño salió de su escondite y el hombre de ojos color perla lo miró asombrado, entonces salió corriendo del lugar mientras Naruto se lanzaba al suelo junto a su padre.- Papi por favor despierta, papi, papi ¡Papi!

* * *

-¡Papá! – Un joven rubio de aproximadamente 18 años y unos ojos azules como el cielo o el mar, se levantó bruscamente del mostrador de una tienda de comida rápida. Estaba dormido y aun babeaba un poco, pero su pesadilla había sido horrible, le recordó aquella vez en que su padre… fue cruelmente asesinado.

De pronto le llegó una caja de leche vacía en la cabeza y el rubio se volteó sobándose.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – Repitió un hombre vestido de cocinero - ¡Sucede que otra vez te has quedado dormido en el trabajo Naruto! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo hagas?!

-¡Ah, perdón! – El rubio se levantó de forma escandalosa y luego de arreglarse un poco la ropa, tomó todas las órdenes que le faltaban por entregar y se montó con todas ellas sobre una motocicleta en las cuales se hacen entregas - ¡Enseguida las entrego!

-¡Y no vuelvas hasta que las hayas entregado todas ¿Me oyes?!

-¡S-si viejo Ichiraku! – El joven salió disparado desde un pequeño restaurante llamado Ichiraku ramen, en el cual él trabajaba desde hace algunos años.

_Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 18 años y trabajo en Ichiraku ramen por las tardes. Estudio en una universidad durante las mañanas. Vivo en Okinawa desde los 10 años con mi mamá, desde la muerte de papá, pero antes vivía en Tokio. En estos momentos estudio administración de empresas, para algún día ser un gran empresario como mi padre, ese es mi sueño. Se que tal vez parezca una persona alegre y decidida, pero realmente… dentro de mi llevo un gran dolor; la muerte, o más bien el asesinato de mi padre, se que algún día vengaré su muerte, y ese día… por fin encontraré la felicidad, el día en que te encuentre, Hiashi Hyuuga. _

Fin prólogo.

* * *

**Un prólogo corto, que más adelante tiene mucho que aportar a la historia.**

**Los espero en el primer capitulo de este nuevo proyecto ^^**

**Bye.**


	2. Amor a primera vista

**Hola!!!**

**Gracias por leer el prólogo de este fic, que bien que les haya gustado y parecido interesante.**

**Aquí comienza la historia de verdad, este es el primer capitulo y se que van a encontrar que las cosas se dan muy rápido, pero se irán dando cuenta de que así tiene que ser para que la historia resulte.**

**Espero que el guste este primer capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Amor a primera vista. **

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – Replicaba el rubio montado en la motocicleta del local. – Llego tardísimo a las entregas, además… esa pesadilla de nuevo… - Esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, se notaba que aquello era un tema serio, y le dolía mucho.

Estaba cerca de una esquina, y no iba prestando demasiada atención a la calle, más bien iba pensando en aquel sueño, algo que hace muchos años había sucedido en su vida, cuando aun era un niño.

-Cielos… espero que en este lugar él no me encuentre… - Decía una chica la cual caminaba muy rápido hacia una esquina y tras ella llevaba una maleta con ruedas, la cual se veía un poco pesada. Parecía estar huyendo de algo o alguien pues se veía muy nerviosa.

Al llegar a la esquina, un fuerte grito llamó su atención.

-¡Cuidado! – Se escuchó, y al voltearse pudo ver como un motociclista –con el casco puesto- se dirigía a ella, y fue tan grande su susto que cayó desmayada antes de que el vehículo en cuestión pudiese si quiera rozarle.

Naruto frenó de golpe la motocicleta, haciendo que toda la comida que llevaba se desparramara por el suelo, pero no le dio importancia.

-¡Oh no, creo que la maté! – El chico se levantó exaltado y muy asustado, estaba nervioso por que creía haber cometido un crimen. Se acuclilló junto a la chica. – Wow, es hermosa. –Dijo, y la observó, ciertamente era una chica hermosa; su cabello largo y liso, de color azulado caía armoniosamente hasta su cintura, y debajo de su corta falda se podían apreciar sus piernas largas y bien contorneadas, y qué decir de sus atributos. Naruto se reprendió mentalmente por pensar esas cosas y fue entonces cuando la joven comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Q-que pasó? – Se preguntó la chica despertando de su letargo, se trató de sentar para acomodarse mejor puesto que el suelo era muy duro y al voltear se encontró de frente con aquel chico, al verlo con el casco puesto se asustó un poco y se alejó de él - ¿Q-quien eres?

-¿Eh? Ah disculpa. –Dijo quitándose el casco. La joven se quedó sorprendida al ver lo guapo que era, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azules, definitivamente era el chico soñado, además sonreía como nadie. Lo mismo sucedió con él, aquellos ojos como la luna le recordaban a alguien, pero más aun, eran hermosos, como dos perlas, la chica era preciosa y eso lo dejó impactado. - Soy Naruto Nami… es decir Uzumaki "Rayos… todavía me presento con mi antiguo apellido" ¿Y tú quien eres?

El tiempo pareció detenerse en el instante en que esas miradas se cruzaron, como si fuese un deja bú ambos sentían que se conocían de alguna parte. Y en sus corazones algo se arremolinaba, dando paso a unos incesantes latidos.

-S-soy Hinata, mu-mucho gusto. – Saludó la joven ojiperla un poco ruborizada, aquella mirada la ponía muy nerviosa, y no pudo sostener la suya por mucho tiempo.

-Oye ¿Podrás perdonarme? – Preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pié y ofreciendo una mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse también.

-S-si. – Respondió la nerviosa chica. Estrechó su mano para recibir su ayuda y finalmente se puso de pie.

-¿No eres de aquí verdad? Desde hace ocho años que vivo aquí y nunca te había visto.

-N-no, yo… vengo de otra parte, estoy de vacaciones, salí de la escuela hace unos días y decidí darme unas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad. – Respondió Hinata.

-Ah ya veo ¿Y de donde eres? – La chica desvió su mirada, era obvio que no quería contestar. – Bueno creo que estoy siendo demasiado indiscreto. – Observó la maleta que Hinata traía. - ¿Aun no te has registrado en un hotel? Si quieres puedo llevarte.

-Gracias pero…

-¿Pero que?

Naruto vio como Hinata apuntaba algo que estaba en el suelo tras él, enseguida se volteó y se puso blanco al ver toda la comida en el piso, lo iban a matar.

-¿Eso es tuyo?

-¡Oh no, me va a matar el viejo Ichiraku! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza, estaba totalmente desesperado, su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada.

-Etto… si quieres yo hablo con el señor. – Se ofreció la chica.

-¿De verdad harías eso? – Le miró con los ojos aguados.

-Si, pero con una condición ¿Luego me llevas a un hotel? No conozco de nada esta ciudad, y por eso estoy algo perdida. – Dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa, por la cual Naruto se sonrojó un poco.

-Claro. – Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

_Tenía que admitirlo, esa chica era hermosa y muy interesante, desde el instante en que la conocí me di cuenta de que ocultaba algo, no se que, pero algo me intrigaba de ella, creo que su rostro me recordaba a alguien. Y sin darme cuenta fui sintiendo cosas que ni yo mismo sabía que existían, sentimientos que me llenaban de felicidad a cada momento, pero siempre hubo algo que me impidió ser feliz, siempre lo hubo._

* * *

Naruto y Hinata salían del Ichiraku ramen, el primero con una gran sonrisa pues gracias a Hinata se había salvado de perder su empleo. Luego ambos se dirigieron al hotel en donde se quedaría Hinata, iban montados en la motocicleta.

-Ya llegamos Hinata-chan, espero que te la pases muy bien en tus vacaciones. – Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si, muchas gracias Naruto-kun, espero volver a verte. – La ojiperla se bajó de la motocicleta de Naruto y tomando su maleta se fue hacia el interior del hotel, mientras el rubio la veía alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también espero volver a verte pronto…

* * *

El día había sido agotador, toda la mañana en la universidad y la tarde en el Ichiraku ramen, ciertamente era difícil trabajar y estudiar a la vez, pero a Naruto le gustaba ayudar a su mamá en lo que pudiese, después de todo ella sola lo había sacado adelante después de la muerte de su padre, y cuando perdieron todo su dinero, su madre era la única persona importante en su vida y por ella haría lo que fuese.

-Ya llegué mamá.

-Bienvenido Naruto. – Dijo una mujer joven, de cabello rojizo y una sonrisa enorme como la de su hijo. - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, ahora solo quiero cenar. – Respondió Naruto mientras su estómago rugía del hambre.

-Ok, entonces te prepararé tu plato favorito, siéntate mientras cocino y no te desesperes ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro mamá.

El rubio se sentó a la mesa, mientras su madre se ponía un delantal para cocinar, ella era siempre muy alegre y se esforzaba por hacer que no se sentía triste aun por la muerte de Minato, su esposo. Eso era algo que Naruto admiraba de ella, su gran fortaleza, definitivamente ella era una gran mujer.

Kushina comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para el ramen que tanto le gustaba a su hijo, y al pasar junto a uno de los estantes, se detuvo frente a una fotografía en donde salían ella y su amado Minato, abajo decía "con amor para mi amada Kushina, Minato". No pudo evitar sentirse triste, sentía deseos de llorar, porque lo extrañaba de sobremanera, cada día y cada noche, siempre lo había extrañado.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió el abrazo de su hijo Naruto.

-Se que lo extrañas mamá, yo también lo extraño mucho.

-Si… - Dijo Kushina al ver a su hijo. – Pero al menos te tengo a ti, cada día te le pareces más.

-¿Tu crees? – Preguntó el rubio levantando la fotografía. – Aunque yo diría que soy más guapo jejeje.

-Mmm esa sonrisa que traes hoy se me hace muy sospechosa ¿Conociste a alguien Naruto?

-¿Eh? – Naruto se puso rojo rápidamente, y vinieron a su mente los hermosos ojos perla de Hinata. – B-bueno… conocí a una chica hoy pero…

-¡¿De verdad?! – Gritó Kushina exaltada. - ¿Y como es? ¿Cuándo piensas traerla? Cuéntamelo todo.

-¿Por qué debería traerla? – Le miro Naruto arqueando una ceja.

-¿Es que acaso no me piensas presentar a tu futura novia? – Dijo Kushina haciéndose la ofendida, mientras Naruto se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

-¡¿F-futura novia?!

* * *

_Las palabras de mi madre realmente me parecieron una tontería, sobre todo porque yo no tenía tiempo para el amor… mi única misión era vengar la muerte de mi padre, y aun así no podía sacarme su sonrisa de la mente, la tuve presente en mis pensamientos toda la noche… no podía evitarlo…_

* * *

Hinata estaba saliendo del baño del hotel, llevaba solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra más pequeña sobre su cabeza. Se sentó en la cama dando un suspiro.

-No puedo creer que de verdad lo hice. – Se dijo a sí misma – De verdad he sido capaz de huir de ti… papá.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, para volver a levantarse pasados unos segundos. Sobre el velador había una fotografía, en donde aparecían ella, una joven un poco más pequeña, un chico de aproximadamente su edad y un hombre, un hombre de mirada fría, siempre había sido así, tan cruel, su propio padre.

-Hanabi-chan… Neji Nii-san… espero que me perdonen… - Aquellas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro y dejando escapar solo una suave y amarga lágrima, guardo aquella fotografía en el cajón del velador. No quería volver a verla jamás, al menos no por el momento, porque le hacía recordar lo infeliz que había sido en casa de su padre, el cual nunca la amó.

-Espero volver a ver a Naruto-kun… - Soltando una leve sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco – Creo… que el amor a primera vista si existe…

Otra vez se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa un poco pícara. No podía creer que pensase tanto en una persona que acababa de conocer, pero aquella sonrisa era imborrable en sus recuerdos, sabía que allí permanecería grabada para siempre. Su corazón latía tal cual fuese una dulce melodía, y sus labios deseosos de un primer beso imaginaban el contorno de los labios de aquel rubio.

-Ay Hinata… esto te pasa por ver tantas telenovelas – Se reprochó a sí misma.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hinata se levantó muy temprano, ya que estaba en Okinawa debía conocer un poco el lugar y sobre todo la playa. Se puso un vestido simple de tirantes, de color blanco y tomando un pequeño bolso donde puso todo lo necesario, partió hacia la playa.

-Que lugar más bello – Se dijo al llegar. Estaba lleno de gente, chicos jugando voleibol playero, gente disfrutando del sol, el mar, etc. Hinata se sentó y se colocó un sombrero para que el sol no llegase a sus ojos, luego se quedó viendo a las gaviotas en el cielo. – Es un paraíso donde podría vivir para siempre…

-¿Qué hace una chica tan bella aquí tan sola? – Se escuchó de pronto, y al levantar su vista Hinata se volvió a quedar perdida en un bello par de ojos azules.

-Naruto-kun…

El recién llegado se sentó junto a ella – Hola Hinata-chan, no pensé que te vería tan pronto, pero me alegra – Confesó sonriente.

-Pero que cosas dices – La chica comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Oye Hinata-chan ¿Sabes? Nunca había tenido un día tan feliz como ayer, desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-¿P-por que dices eso? – Preguntaba la chica poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-Porque ayer pude conocerte – Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Hinata se quedó petrificada ante estas palabras, las cuales no se esperaba, pero se sentía muy feliz.

-P-pues gracias Naruto-kun – Ella también le sonrió.

_**----**_

_**Ya se por que estas dudando**_

_**Se lo que vas a pensar**_

_**----**_

-Oye Hinata-chan ¿Vamos a nadar un rato?

-¿Eh? S-si ¿Por qué no?

-Entonces vamos – Naruto la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia el mar azul, brillante y furioso que aguardaba entre olas, golpeando la orilla.

Aquella mañana fue la mejor que ambos pudieron tener en sus vidas, estando entre risas, miradas y una que otra tomada de manos, sin duda estar el uno con el otro era lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado, pero nada dura para siempre.

**----**

_**Será este un amor eterno**_

_**Será un amor de verdad**_

* * *

Los dos jóvenes salieron del mar completamente empapados y se sentaron nuevamente en la playa para charlar.

-¿Así que vienes de Tokio?

-Si – Respondió Hinata – He vivido allá toda mi vida, junto con mi padre, mi hermana y mi primo.

-Ah ya veo – Naruto sentía curiosidad ya que Hinata en ningún momento mencionó a su madre, pero tuvo miedo de preguntar así que se quedó callado – Yo también vivía allá hace años, pero hubo unos problemas y con mamá decidimos venirnos a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo. – Explicaba el rubio.

-Ya veo… de verdad este lugar es muy lindo, me gustaría vivir aquí – Dijo Hinata.

-Pero debes regresar con tu familia… eso es una pena, ya no podré verte otra vez – Naruto volteó a ver al mar, se sentía un poco triste.

-Bueno, aun voy a quedarme por un buen tiempo, mis vacaciones son largas.

-¿Y por que no viniste con tu familia?

-Porque… sentía deseos de hacer un viaje sola, además ellos se fueron a otro lugar – Respondió la ojiperla, aunque sabía muy bien que mentía, no podía decirle a Naruto que había escapado de casa.

-Ah, bueno… ¿Quieres conocer el resto de la ciudad?

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero es que no tienes que trabajar hoy?

-No, hoy es mi día libre ¿Pero que dices? – El rubio se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a la muchacha que aun permanecía sentada. Ella estrechó su mano, dándose cuenta de que su piel era muy blanca comparada con la de él, luego de eso se levantó.

-Vamos entonces – Dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad montados en la motocicleta del rubio. Hinata conoció muchos lugares hermosos, y al atardecer Naruto la llevó al mejor lugar que conocía, unas rocas a la orilla del mar en donde se podía ver perfecta y hermosamente el crepúsculo.

-Ten cuidado Hinata-chan – Le decía al estar pisando unas rocas para que no se fuese a resbalar y le daba su mano.

-Hai – Respondió esta.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la roca más alta, Hinata quedó maravillada por la hermosa vista, el sol se veía enorme y majestuoso mientras desaparecía en el horizonte.

-Que hermoso…

**----**

_**Aunque se que esto no es fácil de entender**_

_**Que parece una locura**_

_**----**_

-Puede ser hermoso, pero no tanto como tú – Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

-¿Eh? – La chica quedó extrañada por aquellas palabras, pero más por la cercanía del rubio hacia su persona, hacia su rostro, hacia sus labios.

**----**

_**Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer**_

_**El amor de mi vida eres tú**_

_**----**_

-Hinata-chan ya no aguanto más… - Le susurró en la comisura de los labios antes de besarlos. Primero fue un beso lento y pausado, que fue tomando cada vez más impulso hasta volverse muy apasionado. Ninguno de los dos se podía contener, había sido un amor a primera vista y no querían esperar por más tiempo para estar juntos.

**----**

_**Solo a tu lado quiero vivir**_

_**Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris**_

_**Dime que hacer si no estas aquí**_

_**Solo a tu lado quiero vivir**_

**----**

Se separaron cuando el oxigeno comenzó a faltarles. Ella tenía su rostro completamente sonrojado y él parecía estar en el cielo. Ambos solo se miraron por unos segundos.

-H-Hinata-chan, perdóname, no se en que estaba pensando, que idiota soy – Naruto se excusaba de mil formas por lo que había hecho, pero esta vez fue él el sorprendido al ser Hinata quien lo besara para así callarlo, y él solo pudo corresponderle.

-Naruto-kun no tengo nada que perdonarte – Y volvió a besarlo, sintiendo por fin la sensación de un amor de verdad, no como el que su padre le había impuesto, un amor forzado por las apariencias, un amor de mentira, ese era el que su padre quería darle comprometiéndola con alguien que no amaba, fue por eso que huyó, para ser feliz, encontrando un verdadero amor, y lo había hecho.

**----**

_**Te mostrare lo que siento**_

_**De lo infinito el final**_

**----**

Los días fueron pasando, y después de ese beso nada fue igual para ellos. No tardaron en hacerse novios y andar por todas partes como una verdadera parejita. Hinata conoció a la madre de Naruto, lo cual le dio mucha vergüenza, pero se llevaron bien desde el principio porque ambas adoraban a Naruto.

**----**

_**Pido tu mano y prometo**_

_**Por siempre te voy a amar**_

_**----**_

Y así pasó un mes… un mes lleno de felicidad, pero también llegó el día en que todo acabaría de la peor manera posible, de la que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

* * *

-Naruto-kun ¿Hoy vamos a ir a ver el festival? – Preguntó la ojiperla agarrada de la mano de su novio y sentados ambos en el banco de un parque.

-Claro Hinata-chan, ya verás como nos vamos a divertir… aunque… - Su mirada pasó de alegre a triste y Hinata lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hinata-chan… tus vacaciones no durarán para siempre, algún día te irás y me sentiré muy solo cuando eso suceda, voy a extrañarte muchísimo.

-Naruto-kun… - La chica se acercó más a él hasta pegarse a su pecho y con una sonrisa cerró sus ojos para sentirse libre junto a él – Te amo y nunca te dejaré.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó él ahora un tanto confundido.

-He decidido quedarme aquí para siempre, junto a ti, y ya nada podrá separarnos jamás.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par con la sorpresa, pero estaba demasiado feliz, aquel sentimiento lo inundaba por completo y lo llenaba de pies a cabeza; estaría por siempre junto a ella, para siempre. Tal vez Hinata era la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía olvidar esas ansias de venganza.

-Hinata… esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado – Ahora él la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma tan cerca, y lentamente se acercó para saborear sus labios, esos labios que lo habían enamorado completamente, que lo volvían loco, y que solo eran suyos.

-Siempre quiero estar a tu lado – Reafirmó ella una vez que se separaron.

-Y yo a tu lado – Dijo el rubio para volver a besarla.

Todo parecía perfecto, un bello cuento de hadas con un final feliz.

Pero este era a penas el preludio a una serie de eventos desastrosos, a algo que ellos no hubiesen podido imaginar, que sus vidas ya estaban entrelazadas desde antes de conocerse.

* * *

Un hombre de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color perla iba en un avión rumbo a Okinawa. En su mano derecha arrugaba una fotografía de él junto a su hija mayor.

-Hinata, voy a llevarte de vuelta, pagarás por haber huido, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Arrojó la foto arrugada al suelo y empuñó su mano con fuerza al igual que apretaba su dentadura, estaba realmente molesto, lleno de ira contra su hija, y la traería de regreso así sea lo último que haga.

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Como dije antes, no actualizaré demasiado seguido para no dejar ningún fic tirado.**

**Y bueno, hasta otra.**

**No olviden visitar mis otros fics ^^**

**Bye.**


	3. Doloroso adiós Siempre te amaré

**Hola!!!!!!**

**Pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 2, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Estaba escuchando Tal vez mañana de Maite Perroni, y me ha dado la inspiración para este capítulo ^^**

**La verdad es que he pensado poner al menos una canción en cada capítulo que trate sobre el tema central de ellos. Tal como en el anterior y en este también ^^**

**Así que habrán muchas canciones jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, así que no demandes (Ja! Jodiste, ya no puedes demandarme xD)**

**PD: Esta historia es sólo mía, si la ves en otra web y no la he subido yo avísame ^^**

**Ya he sufrido plagios U_Uu **

Aclaraciones:

-blablabla – Diálogos.

-_blablabla – _Pensamientos.

_Había una vez un... : _Flash Backs

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un doloroso adiós. Siempre te amaré.**

La noche había llegado y el festival ya había comenzado. Todos estaban felices, iba a ser una gran noche.

La ciudad estaba completamente iluminada, con luces y fuegos artificiales por doquier. Gente en kimono, vestidos para la ocasión. Entre tantos que habían ahí, Hinata esperaba sentada en una banca en el parque.

Llevaba su cabello recogido, cosa rara en ella. Tenía puesto un kimono de un color rosa muy oscuro, con flores de todos colores bordadas sobre la tela. En el cabello llevaba unos pequeños adornos como palillos Chinos, entrecruzados en una coleta baja.

Esperaba impaciente a la llegada del rubio, ya que él le había dicho que quedaran ahí a esa hora, pero se estaba tardando bastante.

-Naruto-kun ¿Donde estarás?

Mientras tanto, un rubio corría muy de prisa por las calles, montado en una bicicleta y con un pequeño osito de peluche en la canasta. Trataba de esquivar a la enorme cantidad de gente mientras se daba prisa por llegar a tiempo donde su Hinata.

-¡A un lado! ¡Me estorban el paso! - Gritaba haciendo maniobras evasivas a la gente que se le cruzaba por delante.

Hinata ya estaba por irse, pensó que Naruto la había dejado plantada y eso la puso muy triste. Se levantó y justo cuando estaba comenzando a caminar oyó esa voz que la llamaba.

-¡Hinata-chan! - Al darse la vuelta vio la bicicleta frenar justo frente a ella – Perdón por la demora – Decía Naruto jadeando.

-Naruto-kun – Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la ojiperla al verlo llegar por fin. Notó lo que él traía sobre la canasta de la bicicleta y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Siento llegar tarde, estaba buscando esto para ti – Dijo Naruto extendiendo el regalo hacia la chica, la cual lo recibió encantada y besó a su novio muy dulcemente en los labios.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, está hermoso.

Pero Naruto se había quedado paralizado al notar lo hermosa que se veía Hinata. No había prestado atención antes debido a la llegada tan agitada, pero cuando al fin la observó simplemente se quedó pasmado. Hinata era la chica más bella que él había visto en su vida, y no sólo eso, su forma de ser realmente le encantaba.

-¿Que sucede Naruto-kun? - Preguntó la ojiperla notando lo distraído que estaba el rubio. Él la miró aún un poco embobado.

-¿Eh? - Al fin espabiló – Ah jajajaja – Se comenzó a reír – Nada, es sólo que me quedé perdido en tu belleza.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente al oír estas palabras. Cada vez que Naruto la halagaba le sucedía lo mismo.

-N-no me digas esas cosas, mejor vamos al festival antes de que se nos haga tarde – La chica bajó su mirada apenada y observó el osito que le acababa de regalar Naruto. Sonrió dulcemente con el gesto del rubio, siempre había sido tan tierno que sentía que nunca podría amar a otro hombre.

-Si, vamos que ya se está haciendo de noche.

* * *

Kushina iba por la zona comercial. Regresaba a la casa de su trabajo el cual era de vendedora en una tienda de pasteles. Todos los fines de mes le dejaban llevar un delicioso pastel a casa debido a su gran esfuerzo. Hoy llevaba uno de chocolate y planeaba comerlo junto a Naruto y Hinata.

-Espero que a Hinata-chan le guste el de chocolate – Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla a modo de pensamiento.

En eso volteó hacia un lado y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer a una persona entre la multitud. Ese hombre que hace mucho tiempo había sido el mejor amigo de su esposo, aquel hombre que sin piedad ni remordimientos se atrevió a disparar su arma y a acabar con la vida de su amado. Ese hombre no podía ser otro que Hiashi Hyuuga, pero era imposible que él estuviera en Okinawa.

¿Acaso estaba buscándola a ella y a su hijo para matarlos? ¿Quería deshacerse de los testigos de su crimen? Esa debía ser la única explicación.

Hiashi miraba hacia todos lados y de pronto su mirada y la de Kushina se encontraron.

-Esa mujer... - Susurró para si. Primero no recordaba donde la había visto, pero en un sólo segundo el recuerdo de esa mujer regresó y le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Era ella, la esposa de Minato Namikaze – Es Kushina...

-Me ha visto – Dijo Kushina asustada. Entonces comenzó a correr entre la gente que sólo la veían con extrañeza. Hiashi al verla correr no pudo evitar seguirla.

-¡Espera! - Gritó corriendo tras ella, pero la enrome cantidad de gente que en ese momento se movilizaba hacia el festival le hicieron imposible poder alcanzarla. Se detuvo ya cansado, sólo observando el lugar por donde ella había huido - ¿Es que acaso no estabas muerta? - Se preguntó con un extraño tono de melancolía.

De pronto le pareció ver a la misma mujer que perseguía y se apresuró hacia ella tocándole el hombro.

-¡Kushina! - Gritó mientras la mujer se daba vuelta, y se sorprendió al notar que no era ella, sino alguien que se le parecía mucho por la espalda, pero por delante era totalmente diferente. Entonces pensó que lo que creyó ver fue sólo producto de su imaginación, esa mujer definitivamente había muerto hace años en aquel accidente automovilístico, no podía ser ella de ninguna manera – Debo estar muy estresado por la culpa de Hinata.

* * *

Hinata se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, jamás la había pasado tan bien yendo a un festival, porque a los que iba con su familia su padre nunca la dejaba disfrutar lo suficiente de todas las atracciones. Ahora era diferente, ella podía hacer cuanto quisiera sin tener que oír ninguna reprimenda. Parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo ante los ojos de Naruto, que sólo la observaba con una gran y dulce sonrisa.

-¡Quiero pescar un pez dorado! - Gritó mientras corría hacia el puesto en donde se podían pescar dichas mascotas. Hinata pagó al hombre y tomó la red con delicadeza, pero al sumergirla esta se rompió sin más – Oh no... - Musitó deprimida.

-Que mala suerte, pero mejor suerte para la próxima – Dijo el hombre de la tienda. Hinata le sonrió extendiendo una moneda.

-Otra red por favor.

-A la orden – Contestó el hombre entregando otra red a la ojiperla. Ésta vez la sumergió mucho más despacio y esperó hasta que el pez estuviera en el punto exacto, pero una vez más la red no resistió el peso del agua y se rompió dejando a Hinata sin su pez dorado.

-Oh, rayos – Profirió la joven molesta, haciendo un puchero digno de una niña mimada. Naruto se acercó sonriendo y pagó al hombre.

-Deme una red por favor – Pidió con calma, mientras que Hinata lo observaba en silencio. El rubio con gran maestría no sumergió la red de inmediato, sino que la dejó fuera del agua esperando el momento propicio, y cuando este se dio la sumergió rápidamente y sacó al pez en ella. Los ojos de Hinata brillaban de la emoción, mientras varias personas que estaban observando lo veían admirados, ya que no todos eran capaces de sacar al pez.

-Eres genial Naruto-kun – Dijo la joven sonriendo a lo que el rubio se sonrojó un poco.

-Es para ti, espero que sea el pez que te guste.

-Claro que si.

Naruto y Hinata no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, hasta que el rubio sintió una pequeña manita que jalaba su ropa. Bajó la mirada aún manteniendo su sonrosa zorruna y vio a una pequeña niña de grandes ojitos tiernos que lo miraba como si fuese un cachorrito a punto de llorar. Ella le señaló el estanque de los peces y Naruto comprendió enseguida que esa niña también quería un pez.

-De acuerdo pequeña, capturaré uno para ti también – Dijo Naruto y vio sonreír a la niña - ¡Bien, quiero otra red por favor!

-Enseguida.

Hinata observaba encantada como Naruto atrapaba el pez para esa pequeña niña. No había notado lo bien que se veía el rubio con los niños, tal vez sería un gran padre después de todo.

Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, porque al pensar en que él algún día sería padre, sólo era ella quien quería darle esos hijos.

-Ya está pequeña – Dijo el rubio entregándole una bolsita con el pez dorado adentro a la niña, mientras le sonreía dulcemente. A la pequeña le brillaron los ojos con emoción.

-¡Gracias Nii-san! - Exclamó sonriente y se fue saltando feliz entre la gente con su pez dorado en la mano.

-Que tierno eres Naruto-kun – Le dijo Hinata esbozando una tenue sonrisa. El rubio se sonrojó mientras la observaba, definitivamente ella era todo lo que quería.

-Gracias... - Respondió apenado.

-¿Vamos a ver otras cosas? - Le preguntó Hinata sin dejar de sonreír, y él sólo asintió.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el festival, Naruto no dejaba de observarla embobado. Lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón no lograba recordar a quien había visto antes con esos ojos, porque sentía que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Donde te he visto antes? - Se preguntó. En ese momento Hinata estaba observando a unos chicos lanzar dardos y no oyó la pregunta del rubio.

* * *

Después de lo genial que fue haber disfrutado juntos del festival, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron al hotel en donde se estaba quedando la ojiperla. Naruto iba montado en la bicicleta y Hinata estaba sentada tras él, abrazada de su cintura. El osito que él le había regalado estaba sentado sobre la canasta, y el pez dorado -que estaba dentro de una bolsa transparente con agua- lo llevaba Hinata en su mano derecha.

-Ya casi llegamos Hina-chan.

-Hai, Naruto-kun – Sonrió la chica mientras abrazaba aún más la espalda de su novio. Se habría quedado así por siempre de no ser porque llegaron.

Ambos se bajaron. Ya era de noche, pero no querían despedirse. Naruto la abrazó fuertemente sintiendo el aroma de su ser impregnar cada parte de él.

-Naruto-kun, acompáñame hasta mi cuarto – Pidió la chica aún abrazada a él. Naruto se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a toser escandalosamente.

-¿De verdad quieres que suba? - Preguntó. Hinata comenzó a reírse.

-Sólo quiero invitarte a tomar algo, hace mucho frío, además quiero estar un rato más a tu lado.

-Pero mamá se preocupará si me demoro.

-Por favor, sólo será un momento – Volvió a pedir la ojiperla. Al verla con esa carita Naruto no pudo resistirse, y es que ya se le hacía costumbre que cada vez que Hinata lo veía con ese rostro de súplica él no pudiera negarse.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos subieron hasta el cuarto de Hinata y una vez adentro la chica le sirvió una taza de té, sentándose a su lado. Los dos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia y es que podían estar horas y horas hablando, sin aburrirse para nada.

* * *

-Dios mío... - Kushina aún estaba muy nerviosa por haber visto a Hiashi Hyuuga. Su corazón no dejaba de latir y el pánico aún seguía manteniendo preso a su cuerpo y su mente.

Se sentó sobre el sillón de su casa.

¿Por que Hiashi estaba en ese lugar? ¿Que estaba buscando?

Esas preguntas no la abandonaban, y sentía demasiado miedo por su hijo. Pensar en que una vez creyó que él era una buena persona.

-¿Donde estarás Naruto? - Se preguntó – Sólo espero que no te vayas a topar con ese hombre.

* * *

Ya eran las doce de la noche, vaya que se les había hecho tarde charlando. Naruto notó la hora y decidió que ya era hora de despedirse.

-Ya debo irme Hina-chan – El rubio se puso de pie, pero Hinata tomó su mano.

-Naruto-kun, no te vayas... - Rogó la chica. Por alguna razón no quería que él se fuera, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que cuando él cruzara esa puerta sería la última vez que lo viera y no quería eso, le dolería demasiado – Por favor quedate conmigo.

-Pero Hina-chan... - Dijo Naruto, pero al notar la mirada de Hinata algo lo hizo abrazarla fuertemente – No te preocupes,, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, yo te amo.

-Yo también Naruto-kun... pero no se... tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que si te vas ya no volveré a verte – La chica se abrazaba más a él con cada palabra – Siento que... esto se acabará...

-¿Por que dices eso? - Preguntó Naruto confundido. En ese momento recordó que aún habían muchas cosas que él no sabía de Hinata: su familia, sus amigos, la forma en que solía vivir. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera conocía su apellido, pero aún así la amaba. Aunque no supiera nada de ella quería estar siempre a su lado.

-No lo se... sólo tengo miedo... - Respondió la ojiperla. Naruto se separó un poco de ella, tomando su mentón con ambas manos, mientras la miraba a los ojos con ternura.

-Me quedaré contigo – Después de decir esas palabras la besó dulcemente. Hinata sintió como su corazón se tranquilizaba, y correspondió al beso de su amado, sin sospechar que esta sería su despedida.

Aquella noche, fue la más mágica para ambos. Si bien ambos pensaban que estaban apresurando las cosas, no pudieron evitar expresar todo su amor. Y mientras fundían sus cuerpos en uno sólo pensaron que siempre iban a estar juntos, que todo era un hermoso cuento de hadas y que el futuro no sería si no estaban el uno con el otro. Lamentablemente el destino les jugó una mala pasada.

* * *

-La señorita Hyuuga se encuentra en la habitación 312 – Dijo la recepcionista del hotel en donde se encontraba registrada Hinata.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo Hiashi con una media sonrisa – _Te he encontrado Hinata, ahora pagarás caro el haberme desafiado, volverás a casa conmigo y te casarás con tu prometido – _Pensó.

Se alejó de la recepción y subió al ascensor.

Ya eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana, seguramente la encontraría levantada.

No le resultó muy difícil hallarla, ya que se registró utilizando su tarjeta de crédito, con lo que pudo encontrarla sin mayores complicaciones.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Estaba sobre su cama, rodeada de sábanas blancas. Hinata se sentó y observó a su lado a su amado Naruto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Naruto-kun... - Lo observó dormir tranquilamente. Se acercó a él -quien dormía dándole la espalda- y besó su mejilla – Te amo dormilón – Dijo.

Aún recordaba la noche anterior; las manos de Naruto recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus besos y caricias inundando su ser, y esas miles de sensaciones que la desbordaban por completo. Ahora entendí lo que era el amor verdadero, ese sentimiento tan puro como el agua, y que se encontraba dentro de su corazón.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al oír el sonido de la puerta. Estaba tan feliz por lo ocurrido que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar quien podría ser. Se vistió y rápidamente fue a abrir, pero lo que recibió apenas vio a esa persona fue una cachetada que le hizo dar vuelta el rostro.

-P-padre... - Profirió totalmente sorprendida.

-Al fin te encuentro, chiquilla insolente – Dijo Hiashi con su voz fría y su mirada descorazonada, mientras Hinata casi lloraba, no por el golpe, sino por ver su más grande temor cumplido.

* * *

Kushina no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la casa. Había estado despierta casi toda la noche esperando a Naruto, o al menos alguna noticia suya. Pero nada.

Llamó a las casas de sus amigos, incluso al celular de Hinata, pero nadie le contestó.

Estaba muy preocupada, y es que tenía un mal presentimiento desde el momento en que vio a Hiashi Hyuuga. Temía que estuviera buscando a Naruto, que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que ellos nunca fallecieron en aquel trágico accidente automovilístico hace ocho años, justo después del asesinato de Minato.

Aún podía recordarlo.

_-¿Por que ellos están enterrando a unas personas que lucen como nosotros? - Preguntó el pequeño Naruto. Ambos (él y Kushina) estaban en el cementerio, viendo desde lejos como todos sus amigos, acompañados también de sus pequeños hijos despedían a dos personas._

_En cada lápida decía un nombre._

_En memoria de Naruto Namikaze, hijo ejemplar._

_En memoria de Kushina Namikaze, madre, esposa y amiga._

_-Ellos deben creer que nos han enterrado, sólo así tú y yo podremos ser felices hijo – Respondió Kushina mientras abrazaba al pequeño Naruto._

Y ahora... después de ocho años volver a ver a ese asesino, la llenaba de escalofríos.

-Naruto... - Murmuró preocupada por la suerte de su hijo.

* * *

-¿Que estás haciendo ahí parada? Ve a buscar tus cosas que nos largamos ahora mismo – Ordenó Hiashi, pero se encolerizó al observar la mirada desafiante en los ojos de su hija, la cual a pesar del golpe que había quedado marcado en su mejilla, ya no se dejaba intimidar.

-Yo no voy a ir con usted a ninguna parte, me quiero quedar aquí – Respondió Hinata, tratando de no llorar – No quiero casarme a la fuerza, si usted es realmente mi padre por favor comprenda.

-Tú no sabes lo que dices, no sabes la vergüenza que he tenido que pasar por tu culpa. Tú me dejaste en ridículo el día de tu boda con el hijo de mi mejor amigo, porque decidiste escaparte. Sabías las consecuencias que esto traería si yo te encontraba.

-Lo se padre – Hinata levantó su mirada, decidida – Pero yo conocí a alguien y... - Hiashi la interrumpió.

-Tú te vas conmigo ya, si no quieres que entonces obligue a tu hermana a cumplir con el trato – Amenazó el Hyuuga. Hinata lo observó con sorpresa, jamás pensó que diría algo como eso.

-P-pero mi hermana sólo tiene 15 años, n-no puede hacerle eso padre.

-Claro que puedo. Tú decides, o vienes conmigo, o será tu culpa que tu hermana sea infeliz de por vida – Hiashi la miró con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la expresión de duda en el rostro de su hija.

-Y-yo... _- Yo no puedo hacerle eso a Hanabi-chan... ella no merece ser infeliz por mi culpa... - _Pensó a punto de llorar. Miró a su padre, y luego observó hacia la puerta entreabierta del cuarto – _No puedo dejar que descubra a Naruto-kun... lo siento Naruto-kun... yo no quería esto... - _De acuerdo padre... voy por mis cosas y me voy con usted, por favor... espéreme aquí.

Hinata corrió hacia el cuarto y tomó su maleta, tratando de no despertar a Naruto. Metió todas sus cosas, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

…..

_**Quisiera pensar**_

_**Que existe esperanza**_

_**Quiero estar junto a ti**_

…..

Hinata observaba a Naruto dormir plácidamente, y le dolía que esta fuese la última imagen que se llevara de él. Podría simplemente negarse a ir con su padre, podría hacerlo, pero no quería que por su culpa su hermana tuviera que vivir el destino que a ella le tocaba. Ella debía casarse.

-Naruto-kun... - volvió a suspirar su nombre en voz baja, para no despertarlo.

…..

_**Volverte a encontrar**_

_**Tal vez mañana**_

_**Regresarás a mi**_

…..

Sacó una pequeña hoja de papel y escribió una nota, para que al menos él se diera cuenta de que se había ido. Luego se acercó a él, y besó sus labios por última vez.

-Adiós Naruto-kun, espero... que algún día me perdones – Dijo mientras lo observaba, y una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro del rubio.

…..

_**No quiero olvidar tu mirada**_

_**No quiero pensar**_

_**No puedo dejar de te amar**_

_**Sentirte respirar**_

…..

Se alejó lentamente de él. No podía dejar de verlo, no quería hacerlo. Pero tuvo que abandonar el lugar. Cuando salió de la habitación algo se le cayó de la maleta, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

Llegó donde su padre y éste sólo le hizo un gesto de que abandonaran el lugar, ella asintió y bajó la cabeza. Miró por última vez hacia atrás, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

…..

_**Porque es este adiós, inolvidable**_

_**Me aferro a encontrarte después**_

_**Por que este dolor es insoportable**_

_**Me siento y me doblo a tus pies**_

…..

* * *

Naruto despertó un rato después ajeno a todo lo que había pasado. Buscó con la mirada a Hinata por todo el cuarto, pero no halló más que una nota sobre la mesita de noche. Se levantó de golpe y miró dentro del ropero; no había nada. Salió del cuarto y no vio a nadie.

-¡Hinata! - Comenzó a buscarla, pero no la encontró. Regresó al cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama. Observó la nota, la tomó entre sus manos.

"_Naruto-kun, lo siento pero debo marcharme. No me busques porque no me encontrarás, es mejor así... por favor perdóname, y adiós"_

…_.._

_**No puedo mentir**_

_**Te tengo en el alma**_

_**Nada es igual sin ti**_

…..

_-_¿Que significa esto? - Se preguntó. Estaba totalmente confundido ¿Como era posible que Hinata se fuese así, sin una explicación? ¿Que estaba pasando?

Se puso de pie y buscó sus ropas.

-¿Por que te has ido? No entiendo nada... - Se decía una y mil veces. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella simplemente lo abandonó.

Fue entonces cuando se acercó a mirar algo que estaba en el piso junto a la puerta. Se agachó y lo recogió, era una cédula de identidad. Observó el nombre completo, y la fotografía de aquella persona.

-Hyuuga... Hinata Hyuuga... - Repitió su nombre. Una escena de cuando era un niño vino a su mente.

_-Ella es Hinata Hyuuga, la hija de mi gran socio Hiashi Hyuuga – Le había dicho su padre. Aquella niña se escondió tras la falda de su madre, se veía muy tímida._

_Estaban en una típica reunión de negocios, y ellos tan pequeños, aún no entendían nada de eso._

_-¿Te llamas Hinata? Que lindo nombre, me gusta mucho Hinata – Dijo Naruto con su brillante sonrisa. La pequeña Hinata se sonrojó enseguida - ¿Ven, quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-H-hai – Asintió la niña._

_Los dos pequeños se alejaron de sus padres y comenzaron a jugar juntos. _

Naruto lo recordaba a la perfección, la niña con la que jugó una vez cuando tenía siete años, la hija del asesino de su padre: Hinata Hyuuga. Ella... ella había venido sólo para engañarlo.

-Padre e hija son exactamente iguales – Dijo con rabia en sus voz, mientras arrugaba la nota que ella le había dejado, la cual aún permanecía en su mano.

Se levantó y se fue a su casa. Estaba lleno de rabia.

…..

_**Me duele decir**_

_**Que sin ti ya no hay nada**_

_**Sigues estando en mi**_

…..

Naruto entró furioso a su casa, ante la sorprendida mirada de su madre. Se encerró en el baño y miró su rostro en el espejo. Estaba llorando amargamente, como no lo hacía hace años. Ahora tenía una razón más para odiar a los Hyuuga. Como un estúpido se había enamorado de una de ellos, y ella jugó con sus sentimientos, se rió de él de la peor manera, y seguramente aún seguiría haciéndolo.

-¡Maldita sea! - Golpeó el espejo y lo rompió, dejando algunos pedazos intactos, los cuales aún reflejaban su rostro descompuesto.

_-¿Que se sientes ser traicionado por la mujer que amas? _- Pudo oír una voz en su interior, haciendo la pregunta que más le dolía, afirmando que ella, la mujer que tanto amaba se había reído en su cara.

-Se siente... - Susurró – Se siente... mucho dolor... - Se dejó caer al suelo. En ese momento entró Kushina y lo abrazó.

…..

_**No quiero olvidar tu mirada**_

_**No quiero pensar**_

_**No puedo dejarte de amar**_

_**Sentirte respirar**_

…..

-¿Que pasó Naruto? - Le preguntó muy asustada.

-Me engañó mamá... - Dijo Naruto. Kushina lo miró confundida unos momentos, no entendía nada.

-¿Quien te engañó?

-Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿Hyuuga? - Repitió la madre sorprendida.

* * *

Hinata iba en un avión rumbo a Tokio. A su lado su padre la observaba muerto de rabia, pero satisfecho de haber cumplido su cometido.

La chica no dejaba de soltar lágrimas, pero no decía nada, tampoco mostraba una expresión particularmente de tristeza, estaba como ida. Miraba por la ventana, con la esperanza de ver a su Naruto, aunque sabía bien que era imposible.

-_Jamás te olvidaré Naruto-kun... - _Pensó entristecida.

…..

_**Porque es este adiós, inolvidable**_

_**Me aferro a encontrarte después**_

_**Porque este dolor es insoportable**_

_**Me siento y me doblo a tus pies**_

…..

* * *

Naruto estaba recostado de espaldas sobre su cama, con una sola cosa en mente.

-Te odio Hinata Hyuuga... me vengaré de ti y de tu padre... lo juro...

Continuara...

(Para que vean que no soy mala)

Avance: Naruto ha jurado venganza, y pasa seis años planeando su regreso a Tokio, y principalmente su llegada a las empresas Konoha. Hinata se ha casado y ahora también trabaja en las empresas. A pesar de haberse separado de Naruto lo sigue amando, y posee algo de él que jamás esperó, pero que sin duda es su más grande tesoro.

Próximo Capitulo: Seis años después.

* * *

**Buaaaaa**

**Perdón, pero para mi ha sido un capítulo muy triste.**

**¿Que pasará ahora con nuestros chicos?**

**¿Habrán nuevos personajes en el próximo capitulo? O-Ó**

**Pronto lo sabrán ^^**

**PD:**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo este y mis otras historias.**

**PD de la PD: ya estoy por terminar el capítulo de Amores de Secundaria y de Naruto u detective muy particular, así que pronto tendrán nuevos capítulos ^^**

**Sin más me despido. **


	4. Seis años después

Ohayo!!

Parece que estaba inspirada, porque me he terminado la conti en un solo día xDDD

Bueno, aquí al fin viene el tan esperado capitulo 3, donde veremos que hacen nuestros protagonistas seis años después, y también aparecen los nuevos personajes, que como dije al principio, el fic no sólo será Naruhina, porque sino sería muy aburrido ¬¬

Bueno, aquí el capi.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Seis años después.**

Era de noche, y las luces de la ciudad lo iluminaban todo…

-¿Estás seguro Naruto? – Preguntó Kushina a su hijo, el cual demostraba su seguridad en aquella mirada, llena de odio, de deseos de venganza.

En ese aeropuerto, donde se encontraban los dos, Naruto comenzaba a tejer los hilos de su plan.

-Claro mamá, no te preocupes… todo irá bien – Por un momento pareció ser el Naruto de antes, aquel que con una sonrisa podía arreglarlo todo, pero ese Naruto rápidamente se esfumó, dejando sólo al actual, frío y calculador. Ese que no creía en nadie.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que te cuidarás… no quiero perderte a ti también, como a tu padre.

-Si.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, dando directamente sobre el rostro de una persona, alguien que se veía muy triste.

-Seis años han pasado… y aún te extraño… - Dijo Hinata. Se encontraba sentada sobre una amplia cama matrimonial, en una lujosa habitación. En sus manos tenía un pequeño oso de peluche, el que le fue dado por Naruto seis años atrás.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el pasillo. Bajó las enormes escaleras de lo que parecía ser una mansión, y llegó hasta el recibidor.

-¿Qué se le ofrece de desayunar Hinata-sama? – Preguntó una empleada de la casa, una mujer ya mayor. Hinata le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, y la mujer le devolvió el gesto.

-Lo que tú prepares está bien nana – Respondió Hinata. Luego de eso siguió hasta el comedor, en donde se encontraban varias personas sentadas a la mesa.

-Buenos días prima, que tarde te has levantado hoy – La saludó un muchacho de cabello castaño, y los ojos color perla iguales a los suyos.

-Buenos días Neji Nii-san, buenos días padre – Lo saludó con una expresión más dura – Buenos días Hanabi-chan.

-Si – Respondió Hanabi, una chica muy parecida a Hinata con la diferencia de que su cabello era más corto y claro.

-Tu esposo se ha ido a la empresa ya, así que deberías darte prisa – Dijo Hiashi con su habitual tono. Hinata sólo le miró despectivamente. Desde hace seis años, desde que la obligó a casarse, lo despreciaba profundamente.

-Claro, lo haré.

* * *

-No importa cuantas veces lo intente, sigo llegando tarde – Decía una joven rubia y de ojos azules, entrando apuradamente a un estudio fotográfico.

-Ino-chan – La llamó el fotógrafo, un hombre vestido completamente de rosa, con formas muy amaneradas de moverse y hablar – Ya has llegado tarde otra vez, el jefe se va a enojar contigo.

-Lo siento Shiro-san, no volverá a pasar – Se disculpó la chica.

-Más te vale – Oyó una voz que la hizo quedar fría. Se volteó lentamente para ver unos ojos tan negros como la noche, un cabello azabache, y a su perfecto jefe enfundado en un traje de oficina – Llegando tarde nos haces perder tiempo y dinero.

-Perdón Sasuke – Se volvió a disculpar Ino – Juro que esta será la última vez, de verdad.

-Apuesto a que esto es culpa de Kiba ¿No? – Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa medio divertido, mientras veía a Ino asentir – Agradece que Hinata siempre vela por ti, porque yo te habría despedido.

-Si, Hinata es un ángel.

-Bueno, bueno, menos charla y más acción querida – Interrumpió Shiro – Necesitamos hacer las fotos cuanto antes, así que ve a cambiarte.

-Si, voy, y lo siento mucho Sasuke – Ino hizo una leve reverencia, y se alejó corriendo, pero a medio camino se detuvo – Por cierto, dijo Sakura que pasaras por el hospital más tarde.

-¿Uh? De acuerdo.

* * *

-Demonios, tanto tráfico – Se quejó Hinata. Conducía su auto hacia la empresa, pero la calle estaba llena de autos. Había un taco enrome y eso la estresaba.

Suspiró pesadamente, otro día más como este y no lo soportaría.

-Me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora… - Murmuró mirando al cielo. Pero bajó su mirada, no podía estar otra vez pensando en él. Todos los días de su vida, a cada momento, por cualquier insignificante cosa lo recordaba.

Era imposible olvidarlo tendiendo consigo algo tan preciado, algo tan hermoso, y que lamentablemente él jamás sabría que existía.

-¡Hey! – Oyó que gritaban, y también el sonido de una bocina. Ya se podía avanzar, pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¡L-lo siento! – Se disculpó apenada, poniendo el motor de su auto en arranque - ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en una habitación de hotel. Estaba saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio estaba mojado, y despeinado.

Se sentó sobre la cama y sacó algo del cajón del velador. Un pendiente de color azul cristalino.

_-Este es mi regalo para ti Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, entregándole un pequeño paquete al rubio. _

_-¿Qué es Hinata-chan? – Preguntó sonriendo, emocionado._

_-Ábrelo._

_-De acuerdo – Naruto abrió su regalo, y encontró un hermoso pendiente._

_-Lo vi en la playa y pensé que te gustaría, así que lo compré para ti – Confesó un poco sonrojada. Naruto la miró con una sonrisa y la abrazó._

_-Me encanta, pero más porque me lo has dado tú…_

Naruto apretó el pendiente en su mano al terminar de recordar. Cada vez que lo veía esa escena se repetía en su cabeza, pero por más que trataba no podía deshacerse de él. Cuando intentaba tirarlo o regalarlo, al final siempre se arrepentía. Y se engañaba a sí mismo, pues decía que sólo lo conservaba como un recuerdo, para mantener presente su venganza, pero no era cierto. A pesar de todo aún la amaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El radio estaba sonando, con una canción que lo invitaba más a recordar lo sucedido hace seis años.

_No estoy acostumbrado._

_Mi primer día sin ti,_

_Que aún digo nosotros_

_Cuando estoy pesando en ti._

_Cuando terminó el verano_

_Todo parecía bien._

_Ahora pienso en todo eso_

_Que hablamos sin saber._

_Que pronto te marcharías_

_Sin ninguna explicación._

_Quizás te parezca fácil_

_Que soporte este dolor._

_Olvidaste algunas cosas_

_En tu rápido partir_

_Y ahora son como tesoros_

_Que conservo para mi._

_Nunca me dijiste nada_

_A cerca de tu pasión:_

_Seducir hasta ganarlo_

_Y después... decir adiós._

_Sabías que te marcharías_

_Sin ninguna explicación._

_Quizás te parezca fácil_

_Que soporte este dolor,_

_Que cargue con tu dolor._

_Porque este es mi primer día sin verte,_

_Este es mi primer día sin ti._

_Y la habitación se me hace gigante,_

_Me siento tan pequeño si no estas aquí..._

_No lo puedo entender._

De pronto el sonido de un teléfono sonando interrumpió aquel momento, y apagó el radio de inmediato.

-¿Bueno? – Contestó – Ah, eres tú Sai ¿En la cafetería del centro? De acuerdo – Cortó. Se puso de pie y sonrió – Ya falta poco, te volveré a ver Hinata, y esta vez seré yo quien ría al último.

* * *

Golpearon la puerta de una oficina, en donde se encontraba una mujer rubia, de ojos cafés, y de enromes proporciones. 

_-_Adelante – Indicó la mujer.

-Permiso Tsunade-sama – Dijo una chica de cabello corto, color rosa, y ojos verde jade. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la cual estaba abierta, dejando ver el resto de su ropa normal – Quería hablarle.

-Sakura ¿Para que me llamas así? – Rezongó la rubia.

-Lo siento madrina – Se disculpó Sakura con una gotita en su frente, mientras sonreía nerviosamente – Es que como eres la directora y todo eso…

-No seas tonta ¡Eres mi ahijada! – Gritó riendo exaltada, mientras más gotitas aparecían en la cabeza de Sakura – Y bueno ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Etto… mañana es el aniversario de boda de dos de mis mejores amigos, y quería saber si me dejas cambiar el turno, es que será en la noche y de verdad quiero ir.

-¡Mo hay problema! – Respondió muy animada. Sakura sonrió y salió del lugar.

-_Seguro que se ha tomado un o dos botellas de sake, por eso estaba tan feliz _– Pensó la pelirrosa.

* * *

-Su perrito está como nuevo – Dijo un joven de cabello castaño. Sus ojos eran del mismo color, y tenía extrañas marcas bajo sus mejillas. Sonrió y a su lado, un perro de un gran tamaño ladró - ¿Verdad que si Akamaru? – Preguntó hablando a su perro, ya que había uno más pequeño sobre la camilla, y frente a él una niña y su madre.

-Gracias doctor Inuzuka, es usted un genio – Agradeció la madre, mientras su hija abrazaba a su cachorro, el cual movía la cola.

-No es nada, es un placer para mí ayudar a los animales – Respondió Kiba apenado.

En la pared había un diploma que decía "Kiba Inuzuka, premiado como mejor veterinario graduado en la universidad de Tokio"

La mujer y su hija abandonaron el lugar, y unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta luego.

-Adelante – Indicó Kiba mientras revisaba unos papeles. Alguien le tapó los ojos y él sonrió.

-¿Quién soy?

-Cielos, eres una infantil Hinata – Respondió Kiba. La chica lo soltó y lo miró sonriendo con una gotita en su frente.

-Perdón, es que me gusta mucho hacer eso jeje.

Ambos se abrazaron, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, mientras se sonreían el uno al otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la empresa? – Preguntó Kiba una vez que se separaron.

-Debería, pero no me preocupa, tengo entrada libre – Respondió Hinata – Venía sólo a verte amigo, y a confirmarte que mañana es la fiesta de mi aniversario.

-¿Otra vez piensas celebrarlo? – Preguntó el castaño, mirándola con cierta expresión de reproche. Hinata bajó su mirada, cada vez que Kiba la veía así se sentía regañada. Él había sido su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, y siempre que hacía tonterías él la regañaba.

-Si, ya se que no debería hacerlo, pero tú sabes como es mi padre, él sabe que yo no amo a mi esposo, pero tengo que hacerle creer que si.

-¿Por qué no te divorcias de él y ya?

-No puedo… por mi hija – Respondió la ojiperla – Ella lo adora… no podría dejarla sin su padre.

-Pero él no es su padre – Hinata bajó más su mirada - ¿Por qué no buscas a Naruto? Tú aún lo amas… no deberías dejar que tu padre siga gobernando tu vida.

-Por favor ya deja ese tema, yo y Naruto jamás volveremos a estar juntos… jamás volveré a verle, y aunque lo ame, este amor no tiene sentido – Respondió Hinata. Kiba sólo la abrazó. A veces las cosas que él decía eran demasiado directas, y a Hinata le dolían mucho, pero tenía que hacerla entender que no sacaba nada con seguir casada con un hombre que no amaba, y que jamás iba a hacerla feliz.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en su oficina firmando unos papeles. Ser el presidente de la empresa Konoha no era nada fácil, y además como no estaba Hinata, también tenía que estar supervisando el trabajo de las modelos.

-Buf ¿Dónde te has metido Hinata? – Se preguntó. Presionó un botón del intercomunicador y su secretaria contestó.

_-¿Si señor Uchiha?_

-Karin ¿Sabes si ya se han presentado para el puesto vacante? – Preguntó sin ánimos.

-_Si señor, hay una persona muy interesada, tiene un buen currículum y referencias ¿Debería llamarle? _

-Llámalo enseguida – Respondió. Soltó el botón y se acomodó en su silla – Al fin… ya me estaba cansando de esos papeles y esas cuentas.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en una cafetería. Frente a él un chico de cabello y ojos negros lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Ya has entrado a la empresa? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

-No aún, pero pronto lo haré – Respondió Naruto - ¿Y tú que has averiguado Sai?

-Sobre la muerte de tu padre… efectivamente no se hizo la investigación debida, he averiguado que el comisario de ese entonces cerró el caso demasiado pronto y no se preocupó de buscar pistas, testigos, ni nada. Incluso declaró que por er un niño tú estabas mintiendo sobre lo que dijiste.

-Ese bastardo… - Naruto apretó sus puños – Seguro que estaba comprado.

-Eso es seguro – Agregó Sai – Más importante, he averiguado que en la empresa necesitan urgentemente de capital, se están vendiendo algunas acciones de miembros que intentan dejar la compañía, no están en un buen momento.

-Eso es perfecto, puedo comprarlas yo y así tendré el control de esa empresa, llevaré a Hiashi Hyûga a la ruina – Sonrió victorioso el rubio – Eres de gran ayuda Sai.

-¿Para que son los amigos?

* * *

Había muchas personas reunidas en una gran sala, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa bastante grande.

-¿De que trata esta reunión urgente Shikamaru? – Preguntó Sasuke a un tipo que parecía querer irse a dormir. Su expresión delataba que estaba bastante aburrido. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta, bastante desordenada.

-Es verdad – Habló esta vez un pelirrojo, con los ojos color verde agua. Su rostro se veía serio, y su postura también lo demostraba.

-Bueno… primero tenemos que estar todos – Respondió Shikamaru. En ese momento por la puerta entró Hinata, acompañada de una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos azules, que al irse sentando miró a Shikamaru de forma pícara.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – Preguntó Neji.

-No tengo muy buenas noticias, la empresa está en cifras muy bajas – Dijo sacando unos papeles, y levantándose para repartirlos a todos – Este mes y el anterior tampoco le ha ido muy bien a la revista, si esto sigue así podríamos irnos a la quiebra.

-¿Pero como? – Preguntó Hinata – Todo había estado muy bien ¿Cuándo comenzó a decaer tanto la empresa?

-Desde que algunos accionistas piensan en dejarla – Respondió el Nara – Las acciones han bajado, y a estas alturas cualquiera podría comprarlas.

-Eso no puede ser – Interrumpió el pelirrojo – Si alguien más compra las acciones nos quedaremos con la menor parte, sería mejor quedárnoslas.

-No podemos, debido a la baja necesitamos urente una inyección de capital – Replicó Shikamaru – Tendremos que dejar entrar a un nuevo accionista, es la única forma Gaara – Miró al pelirrojo, el cual bufó molesto.

-Pero eso no nos conviene – Esta vez fue Sasuke quien habló – Si dejáramos que alguien más entre a la empresa podría cambiarlo todo, eso no sería bueno.

-Tranquilo Sasuke – Dijo Hinata calmadamente – Nosotros tenemos la mayoría de las acciones, entre tú, yo y mi padre, nadie más será el dueño.

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa, ella tenía razón; nada pasaría mientras ellos fuesen los accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa. Hinata siempre lo hacía sentir bien, por algo era la mujer que amaba.

La reunión terminó, y Sasuke abrazó a su esposa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?

-Fui a ver a Kiba, y había un tráfico enorme en la calle, pero ya estoy aquí ¿No? – Respondió con una sonrisa, separándose un poco de él.

-No te veo muy entusiasmada por la fiesta de mañana – Dijo Sasuke un tanto enfadado. Hinata lo miró, tratando de fingir que estaba contenta.

-Claro que lo estoy, es sólo que las fiestas nunca me han gustado, pero es nuestro aniversario, ya seis años… ha pasado mucho tiempo… - Bajando la mirada – _Seis años sin ti…_

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a tu puesto, nos vemos luego – Trató de besarla, pero ella rápidamente hizo que la soltara.

-Nos vemos luego Sasuke – Saliendo de la oficina.

Sasuke la quedó mirando, se había quedado sólo ¿Por qué Hinata era así? Aunque hayan estado seis años viviendo juntos ¿Por qué ella no lograba amarlo?

* * *

Todos los accionistas salían de la oficina de reuniones. Temari, la abogada de la empresa, se dirigió a Shikamaru, el asesor de finanzas.

-¿Así que estamos en crisis?

-Ajá, es una mala racha – Respondió el Nara – Es muy problemático.

-Oye Shikamaru… - Dijo la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a él desde la espalda, tomándolo por los hombros - ¿No te parece que estás un poco estresado? No te vendría mal un masaje…

-N-no gracias – Shikamaru se alejó rápidamente de ella – Tengo cosas que hacer, así que luego nos vemos, adiós – Y salió huyendo de ella. No era que no le gustase, realmente le encantaba esa mujer, pero sus hermanos eran de temer, sobre todo Gaara.

-¿Pero que le pasa? – Se preguntó Temari fastidiada – Cada vez que intento algo con él sale huyendo. Pero no me voy a rendir, ya vas a ver Shikamaru Nara…

* * *

-Ah, ya se me hace tarde para mi otra sección, Sasuke me va a matar – Decía Ino conduciendo su automóvil. Había salido un momento, pero como siempre se le hizo tarde – Demonios, no puede ser…

En ese momento viró hacia la derecha y no notó que alguien también lo hacía, resultando un choque entre ambos vehículos.

-¡Demonios! – Se quejó el del otro auto.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi – Dijo Ino. Se bajó del auto apresurada a ver que tal había quedado su auto. Observó bajar a un rubio, que usaba lentes oscuros y que lucía un traje bastante elegante. Se quedó embobada unos segundos.

-No puede ser, acabo de llegar y ya me han chocado el carro – Se quejó Naruto, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó Ino apenada – No fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento.

-Tranquila, al menos tengo seguro – Respondió el rubio - ¿Uh? Yo te he visto en alguna parte antes… te me haces muy conocida.

-Seguro que si, soy una modelo, salgo en varias revistas – Respondió Ino, muy orgullosa de su profesión. Naruto pudo notar que era una persona bastante superficial, por la forma en que hablaba y que andaba vestida.

-Ya veo ¿Trabajas para Konoha? – Preguntó aparentando desinterés, pero esperaba oír un si como respuesta.

-Si – Respondió Ino, lo que hizo sonreír a Naruto – Me llamo Ino Yamanaka.

-Naruto Uzumaki, un placer Ino – El rubio le tomó la mano derecha, y la besó caballerosamente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase.

* * *

Sasuke estaba bastante molesto, sentado en la cafetería de la empresa. Bebía un café junto a Gaara, uno de los más importantes accionistas de la empresa después de él, su esposa, y su suegro.

-No puedo creerlo, dependemos de un desconocido para salvar la situación.

-No es muy cómodo Sasuke, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer, si ese hombre no nos hubiese estafado antes… - Reprochó Gaara muy enfadado, recordando a cierta persona.

-Si, eso fue hace casi quince años, cuando ese tal Minato Namikaze estafó a los accionistas de este entonces, y desde esa vez la empresa no se ha recuperado en su totalidad – Dijo Sasuke.

-Es verdad – Gaara bebió un poco de su café – Bueno, ya es tarde, me voy.

-¿Tienes una cita hoy no?

-Claro, tú sabes que a Sabaku No Gaara no le faltan las chicas – Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No se por que no te enamoras y sientas cabeza de una vez.

-Eso es para idiotas.

-¿Me estás diciendo idiota? – Reprochó el azabache con una venita marcada en su frente.

-Bueno, bueno, casarse es muy complicado, yo no soy un hombre de una sola mujer, eso es aburrido, no se como lo aguantas Sasuke, aunque Hinata es muy hermosa.

-¡Hey! Es mi esposa – Volvió a reclamar Sasuke, esta vez poniéndose de pie – No quiero que la estés mirando, mujeriego.

-Y a mucha honra – Gaara volvió a sonreír, la verdad no le molestaba para nada que lo tacharan de mujeriego, le gustaba salir con muchas mujeres y no se enamoraba de ninguna, porque ninguna de ellas podría llegar hasta su corazón, eran todas demasiado superficiales, y sólo buscaban su dinero.

Sasuke miró la hora en su reloj de mano – Mierda, Sakura me estaba esperando, nos vemos – Salió corriendo.

-¡Hey, cuidado con engañar a Hinata! – Gritó Gaara, sólo para molestarlo.

-¡No seas idiota! – Respondió Sasuke levantando una mano, mientras seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Hinata estaba por salir de su oficina, la oficina de la vice presidencia, pero justo antes de tomar su bolso sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga? – Del otro lado le dijeron algo que pareció sorprenderla bastante - ¿Ya han comprado todas las acciones? ¿Pero quien? – Preguntó sorprendida.

* * *

Sakura ya estaba saliendo del hospital, se quitó su bata blanca y tomó su bolso, pero antes de salir alguien abrió la puerta desde afuera.

-Sakura… - La llamó esa voz. Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa al verlo, a su mejor amigo y amor imposible.

-Sasuke, hola.

-Hey Ino me dijo que querías hablar conmigo ¿Qué era? – Preguntó Sasuke.

-Ah si, es que era sobre lo de tu aniversario mañana, quería felicitarte.

-¿Solo es eso? – Preguntó un tanto decepcionado – Pensé que sería algo más importante.

-Hey – Le dio un golpe en el brazo - ¿Qué más esperabas? ¿Un regalo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Claro que tengo uno – Dijo sonriendo Sakura – Pero te lo daré mañana, ahora ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa? No tengo auto hoy, por la restricción vehicular.

-Bueno, ya que – Respondió el azabache sonriendo a su amiga. Sakura siempre había sido su mejor amiga, alguien en quien podía confiar, pero tampoco le contaba todo a ella.

* * *

La noche llegó por fin. Hinata llegaba a casa como siempre, muy cansada y con deseos de descansar. Pero antes de llegar a su cuarto sintió unos pasos veloces que venían hacia ella. Alguien saltó hacia sus brazos, una pequeña niña de cabello negro azulado, hasta los hombros, y de unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules. Traía una ropa como el uniforme de un jardín, incluso con su pequeña mochila en la espalda.

-¡Mami! – Gritó emocionada.

-Hime-chan… - Hinata la abrazó enseguida. Ella era su más grande tesoro, su querida hija Hime, el fruto de su amor con Naruto, aunque esto sólo lo sabían ella, Kiba, y por desgracia también su esposo.

-Mami, hoy me fue muy bien en el jardín, la sensei ha felicitado a Hime-chan porque es muy inteligente – Decía la niña sonriente, con esa sonrisa igual a la de Naruto, esa que la enamoró y la hizo ver la vida de una forma distinta.

-Que bueno Hime-chan – La abrazó – Mami te quiere mucho hija, muchísimo.

-Hime-chan también quiere mucho a mami.

* * *

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado – Dijo Sasuke mientras detenía el motor de su auto. Notó a Sakura muy pensativa, algo le pasaba - ¿Estás bien Sakura?

-Sasuke… - Lo llamó en voz baja - ¿De verdad estás tan feliz al lado de Hinata?

-¿Eh?

-Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, y tú eres mi mejor amigo… me doy cuenta de que ninguno de ustedes se ve realmente feliz, aparentan un matrimonio perfecto… pero algo no está bien – La pelirrosa lo miró a los ojos, tratando de adivinar lo que él estaba sintiendo.

-No se de que hablas – Sasuke se lo negó todo, mirando a otro lado – Hinata y yo somos muy felices, nos amamos, no hay nada raro.

-¿La amas mucho?

-Claro que si, ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, desde que éramos niños y nuestros padres nos comprometieron… yo la he amado.

-Ya veo… - Sakura bajó la mirada, pero luego sonrió viendo a Sasuke – Me alegra mucho por ustedes, no quisiera que su matrimonio se viera arruinado, además Hime-chan no lo soportaría.

-Si… nuestra hija… - Cada vez que recordaba que esa hermosa niña no era su hija, un dolor recorría su pecho. Él lo supo desde siempre, era imposible que Hime fuese su hija.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, adiós – Sakura bajó del auto y se encaminó a su edificio. Vivía en un departamento, el cual compartía con su mejor amiga Ino.

Ambas tenían profesiones muy distintas, pero eran mejores amigas desde el colegio, y se entendían a la perfección.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa y partió hacia su casa.

* * *

Naruto se dejó caer sobre una silla en un bar. Había hecho una excelente inversión, comprar las acciones de la empresa Konoha era el primer paso para el resto de su venganza.

El hombre que mató a su padre pagaría, y la mujer que jugó con sus sentimientos, ella lloraría por él, ella sería quien más sufriera, porque gracias a ella él ya no podía sonreír.

-Mañana los veré, ambos caerán en mis manos… - Sonrió victorioso.

* * *

Hinata estaba recostada en su cama. Su hija se había quedado dormida, y ya era bastante tarde, sólo quería dormir, y dejar que las horas pasasen. Nada podía consolarla, a excepción de Hime, nada podía quitarle esa tristeza que la embargaba día a día.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba sobre su cama, era su esposo; Sasuke Uchiha. Lo miró, y él le sonrió.

-¿Ya tienes sueño? – Preguntó él.

-Ajá, mañana tendremos que salir temprano.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Pasó algo?

-Las acciones ya se han vendido, y mañana el nuevo dueño se presentará ante todos nosotros, como presidente y vice presidenta debemos estar primero que todos – Respondió Hinata mientras lo miraba serenamente, pero sin levantarse de la cama. Sasuke la miró y acarició su mejilla.

-Te noto un poco triste ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada – Respondió la ojiperla fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sasuke se acercó a sus labios, y la besó apasionadamente. Hinata le correspondió, después de todo él era su esposo, el hombre con el que estaría hasta el final.

El azabache dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Hinata, la cual aún estaba debajo de las sábanas. Sintió como él bajaba sus labios por su cuello, e inevitablemente la noche que pasó con Naruto vino a su memoria, el recuerdo era tal, que parecía que hubiese sido hace sólo un instante, y no podía describir esa sensación que lo produjeron aquella vez esos labios.

Sasuke por su parte no quería detenerse, él de verdad la amaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero ella era tan fría con él, tan distante. Quería tenerla por completo, lo necesitaba demasiado, pero cuando estaba por tocar más el cuerpo de su esposa, ella lo detuvo.

-Detente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó molesto - ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – Quedó sentado sobre la cama, enfadado. Ella siempre lo hacía, lo detenía cuando estaba a punto de poseerla, por eso Hime jamás podría ser su hija, porque Hinata nunca le había permitido hacerla suya.

-Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

-¡¿Estabas pensando en él cierto, en el verdadero padre de Hime?! – Gritó encolerizado.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Sabes que? Me largo – Se puso su saco rápidamente, lleno de rabia.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Hinata, ya sentada en la cama, con un tono de voz muy triste.

-No te importa – Respondió el azabache, dejando el cuarto.

Hinata abrazó sus rodillas, comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas. Cada vez que trataba de estar con Sasuke, de hacer el amor con él, siempre el recuerdo de Naruto aparecía, y no podía hacerlo, sentía como si fuese una traidora, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-¿Por qué no puedo? – Se preguntaba llorando - ¿Por qué no puedo estar con otro hombre que no seas tú?

La oscuridad, el silencio y la soledad de esa habitación sólo la hacían llorar más, y daba las gracias, ya que nadie podría oírla.

Continuara…

Avance:

El accionista incógnito se presenta frente a los demás de la empresa, dejando a dos personas sorprendidas. Hinata no puede creer que sea Naruto el que ha llegado, está demasiado feliz de verlo, pero al hablar con él se da cuenta de que ya no es el mismo. Mientras Naruto conocerá a la pequeña Hime, sin sospechar que esa niña que le causa tanta ternura es su propia hija.

Próximo capitulo: Reencuentro de un amor.

…………………….

Pues, como vieron ya se han presentado algunos de los problemas de nuestros personajes, sus profesiones y demás, lo que iré desarrollando a lo largo del fic.

Espero que les haya gustado, y se que metí muchos personajes en este capitulo xD pero era necesario que aparecieran pronto ^^

Y aparecerán más, así que no se fíen jejeje.

Y bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, me dan la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, se los agradezco mucho ^^

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Bye ^^

PD: La canción apuesto a que todos la conocen, pero por si acaso es Mi primer día sin ti de los Enanitos Verdes ^^


	5. Reencuentro de un amor

**Hola ^^**

**Que bueno que nos volvemos a encontrar.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, de verdad me animan un montón a seguir con esta historia, que inventé en un momento de ocio jejeje.**

**Eh, a veces mis momentos de ocio dan sus frutos xD**

**Bueno, les traigo el cuarto capítulo por fin, con el tan esperado reencuentro. Espero que les guste, pronto estará el otro capítulo, estoy muy inspirada con este fic.**

**Eso si, el capítulo no está muy largo. Pero el próximo si que lo estará.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro de un amor.**

Otra vez… ¿Por qué otra vez Hinata le hacía esto? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba hacerla su mujer?

El mayor deseo de Sasuke Uchiha era estar junto a su esposa. Que ella lo amara. Que ella le diera un hijo de su propia sangre. Y aunque él adoraba a la pequeña Hime, eso no era lo mismo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de whisky, sentado a la mesa de una sala, en un bonito departamento, que por el decorado, se notaba era femenino.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Hinata? – Preguntó al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de cristal redonda.

-Sasuke-kun… - Una mujer de cabello y ojos rojos lo abrazó por la espalda, y levantó el vaso de la mesa para beber el resto del contenido - ¿Por qué estás triste ahora?

-No es nada Karin – Respondió Sasuke jalándola de la muñeca, haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre sus piernas. Se trataba de su secretaria.

Sasuke la besó apasionadamente, como sabía que nunca podría hacerlo con Hinata. Si no podía estar con su esposa, al menos una distracción no estaba mal, aunque después de estar con ella siempre se sentía culpable.

-¿Cuándo as a dejar a Hinata? – Preguntó Karin mientras Sasuke le besaba el cuello. Lo escuchó gruñir molesto. Él odiaba cuando tocaban ese tema, sólo quería disfrutar de un buen momento de placer, el que su esposa no le daba, pero jamás iba a dejarla, ni por Karin ni por nadie.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, tenemos una hija – Respondió el Uchiha, obviamente diciendo un motivo falso por el cual no dejaría a sus esposa.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo más tengo que seguir siendo sólo tu amante? – Preguntó la pelirroja molesta, separándose de él y dándole la espalda. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó, rodeando su cintura, y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre de la chica.

-No te enfades, ya te dije que en un tiempo más la dejaría – La volteó haciendo que quedaran frente a frente – Sólo espera un poco más.

-De acuerdo – Respondió Karin con una sonrisa, para luego besarlo. Sabía que Sasuke mentía, él no pretendía dejar a su esposa, pero quería creer en sus palabras porque lo amaba, y deseaba más que nada ser su esposa.

* * *

Sakura salió del baño con su bata de dormir ya puesta, se acababa de bañar y su cabello aún estaba algo húmedo. Se sentó sobre el sillón a ver las noticias. Ino entró al departamento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sakura la miró un tanto escéptica mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Ino? – Preguntó.

-No sabes, conocí a un hombre que está para infartarse – Contó la rubia emocionada.

-¿En serio? Cuenta algo nuevo – Se burló la pelirrosa. Ino la miró frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas.

-Es en serio Sakura – Reprochó molesta – A que no sabes como nos conocimos.

-No, no soy adivina, sólo soy doctora – Respondió Sakura. Ino volvió a enfadarse y ésta vez le arrojó un de los cojines del sillón en la cara.

-Deja de burlarte.

-Ya, de acuerdo, lo siento ¿Cómo conociste a ese… príncipe azul? – Sakura le devolvió el cojinazo a su amiga rubia, pero lo hizo suavemente, así que a Ino no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

-Chocamos nuestros autos – Respondió volviendo a sonreír – Era un rubio guapísimo, pero se veía algo amargado. Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver.

-Seguro que si, ya sabes que tienes un imán para los hombres – Rió Sakura con sorna. Ino le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro.

-Hey, eso no es cierto.

-Bueno, es sólo un decir – Se excusó la pelirrosa. Luego dio un suspiro – En cambio yo cada día estoy peor.

-¿Lo dices por Sasuke verdad? – Ino la vio asentir, y la abrazó ya que Sasuke era un tema bastante tocado entre ellas dos, y siempre que hablaban de él Sakura se deprimía - ¿Hasta cuando seguirás igual? Sakura, él es un hombre casado.

-Ya lo se, y lo peor es que está casado con nuestra amiga Hinata ¿Pero que quieres que haga si lo amo? He intentado todo, de verdad, pero no puedo… - Comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas. Sakura sabía que no estaba bien amarlo de esa forma, desearlo tanto, pero era imposible sacarlo de su corazón.

-No has intentado todo – Dijo Ino. Sakura la miró un tanto confundida.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Un clavo saca otro clavo verdad? – Sakura asintió levemente, entonces Ino amplió su sonrisa – Sólo tienes que encontrar a otro hombre Sakura. Olvida a Sasuke de una vez, él nunca será para ti, lo mejor será que busques a un hombre que si pueda darte lo que mereces y que te haga feliz.

-¿Pero de donde voy a sacar a un hombre así?

-Pues la verdad no lo se, pero tú eres una chica bonita, seguro encuentras a un hombre muy pronto, y obvio será mucho mejor que Sasuke – Decía Ino sonriente. Sakura la miró y también sonrió.

-Gracias Ino, no se que haría sin ti.

-Si, en verdad me preocupa lo que harías sin mí.

-¡Ino! – Gritó Sakura dándole un cojinazo otra vez a la rubia.

* * *

La mañana llegó silenciosa y casi en penumbras. Hinata sentía su cuerpo pesado, estaba triste por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sabía que le hacía daño a Sasuke, por no lo amaba y no podía entregarse a él. No mientras tuviera el recuerdo de su único y gran amor tan presente todavía.

-Ya se que jamás te olvidaré… – Susurró Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama y se limpiaba unas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos al despertar – Pero por favor deja de atormentarme. Permíteme olvidarte, para así ser feliz al lado de mi marido… y de nuestra hija…

La ojiperla se levantó, se duchó y vistió para estar lista para un día que de seguro sería muy pesado en la empresa, sólo que no sabía cuanto.

Caminó por el pasillo y al pasar junto a la habitación de su hija decidió entrar. Aún era muy temprano y de seguro seguía dormida, ya que dentro de dos horas más o menos debía irse al jardín.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa, y estaba pintada de un color rosa muy claro. Habían muñecas de todos tamaños en una parte y algunos libros de cuentos sobre un estante. Un pequeño tocador y un armario con dibujos de animé. A pesar de su corta edad, Hime era una fanática de estos dibujos.

Hinata sonrió al verla aún dormida entre sus sábanas moradas. Parecía un angelito cuando dormía, aunque era una niña muy traviesa mientras estaba despierta. Casi siempre terminaba siendo regañada por su abuelo por lo mal que se portaba, cosa que a Hinata le desagradaba de sobremanera.

Desde que nació su hija, había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla alejada de él, no por egoísmo, pues sabía que él siendo su abuelo tenía todo el derecho. Pero no quería que también gobernara su vida como lo hizo siempre con ella. Su hija debía ser como quería ser, y no como su padre lo quería. Hinata jamás permitiría que Hiashi reprimiera a su pequeña.

-Hime-chan… - Se acercó hasta la cama, arrodillándose junto a ella – Mami ya se tiene que ir al trabajo, pero espero que te portes bien – Le dio un leve beso en la frente a su hija y salió del cuarto, mientras la niña dormía plácidamente.

* * *

-Hoy es el día – Decía Naruto mientras se alistaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Salió de ese cuarto y tomó un pequeño maletín negro.

-Jamás pensé que sería tan fácil comprar esas acciones – Dijo – Ellos no sabrán que fue lo que pasó cuando lo pierdan todo. Hiashi Hyuuga pagará por la muerte de mi padre, ese infeliz no se saldrá con la suya. Y Hinata Hyuuga… ahora me burlaré yo de ti.

* * *

Una chica vestida de secretaria salió llorando desde la oficina de Gaara. Shikamaru vio esta escena y suspiró.

-Que problemático – Bufó – Esta es la tercera de la semana.

Tomó un montón de papeles de su escritorio y entró a la oficina del pelirrojo, el cual tenía la camisa mojada con algo.

-¿Te lanzó al café? – Preguntó el Nara viendo Gaara.

-Si, y estaba caliente – Respondió – Rayos, ya perdí otra secretaria ¿Y ahora que hago?

-Por el momento firmar papeles señor Sabaku No – Respondió Shikamaru dejando la montaña de hojas sobre el escritorio. Gaara las miró fastidiado.

-No, necesito una secretaria urgente – Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba.

-Olvídalo Gaara, ya estoy harto de recibir cartas de muerte y quejas de parte de tus secretarias sólo porque yo las contrato ¿Al menos una podría durarte más de un mes? O trata de que no se desquiten con el pobre Shikamaru Nara – Habló el pelinegro bajando la mirada, como deprimido.

Gaara se le acercó y posó una mano sobre el hombro del Nara.

-Por favor Shikamaru, te lo pido como un favor de amigos, consígueme una nueva secretaria. Te prometo que ésta durará más de una semana – Aseguró Gaara viéndolo a los ojos, tratando de sonar serio.

-Pf, cuando te conviene somos amigos ¿No?

-Por favor… - Volvió a pedir el pelirrojo. Shikamaru lo miró y suspiró pesadamente.

-De acuerdo, pero te juro que si esta vuelve a salir llorando de tu oficina, jamás vuelvo a buscarte una nueva secretaria.

-Estamos de acuerdo – Respondió Gaara soltándolo y yéndose a su asiento. Shikamaru se acercó a la puerta maldiciendo mentalmente a su "amigo". Era imposible que una secretaria le durara más de una semana, las conquistaba a todas y después les rompía el corazón, y lo peor era que él pagaba los platos rotos. Siempre era igual – Oye Shikamaru – Habló Gaara antes de que el Nara se fuera.

-¿Qué?

-Consígueme otra camisa.

-Seguro – Respondió Shikamaru entornando los ojos.

* * *

Sasuke ya estaba en la oficina ocupando su puesto. Había pasado toda la noche en casa de Karin ¿Y por que no decirlo así? Su amante.

Él era un hombre, y a pesar de no haber estado con Hinata, al menos podía estar con otras mujeres. Y aún sabiendo que ella no lo quería, se negaba a darle el divorcio por la simple excusa de amarla más que a nada. Pero en realidad estaba obsesionado y frustrado por no poder tenerla.

-_Señor Uchiha, acaban de avisar que el nuevo accionista está en camino, y su esposa ya ha llegado, se encuentra en la sala de juntas – _Habló Karin por el intercomunicador. Cuando estaban en la empresa hacían como si nada pasara entre ellos y Sasuke agradecía la prudencia de la chica, pero no sabía hasta que punto ella soportaría ser simplemente "la otra".

-Voy enseguida – Respondió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, tratando de pensar.

-_¿Qué hago para que me ames Hinata? – _Se preguntó. Y necesitaba desesperadamente esa respuesta.

* * *

Hinata suspiró dentro de la sala de juntas. Había peleado con su marido anoche, el tráfico estaba horrible, y más encima hoy conocerían al nuevo accionista de la empresa ¿Es que podían ir peor las cosas?

Y por si fuera poco, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Kiba durante la mañana, él la regañó por ser tan terca y no pedirle el divorcio a Sasuke.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – Se preguntó confundida.

-¿De que? – Escuchó una voz femenina. Levantó la vista y observó a una joven de cabellos castaños, tomados en dos chonguitos, y ojos color marrón. Traía una ropa formal, aunque bastante llamativa.

-Tenten, hola ¿Qué tal?

-Bien- Respondió Tenten – Vaya, te veo un poco acomplejada ¿Estás bien Hinata? – Preguntó un tanto preocupada. Sabía que Hinata siempre ocultaba su verdadero yo detrás de esas falsas sonrisas, pero jamás supo por que la ojiperla siempre se veía triste.

-No es nada, sólo que anoche tuve una discusión con Sasuke – Respondió Hinata, dando sólo una de las muchas razones por las que se encontraba deprimida.

-Que mal, y justo hoy que es su fiesta de aniversario – Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento.

Tenten era una de las ejecutivas más importantes de la empresa. Y era una mujer de armas tomar, no dejaba que nadie la pasara a llevar. Ella y Hinata eran muy amigas, y ambas se contaban cosas, pero Hinata jamás hablaba de su pasado con ella. El único que lo conocía era Kiba.

-Bueno, no creo que pase nada tampoco. Es decir, todas las parejas discuten – Dijo Hinata poniendo una sonrisa - ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? No esperaba verte tan pronto de regreso.

-Bien, aunque me aburrí, había puros tipos odiosos y machistas – Respondió Tenten – _Como el idiota de tu primo – _Pensó.

En ese mismo instante entraron a la sala Neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru. Temari pasó justo detrás de ellos y la puerta se cerró.

-Vaya, no sabía que habías vuelto Tenten – Habló Neji, con cierto tono de burla. Tenten sólo lo miró despectivamente y trató por todos los medios de ignorarlo. En verdad no soportaba a ese prepotente y egocéntrico tipo. Era justo el tipo de persona en quien jamás pondría sus ojos, claro, a menos que fuera una masoquista y arrastrada que sólo se fijaba en la parte exterior. Porque debía admitir que Neji era muy guapo, y la primera vez que lo vio le causó muchas cosas, pero cuando lo conoció se convenció de que era un verdadero patán.

-Eh, Neji onii-san, no vayas a comenzar por favor – Habló Hinata con una gotita en su frente. Su primo y Tenten, cuando se peleaban parecían dos niños pequeños. Y aunque a veces le causaban gracia, este no era el preciso momento para esas cosas, ya que estaban en algo serio.

Sasuke se sentó al lado de su esposa. Aún estaba molesto por lo de la noche anterior, así que no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – Preguntó Hinata susurrando, para que los demás no se enteraran de su situación íntima.

-Creo que realmente no estás interesada en saberlo – Respondió Sasuke, tan frío y cortante que a Hinata llegó a dolerle. No le gustaba cuando Sasuke le hablaba así, pero sabía que lo tenía bien merecido por rechazarlo tantas veces.

-No me digas eso, no fue mi intención lo que pasó anoche.

-Querrás decir lo que no pasó – Replicó Sasuke mientras le daba la espalda. Hinata bajó la cabeza y ya no dijo nada más.

Pero Sasuke enseguida se sintió culpable por tratarla así, sin embargo se quedó callado.

Los demás no se percataron de su pequeña discusión. Todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos. Vaya que era un problema lo del nuevo accionista, sin embargo ya Sasuke tenía un plan.

-Bueno ¿Y a que hora piensa llegar este tipo? – Preguntó Gaara un tanto fastidiado – Aunque nos sea imprescindible, no creo que deba darse el lujo de llegar a la hora que se le pegue la gana.

-Tienes razón, más parece que se estuviera burlando de nosotros – Acotó Neji.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en el parque saboreando un helado. Sai estaba a su lado, y lo miraba un tanto consternado.

-¿No crees que te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera? – Preguntó el pelinegro – Hacerlos esperar de esta manera, sólo por el gusto de burlarte de ellos.

-Ellos dependen de mí ahora. Si quieren salvarse me esperarán, no importa cuanto me tarde – Respondió Naruto muy calmado, mientras seguía degustando su delicioso helado.

-Aún así no me parece correcto, ellos son ejecutivos muy importantes – Recalcó Sai, pero enseguida Naruto lo miró enfadado.

-¿Estás defendiéndolos? – Preguntó con una expresión que asustaba bastante, aunque Sai no se inmutó - ¿Tú crees que tipos como ellos, que sólo piensan en lo que más les conviene merecen mi respeto? Ellos a quienes no les importó arrebatarme a mi padre… y además lo culparon del desfalco de la empresa.

-Claro que no. Sólo opino que deberías mostrar un poco más de seriedad si quieres que ellos te respeten a ti – Dijo Sai. Naruto sólo le dio la espalda y caminó hacia adelante.

-No me importa nada de eso, yo haré lo que quiera – Y dicho esto se alejó dando pasos cortos.

Sai sólo suspiró mientras se sentaba – Ay Naruto eres un terco. Bueno, ya volverás.

* * *

El parque estaba lleno de gente, y había varios vendedores ambulantes en la calle. Entre estos vendedores de helados y algodón de dulce.

-¿Qué es eso nana? – Preguntaba la pequeña Hime de la mano de su nana, mientras señalaba al señor que hacía el algodón de dulce.

-Es es algodón de dulce – Respondió la anciana mientras pagaba por unas cuantas cosas a un hombre, soltando la mano de la niña.

-¿Y se come?

-Así es Hime-sama – Dijo Nana –como la llamaban de cariño-. En un momento Hime se distrajo con algo y se alejó de su mano. Cuando Nana se dio la vuelta para volver a tomarla, se dio cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte - ¿Hime-sama? ¿Hime-sama? – Empezó a preguntar desesperada – Oh no, Hinata-sama y Sasuke-sama van a matarme, tengo que encontrarla.

Hime había seguido a un hombre que traía un montón de globos de colores. Él se había detenido en una esquina del parque y entregaba un globo a un niño, al cual su madre le se lo había pagado.

-Hime-chan quiere un globo – Dijo la pequeña hablándose a ella misma.

Se acercó al hombre, el cual la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece pequeña? – Preguntó.

-Hime-chan quiere un globo – Respondió – Lo quiere.

-¿Y tienes dinero para pagar?

-¿Dinero? ¿Qué es dinero? – Preguntó confundida. Ella no sabía el significado de muchas palabras, pero si estaba segura de algo, quería un globo más que nada en el mundo.

-Escucha niña, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tus padres ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó el vendedor mirando a todos lados – Si no tienes dinero no puedo venderte nada.

Los ojos azules de la pequeña Hime se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, casi haciendo una pataleta.

-¡Hime-chan quiere un globo! ¡Quiero uno! – Gritaba mientras lloraba. El hombre no sabía que hacer, seguro cuando llegaran sus padres pensarían que él le hizo algo.

-Dios… por favor cálmate niña – Pedía preocupado. De pronto vio un billete asomarse justo frente a sus narices.

-Por favor dele un globo – Escuchó una voz. El vendedor miró a esa persona. Era un rubio que usaba lentes oscuros.

-S-si señor – Respondió un poco asustado – Aquí tienes pequeñita – Dijo entregándole un globo rosado a la niña, la cual dejó de llorar al instante.

-¡Ah, Hime-chan está muy contenta! – Gritó con su aguda vocecita, muy emocionada - ¡Arigato señor sol!

-¿Señor sol? – Se preguntó Naruto mientras la veía sonreírle – _Esa sonrisa… se parece mucho a la que yo solía tener – _Pensó algo desconcertado. Se acercó a la pequeña - ¿Te llamas Hime?

-Hai – Respondió Hime sonriente.

-¿Y donde están tus papás?

-Papi y mami están trabajando, Hime-chan está con Nana – Respondió mientras se apuntaba. A Naruto le pareció tan tierna, tan pequeña pero a la vez inteligente. Se parecía mucho a él cuando era un niño feliz, cuando solía jugar con su padre.

-¿Y donde está tu Nana Hime-chan? – Preguntó el rubio sonriendo. De pronto se sorprendió, había sonreído. Hace años que no sonreía de esa forma, de una manera sincera y sin estar pensando en planes ni venganzas.

-Mmm, no se, Nana está muy viejita, seguro se perdió – Razonó la niña poniendo una carita inocente.

-¿Qué ella se perdió? – Repitió desconcertado Naruto.

-¡Hime-sama! – Oyeron un grito que venía de lejos. Naruto levantó la vista y vio a una anciana desesperada, que miraba para todos lados, hasta que los divisó a ellos – Por Dios, no me asuste así Hime-sama.

-Hola Nana – Dijo Hime – Hime-chan estaba conversando con mi amigo el señor sol.

-¿El señor sol? – Preguntó Nana extrañada. Miró al rubio y pensó que de seguro lo llamaba así por el color de su cabello.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, encontré a Hime-chan llorando y le regalé ese globo.

-Ah, ya veo ¿Cuánto es?

-No, no es necesario, es sólo un globo – Dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. Miró a Hime y le sonrió tiernamente – Nos vemos Hime-chan.

-¡Adiós señor sol! – Gritó la sonriente y animada niña mientras Naruto se alejaba de ellas.

-_Que extraño hombre – _Pensó Nana – _Se parecía mucho a Hime-sama._

Naruto se alejó y regreso donde Sai. El pelinegro notó una sonrisa en los labios del rubio, lo que le pareció muy extraño.

-¿Te sucedió algo? – Preguntó Sai.

-Nada, vámonos a la empresa. Es hora del show – Respondió Naruto volviendo a su habitual seriedad.

Sai sólo lo miró sin entender, pero asintió.

* * *

En la empresa Konoha, ya se habían cansado de esperar al famoso accionista.

-Esto es increíble – Dijo Hinata – Quien sea ese sujeto, es un irresponsable.

-Y que lo digas – Agregó Sasuke, también molesto.

En ese momento sonó la puerta. La secretaria de presidencia entró.

-Ya ha llegado el señor – Dijo Karin. Se veía un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, pero Sasuke fue el único que lo notó.

-Dile que pase – Ordenó el Uchiha. Karin asintió y salió, a los segundos después entró un hombre pelinegro, seguido de un rubio que usaba lentes oscuros.

En ese momento, Hinata sintió como su corazón se paralizaba.

_**En cualquier momento,**_

_**A la orilla de algún beso,**_

_**Vas a tropezar conmigo sin quererlo...**_

-_N-no puede ser… esto debe de ser un sueño… una pesadilla. No puede ser Naruto-kun – _Pensaba la ojiperla.

-_¿Y que estarás sintiendo ahora Hinata? ¿Estás asustada? – _Pensó Naruto con su sonrisa. Sin embargo, al voltear a verla, todo pareció detenerse. Los ojos de Hinata no demostraban ni miedo, ni resentimiento, ni nada que se le pareciera. Esos ojos aperlados, los que tanto amó en ella y tanto odió en su padre, ellos lo miraban felices.

_**Para descubrir de nuevo, **_

_**Que no hay nadie**_

_**Que te llene los recuerdos...**_

-¿Naruto? – Habló Sasuke. Hinata volteó a ver a su esposo con los ojos abiertos y el azabache se puso de pie acercándose al rubio – Pero si eres tú Naruto ¿Quién iba a pensar que precisamente tú eras el nuevo accionista?

-¿Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido. De verdad la persona a la que menos esperaba ver era a su viejo amigo de la infancia: Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata no podía moverse, estaba paralizada en su asiento, y Naruto, a pesar de lo mucho que se había preparado para este momento, parecía que todo se había ido al carajo al tenerla frente a frente, y por más que se repitiera que la odiaba, unas ganas locas de besarla lo estaban invadiendo por dentro.

_**Tarde que temprano,**_

_**Sin saber como ni cuando**_

_**Una lágrima te hará extrañar, despacio...**_

Sasuke parecía feliz, mientras todos los demás estaban desconcertados.

-Chicos, él es mi amigo de la infancia, de cuando vivía en Okinawa – Dijo Sasuke.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki – Se presentó el rubio quitándose sus lentes oscuros, dejando que sus hermosos ojos azules relucieran antes los demás. Enseguida miró a Hinata, la cual parecía más pálida de lo normal.

Sasuke se acercó a Hinata y tomó su mano.

-Naruto, te presento a mi esposa, Hinata – Dijo el azabache, y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

**Naruto pov.**

No puede ser ¿Hinata es la esposa de Sasuke? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué?

¿Y por que me duele? Prometí que pasara lo que pasara no me afectaría. Se que ella sólo jugó conmigo, los hizo… y aún así la sigo amando. Se ve tan hermosa… sus ojos brillan tanto como la primera vez.

Pero no puedo mostrarme débil ante ella ni ante nadie. No me esperaba esto, pero no me detendrá. Ni aunque mi mejor amigo sea su esposo, no pararé hasta ver a los Hyuuga ahogarse en su propia miseria. Juro que no pararé.

**Naruto pov end.**

**La ternura de una abrazo,**

**El suspiro de mi nombre entre tus labios...**

**Hinata pov.**

Él está aquí, frente a mi ¿Qué deberías decirle? ¿Acaso está bien que sienta esto? Yo aún lo amo… lo amo con todo mi corazón. Si le cuento que tenemos una hija ¿Qué me dirá?

No, este no es el momento… o eso da igual ¿Si no es ahora cuando será el momento? Tengo que decirle algo, tengo que hablar.

Aunque no pueda ni mover un músculo, y mi corazón esté latiendo tan fuerte que hasta puedo oírlo. Debo decirle.

**Hinata pov end.**

-N-Naru… - Hinata trató de hablar, pero antes de poder terminar ese nombre, antes de decirle todo al rubio que tanto amaba y que jamás pudo olvidar, él habló.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata-san. Soy Naruto Uzumaki – Dijo él extendiéndole su mano. Hizo como si no la conociera, como si no la hubiera visto jamás en su vida. Incluso dijo que le daba gusto conocerla.

Y Hinata sintió una puñalada en el pecho, que la desgarró por completo.

**Para olvidarte de mi, para olvidarte de mi,**

**Tendrías que renunciar, a tanto amor que te di...**

**Para olvidarte de mi, para olvidarte de mi,**

**Necesitas volver a nacer **

_-Me ha ignorado… no le creo que no me recuerde. Definitivamente me odia por haberlo abandonado de esa forma ¿Pero que hago? Y ahora que sabe que me he casado… seguro piensa que soy lo peor… - _Pensó la pobre Hinata, casi a punto de llorar. Pero se contuvo, ya habría tiempo para ello, ahora debía ser fuerte – Mucho gusto, Uzumaki-san.

Así ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos, dando comienzo a una dramática historia. Ambos, unidos por el amor y el odio, las mentiras y el desengaño.

Naruto y Hinata ¿Qué triunfaría, el amor o la venganza?

_**Uno de estos días, al umbral de una caricia,**_

_**Volverá de nuevo la melancolía...**_

_**Para darte la noticia de que no me has olvidado.**_

_**Todavía...**_

_**Para olvidarte de mi, para olvidarte de mi,**_

_**Tendrías que renunciar, a tanto amor que te di.**_

_**Para olvidarte de mi, para olvidarte de mi...**_

_**Necesitas volver a nacer...**_

_**Sigo dentro de tu corazón,**_

_**En las frases de cualquier canción,**_

_**Sigo recorriendo todo tu interior...**_

_**Para olvidarte de mi, para olvidarte de mi,**_

_**Tendrías que renunciar, a tanto amor que te di...**_

_**Para olvidarte de mi, para olvidarte de mi...**_

_**Necesitas volver....**_

_**A nacer....**_

-_Me vengaré Hinata… - _Pensó Naruto mientras sonreía.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto es invitado a la fiesta de aniversario de su mejor amigo, donde conocerá a una persona muy especial. Sakura descubre una verdad de su mejor amigo, que la deja desconcertada y Shikamaru conseguirá a Gaara una secretaria muy diferente a las que suele tener.

Próximo capitulo: Aniversario de matrimonio.

…………………….

**¿Qué sucederá en ese aniversario?**

**Oh, las cosas comienzan a tomar forma. Naruto ya ha conocido a su hija, claro sin sospechar que es suya. De hecho ni siquiera sabe que es de Hinata ^^u**

**Quise dejar eso para el próximo capítulo, igual que las impresiones de todos al conocer a Naruto, el nuevo accionista. Aunque Sasuke lo ha tomado muy bien (El pobre ni sospecha)**

**El plan de Naruto pronto lo van a conocer, porque aunque ya ha adelantado algunos detalles, falta mucho.**

**Y los demás chicos también tendrán su parte, sólo tienen que esperar.**

**Bueno me despido.**

**La canción usada se llama Para Olvidarte de Mi de RBD, y para mi es como el tema principal de Naruto y Hinata en este fic. No se, siempre que imagino las escenas que voy a escribir más adelante, me suena esta canción en la cabeza, por eso quise ponerla entera al contrario de las demás.**

**Bueno, besos para todos y gracias por leer.**

**Bye ^^ **


	6. Aniversario de matrimonio

**Ohayo!!!**

**¿Cómo están todos?**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste ^^ aquí por fin podrán ver a nuestros protagonistas hablar, aunque será algo bastante breve.**

**En el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor ^^**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, y gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado.**

**Son los mejores ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Aniversario de matrimonio.**

-Mucho gusto, Hinata-san. Soy Naruto Uzumaki – Dijo él extendiéndole su mano.

-Mucho gusto, Uzumaki-san – Respondió Hinata, tratando de ocultar en la sonrisa de su rostro, todo aquel intenso dolor que quemaba sus entrañas, casi como si se encontrara justo sobre la hoguera.

El hombre que tanto amaba, que por tanto tiempo permaneció dentro de su corazón incluso después de haber tenido que dejarlo, el padre de su adorada hija. Él en este momento debía estar odiándola. Él era quien menos esperaba ver en aquel momento.

El nuevo accionista era Uzumaki Naruto y ya no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, sólo que se sentía tan vulnerable como una frágil escultura de hielo, que al calentarse se derretía. Y así sentía que tarde o temprano caería rendida en sus brazos.

En ese momento, como un salvavidas, los demás accionistas de la empresa se levantaron para saludar a Naruto. El rubio los saludaba a todos con normalidad, presentándose educadamente, y Hinata no podía dejar de verlo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con su esposa, por lo que decidió preguntar, aunque para ello se alejaron un poco del resto para que no oyesen.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? – Le preguntó Sasuke en un susurro.

-No es nada… - Respondió ella, mintiendo de la mejor forma en que sabía hacerlo – Es sólo que me he sorprendido, no me esperaba que el nuevo accionista fuese tu amigo Sasuke.

-Si, bueno, supongo que con él no será necesario el plan – Dijo Sasuke observando como Naruto le daba la mano a Gaara y luego a Shikamaru.

-_Todo está yendo según el plan _– Pensó el rubio poniendo su sonrisa. Cuando vio a Neji, de inmediato notó el parecido que tenía con Hinata y con ese despreciable de Hiashi Hyuuga. Seguramente debían ser parientes o algo así.

-Neji Hyuuga – Se presentó el castaño. Naruto estrechó su mano poniendo una expresión más seria en su rostro.

-_Así que si eres un Hyuuga, uno de esos malditos bastardos _– Pensó el rubio con odio. Sin embargo fue distraído por Sasuke.

-Oye Naruto, siéntate y discutamos sobre lo que haremos de ahora en adelante ¿Cuáles serán tus condiciones para aportar tu capital a la empresa? – Preguntó el azabache. Naruto simplemente lo miró y le sonrió.

-No tengo condiciones, todo seguirá igual que como hasta ahora, sólo que quiero formar parte de la junta directiva, y por supuesto estar al tanto de todo – Respondió Naruto. Todos lo miraron, algunos con desaprobación como Gaara y Neji, algunos no estaban interesados, como Shikamaru y Tenten, y Hinata no se atrevía a verlo, sentía que podría desfallecer ahí mismo.

-_¿Acaso de ahora en adelante… tendré que verle todos los días? – _Pensó la ojiperla consternada. Ahora si estaba temiendo lo peor, porque podía notar en los ojos de Naruto esa ira que lo embargaba sólo con observarla. Él la estaba odiando y eso le dolía demasiado.

Necesitaba darle una explicación, decirle lo que pasó, pero definitivamente este no era el mejor momento para eso.

Después de que acabó la reunión todos salieron de la sala, y la última en salir fue Hinata. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar ahí dentro; que el amor de su vida había regresado y la había tratado tan fríamente.

-Parece que todo ha resultado bien – Le susurró Sai a Naruto - ¿Crees que puedas averiguar más cosas desde aquí dentro?

-Ahora que soy accionista y tengo acceso a todas las cuentas de la empresa, podré demostrar al fin que mi padre no fue el culpable de ese desfalco, sino Hiashi, y podré probar que él asesinó a mi padre – Le respondió Naruto. Sai asintió.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí también, dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una – Dijo el pelinegro – Aunque tendré que fingir que trabajo aquí ¿Por qué no me contrata señor accionista?

-Que gracioso estás hoy ¿No? – Dijo Naruto riendo con ironía - ¿Por qué no pruebas de fotógrafo? Seguro te gustará tomarles fotos a las lindas modelos que hay aquí.

-¿Seguro que no viniste por la misma razón? – Preguntó Sai arqueando una ceja, mientras Naruto sólo cerraba los ojos y se le marcaba una venita en la frente – De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho, nada más no vayas a enfadarte.

-Estoy bien – Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento se les acercó Sasuke, quien acababa de salir de la oficina de juntas.

-Naruto, todavía no puedo creer que eres tú, estás muy cambiado, pero te reconocí por ese alborotado pelo tuyo y esos ojos eh – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Tú en cambio sigues igual Sasuke – Le dijo Naruto también sonriendo, mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo. Si bien Naruto ahora podía ser un amargado, si habían momentos en los que mostraba su antigua sonrisa, aunque estos eran bastante fugaces.

Sasuke vio salir a Hinata con algunas carpetas entre sus manos, y fue por ella para ponerla frente a Naruto.

-Ya te presenté a mi esposa ¿Verdad que es linda? – Preguntó el azabache tratando de hacer conversación. Hinata bajó su mirada sin decir nada, esperando la respuesta de Naruto, quien no quitaba sus ojos de encima de ella.

-Es hermosa Sasuke – Sonrió Naruto mirando a su amigo. Hinata notó el tono que él había usado, un tono dulce, era el mismo en el que le hablaba antes de que todo acabara – Te envidio, en otras circunstancias… yo podría haberme casado con ella.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, las indirectas de Naruto la estaban matando por dentro, sus miradas frías, la forma en la que hablaba de ella como si no la conociera. Sentía deseos de llorar, de gritarle a la cara a Naruto que dejara de ignorarla, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacer eso, jamás se atrevería.

-Bueno, por el momento tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo Naruto de pronto – Pero volveré mañana.

-Espera Naruto ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy como a las nueve? – Le preguntó Sasuke. Hinata notó enseguida a que se debía esa pregunta, y rogaba porque no tuviera razón, o porque Naruto se negara.

-No ¿Por qué?

-¿Te gustaría asistir a la fiesta de mi aniversario? Hoy Hinata y yo cumplimos seis años de casados – Dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura, quien no decía o hacía nada.

Naruto volvió a mirarla, decepcionándose más de ella a cada segundo que pasaba. Primero le había seguido la corriente al fingir no conocerlo. Pensó que si tal vez ella no fingía, tal vez habría una posibilidad de llegar a perdonarla, pero ella simplemente le siguió el juego. Después estaba lo de ser la esposa de Sasuke, y aunque fuese así, hasta eso podría perdonarle, pero que ahora, justo hoy tuviera el aniversario de los seis años de su boda, justo en ese día.

-_Sólo cinco días después que me abandonaste – _Pensó con tristeza y rabia mezcladas - _¿Tan poco te importó lo nuestro que te casaste así nada más con el primero que se te puso en enfrente? Seguro yo era un muerto de hambre para ti ¿Verdad? En cambio Sasuke… _

Aquel profundo dolor de volver a verla se había clavado más adentro en su corazón al saber que tan fácilmente ella lo había sacado de su vida. Al saber que en realidad no significó nada, que fue una simple aventurilla; un amor de verano.

-Seguro Sasuke – Naruto volvió a fingir su sonrisa, mientras Hinata sentía que su corazón se rompía – Sería un honor – Miró a su amigo Sai – Vámonos Sai.

-Si – El pelinegro hizo una leve reverencia ante los esposos Uchiha para despedirse y salió tras Naruto.

Hinata lo vio alejarse, e hizo que Sasuke le soltara, pues aún la mantenía agarrada por la cintura.

-¿Cómo te atreves a abrazarme así después de pasar la noche quien sabe donde? – Le preguntó Hinata molesta - ¿Y por que invitas a gente desconocida a nuestro aniversario?

-En primera: donde estuve realmente creo que no quieres saber, y segundo, Naruto no es un extraño, es mi amigo ¿Me oyes? – Después de decir esto Sasuke le dio la espalda y se marchó, perdiéndose de la vista de Hinata.

Ella corrió hasta la sala de juntas y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a llorar a rienda suelta. Sentía como si algo dentro de ella hubiese hecho explosión y hubiese arrasado con todo, la hubiese dejado vacía. Necesitaba sacar todo, necesitaba llorar más para soportar el dolor que le producían el odio y el rechazo de Naruto.

-Si él me odia… preferiría no haber vuelto a verlo… - Susurró mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir y su voz estaba completamente quebrada. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y la posó justo sobre su corazón – Duele… realmente duele mucho…

* * *

Naruto apenas salió del edificio se subió a su auto y cerró la puerta. Sai se quedó afuera, y lo observó por la ventana.

-Voy a darme una vuelta Naruto, el aire de ese lugar estaba muy tenso.

-Lo se – Dijo el rubio seriamente. Sai lo miró durante unos segundos, en los que Naruto miraba al frente sin hacer nada más, parecía una especie de zombi.

-¿Tanto te ha afectado volver a verla? – Habló de pronto el pelinegro, haciendo que Naruto lo mirase sorprendido. El rubio bajó su mirada luego, sin responder a esa pregunta – Como sea – Dijo Sai – Nos vemos luego.

-Sai… - Lo llamó Naruto antes de que él se fuera. Sai se dio la vuelta para verlo – Gracias por venir conmigo, creo que yo solo… no hubiese podido hacerlo.

-No te preocupes – Le dijo Sai sonriendo de esa forma tan extraña y peculiar que tenía. Después de eso le dio la espalda y se marchó caminando.

Naruto seguía dentro de su auto. Encendió el motor y partió. Estaba demasiado furioso con él mismo. Debía odiarla, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero al verla tan hermosa… simplemente sintió que el tiempo no había pasado, era como si todo el tiempo en que no la vio sólo hubiese servido para amarla más.

Aunque ese sentimiento fuese un desafortunado error del destino.

-Jamás te perdonaré – Susurró mientras apretaba el manubrio de su auto con ambas manos. El dolor de verla casada con otro hombre, de saber que ella pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, todo aquello… De pronto sólo quiso escapar de todo, alejarse, pero no podía hacerlo, le debía a su padre el aclarar su muerte, como fuera y contra quien sea, aún si se trataba de la mujer que amaba y que lo había traicionado.

* * *

-Lo que digas Kiba, nos vemos esta noche para asistir al aniversario de Hinata – Decía Ino mientras hablaba por su celular con su novio Kiba. Desde hace un año que mantenía una relación con el castaño, se llevaban muy bien y casi nunca peleaban, pero a veces sentía que algo le faltaba a su relación.

Siempre que estaban juntos podía notar aquella falta de pasión con Kiba, realmente lo quería mucho, pero su relación era demasiado monótona.

Ino suspiró después de terminar su llamada.

-Vaya… me pregunto que me pasa estos días, ni siquiera me emociona estar con mi novio – Se dijo bajando la cabeza.

La rubia estaba caminando por el parque. Hoy no tenía que ir a la empresa, así que sólo estaba dando un paseo. Como era bastante famosa, al pasar por la calle varios hombres se le quedaban mirando y hasta le insinuaban cosas, pero ella simplemente pasaba de ellos. Ino había salido en muchos comerciales en televisión, volviéndose muy popular entre los hombres, ya que casi siempre se trataban de propagandas de ropa interior, bikinis, etc, y por consiguiente salía usando muy poca ropa. Eso le molestaba a Kiba, quien varias veces le había pedido que dejara su trabajo, pero ella era orgullosa y jamás le haría caso.

Iba muy distraía en sus pensamientos que apenas notó cuando el tacón de su zapato se rompía. Casi cae al suelo de no haber sido porque alguien la sostuvo. Ino no observó inmediatamente a su salvador, sino que primero miró su zapato.

-Y decían que eran de buena calidad, pero que porquería, me quejaré de esto – Decía molesta.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Le preguntó el hombre que la había sostenido.

-Ah, si – Dijo Ino notando al hombre - Muchas gracias señor… - Al verlo se quedó callada unos momentos. Era –según ella- el hombre más apuesto que había conocido. Se quedó estática mientras lo miraba, aquel cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche, y esa mirada indescifrable. Él arqueó una ceja e Ino notó que aún no la había reconocido.

-Disculpe… ¿Está bien? – Volvió a repetir Sai un poco confundido. Ino se sonrojó un poco al notar que estaba haciendo el ridículo, y trató de recuperar la compostura.

-Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme señor – Dijo sonriendo – "Dios, este es mejor que el rubio del otro día, y no tiene cara de amargado. Me pregunto que cara pondrás cuando veas quien soy yo"

-De nada, bueno me tengo que ir – Dijo Sai comenzando a caminar, pasándola de largo. Ino rápidamente lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-¿Al menos podría saber su nombre?

-¿Mi nombre? No veo la razón de eso, pero se lo diré. Me llamo Sai, y si me disculpa señorita, tengo cosas que hacer – Después de decir esto Sai simplemente se fue, dejando a Ino un poco ofendida.

-Ni siquiera preguntó mi nombre, y tampoco me reconoció ¿Pero que le pasa? – Se preguntó. Luego se miró y suspiró – Seguro es culpa de mis zapatos de mala calidad. Rayos, ojalá vuelva a verlo.

* * *

-Vaya, al fin he acabado mi turno – Dijo Sakura suspirando exhausta. Había tomado el primer turno del día para poder estar libre durante la tarde y la noche, pero eran las mañanas las más atareadas con todo el ajetreo de los niños enfermos que iban a pediatría. Pensaba que no iba a acabar jamás, pero por suerte si terminó.

Se dejó caer sobre una silla mientras cerraba sus ojos jades. Inevitablemente tuvo que pensar en el evento de esta noche.

El sexto aniversario de bodas del hombre que había amado durante toda su vida. Le dolía terriblemente pensar en eso, en como lo había amado en silencio durante todos estos años, y él simplemente le veía como su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de ese modo? ¿Qué debía hacer para que Sasuke se fijara en ella o saliera de una vez por todas de su mente y de su corazón? Necesitaba urgentemente una respuesta, necesitaba olvidarlo aunque no hubiera forma de hacerlo, lo necesitaba más que el respirar.

-_Un clavo saca a otro clavo _– Recordó las palabras de su loca amiga Ino. Tal vez simplemente necesitaba eso, conocer a otro hombre. Quizá esa sería la única medicina para su enfermedad que llevaba por nombre Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ay Sakura – Se dijo con una sonrisa – Creo que el juntarte tanto con Ino te está afectando seriamente la cabeza, aunque tal vez y sólo tal vez, ella tenga razón y sólo necesito a otro hombre.

Se puso de pie y se quitó su bata blanca para quedar con su ropa normal. Colgó ésta sobre un perchero y tomó su bolso.

-Bien, por el momento me voy a casa para arreglarme, después pensaré en esas cosas.

De pronto se sentía más animada, así que decidió que era hora de olvidarse de ese amor imposible y seguir adelante. Era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado.

* * *

Kiba estaba terminando de revisar unas fichas. Hoy no había mucho que hacer en su clínica veterinaria, así que saldría temprano para poder asistir a la fiesta en casa de Hinata, aunque en realidad no tenía deseos de asistir, después de todo –como el mejor amigo de Hinata- era el único que sabía la verdad detrás de esa falsa imagen del matrimonio perfecto, una simple farsa.

-Vaya ¿Me pregunto cuentas veces se lo he dicho a Hinata? – Se preguntó mientras daba un suspiro.

Salió de la clínica y se dirigió a su auto, y justo cuando subió recibió una llamada a su celular. Notó que era de Hinata, por lo que contestó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? – Preguntó con normalidad, pero al oírla llorar su expresión cambió a una de preocupación - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-_No Kiba-kun, estoy muy mal, por favor ven a verme – _Le habló Hinata desde el otro lado completamente deshecha. Kiba se preocupó aún más por ella, al punto de encender el motor de su auto sin siquiera terminar la llamada.

-¿Dónde estás ahora? Voy por ti.

-_Estoy… en el restaurante donde siempre nos vemos, por favor ven rápido – _Después de que Hinata le diera su ubicación, Kiba partió rápidamente. Algo realmente grave tendría que haberle pasado para que lo llamara llorando de esa manera. Pisó el acelerador y sólo pensó en que quería llegar pronto.

* * *

Gaara estaba sentado en su oficina. Tenía una pila enorme de papeles sobre el escritorio, y no había ninguna secretaria que se encargara de ellos. Estaba molesto, otra vez la había liado, y no es que quisiera hacerlo, es que simplemente cada vez que veía a una hermosa mujer no tenía reparos en hacerla suya, y no buscaba más que una noche, por eso siempre les rompía el corazón.

A veces pensaba en cambiar, pero luego reflexionaba sobre aquello y llegaba a la conclusión de que no había poder humano o divino que pudiera privarle de aquel vicio. Además Shikamaru siempre le conseguía las mejores secretarias, aparte de de ser hermosas y voluptuosas, casi no tenían cerebro, por lo que era realmente fácil llegar a ellas. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que se le resistiera, aunque sabía que habían algunas que no podía tocar porque ya estaban ocupadas. Usualmente eso no le importaba, pero tratándose de las mujeres de sus amigos o de su hermano, jamás se metería.

-Bueno, como sea tengo que terminar esto – Dijo con desgano mientras comenzaba a ordenar aquella montaña de papeles. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de su oficina – Adelante – Indicó.

-Gaara, adivina que – Le dijo Shikamaru con fingida emoción. Gaara ni siquiera le hizo caso, simplemente siguió ordenando los papeles – Como quieras, no me escuches, yo pensé que te iba a interesar que ya haya encontrado una secretaria para ti.

Gaara lo miró con una media sonrisa, entre divertida y perversa, y Shikamaru supo que ya se había ganado su atención.

-¿Cómo decías? – Preguntó el pelirrojo siguiendo en lo suyo, pero oyendo lo que decía el Nara.

-Que he encontrado a la chica perfecta para ser tu secretaria, comienza mañana a las nueve – Le dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Y como es? – Preguntó Gaara de pronto más interesado en la conversación.

-¿Ya vas a empezar con eso? Me prometiste que no ibas a meterte con esta secretaria – Dijo Shikamaru frunciendo el entrecejo – Además, aunque lo intentes no creo que puedas hacerlo, ella no te hará caso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió el pelirrojo confundido, arqueando una ceja mientras observaba la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Shikamaru.

-Ella es diferente ¿Sabes? No creo que con todas tus artimañas logres conquistarla – Dijo Shikamaru – Es más, te apuesto a que no lo consigues.

-¿Estás apostando contra mí? ¿Sabes que puedes perder?

-Estoy seguro de que ganaré – Le dijo el Nara con toda seguridad. A Gaara le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad, así que no dudó en aceptar sin medir que consecuencias tendrían sus actos. Se levantó de su asiento y estrechó la mano de Shikamaru para cerrar su pacto – Tienes tres meses, claro, si es que lo logras.

-No me tomes por un simple bufón, perderás Shikamaru, te lo aseguro – Dijo Gaara con su media sonrisa, muy seguro de sí mismo.

* * *

Tenten estaba observando a algunas de las modelos que estaban posando para unas fotos. Estaba supervisando por el momento, ya que los jefes no se encontraban.

-Muy bien chicas lindas, descansen – Dijo Shiro, el fotógrafo.

-Vaya, si que estás trabajando duro Shiro-kun – Le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Oh, pero si es mi adorada Ten-chan – Dijo Shiro mientras la abrazaba - ¿Cuándo regresaste querida? Pensé que tardabas un poco más.

-Decidí regresar antes – Respondió Tenten con una sonrisa – Y hablando de ello, me he enterado de la situación por la que pasa la empresa, no es nada buena y todo se debe al desfalco de hace quince años.

-Oh, si, estábamos muy preocupados, pero un nuevo accionista ha llegado.

-Si, lo conocí hoy – Dijo Tenten – Aunque para mi gusto se veía bastante arrogante – Frunció el ceño – Justo como el idiota de Neji.

-¿A quien llamas idiota, machona? – Escuchó una molesta voz a sus espaldas. Tenten se dio la vuelta con una venita marcada en la frente, mirando a Neji con verdadero odio.

-¿Qué has dicho pedazo de animal? – Reclamó la chica apuntando a Neji con su dedo índice.

Neji estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de aquel lugar, mostrando su arrogante pero sexy sonrisa que aunque Tenten lo negara, le encantaba. Para ella lucía tan bien con aquella camisa blanca, con algunos botones desabrochados, con el cabello tomado con esa coleta. Y aún así lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque algo dentro de ella le gritara que rasgara esa camisa de seda fina, que se lanzara contra Neji y dejara que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y su voluntad. Tragó algo de saliva para reprimir aquellos deseos.

-¿Ves lo que digo? Una señorita educada no insulta a los demás de esa forma – Y ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita sonrisa arrogante; como odiaba esa sonrisa.

-Perdóneme señor Neji, se me olvidaba que es usted de la realeza, por favor ignore mi mal comportamiento – Le dijo Tenten de forma sarcástica mientras hacía una leve reverencia. Después de eso decidió salir del lugar, empujándolo intencionalmente con su hombro – Nos vemos Shiro-kun.

-Seguro Ten-chan – Dijo el fotógrafo desconcertado. Aún no podía creer que esos dos se odiasen tanto. La verdad nunca entendió por que eran así.

-Pf, que tipa más odiosa – Bufó Neji molesto. Después de eso se alejó del marco de la puerta y se marchó del lugar.

Shiro sólo entrecerró la mirada.

-Que se me hace que aquí huele a romance – Dijo intrigado.

* * *

-Hinata… - Kiba llegó frente a su amiga, la cual estaba sentada en una de las mesas de un restaurante en donde solían juntarse a hablar a veces. Ella se veía realmente mal y Kiba pudo darse cuenta de ello enseguida. Se sentí a su lado y la abrazó - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso has peleado con Sasuke?

-Es mucho peor que eso… - Le respondió Hinata – Kiba-kun… Naruto-kun… él… ha regresado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Lo viste? – Inquirió el sorprendido castaño. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Es el nuevo accionista de la empresa, hoy se apareció delante de todos… y…

-¿Y que dijo al verte? ¿Te reconoció?

-S-si lo hizo… pero me ignoró, hizo como si no me conociera, como si nunca antes nos hubiésemos visto las caras. Y no sólo eso, me miró con tanto odio… de una forma que en verdad me dolió muchísimo – Hinata miró a los ojos a su amigo, quien aún la tenía entre sus brazos – Él me vio de esa forma después de saber que estoy casada con Sasuke, y él y Sasuke ya se conocían de antes…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se conocían? ¿Entonces Sasuke sabe que él…?

-No – Lo interrumpió Hinata, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir Kiba – Sasuke no tiene idea de que Naruto es el padre de mi hija, ellos se conocían desde niños, ha sido una coincidencia.

-Ya veo… y Naruto tampoco debe saber nada entonces.

-Seguro está pensando lo peor de mí. Haberme casado sólo unos días después de abandonarlo sin explicación ¿Acaso tú no odiarías a una mujer que te hiciera eso? Él me detesta y pude darme cuenta con la forma tan frían en que me trató, jamás va a perdonarme.

-No digas eso Hinata ¿Qué no lo ves? Esta es tu oportunidad – La ojiperla lo miró sin comprender, pero Kiba tenía algo en mente – Habla con Naruto, dile toda la verdad, lo que te hizo tu padre, que tu hija es suya, estoy seguro que si le explicas todo, tal vez él… te pueda perdonar, y podrás escapar de la vida que llevas.

-N-no – Hinata bajó su mirada - ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Él ya debe haberme olvidado por completo, seguro también se ha casado y hasta debe tener otros hijos, yo no significo nada para él.

-Deberías preguntárselo primero ¿No crees?

-Ya te dije que no.

-¿Tú aún lo amas no? Tal vez él aún sienta algo por ti ¿No crees que si no te amara, no habría razón para haberse molestado tanto al saber que estás casada con Sasuke?

-P-pero… - La Hyuuga realmente estaba dudando ¿Y si Kiba tenía razón? ¿Y si su amado Naruto aún sentía algo por ella? ¿Acaso tendría una oportunidad de ir contra el destino que le había impuesto su padre hace tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso podría estar junto a la persona que realmente amaba? Tal vez, y sólo tal vez.

* * *

-Sasuke… - Decía Karin entre besos - ¿Hoy es tu aniversario, no?

-Ajá – Respondió el moreno mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirroja - ¿Por qué te interesa?

-¿Puedo ir? – Al momento de oír esa pregunta, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, mirándola escéptico.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué no sabes que allí estará toda mi familia y amigos? ¿Qué crees que haré si alguien descubre que estoy contigo?

-Me portaré bien, además tú me prometiste que ibas a dejar a tu esposa pronto ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo vaya a tu aniversario? Por favor Sasuke – Pedía la chica con una mirada de esas que podían persuadir a cualquiera.

-De acuerdo, pero no te atrevas a insinuarme nada, ni frente a Hinata ni frente a ninguno de mis amigos ¿Me oyes?

-Te oigo fuerte y claro – Respondió Karin haciendo un saludo marcial – Ahora… ¿en que estábamos?

-En esto – Dijo Sasuke antes de besarla.

* * *

La noche había llegado al fin. La mansión Hyuuga estaba llena de gente que había llegado a la fiesta de aniversario de los felices esposos Uchiha. Era realmente una farsa por donde se le viese, los festejados ni siquiera estaban presentes. Sin embargo mantener las apariencias era mucho más importante.

-¿Dónde demonios está Hinata? – Masculló Hiashi lleno de rabia.

-Sasuke aún no se ha aparecido – Dijo Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke. Estaba también muy molesto porque su hijo aún fuese un irresponsable.

-Cálmate Fugaku – Le aconsejó su esposa apoyando una mano en el hombro de Fugaku. Él sólo la miró.

-Pero Mikoto…

-Tranquilo – Volvió a decir la pelinegra, sonriendo dulcemente. Ante esta sonrisa, Fugaku perdía toda voluntad de discutir, así que simplemente se quedó callado.

En ese momento Sasuke llegó, luciendo tan serio como siempre. Llegó directo a saludar a sus padres, y al molesto de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué hay hermanito? – Le preguntó él. Era igual a Sasuke, sólo que se veía de mayor edad, y usaba una coleta en el cabello. Sasuke le miró con fastidio, ahí estaba otra vez el preferido de la familia, el hijo pródigo.

Tal y como en la historia, Itachi un día los abandonó a todos sin decir nada, nadie supo donde ubicarlo, y sumió a sus padres en una profunda tristeza. Un día cualquiera regresó así sin más, y jamás dijo donde había estado durante todo ese tiempo. Nunca nadie lo supo.

-Itachi, pensé que no venías – Le dijo Sasuke sin cambiar su expresión aburrida de siempre.

-No podía perderme el aniversario de bodas de mi hermanito – Dijo Itachi con una risita burlona, muy típica en él.

-No me llames hermanito, idiota – Bufó molesto el Uchiha menor.

-Felicidades Sasuke – Le dijo su madre abrazándolo – Me alegra mucho que sigas tan feliz al lado de tu esposa, Hinata-chan es una gran mujer.

-Si mamá… - Dijo Sasuke con melancolía, pero sólo su hermano pudo notarlo.

-¿Y donde está mi cuñada? – Preguntó Itachi.

-Debe estar arriba en su cuarto – Respondió Sasuke. Volteó a ver a su padre –con quien no tenía una estupenda relación- y éste sólo lo miró con una casi invisible sonrisa.

-Felicidades Sasuke.

-Gracias papá.

* * *

-Así que es aquí… - Dijo Naruto mientras se estacionaba justo frente a la mansión Hyuuga. No había sido nada del otro mundo ubicarla, era cosa de preguntar a cualquier persona y llegaba con facilidad. Sonrió con esa forma tan calculadora – Aquí estás Hiashi Hyuuga, aquí estás…

El rubio se fijó que había un gran lugar para estacionar autos. Aparcó el suyo y se bajó. Llevaba puestos esos lentes negros que sólo lo hacían lucir más sexy. Varias de las chicas que estaban en el lugar se le quedaron viendo alborotadas.

Naruto entró, sintiéndose muy seguro de sí mismo. Esta noche iba a encontrarse con el asesino de su padre y debía estar preparado, tal vez él pudiera reconocerlo.

-_No lo creo, para él ya estoy muerto, es decir… Naruto Namikaze está muerto _– Pensó con una sonrisa – _Jamás sospechará que somos la misma persona, además la última vez que me vio fue hace más de catorce años, yo era sólo un niño._

Naruto entró a la enorme mansión, ganándose muchas miradas intrigadas y algunos cuchicheos, pero eso realmente no podía importarle menos.

-Hey, Sasuke – Saludó a su amigo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Tenía un vaso de champagne en la mano.

-Naruto, viniste después de todo.

-Claro, eres mi amigo y me invitaste, además como socios debemos llevarnos más – Le respondió Naruto sonriendo, como siempre fingiendo felicidad.

* * *

-_Esto es incómodo _– Pensaba Sakura frunciendo el ceño, mientras veía a su amiga Ino y a su novio Kiba besarse cada dos por tres mientras él trataba de manejar. Sakura sentía como si les estuviese tocando el violín, era realmente incómodo estar en esa situación.

-Bueno Ino ya – Le decía Kiba entre risitas - ¿Qué no ves que podemos chocar?

-Si, tienes razón – Dijo Ino – Mejor mira al frente.

Un rato después los tres bajaban del auto, ya habían llegado y ahora debían entrar.

Ino llevaba un hermoso vestido strapless pegado a su cuerpo, era de color morado y le lucía realmente bien. Su cabello iba suelto completamente, haciéndole lucir aún más hermosa. Sakura en cambio llevaba uno color verde claro, casi del mismo color que sus ojos, los cuales resaltaban aún más. Tenía un escote en V y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cabello estaba suelto, y además llevaba un par de aros largos y un collar de plata.

Kiba usaba un típico traje elegante, como debía ser en una fiesta de esa altura. Sin embargo no dejaba de ver a Ino un poco molesto.

-¿No crees que ese vestido no es adecuado Ino? No deja nada a la imaginación.

-Kiba, no digas tonterías, este vestido está muy bien – Le respondió Ino también frunciendo el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-_Ay no – _Pensó Sakura – _Otra vez se van a poner a discutir por eso, mejor me adelanto._

La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar más rápido, pues sus dos amigos ya habían comenzado a discutir.

* * *

Ya todos estaban en la fiesta, sólo faltaba la esposa. Algunos ya comenzaban a preocuparse de que no llegara. Sin embargo en ese momento, Hinata bajó las enormes escaleras, llegando directo al recibidor en donde se estaba celebrando la reunión.

Lucía un elegante vestido negro sin tirantes, que denotaba perfectamente cada detalle de su hermosa figura, tanto su cintura como su busto. El vestido terminaba en A y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, dejando ver un elegante par de zapatos negros con correas muy delgadas. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una especie de tomate alto, dejando algunos cabellos sueltos, los cuales estaban ondulados. Sus ojos estaban sombrados con un ligero color rosa, y sus labios llevaban brillo. Se veía realmente hermosa, tanto que todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, en especial cierto rubio.

-Hinata… - Le dijo su amiga Tenten – Luces maravillosa.

-Gracias – Dijo sonriendo la ojiperla. Miró de reojo a Naruto, quería lucir hermosa sólo para impresionarlo, para saber si él aún la amaba, necesitaba saberlo.

-Rayos, ojalá no fuera tu esposa – Le dijo Gaara a Sasuke, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del Uchiha.

-Te ves preciosa Hinata – Le dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba por la cintura para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Naruto sintió este acto como una punzada en su corazón, y es que no podía haberse imaginado a esa inocente chica que conoció hace seis años con otro hombre. No podía soportar la idea de que sus labios y su cuerpo fuesen de él.

-_Dios mío… Hinata es tan hermosa… _- Pensó Naruto deslumbrado – _Pero aún así… no debo dejarme vencer…_

En ese momento Hiashi se acercó a su hija para felicitarla. Naruto lo observó, sus pupilas se contrajeron con sólo verlo. Notoriamente había envejecido, pero era él. Al fin estaba frente a ese maldito asesino una vez más, después de tantos años de odiarlo, de desear su muerte, de querer verlo arruinado, estaba ahí frente a él, y ni siquiera podía moverse. No estaba seguro si era por la satisfacción que le daba el pensar que lo vería retorcerse del sufrimiento, o era la abrumadora belleza de su hija. Jamás pensó que algo así iba a pasarle, enamorarse de la hija del asesino de su padre.

Una traidora igual que su padre.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora de brindar – Dijo Sasuke levantando su copa. Todos repitieron el gesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, y brindaron por la "feliz" pareja.

Naruto se bebió todo de una vez. Estaba deseando lanzarse contra ese tipo y matarlo ahí mismo, pero eso sería demasiado estúpido.

-Oh, pero si esa persona es… - susurró Ino mientras observaba al rubio. Tomó a su amiga Sakura de la mano y la jaló consigo – Ven Sakura.

-¿I-Ino, que sucede? – Preguntó la pelirrosa confundida. Las dos llegaron frente a aquel guapo rubio mientras él las miraba a ambas.

-Oh, tú eres la chica del otro día – Dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a Ino, desviando su atención por un momento de sus objetivos – Ino Yamanaka ¿Cierto?

-Ajá – Respondió la rubia – Naruto Uzumaki ¿No es verdad? – Naruto asintió con la cabeza – Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar.

-Bueno, desde hoy soy parte de la empresa de Konoha, además soy amigo de Sasuke.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Ino. Sakura se acercó al oído de su amiga para susurrarle algo.

-¿Ino de que se trata esto, y él quien es? – Ino no le hizo casi y la empujó justo frente al rubio, el cual se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga ¿No te gustaría bailar con ella?

-¡Ino! – Gritó la pelirrosa sonrojada - _¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Acaso está tratando de hacer que yo salga con este desconocido? – _Pensaba Sakura avergonzada mirando a Naruto de reojo.

-Claro, me gustaría mucho – Respondió Naruto tomando la mano de Sakura. La acercó a su cuerpo y ambos comenzaron a bailar como las demás parejas de la fiesta – Tienes un lindo nombre Sakura.

-G-gracias – Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, creo que mi novio me llama, nos vemos Sakura – Antes de irse, Ino le guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender a Sakura que debía salir con ese chico, seguro él era perfecto para olvidar a Sasuke.

-_¿Qué se trae entre manos Ino? No cabe duda de que es una tramposa – _Pensó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. De pronto volteó a ver a Sasuke, el cual la miraba de forma extraña ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba molesto? No podía ser, seguro era sólo su imaginación.

La música cambió a una más lenta, y todos comenzaron a bailar abrazados. Sasuke abrazó a su esposa, viéndola fijamente. Ella sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar a Naruto bailar con Sakura, algo no le estaba gustando.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

-¿Y también eres parte de la empresa Sakura? – Le pregunto Naruto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo trabajo en el hospital, soy doctora. Lo que pasa es que Sasuke y Hinata son mis amigos – Respondió la pelirrosa.

-Ya veo… - Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata de reojo, la cual seguía con Sasuke - ¿Y no estás casada?

-¿Yo? No, ni siquiera tengo novio… - Bajando la mirada – Digamos que no he encontrado al correcto, la persona a la que quiero… simplemente ama a otra.

-Claro, a muchas personas nos sucede lo mismo – Le dijo Naruto recordando todo lo que pasó con Hinata – A veces la persona que creemos que es especial no es para nosotros, y es realmente triste.

-¿A ti te ha pasado? – Le preguntó Sakura mientras levantaba su vista, haciendo que las miradas de ambos se clavaran.

.Prefiero no hablar de eso – Respondió Naruto.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

-¿Aún sigues pensando en ese hombre? – Le susurró Sasuke al oído de Hinata. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, y simplemente siguió bailando.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura bailar con Naruto. Por alguna razón no le gustó que su mejor amiga estuviera con él, pero no sabía por qué. Tal vez sólo quería que ella fuera feliz, sin saber que la felicidad, para ella estaba a su lado.

Luego observó a Karin, quien estaba apoyada en un pilar, mirándolo fijamente. Comenzaba a sentir culpa por engañar a Hinata de esa forma, pero a la vez no hallaba otra manera de escapar del dolor de no tenerla.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

-Voy al baño – Dijo Sasuke separándose de Hinata. Caminó por el pasillo y entró al baño. Karin lo vio alejarse y decidió seguirle en silencio.

Hinata se quedó sola, observando como Naruto bailaba con Sakura.

-Lo siento Naruto, creo que necesito ir al baño – Le dijo Sakura de pronto. Naruto asintió y la pelirrosa se alejó de él.

Entonces el rubio observó a esa mujer tan hermosa, el motivo de toda esta celebración. No pudo sino sonreír antes de acercarse a ella.

-¿Quiere bailar, señora Uchiha? – Ella lo miró dolida, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Los dos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de aquella melodía.

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

-¿Por qué sigues ignorándome? – Le susurró Hinata de pronto, mientras sus dos cuerpos abrazados seguían simulando el movimiento de un baile, haciéndoles a ambos recordar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro con el sólo contacto de sus pieles.

-Tú también lo haces – Le respondió Naruto – Además… ¿Quieres que le diga a tu esposo lo que hubo entre nosotros? No creo que quieras tener un problema por un simple amor de verano – Dijo con resentimiento.

-Tú no eres eso para mi, no me digas cosas tan hirientes – Le dijo Hinata bajando su mirada. Él realmente la hacía sufrir al tratarla así.

-Tú no sabes lo que es realmente hiriente – Naruto la apretó más contra su cuerpo, apoyando una mano sobre su cintura - ¿Acaso sabes lo que sentí cuando me abandonaste? ¿Realmente puedes entenderlo?

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do...

-Tampoco sabes lo que yo sentí – Dijo Hinata subiendo su mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules – Tampoco sabes cuanto me dolió.

-No te burles de mi – Le susurró Naruto al oído – Tú eres una mentirosa, fuiste capaz de casarte con otro así nada más, eres de lo peor – Con estas palabras Naruto la soltó justo al acabar la canción.

Hinata se quedó casi en estado de shock al oír esas palabras. Él en verdad la odiaba, de verdad la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se lo había dicho en su cara. Sintió deseos de llorar, estaba a punto de explotar, cuando de pronto sintió una pequeña manito jalando de su vestido.

-Mami, Hime-chan también quiere estar en la fiesta – Dijo la pequeña sonriente. Hinata la observó, y Naruto la vio sorprendido.

-_Esta niña es… - _Pensó el rubio.

* * *

-Basta Karin, te dije que aquí no – Le decía Sasuke a la pelirroja que trataba de besarlo. Ambos estaban en el pasillo justo afuera del baño, alejados de toda la multitud de gente en la fiesta.

-Al menos dame un beso Sasuke, me muero por besarte – Le susurró Karin. Sasuke sólo gruñó y le cumplió su deseo, sólo que no se esperaba que alguien viniera en ese momento.

-S-Sasuke… - Dijo Sakura sorprendida. Jamás pensó que Sasuke fuera capaz de engañar a Hinata, y lo peor de todo; en su propia casa.

-Sakura… - Trató de hablar Sasuke, pero no tenía ninguna excusa.

Sakura bajó su mirada decepcionada. Ella, quien siempre había visto a Sasuke como alguien intachable, que no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos porque entendía que él amaba a su esposa, precisamente ella lo había encontrado con otra mujer.

Karin simplemente miraba la escena sin comprender, pues ella no conocía a Sakura, y no entendía la razón por la que se había puesto así, como una esposa celosa.

-Sakura yo… puedo explicarlo…

La pelirrosa no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue corriendo.

-Mierda – Masculló el azabache alejando a Karin de su lado.

-¿Quién era ella Sasuke?

-Karin, vete a tu casa, te dije que no era buena idea que vinieras – Le dijo Sasuke fríamente, viéndola con esa expresión indiferente en sus ojos – Y no me sigas – Habló antes de marcharse.

-Sasuke…

* * *

-¿Hime-chan que no estabas dormida? – Le preguntó Hinata mientras se agachaba para poder tomarla entre sus brazos. Hime simplemente sonrió.

-Me desperté y quise venir a la fiesta de mami y papi, Hime-chan quiere pastel – Respondió muy emocionada. De pronto volteó a ver al rubio que estaba frente a ellas; lo reconoció enseguida – Es el señor sol.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó Hinata observando a Naruto confundida, y luego a su hija - ¿Quién es el señor sol Hime-chan?

-Él – Respondió la pequeña apuntando a Naruto – El señor sol le compró un globo a Hime-chan y la hizo sonreír, el señor sol es muy bueno mami.

-¿_Naruto-kun conoce a Hime-chan? – _Pensó Hinata sorprendida y asustada.

Naruto no sabía que pensar, no podía decir nada. Aquella niña tan tierna que había conocido en el parque era la hija de Hinata, de Hinata y de Sasuke; era una Hyuuga también.

Sintió que su mundo se venía abajo una vez más. Además de abandonarlo sin una explicación, además de ser la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, además de estar casada con su mejor amigo de la infancia, además de todo eso, Hinata también tenía una hija. Había tenido una hija de otro, una niña hermosa que resplandecía como el sol y las estrellas, y era hija de Hinata y de su esposo.

-_Ella… realmente es una mentirosa… _-Pensó aún más dolido el rubio – _Me pregunto ¿Acaso podré encontrar más razones para odiarte?_

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto finalmente habla cara a cara con su peor enemigo: Hiashi Hyuuga. Su plan comienza con grandes tropiezos, ya que las cosas eran muy distintas a como él pensó, empezando por todo lo que ha descubierto sobre Hinata. La misteriosa secretaria que Shikamaru ha conseguido al fin se presenta. Sakura sufre por la decepción que se ha llevado de Sasuke, y ella y Naruto comienzan a llevarse muy bien. Mientras que Neji y Tenten siguen peleándose como niños.

Próximo capitulo: Aunque te ame.

…………………….

**La canción usada en este capítulo se llama What hurts the most y es de Rascal Flatts, un grupo que me encanta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos leemos pronto en este y mis otros fics ^^**

**Bye **


	7. Aunque te ame

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me animan a seguir escribiendo es que les he traído el capítulo seis de este fic que ya me está gustando mucho.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, sin ustedes no podría hacerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mi, pero si fueran míos el baka de Naruto ya sería novio de Hina-chan.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Aunque te ame.**

-_Ella… realmente es una mentirosa… _-Pensó aún más dolido el rubio – _Me pregunto ¿Acaso podré encontrar más razones para odiarte?_

-Señor sol… - Le habló la pequeña Hime - ¿Por qué el señor sol no sonríe como en el parque? – Preguntó la niña un poco decepcionada.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó el rubio – Oh, lo siento Hime-chan – Le dijo sonriéndole. Por alguna razón, y aún después de saber que esa niña era la hija de Hinata, no podía verla de otra forma que no fuese con una sonrisa, era una niña tan tierna y linda que le causaba una extraña sensación.

-Hime-chan, será mejor que vayas a dormir, la fiesta de mami y papi será muy larga – Le explicó Hinata, dejándola en el suelo otra vez – Debes descansar para ir a la escuela mañana.

-Pero Hime-chan quiere pastel – Se quejó la pequeña haciendo un puchero – Y quiere que papi Sasuke la cargue.

-Pero hija…

-_Vaya… Hinata es una buena madre, y se ve realmente hermosa con la pequeña… _ - Pensó Naruto bajando la mirada – _Sin tan sólo no me hubieses hecho eso… si tan sólo hubieses estado a mi lado… ¿Por qué Hinata?_

-¿Hinata que hace mi nieta levantada? – Se escuchó una voz masculina que Naruto reconoció enseguida. El rubio levantó su mirada y se encontró de frente con Hiashi Hyuuga, quien sostenía a Hime en sus brazos. Sus ojos se enceguecieron por el odio, no podía creer que él estuviera justo en frente otra vez. Hiashi le miró algo confundido – _Que extraño… este joven… yo… estoy seguro de haberlo visto en alguna otra parte… ¿Pero donde? ¿Por qué siento que le conozco? _– Se preguntó el ojiblanco.

-_Maldito… ¿Acaso me ha reconocido? No lo creo, por su cara de confusión deduzco que no _– Pensó Naruto. En ese momento sonrió y se acercó al Hyuuga extendiéndole su mano – Usted debe ser Hiashi-san ¿No es así? Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y soy el nuevo accionista de la empresa Konoha – Se presentó el rubio elegantemente ante un sorprendido Hiashi – _Primero me ganaré tu confianza, sólo así podré destruirte._

_-_¿Con que Uzumaki Naruto? Pues mucho gusto – Le respondió Hiashi estrechando la mano del rubio - ¿Por qué no me presentaste a nuestro nuevo socio Hinata? Andas en las nubes.

-Lo siento mucho padre – Se disculpó la ojiperla haciendo una leve reverencia. Naruto pudo notar cierto tono de sarcasmo en la voz de la chica, pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

-Aunque me parece muy cortés de tu parte y de Sasuke el haberle invitado a la fiesta – Dijo el hombre mientras dejaba a su nieta en el suelo.

-No, en realidad Sasuke y yo éramos amigos de la infancia – Le dijo Naruto, quien bajó su mirada para observar a la pequeña Hime y su sonrisita, para después irse corriendo a la mesa de aperitivos.

-Oh no, Hime-chan tú no puedes comer eso – Le decía Hinata al tiempo que la perseguía – Vuelve acá pequeña traviesa – La regañó.

Naruto simplemente sonrió levemente ante esta escena. Jamás pensó que Hinata se viese tan bien con una niña, sin embargo esto sólo le dolía más, ya que esa niña no era suya.

-Bueno Naruto – Le habló Hiashi, haciendo que él otra vez volteara su mirada hacia el asesino de su padre - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de negocios?

-Seguro – Respondió el Uzumaki con su sonrisa calculadora.

* * *

Sakura corrió hasta la calle para poder tomar un taxi e irse hacia su casa. Ni siquiera había avisado a Ino que se iría, simplemente salió corriendo, mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? – Se preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – Sasuke… él siempre mintió, no era la persona que yo creía…

-¡Sakura! – Escuchó la voz del moreno, quien venía corriendo detrás de ella, pero la pelirrosa no quería oírlo, no quería saber nada de él por el momento, pero él rápidamente le dio alcance y la agarró de la muñeca – Espera Sakura.

-No, suéltame Sasuke – Le respondió la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos – Déjame en paz.

-Pero Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó el Uchiha, quien al hacer esta pregunta la soltó de inmediato, observando sorprendido que sus ojos jades estaban cubiertos por las lágrimas - ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-No es por nada… - Respondió Sakura bajando la mirada – Es sólo que yo… yo… realmente no te conozco ¿No es cierto? Creí que era tu mejor amiga, pero jamás pensé que fueses capaz de engañar a Hinata – Mintió la chica, pero él no le creyó del todo.

-Entiendo que te decepcionaras de mí, pero tu reacción más bien fue… la de una mujer enamorada…

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente se sorprendió por la afirmación del Uchiha y al momento de ver un taxi lo hizo parar para subirse en él. Sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta decidió contestar.

-No pienses cosas que no son, yo jamás podría enamorarme de mi mejor amigo… - Dijo en voz baja, dejando a Sasuke algo desconcertado, porque sus palabras contradecían sus acciones.

-Sakura… - Susurró el azabache mientras veía como el vehículo arrancaba y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto, la pelirrosa recargó su cabeza contra el vidrio cerrado del automóvil, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a bajar por sus mejillas.

-_Que estúpida he sido todo el tiempo, creyendo que eras una persona ejemplar, temiendo decirte lo que siento porque creí que le eras fiel a Hinata… sin embargo siempre estuve equivocada… _- Pensó decepcionada.

* * *

Una chica de cabello castaño, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros y de ojos color negro, miraba la luna por la ventana de su departamento. Le gustaba mucho observar aquel cuerpo blanco e inerte en lo más alto del firmamento, pero hoy más que nunca la luna brillaba hermosamente.

-No puedo creer que Shikamaru-kun me pidiera algo como eso – Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando una conversación de horas atrás con su vecino y amigo de la infancia: Shikamaru Nara.

_-Por favor Matsuri, yo sé que tú puedes – Le decía el Nara juntando ambas manos en señal de súplica. La recién nombrada lo miró por un eterno segundo con la ceja izquierda levantada, en verdad no le convencía mucho la propuesta de su amigo._

_-Tú sabes que ahora ya no soy secretaria, me dedico a la actuación Shikamaru, no a las empresas y menos de modas – Le respondió Matsuri cruzándose de brazos – Además no me parece correcto hacerle eso a una persona._

_-Matsuri, es sólo para darle una lección ¿Qué no entiendes? Él vive y se desvive sólo para encamarse con cuanta chica hermosa se le plante en frente, lo único que quiero es que cambie, y creo que tú eres la persona indicada para lograr ese cambio, ya no quiero ser amenazado de muerte por las chicas a las que les rompe el corazón._

_-Pero Shika… - Matsuri aún seguía cruzada de brazos, sin querer ceder a la petición de su amigo, pero cuando le vio poner cara de borrego a medio morir finalmente se resignó dando un suspiro – De acuerdo, lo haré._

_-¿De verdad? Mil gracias Matsuri, te juro que no te arrepentirás – Le dijo el chico muy animado, pero ella sólo volvió a mirarlo con esa expresión de inconformidad._

_-Pues yo creo que si lo haré, como es un favor para ti – Volvió a suspirar - ¿Pero que gano yo con esto?_

_-Bueno, tres cosas: tendrás un buen puesto en una empresa importante al menos por tres meses, y créeme, lo que vas a ganar ahí ni se compara con lo que ganas ahora – Respondió el pelinegro levantando su dedo índice – Segundo, ayudarás a que no quieran matar a tu amigo del alma, y tercero, podrás practicar para la audición que tienes dentro de cuatro meses._

_-Pero… ¿De verdad quieres que me haga pasar por una… fea? ¿Por qué no puedo ir como soy yo realmente?_

_-Porque así será más divertido – Le respondió Shikamaru soltando una risita algo malvada. Matsuri sólo lo observó con una gotita en su frente._

_-Estás loco Shika, pero no discutiré eso contigo._

Matsuri se alejó de la ventana. En verdad no estaba muy segura de si estaba bien engañar así a una persona, después de todo nadie se merecía algo como eso. Y sin embargo esta era la oportunidad perfecta para probarse como actriz.

-Después de todo puede no ser tan malo, a fin de cuentas con todas las "especificaciones" que me ha dado Shikamaru, no caeré en sus juegos de seducción – Dijo con una sonrisa – Ese tal Gaara se arrepentirá de jugar con todas las mujeres.

Y dicho esto, decidió que ya era hora de dormir, así consultaría con la almohada, los últimos detalles del nuevo personaje que estrenaría mañana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, Shikamaru –al artífice del malévolo plan para hacer recapacitar a Gaara- bebía un Martini tranquilamente junto a la mesa de cóctel. En ese momento una rubia despampanante se le acercó, susurrándole algo al oído.

-Hola Shikamaru – Este gesto hizo que el Nara temblara por completo, y comenzara a atragantarse con la aceituna. Comenzó a toser escandalosamente, llamando la atención de los invitados – Hey, Shikamaru – Le decía Temari algo asustada, pero el Nara sólo seguía tosiendo y golpeándose el pecho para poder respirar.

Gaara se le acercó corriendo y al darle un golpe en la espalda al fin pudo expulsar la aceituna, y esta cayó dentro el ponche de frutas, por lo que nadie quiso volver a probarlo en toda la fiesta.

-¿Estás bien Shika-vago? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo algo desconcertado por el espectáculo, aunque también sentía muchos deseos de carcajearse.

-¡¿Cómo te sientes Shikamaru?! – Preguntó Temari empujando a su hermano menor para quedar en frente del Nara, quien aún seguía tosiendo un poco.

-E-estoy bien, pero creo que mejor me iré a casa – Respondió Shikamaru – Nos vemos otro día Temari, eh… gracias por salvarme Gaara – Le dijo al pelirrojo – _Aunque no te salvarás de tu lección _– Pensó.

-Claro, no hay cuidado Shikamaru – Le respondió Gaara, mirando a su hermana algo ofendido por haberlo empujado - ¿Cuándo vas a notar que a Shikamaru no le interesas? – Le dijo en tono molesto.

-¿Y tú cuando vas a dejar de meterte en mis asuntos?

-Sólo lo hago porque me preocupas, eres mi hermana – Le dijo Gaara mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada – Es obvio.

Temari sonrió y luego suspiró – Deberías preocuparte en arreglar primero tu propia vida que la de los demás ¿No te parece?

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Todos sabemos lo de tus secretarias, eres tan malo hermanito – Le dijo su hermana antes de alejarse y perderse entre los demás invitados. Gaara se quedó algo pensativo.

-_¿Cambiar yo? ¿Arreglar mi vida? Que tontería, a mi no me interesan ese tipo de cosas tan absurdas, mucho menos si se trata del amor… después de lo que ella me hizo… _- Pensó, tratando de no recordar una vieja escena de cuando era un adolescente, aquella que había sido el detonante para su actual forma de ser. Todo se debía a _ella_.

* * *

Ino estaba sentada muy al rincón, observando a todos los invitados bailar mientras se aburría como ostra. Kiba no había querido bailar, y además no la dejaba bailar con otra persona. Y lo peor de todo es que habían tenido una discusión sin sentido, de la cual ya ni se acordaba por que había empezado.

-Rayos… - Suspiró. En ese momento, Naruto se acercó a ella.

-¿Ino, por que tan sola? – Le preguntó el rubio con su sonrisa. Ino levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Por nada en especial… ¿Y Sakura? – Preguntó la rubia al no ver a su amiga junto a Naruto - ¿Acaso te ha dejado solo?

-Bueno, dijo que iba al baño y no ha regresado, justo venía a preguntarte por ella – Respondió Naruto, mientras ojeaba rápidamente a todas las personas de la fiesta, en especial a cierta ojiperla y una pequeña niña.

-Le llamaré – Dijo Ino poniéndose de pie, para luego sacar su celular de su bolso.

* * *

Sasuke aún seguía en la calle, estaba caminando mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, y al mismo tiempo pensaba en su actual situación. Había sido descubierto con su amante por su mejor amiga, la había decepcionado terriblemente, lo peor de todo, sentía que a Sakura le había dolido más de lo que debía.

Encima de todo, estaban Hinata y sus constantes rechazos. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía una obsesión por ella, simplemente porque no lograba tenerla. Al menos unas tres veces, Hinata le había comentado lo del divorcio, pero él estaba reacio a esta opción porque aún albergaba una esperanza de que su esposa algún día olvidara a ese hombre que conoció en Okinawa, al hombre que era el verdadero padre de su hija, y que después de eso le permitiera ser amada por él, sin embargo eso no sucedía a pesar de que pasaran los años.

Llevaba seis años metido en un matrimonio lleno de mentiras, de engaños, y de errores, una farsa de principio a fin.

¿Pero acaso había alguna forma de solucionarlo?

-Sin importar que pase… - Susurró tirando la colilla del cigarro al suelo y pisándola con la suela de su zapato – Jamás dejaré a Hinata, jamás permitiré que ella me abandone por otro hombre, eso nunca…

* * *

Tenten iba por el pasillo de la mansión Hyuuga hacia el jardín. Se sentía muy encerrada con tanta gente, así que decidió tomar un poco de aire. Al llegar observó la brillante luna y sonrió levemente.

-Que hermosa noche… - Susurró para sí misma, sin embargo alguien la oyó.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí, si la fiesta es dentro de la casa? – Preguntó esa molesta pero masculina voz, que sólo podía pertenecer al tipo más idiota sobre la tierra -según Tenten- y el cual llevaba por nombre Neji Hyuuga.

-¿Bueno y a ti que mierda te importa? – Respondió la castaña con rudeza, haciendo que una sonrisa arrogante se dibujara en los labios del chico, al cual le encantaba hacerla enojar.

-¿Por qué siempre me responde de esa forma? ¿Acaso yo te he insultado? – Preguntó Neji cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el borde de una pileta que estaba justo al centro del jardín. La pileta era enorme, de forma redonda, y en medio tenía la figura de una sirena que expulsaba agua por medio de un cántaro. Parecía una cascada de colores, ya que las luces de la casa y de otras partes se reflejaban en el agua.

-¿Por qué no te callas? Ya me arruinaste la noche perfecta – Le espetó Tenten molesta. Le dio una patada al suelo, con sus perfectos zapatos de tacón y comenzó a caminar muy molesta hacia el interior de la casa, pero Neji la jaló de la muñeca con fuerza - ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te detengo – Respondió el castaño. Tenten lo observó detenidamente; se veía aún más sexy que en la tarde, pero no por eso era menos bastardo.

-Suéltame – Exigió la chica.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Vas a golpearme? – Esta vez, Tenten sintió como las manos del castaño se aferraban a su cintura, apegándola aún más al cuerpo de él. Pudo sentir como el aliento de él se iba acercando, y sintió que su vista se nublaba mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente - ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer esto? – Susurró Neji, casi a punto de besarla. La vio cerrar los ojos completamente, y entonces la soltó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó la chica confundida.

-Cielos… - Reía Neji - ¿En verdad creíste que iba a besarte? Tendría que estar loco – Decía sosteniéndose el estómago, para así poder detener un poco las risas, pero le fue totalmente imposible al ver la cara que había puesto Tenten.

_-Imbécil _– Pensó la chica, antes de darle un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer dentro de la pileta. Entonces ella comenzó a carcajearse de él – Mira quien se ríe ahora, estúpido – Dijo mientras Neji casi la fulminaba con la mirada – Y a propósito, yo no pensaba besarte, ni que estuviera loca.

Después de sus palabras Tenten se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose una ganadora, y caminó de regreso a la fiesta, dejando a un empapado y enfadado Neji, con una sola cosa en mente.

-Me vengaré…

* * *

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama. Aún no podía creer lo de Sasuke, y le dolía admitir que siempre estuvo enamorada de una persona así, que fuese capaz de engañar a la mujer con la que estaba, y aunque esa persona no fuese ella no le ayudaba a consolarse.

Su celular estaba sonando desde hace un rato, pero no había querido contestarlo, en verdad no tenía ganas de eso.

* * *

-Pues no me contesta – Le respondió Ino a un decepcionado Naruto, quien después de bailar con la pelirrosa se había quedado con muchos deseos de hablar con ella.

-Bueno pues, ni modo – Dijo el rubio – Nos veremos después Ino, bye - tras estas palabras Naruto se alejó, dejando sola a Ino, quien sólo observaba a Kiba hablar con Hinata muy animadamente. La rubia suspiró algo decepcionada.

_-_A veces pienso que Kiba está enamorado de Hinata – Susurró al notar que su novio siempre pasaba más tiempo con la Hyuuga que con ella. En el fondo se sentía un poco desplazada por Hinata, aunque no le tenía rencor, pero aún así parecía que Kiba disfrutara más estar con Hinata que con ella.

Por su parte, Kiba estaba hablando con Hinata, quien le acababa de enseñar a Naruto, y Hime estaba sentada comiendo un delicioso trozo de pastel.

-Entonces es él – Dijo Kiba a Hinata, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun me odia, no creo que vaya a perdonarme jamás, me lo dijo hace un rato – Habló la desanimada chica mientras bajaba la cabeza con tristeza.

-Tal vez sólo lo dijo de la boca para afuera, después de todo no le dijiste tus razones ¿Cierto?

-No, no lo hice, pero aún así no creo que quiera oírme, me odia… - Repitió una vez más, cada vez se sentía más triste al pensar en que Naruto la odiaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente explicarle las cosas.

-Hinata – Le habló Kiba captando su atención. La ojiperla levantó su cabeza y observó como Kiba apuntaba hacia un lugar, y en ese lugar estaba su pequeña hija quien daba cabezadas cayéndose del sueño – Creo que deberías llevarla a dormir.

-Si, tienes razón, ya regreso – Hinata le sonrió a su amigo y se dirigió a donde estaba su hija para luego tomarla entre sus brazos – Vamos a dormir Hime-chan, ya es muy tarde para que una linda niña como tú esté levantada.

-Pero mami, Hime-chan quiere que papi la cargue… - Se quejó Hime mientras se rascaba un ojo y bostezaba. Hinata miró para todos lados, se había dado cuenta que desde hace un rato no veía a Sasuke por ninguna parte, y eso la preocupó un poco.

-Lo siento Hime-chan, pero papi no está.

-¡Pero Hime-chan quiere a papi! – Comenzó a llorar la pequeña, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. Se notaba que tenía sueño, y por lo mismo le había dado por hacer un berrinche.

-Pero Hime-chan, ya te dije que tu papá no está aquí – Le volvió a explicar Hinata, pero sólo logró que la niña llorase más fuerte.

Naruto observó llorar a la pequeña, y por alguna muy extraña razón se sintió inquieto con esto. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras se acercaba. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Hime, quien al instante dejó de llorar.

-No llores pequeña princesa, si quieres yo puedo cargarte – Le dijo con su hermosa y brillante sonrisa, y que al verla Hinata no puedo evitar sonrojarse, recordando la vez en que lo conoció. Su corazón se agitó tanto, sintió que había regresado a ese día, se sintió feliz por un momento, aunque también sorprendida.

-Señor sol – Dijo Hime con una sonrisa – Hai, Hime-chan quiere que el señor sol la lleve – Levantó sus bracitos en dirección a Naruto. Hinata dudó un momento, pero luego le entregó la pequeña a Naruto, viendo con satisfacción lo bien que se veían juntos, después de todo él y nadie más que él era el verdadero padre de su hija.

-Ahora vamos a dormir ¿De acuerdo? – Le preguntó Hinata a su hija con una sonrisa. La pequeña Hime asintió. La verdad era que ella estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la llevara todos los días a su cama, y que su madre le cantara una canción de cuna, por eso le había dado por llorar, ya que Sasuke no estaba. Sin embargo se sentía realmente cómoda en los brazos de Naruto, sentía que él era su amigo, sin darse cuenta se había vuelto alguien muy especial para ella.

* * *

Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, quien ahora contaba con 21 años de edad, estaba parada junto a la mesa de cóctel, observando constantemente de reojo al mejor amigo de su hermana. Siempre le habían atraído los hombres mayores que ella, y más ahora que convivía prácticamente con ellos en la universidad. Y el hecho era que desde hace bastante tiempo, Kiba le llamaba enormemente la atención, tanto así que hasta se sentía un poco nerviosa ante su presencia, cosa que comúnmente no le sucedía con el género opuesto.

Sabía además que él tenía una novia, pero realmente no estaba convencida que esa relación funcionara bien, ya que aún ahora en esta fiesta no les veía juntos, lo que sólo daba más puntos a su favor.

Tomó una copa de la mesa y se acercó a hablarle al castaño.

-Hola Kiba – Lo saludó con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta. Kiba le sonrió sin notar nada las segundas intenciones de la chica.

-Hola Hanabi-chan ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó. La joven de larga cabellera castaña y ojos color perla le miró frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-No me llames Hanabi-chan, ya no soy una niña ¿Sabes? – Espetó molesta. A Kiba le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-Bueno, discúlpame… ¿Está bien si sólo te llamo Hanabi?

-Así está mucho mejor – Dijo la chica emitiendo una sonrisa, la cual dejó algo embobado al castaño por unos segundos. En verdad ella no era una niña, era una joven muy hermosa, pero Kiba tenía claro que se trataba de la hermana menor de su mejor amiga, y jamás la miraría con otros ojos, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, pero no sabía quien era esa chica.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba acariciando el fino cabello de su hija mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna. Hime ya se había dormido, y Naruto las observaba a ambas apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Le dolía ver que Hinata aún siguiera siendo tan maravillosa como cuando la conoció, le irritaba verla tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Ahora lo sabía, jamás podría odiarla como siempre había asegurado que lo hacía, ni siquiera con todo l que había descubierto de ella, con todas las decepciones que se había llevado, porque su amor por ella llegaba mucho más allá, y ese odio que decía sentir no era más que el dolor de no tenerla a su lado, de que ella fuese la esposa de otro hombre, de que ella le hubiese dado una hija a otro hombre.

-Ya se ha dormido… - Susurró Hinata con una sonrisa, para luego levantarse ya que se encontraba arrodillada junto a la cama – Se ve tan tierna dormida…

-Hinata… - Susurró Naruto para no despertar a Hime. Quería pedirle una explicación, pero no sabía como hacerlo – No, olvídalo.

I know that you're leavin'

As soon as the sun

Comes through the window

-Naruto yo… hay algo que debo decirte… - Le dijo la Hyuuga mientras se le acercaba – Yo jamás quise hacerte daño, nunca quise engañarte y mucho menos… casarme con otra persona… - Trató de explicar, pero lo vio negar con la cabeza.

-No trates de excusarte, no tienes perdón Hinata, al menos no de mi parte – Al decir esto Naruto abandonó la habitación, pero Hinata le siguió hasta el pasillo, en donde lo agarró de la muñeca.

-Tienes que escucharme, no sabes el infierno que he vivido desde el día en que me alejé de tu lado… - Dijo la ojiperla, mientras Naruto observaba sorprendido las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos – Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo instante, todo este tiempo… lo único que siempre he querido ha sido regresar el tiempo y volver a verte, volver a estar junto a ti.

-¿Por qué mientes? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

There's no talking this over

The damage is done

There's just too much hurt

-Yo no te miento… - Le dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a él. Quería sentir desesperadamente el calor de sus brazos, necesitaba abrazarlo una vez más – Yo siempre te he amado Naruto… siempre…

Naruto se sentía desconcertado. No podía entender que era esa mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón, esa sensación de querer mandar todo a la basura y estrechar a Hinata entre sus brazos, para luego hacerla suya tal como aquella noche que pasaron juntos, cuando creía que el amor era un sentimiento puro y sincero.

Hinata lo abrazó, ya no podía más, no pudo contener el llanto. Naruto le correspondió el abrazo por unos segundos, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban más.

Too much to forgive

Oh, but we both know

We were'nt always like this

-Hinata… - Volvió a susurrar su nombre, entre la oscuridad de aquel pasillo. Hinata levantó su mirada y el azul cielo de los ojos de Naruto la tragó completamente, haciendo que se perdiera en esas inmensas profundidades. Sus labios se acercaron y se rozaron levemente. Parecían hablar en un lenguaje especialmente hecho para ellos, parecían entenderse a la perfección, y a la vez, parecía que llevaran una eternidad sin encontrarse, pero aún así se recordaban perfectamente.

Naruto ya no pudo reprimir por más tiempo el deseo de poseer sus labios, ya que ese mismo sentimiento estaba desbordando por completo su ser, y Hinata sentía lo mismo. No importaba lo que había pasado, ni el lugar en donde se encontraban ahora, lo único relevante era la unión perfecta y sublime de sus labios. Hinata se aferró más al cuerpo del rubio, mientras el beso aumentaba de intensidad, denotando los sentimientos que ambos creían dormidos, y que estos estaban más vivos que nunca.

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothin' else mattered

"cause you were lovin' me

Naruto acarició la mejilla de Hinata mientras sentía que desfallecería en ese beso. Sin embargo esto no llegó a suceder ya que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

El rubio se sentía un idiota ¿A dónde se había ido toda su determinación, sus deseos de venganza? No podía permitirse de nuevo un desliz tan grande como ese, debía mantenerse firme ante su palabra. Aunque la amara no habría tregua en sus planes.

Mientras que Hinata –aún abrazada a Naruto- sentía como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Al principio pensó que no sería correspondida, pero se alegró enormemente al sentir que él aceptó su beso, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

Just for the night, one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see

-Esto no debió suceder – Le dijo Naruto al tiempo que la alejaba de su lado.

-Pero Naruto-kun yo…

-No Hinata – La interrumpió Naruto a media frase – Tú ya tienes una familia, un esposo y una hija, y yo he venido a este lugar con un propósito que no echaré a perder por tu culpa – Dijo dándole la espalda – Además yo nunca te perdonaré, ya te lo había dicho, esto no fue más que una tontería.

Sin decir más Naruto se alejó, dejando a Hinata con el corazón destrozado. Aún no había podido explicarle los hechos y él ya le había dicho que jamás la perdonaría.

-Pero yo… - Murmuró Hinata cuando Naruto ya se había ido – Yo aún te amo… te amo tanto… - Soltando algunas lágrimas.

* * *

La noche y la fiesta acabaron, dando paso a un nuevo día, un día que traería muchas cosas consigo.

Naruto se levantó aún confundido por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Por un momento de verdad confió en las palabras de Hinata, cuando ella le dijo que aún lo amaba.

-Pero sé que sólo eran mentiras, si ella me amara no se habría casado con Sasuke – Se dijo, tratando de convencerse de seguir odiándola.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, para poder relajarse con una ducha caliente.

La noche anterior había tenido una "agradable" (por decirlo así) conversación con Hiashi Hyuuga. Se había dado cuenta de que él no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea de quien era él y eso le ayudaba mucho más. Por un momento tuvo miedo de ser reconocido, pero eso no sucedió y por eso las cosas eran mejores de lo que pensó, pero sólo con respecto a él, ya que con Hinata no sabía que pensar.

Se metió bajo la ducha y comenzó a refregar su rubia cabellera con sus manos, confundido.

-¿En verdad Hinata me abandonó para burlarse de mí? ¿O acaso tenía alguna razón más importante? – Se preguntó, puesto que se había llevado esa impresión anoche. Y cuando la vio junto a Sasuke, no parecían ser una feliz pareja enamorada, sino todo lo contrario. Algo no estaba bien y él iba a descubrir que fue lo que en verdad pasó.

* * *

Mientras que en la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata y Sasuke ya estaban listos para irse al trabajo. La ojiperla miraba a su marido algo enfadada, y eso era porque anoche se había desaparecido sin avisar.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche? – Le preguntó – Hime-chan estuvo llorando porque no estabas.

-Lo siento Hinata – Se disculpó él rápidamente – Es que tuve un problema con Sakura y la tuve que dejar en su casa, perdón por no avisar – Mintió el azabache, que en verdad se había quedado pensando en el parque sobre el extraño reaccionar de su amiga. Y después de todo Hinata no podía reclamarle, gracias a eso había podido besar a Naruto, aunque al final él le hubiese dicho esas cosas que la hicieron sufrir.

-No importa – Dijo la ojiperla. En ese momento se oyeron las pasitos de la pequeña princesa de la casa, que venía corriendo por las enormes escaleras de la mansión, con su uniforme de la escuela y su pequeña mochila a la espalda.

-¡Mami, papi, Hime-chan ya se va a la escuela! – Les comunicó emocionada a ambos, mientras corría a los brazos de su madre – Hoy Hime-chan también será felicitada por la maestra.

-Eso espero Hime-chan – Le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Sasuke simplemente la miró y sonrió.

-Eres una niña muy alegre… hija… - Dijo el azabache mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de _su hija_ la cual sonrió ante este gesto.

-¿Por qué papi no estaba ayer?

-Tenía cosas que hacer – Respondió Sasuke sonriéndole a la niña otra vez. Hinata simplemente lo miró con una seria expresión, a veces sentía pena por él, siempre había sido tan bueno y ella seguía rechazándolo, pero ahora que Naruto había regresado menos que nunca podría corresponder a los sentimientos de Sasuke.

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba ya en la oficina, dándole algunas instrucciones a su nueva cómplice, la cual sólo asentía con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

Matsuri esta vez lucía muy diferente a la noche anterior, con unos lentes exageradamente grandes y una falda bastante larga que no dejaba ver casi nada de sus piernas. La chica parecía a punto de un ataque de risa cada vez que se miraba reflejada en uno de los vidrios.

-Ya deja de reírte – Se quejó Shikamaru.

-Es que me veo graciosa ¿A que si? – Preguntó la castaña, que a leguas se notaba que tenía un carácter muy alegre, ya que su sola presencia irradiaba buena vibra. Shikamaru no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ciertamente te ves algo graciosa, pero ya, no hay que estarse riendo todo el tiempo – Dijo el pelinegro – Recuérdalo, no debes hacerle caso en nada de lo que te diga.

-Claro, ya sé eso Shikamaru – Le dijo la chica dándole un golpecito en el hombro – Te digo que yo sé actuar muy bien.

-Si, eso espero – Susurró el Nara – _Y espero que no me hagas perder la apuesta, aunque no he querido comentarte nada al respecto _– Pensó. En ese momento vio que Gaara se acercaba tan jovial como siempre, casi haciendo desmayar a las recepcionistas y a cuanta mujer pasaba por su lado – Ahí viene, prepárate.

-¿Dónde viene? – Preguntó la chica mirando para todos lados. Cuando Shikamaru lo apuntó, Matsuri se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás en su vida había tenido en frente a un hombre de ese tipo, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y su rostro se enrojeció levemente. Ese cabello rojo y esa perfecta pose le indicaban que este no iba a ser un rival fácil de vencer, no podría ignorarlo tan fácilmente como había pensado – _Dios… es tan guapo… pero no debo dejarme vencer… _- Pensó con decisión – _Además yo, pronto…_

_-_Hey Matsuri, despierta – Shikamaru interrumpió sus pensamientos. Matsuri carraspeó un poco y retomó su postura seria y firme. Shikamaru se acercó a Gaara para saludarlo – Hola Gaara, mira, ya tengo a tu secretaria.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando hacia todos lados, esperando ver una verdadera belleza. Shikamaru le señaló a Matsuri con una sonrisa maliciosa y Gaara se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿Es… ella? – Se le oyó decepcionado.

-Ajá, su nombre es Matsuri – Le respondió Shikamaru, tentado a reírse, pero se controló muy bien – Se bueno con ella, es una chica muy tímida.

-_Este hijo de puta… _- Pensó Gaara con fastidio – _Me ha jodido, mira que traer a una chica tan… sin chiste… _

_-Sabaku No Gaara ¿Eh? _– Pensó Matsuri mientras lo miraba de reojo, para después sonreír – _Hoy comienza tu pesadilla jeje._

* * *

Hinata estacionó su auto y se bajó. El estacionamiento de la empresa era subterráneo, por lo que era un lugar bastante oscuro. Después de cerrar la puerta de su auto chocó contra el pecho de alguien, y al levantar su vista observó a Naruto parado justo frente a ella.

-N-Naruto-kun…

-Hola… - Le dijo el rubio con su rostro serio y frío – Señora Uchiha.

-_¿Otra vez? – _Pensó Hinata con tristeza - _¿Otra vez vas a ignorarme? ¿Qué no sabes que me duele?_

_-Aunque te ame me vengaré, lo juro por la memoria de mi padre – _Pensó el rubio, aún sin poder apartar su vista de esos ojos aperlados.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto y Sakura se encuentran por casualidad, y comienzan a desarrollar una amistad que podría llevarlos a algo más. Hinata sufre al ver que Naruto aún la rechaza, pero no se rendirá tan fácilmente después de que él le correspondiera su beso. Sasuke sigue con su relación con Karin y s obsesión por Hinata, pero algo más comienza a crecer en su interior, hacia su mejor amiga. Y Gaara comienza a conocer a su secretaria, quien es alguien muy diferente a lo que él cree.

Próximo capitulo: Confusión.

…………………….

**Jejeje, estuve pensando y ya que todos me decían que por que siempre Gaara la regaba, ahora las cosas van a ser diferentes, ya que la mala de la historia va a ser Matsuri jeje, y tengo muy bien planeado este hecho.**

**La parte más hermosa de este episodio fue la escena Naruhina del beso, es que me encantó escribir esa parte, fue tan lindo, ah, y la canción usada se llama Help Me Remember de Rascal Flatts (El mismo grupo del capitulo anterior), tienen que verla en español, es una letra muy hermosa, al igual que la canción pasada. **

**Bueno, les doy las gracias otra vez por todos sus lindos reviews que me ayudan mucho a hallar la inspiración para esta historia, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, que las cosas serán aún más emocionantes muy pronto.**

**Bye ^^ **


	8. Confusión

**Hola!**

**Tiempo sin actualizar este fic ¿Creyeron que no lo seguía? Claro que si lo voy a seguir, es uno de mis favoritos, imposible que lo deje tirado ^^**

**Bueno, esta vez no tenemos canción porque no me dio tiempo de buscar una que le quede al capítulo, pero en cambio está más largo que los otros.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz, y espero que les siga gustando ^^**

**PD: algo que me olvidé decir en el otro capi, el encuentro de Naruto y Sakura lo iba a poner en el anterior, pero preferí mejor en este pues quedaba mejor ^^**

**Sin más, les dejo leer con toda tranquilidad.**

…

**Capitulo 7: Confusión.**

Hinata y Naruto seguían viéndose fijamente, sin poder apartar su vista el uno del otro. La ojiperla quería decirle algo, ya estaba harta de su frío comportamiento. No lo soportaba.

-¿Por qué me llamas de esa forma? – Le preguntó molesta – Tengo nombre, y ese nombre es Hinata – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos de forma desafiante, pero Naruto no se intimidó ante esto, sino que de cierta forma le divertía su reacción.

-Pero señora Uchiha te queda bien – Le respondió el rubio, sonriendo con cierta burla - ¿No lo crees?

-Eres un idiota – Masculló la chica pasándolo de largo, y dándole un empujón en el hombro. Estaba molesta, enojada, y triste. Pero por muy enamorada que estuviera de él, no se iba a dejar pisotear.

Ya había sido suficiente con la forma en que la trató el día anterior, si él no la quería escuchar, perfecto, no iba a humillarse más. No iba a volver a llorar por el idiota arrogante en que se había convertido Naruto Uzumaki.

-_Tú ya no eres Naruto-kun… _- Pensó con cierta nostalgia.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Shikamaru observaba divertido la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Gaara estaba entre decepcionado y molesto, primero; porque su secretaria no era una "auténtica belleza" y segundo; porque había hecho una apuesta con Shikamaru, y en menos de tres meses, debía acostarse con ella.

-_¿Crees que me vas a ganar sólo porque no es lo que esperaba? Que poco me conoces Shikamaru Nara –_ Pensó Gaara mientras veía a Shikamaru de reojo – _Yo jamás perdería una apuesta contra ti, eso tenlo por seguro _– Y poniendo su cara más seductora, se acercó a la joven, que al verlo acercarse se paró rígidamente y se acomodó los lentes – Bienvenida a la empresa Matsuri, soy tu nuevo jefe, Sabaku No Gaara – Haciendo una mueca de sonrisa.

-M-mucho gusto señor – Dijo la chica sonriendo tiernamente. Claro que ella estaba actuando, no era tan tímida como estaba aparentando, sólo quería que las cosas fuesen más divertidas, como había dicho Shikamaru, aunque en el fondo no estaba fingiendo su admiración por ese hombre, ya que en verdad le había parecido muy guapo.

-Bueno, estaré en mi oficina, ya sabes, si me necesitan para algo me avisas – Y dicho esto, Gaara se alejó, perdiéndose tras la puerta de su oficina.

Matsuri soltó un gran suspiro, aliviada de ver que él se alejaba, ya que en verdad se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia.

Shikamaru se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho Matsuri, hasta yo te creí esa personalidad de niña tímida – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Je, te dije que era buena actuando – _Aunque en verdad si estaba nerviosa_ – Pensó la castaña.

-Por cierto… - Shikamaru la miró con cierta sospecha - ¿No te habrás enamorado de él verdad?

-C-claro que no Shikamaru-baka, deja de decir tonterías, y mejor agradece el favor que te estoy haciendo, no cualquiera aceptaría esta locura – Respondió Matsuri medio sonrojada, y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Es verdad, gracias Matsuri – Le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo – Pero eres una problemática.

-¡Hey! – Reclamó la chica tratando de darle en la cabeza con una pesada carpeta que recogió de su escritorio.

Mientras, en su oficina, un enojado Gaara comenzaba a tomar entre sus manos los papeles que debía revisar. Estaba frustrado, de verdad quería a una hermosa secretaria, aunque Matsuri no era nada fea, sólo… era demasiado normal para su gusto.

Bufó molesto y bajó la cabeza – Ni modo, sé que esto Shikamaru lo hizo a propósito, pero ni así me ganará la apuesta – Y después de sus palabras comenzó con su trabajo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto estaba en su nueva oficina. Era bastante grande y cómoda, decorada con un estilo bastante sofisticado.

Ahora él se encargaría de las cuentas de la empresa, ya que justamente ese puesto estaba vacante cuando llegó, y como quería estar inmiscuido en todo y no sólo ser parte de las juntas directivas, había decidido que lo mejor era trabajar ahí, así estaría más cerca de sus enemigos, y de ella.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla giratoria, dándose algunas vueltas para ver si lograba relajarse, pero no lo conseguía. Estar en ese lugar sólo le hacía pensar en todo el odio que sentía hacia esas personas que acusaban injustamente a su padre, y en matar con sus propias manos a Hiashi, pero sabía que eso sería un acto demasiado arriesgado y estúpido de su parte.

Y por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que sólo a unas cuantas oficinas más, se encontraba la de ella, la vice-presidenta de la empresa. La hermosa Hinata Hyûga. A veces Naruto se maldecía por seguir pensando así de ella, por haber tenido la mala suerte de conocerla, y no podía evitar sentir dolor, porque cuando pensaba en esos momentos que pasaron juntos, se daba cuenta de que habían sido los más felices de su vida desde la muerte de su padre.

¿Pero por que todo tuvo que ser de esta manera? ¿Por qué el destino tuvo que enfrentarlos y no permitir que se amaran?

-¿Por qué tenías que ser una Hyûga? – Se preguntó enfadado mientras le daba un golpe de puño a su escritorio. En ese momento sintió un sonido proveniente de su teléfono, y presionó un pequeño botón para contestar y poner el altavoz.

-_¿Señor Uzumaki? _– Habló su secretaria.

-¿Si, que sucede Shiho-san? – Preguntó el rubio. En verdad no estaba muy seguro de haber dicho bien el nombre, pues acababa de conocerla, y aún ahora, era muy olvidadizo con los nombres.

-_El señor Uchiha lo necesita en su oficina _– Y dicho esto, la comunicación se terminó. Naruto suspiró, al menos había dicho bien el nombre.

-¿Para que me querrá Sasuke? – Se preguntó con curiosidad – Es verdad, ayer no pudimos ni hablar porque se desapareció de la fiesta… - Bajó la mirada al suelo - Y yo me besé con su esposa…

Naruto se sentía algo culpable. Sasuke era su amigo, y no tenía nada que ver en todo esto, en verdad él no se merecía verse involucrado en su venganza ¿Pero que iba a hacer si ahora él era parte de esa familia? Lamentablemente él también se vería afectado, quisiera o no Naruto.

Después de meditar eso un momento, se puso de pie y se dirigió a hablar con su amigo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sai estaba caminando por los pasillos, en donde se encontraban casi todas las modelos del lugar, quienes se probaban ropa y esas cosas. Mientras caminaba, no podía evitar mirarlas pervertidamente.

-_Vaya, si que va a gustarme trabajar aquí _– Pensó sonriendo. Llegó hasta una especie de estudio fotográfico, en donde había un hombre tomando fotos a una modelo. Cuando éste terminó, miró a Sai, a quien le hizo un pequeño guiño que hizo que el pelinegro se sintiera un poco asustado - _¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Acaso es un desviado o que?_

-Oh, tú debes ser Sai-san ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Shiro, mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa. Sai palideció (más de lo que estaba) e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-S-si – Respondió un tanto intimidado – Fui contratado como el nuevo fotógrafo, etto… mucho gusto – Se presentó estirando una mano, la cual Shiro estrechó gustoso, y con esa forma tan particular de moverse y hablar.

-Mucho gusto, será un honor trabajar con un chico tan guapo – Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-_Genial, lo que me faltaba _– Pensó Sai poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas – _Que este tipo se enamore de mí, mierda, lo que tengo que hacer por ayudar al ingrato de Naruto._

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-Kiba, por favor no empieces de nuevo – Reclamaba Ino a través de su celular. Estaba discutiendo con su novio otra vez, y ya ni recordaba por que, sólo que había terminado en que él una vez más le pidiera que dejara ese trabajo tan exhibicionista.

-_¿Sabes que Ino? Hablamos luego, bye _– Y sin más, el castaño le colgó, dejándola muy molesta ¿Cómo se había atrevido a colgarle la llamada? Pero esto lo iban a arreglar durante la tarde.

Ya estaba cansada de discutir ese tema una y otra vez, y encima, ya estaba llegando tarde al trabajo.

Si seguía así seguro Sasuke la iba a despedir.

Y hablando de Sasuke, eso la hizo recordar a Sakura y lo que había pasado anoche. Su amiga desapareció mágicamente de la fiesta, y cuando llegó al departamento la encontró durmiendo, y no pudo preguntarle que demonios había pasado. Además, en la mañana, Sakura se levantó muy temprano, y tampoco pudo verla. Algo le había pasado a su amiga, y tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber que demonios era.

Entró al edificio de la empresa pues recientemente tenía una campaña muy importante, pero al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa al chocar con alguien, y darse cuenta de que era aquel pelinegro de la otra vez.

-D-disculpa – Le dijo la rubia sonriendo, algo nerviosa - _¿Pero que hace aquí? _– Se preguntó confundida.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata se encontraba en su oficina, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero le resultaba muy difícil. No podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, en lo mucho que él había cambiado en estos seis años, como si ahora fuese una persona totalmente distinta, y en cierta medida era cierto, ya no era el mismo, ahora era una persona fría y distante, y decía unas cosas muy hirientes.

-¿Por qué has cambiado tanto Naruto-kun? – Susurró Hinata con tristeza - ¿Por qué ya no eres el mismo?

Se acomodó sobre su escritorio y cerró sus ojos. No había dormido casi nada y estaba algo cansada, así que lentamente el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, haciendo que terminara dormida sobre su escritorio.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? – Le preguntó Naruto a su amigo, mientras se sentaba frente a él. Sasuke lo miró y le entregó algunos papeles.

-Dijiste que querías ver las cuentas, pues aquí están – Le respondió el azabache. Naruto ojeó los papeles rápidamente y sonrió.

-Pues gracias ¿Algo más?

-Bueno… ¿Qué no piensas contarme como te ha ido? – Preguntó Sasuke – Tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿No crees?

-Pues si, pero no creo que la oficina sea el mejor lugar para eso – Dijo Naruto - ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar para charlar más a gusto?

-De acuerdo, vamos a la hora del almuerzo – Dijo Sasuke con una de sus medias sonrisas. Tenía mucho que hablar con su mejor amigo de la infancia, y claro, también quería oír lo que él tenía que decirle.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Kiba se dejó caer sobre el sofá individual de su consultorio. Estaba agotado de pelearse con Ino una y otra vez, siempre por las mismas razones. Al principio no le molestaba que ella fuera modelo, incluso se jactaba de eso ante sus amigos, pero pasado un tiempo, y más recientemente, eso le había comenzado a traer muchos celos. Ino era una mujer muy deseada, y no dudaba de que ella pudiera dejarlo por cualquier idiota que se le cruzara por enfrente. Cuando Kiba le comentaba eso, Ino se ofendía, ya que no soportaba que él le tuviera tan poca confianza, y ahí era él quien terminaba por sentirse culpable.

-Es inútil… supongo que debo vivir con esto… - Susurró soltando un suspiro. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, seguro era alguna persona y se había olvidado de que tenía algunas citas más. Se puso de pie con cierta pereza -pues eso le pasaba cada vez que discutía con Ino- y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

Ante sus ojos marrones, una joven de larga cabellera anaranjada y ojos color negro se apareció, con un pequeño cachorro mal herido entre sus brazos. Al verla, se quedó como paralizado por unos segundos, y tuvo la ligera impresión de haberle visto antes, pero ella entró rápidamente y no le dio tiempo de seguir admirándola.

-Disculpe ¿Podría atender a este cachorro? Lo encontré tirado en la calle – Dijo la chica. Kiba salió de su asombro y asintió, tomando al cachorro entre sus manos, ya que éste era muy pequeño.

-Descuide señorita, él estará bien – Dijo el castaño sonriéndole a la chica, la cual se sonrojó levemente al verlo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-¡Hanabi-chan! – Gritó por décima vez aquel molesto mocoso que tenía ya harta a la pobre Hanabi. Cada vez que trataba de almorzar en paz con sus amigas en la cafetería de la universidad, aquel chico se le acercaba a regalarle cosas y a importunarla ¿Es que no entendía que a ella le gustaban los hombres maduros? Un ejemplo de ello era el guapísimo amigo de su hermana, Kiba. A él si le haría caso, no al molesto ese de Konohamaru.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Konoha-baka? – Le preguntó groseramente. Konohamaru, un joven de la misma edad que ella (21) con el cabello castaño oscuro alborotado y ojos negros, la miró con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, mientras que las dos amigas de Hanabi se reían de él disimuladamente.

-Sólo quería saludarte ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Hanabi suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie, acercándose a él, para ver como se sonrojaba al verla frente a frente.

-Konohamaru, entiéndelo de una vez, tú no me gustas ¿De acuerdo? Sólo podemos ser amigos – Le dijo Hanabi, esta vez hablándole en serio. Konohamaru asintió con cierta tristeza. En verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica, y a pesar de ser bastante popular con las féminas, por alguna razón ella no le hacía caso, justo la persona que él quería.

-De acuerdo Hanabi-chan, como tú digas.

La ojiperla sólo le sonrió y volvió a sentarse junto a sus amigas. Konohamaru le cio la espalda y regresó a donde estaba su amigo Udon, un chico de lentes, que se veía bastante serio.

-¿Te volvió a rechazar?

-Así es – Dijo decepcionado el chico – Hanabi nunca me va a hacer caso, supongo que ya debo de rendirme ¿No crees?

-¿No quieres intentar una última cosa? – Le preguntó su amigo. Konohamaru sólo se sentó a la mesa, sin dejar de suspirar.

-Te dije que nada funcionará, por más que la sigo no me quiere ver ni en pintura, sólo amigos me dijo.

-Pues prueba buscándote a otra. Las mujeres siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener, si ve que te ha perdido se arrepentirá – Le dijo Udon sabiamente, y su amigo sólo le miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando sabes tanto de mujeres? – El otro sólo sonrió ante esa pregunta, aunque dejó pensando al chico en que tal vez esa sería una buena idea ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

_-Tú me abandonaste… te fuiste a los brazos de otro hombre, y tuviste una hija con él… - Decía de forma fría, áspera y dolorosa – Yo te odio Hinata Hyûga, eres una mujer despreciable._

_-Naruto-kun… - Susurró ella mientras sentía las lágrimas saladas mojar su rostro. El dolor de oírle a su amado hablarle de esa manera la estaba matando._

Hinata abrió sus ojos, después de haber tenido esa horrenda pesadilla. Era verdad que Naruto le había dicho algo parecido, pero ese sueño había sido aún más cruel. Se acomodó en su asiento al darse cuenta de que había estado durmiendo bastante tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que una lágrima se había deslizado por su mejilla derecha. La secó rápidamente y se dispuso a trabajar, cuando notó que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

-Cielos, es tan tarde ya – Se dijo. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina. Pudo ver como Naruto salía acompañado de su esposo Sasuke. Aún no podía entender como el mundo era tan pequeño, pensar que ellos eran amigos.

Y tampoco entendía como Sasuke aún podía seguir a su lado, sabiendo que ella tenía una hija de otro hombre, sabiendo que ella no lo amaba, y soportando que jamás le haya querido entregar su cuerpo, como lo hacían los esposos normales. Suspiró al sentir que estaba siendo demasiado injusta con él, o al menos eso creía.

Cuando se disponía a salir vio a su primo Neji discutiendo con Tenten una vez más, mientras las puertas del ascensor en donde estaban se cerraban lentamente. Una gotita le apareció en la frente, y es que esos dos debían ya reconocer lo que sentían, antes de que terminaran por matarse entre ellos.

Finalmente pudo ver a Gaara caminando hacia la escalera. El pelirrojo le sonrió y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa. A pesar de que Gaara siempre provocaba a Sasuke diciéndole lo hermosa que era su esposa, él y Hinata eran muy buenos amigos, y nunca se atrevería a meterse con ella. Después de Gaara, vio a una chica castaña que llevaba varios papeles en sus manos, y que se puso detrás de su amigo.

-_Así que Gaara-kun ya tiene una nueva secretaria _– Pensó con una sonrisa – _Pero esta se ve un poco diferente a todas las demás… Bueno, en fin._

Hinata suspiró y finalmente observó que el ascensor se abría, así que entró en él para poder salir a comer, ya que sentía muchísima hambre, aunque no notó que había dejado su celular olvidado en su oficina, y este tenía una llamada muy importante.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Ino observaba como Sai, el nuevo fotógrafo, sacaba fotografías de dos modelos de la empresa. Ella estaba sentada sobre una butaca, mientras se repetía una y otra vez la palabra "no puede ser".

_Al haber vuelto a ver a Sai, Ino se sentía realmente contenta. La primera vez apenas había averiguado su nombre, y ahora, aunque no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar, podría por fin hablar con él, y hasta pedirle su número, sin embargo cuando iba a decir algo, Shiro se acercó a ellos._

_-Oh, querida Ino, pero cuanto te has tardado – Le dijo el extravagante hombre. Miró al pelinegro –quien no apartaba su vista de la chica- y le sonrió, haciendo que Ino pensara mal - ¿Ya has conocido a Sai-san? Él trabaja aquí a partir de hoy, es el nuevo fotógrafo, mi pareja._

_-¿El nuevo? – Repitió Ino, con un extraño tono de decepción en su voz._

_-Mucho gusto Ino-san – Le dijo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas._

-No puede ser que él sea gay – Susurró Ino con rabia, porque le había gustado un chico que era homosexual. Cada vez que llegaba un nuevo fotógrafo, todos terminaban saliendo con Shiro, y después le rompían el corazón. Pero de todos los hombres del mundo ¿Por qué el tenía que ser gay? Sin embargo, no sabía que esos eran sólo sus prejuicios, y nada era como ella lo pensaba.

Sai la miraba de reojo mientras que las chicas a las que fotografiaba cambiaban sus poses según lo que él les pedía.

-_Ino… es muy guapa, y el otro día no pude hablarle porque estaba muy apurado _– Pensó el pelinegro – _Tal vez la invite a una cita _– Sonrió ante este pensamiento y luego volvió a su labor.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata subió a su auto y lo encendió. Sasuke ni siquiera le llamó para almorzar, se había ido así nada más con Naruto, sin siquiera avisarle. Pensó en irse sola a un restaurante, pero estar solo era algo demasiado deprimente, así que finalmente se decidió a ir a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Sabía que Kiba también salía a almorzar a esta hora, y no creía que a él le molestara si llegaba de sorpresa, así que se encaminó para su consultorio.

-Ojalá que no esté muy ocupado – Susurró la ojiperla, quien de pronto, tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Matsuri suspiró. Se encontraba en el baño de mujeres de la empresa, después de haber llevado unos papeles importantes junto con su jefe, él se despidió diciendo que tenía una reunión. La dejó ahí y le dijo que le llamara en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Que tontería, en verdad no sé como he aceptado meterme en esto – Se dijo, tratando de regañarse a sí misma. Era cierto que al principio había pensado en que sería una tarea fácil, pero no cualquier hombre le movía el piso como su nuevo "jefe" y eso se suponía que no debía pasar.

Se quitó sus ridículos lentes para verse al espejo, y sonrió con gracia en su momento, pero los ruidos de unas voces le llamaron la atención. Rápidamente se escabulló, escondiéndose detrás de una de las puertas.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de la nueva esa que contrató Shikamaru-san? – Preguntó una de las chicas que había entrado. Matsuri se sorprendió al notar que estaban hablando de ella.

-Si ¿Quién se cree? Ella no está a nuestro nivel, apuesto a que a Gaara-sama ni le ha interesado – Opinó la otra –Seguro durará más que las otras.

-Claro, Gaara-sama jamás se fijaría en una tonta como esa – Esas palabras estaban molestando mucho a la castaña ¿Quién demonios se creían esas que eran? ¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarla sin siquiera conocerla? Y lo peor de todo era que la encontraban tan insignificante que no podría hacer que Gaara se fijara en ella. Pero les iba a demostrar que estaban muy equivocadas, con ella nadie se metía sin pagarlo.

-¿Son tuyos estos lentes? – Preguntó la chica. Matsuri palideció, recordando que los había dejado olvidados sobre el lavamanos.

-No, ni idea de quien sean, pero déjalos ahí y vámonos – Respondió la otra con su vocecita aguda y su tono altanero. Después de eso las dos chicas salieron riéndose de ahí, y Matsuri aprovechó ese momento para salir también, sin olvidar recoger sus anteojos.

-Les voy a demostrar como se hace tontas – Susurró una vez en el pasillo, observando sólo las espaldas de aquellas dos chicas que se habían atrevido a desafiarla.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sakura suspiró de cansancio. No había tenido una buena mañana, ya que aún se encontraba estresada por lo sucedido anoche en la fiesta con Sasuke. Todavía no podía entender como Sasuke había sido capaz, como había podido engañar a Hinata, siendo que ellos tenían una hija.

Esa pequeña era su ahijada, y sólo por ella Sakura jamás le dijo nada a Sasuke. Se había jurado respetar su matrimonio y ser sólo su amiga aunque eso le doliera, pero era demasiado.

-Demonios Sakura… olvida lo que viste – Se dijo – Tengo que olvidar eso de anoche, hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Simplemente no pasó – Trataba de auto-convencerse, cosa que resultaba inútil.

En ese momento entró su madrina Tsunade a toda prisa, y gritando quien sabe que tipo de incoherencias, hasta que pronunció su nombre.

-¡Sakura! – La llamó. La pelirrosa dio un salto por ese grito y miró a su madrina que estaba plantada al lado de la puerta.

-¿Q-Que sucede madrina? – Preguntó un tanto atemorizada.

-¿Se puede saber que te ha estado pasando hoy? He recibido muchas quejas de los pacientes, dicen que andas distraída – Se quejaba Tsunade – A uno le buscaste la vena con la aguja, y lo clavaste más de diez veces.

-L-lo siento… - Se disculpó Sakura bajando la mirada. Se sentía mal, lo peor de todo era que por culpa de su depresión estaba haciendo las cosas mal en su trabajo. No pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Se sentía como una estúpida – Por favor… perdóname madrina.

-Sakura… - Musitó Tsunade al verla llorar. Su ahijada era tan fuerte, tan segura de sí misma, y verla así de derrumbada sólo la ponía triste. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó - ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada…

-¿Es por ese idiota de Sasuke Uchiha verdad? – Cuestionó Tsunade volviendo a enfadarse, pero no con Sakura, sino con ese hombre que sólo la hacía sufrir. Aunque la culpa también era de ella, por haberse enamorado de alguien casado, pero Tsunade sabía bien que en el corazón no se manda.

Sakura no le quiso contestar nada, sólo se quedó abrazada a ella, tratando de detener su llanto.

-Mira Sakura, tómate el resto del día libre, sé que te hará bien despejarte un momento.

-P-pero… - Trató de refutar Sakura, pero Tsunade no se lo permitió.

-Mira, por el bien de tus pacientes, en serio tómate el día – Insistió Tsunade. Sakura soltó un suspiro y se resignó finalmente.

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy – Dijo la pelirrosa. Se quitó su bata blanca y tomó su bolso para irse a descansar. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas – Madrina, gracias.

-De nada – Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa. Sakura también sonrió y luego de eso salió de la sala.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

El pequeño perrito que había atendido Kiba ya se veía mucho mejor, incluso movía su colita y ladraba.

-Ya está bien – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. La chica se le acercó muy contenta.

-Gracias – Dijo la chica también sonriendo. Tomó al pequeño cachorro y lo abrazó.

-Veo que te gustan mucho los animales – Dijo Kiba observando fijamente a la peli naranja – Por cierto, me parece haberte visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde.

-Yo si me acuerdo, soy Sasame, fuimos compañeros por un año en la preparatoria, Kiba – Dijo la chica dejando a Kiba sorprendido. Ahora lo recordaba, ella era una chica con la que jamás habló. Había cambiado increíblemente, ya que antes era una de esas típicas niñas sin mucha gracia que nadie en el salón tomaba en cuenta. Kiba no podía creer que aquella misma chica sin chiste era ahora tan hermosa.

-Claro, Sasame ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó bastante animado, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

-Bien, como me ves – Respondió Sasame. Kiba no podía creerlo, se había vuelto tan hermosa. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su consultorio.

-Disculpa – Dijo el castaño yendo hacia la puerta. La abrió y vio a su mejor amiga del otro lado – Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte Kiba – Respondió Hinata mientras entraba, pero se sorprendió al ver a esa chica dentro de la consulta - ¿Sasame-san?

-Hinata-san… - Dijo Sasame. Ambas se reconocieron enseguida, pues Hinata también había sido compañera de ellos en la escuela – Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien – Respondió Sasame, mientras que Kiba se preguntaba como se habían reconocido tan rápido, si él ni cuenta se había dado de que esa chica alguna vez fue su compañera de clase.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados a la mesa de una fuente de sodas que quedaba justo en medio de un enorme mall. Estaban charlando mientras que esperaban que les trajesen algo de comer.

-¿Entonces estás soltero Naruto? – Preguntó Sasuke en tono de burla, pero Naruto no se molestó por eso, o al menos trató de aparentar que no lo estaba.

-Si, desgraciadamente la chica de la cual me enamoré me dejó – Respondió restándole importancia al asunto, como si eso no le afectase en lo más mínimo.

-Pues que le habrás hecho – Opinó Sasuke – Y en todo caso ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo a Tokio de nuevo? No me digas que has venido por el amor de esa chica – Bromeó el azabache, pero Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no, eso ya es parte del pasado. De hecho, estoy algo interesado en otra chica – Confesó el rubio para cambiar de tema – Pero la razón por la que regresé a Tokio es sólo porque quería trabajar aquí, hay muchas más oportunidades que en Okinawa.

-Yo no sé, creo que allá te hubiese ido bien de todos modos, pero supongo que es mejor que hayas venido.

-Si… - Naruto bajó su mirada. Había mentido, sabía perfectamente que la única razón de haber regresado a Konoha era su venganza contra Hiashi, y por supuesto contra Hinata, pero no podía decirlo.

De pronto recordó lo sucedido con Hinata otra vez, y que quería averiguar el significado de sus palabras. Si era cierto que lo amaba ¿Por qué se había casado con Sasuke? ¿Cómo habían pasado las cosas en realidad?

-Oye Sasuke… y si no es mucha intromisión… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste casándote con Hinata? – Preguntó tratando de que sonara como un comentario común y corriente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nuestros padres nos comprometieron pero… - Cuando iba a decir más, Sasuke vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se trataba de su amiga Sakura, quien caminaba entre la gente de aquel lugar. Se veía algo triste y deprimida, y seguro era por su culpa, por lo que ella vio anoche. Se sintió algo mal y pensó en dejar las cosas así, sin embargo, al ver que Sasuke miraba constantemente en esa dirección, Naruto se volteó y vio a la chica.

-Pero si es Sakura – Dijo el rubio animado - ¡Hey, Sakura! – La llamó. La pelirrosa oyó su nombre y al mirar hacia aquella mesa pudo ver a Naruto y a Sasuke, el primero sonriendo y agitando un brazo, y el segundo esquivando su mirada.

-_Es Sasuke… _- Pensó con cierta tristeza. No quería verlo, no quería hablar con él, pero ignorar a Naruto sería demasiado grosero de su parte, así que hizo como si no le sucediese nada y se acercó a ellos esbozando una sonrisa – Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke… - Lo último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás hoy? – Preguntó Naruto. Sakura se tardó un poco en responder por estar mirando a Sasuke, quien no se atrevía a verla a los ojos.

-Muy bien Naruto ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Estábamos almorzando – Respondió el rubio – Bueno, vamos a hacerlo, porque aún no nos traen la comida ¿Por tú estás muy ocupada?

-No, de hecho tengo el resto del día libre – Respondió la pelirrosa. Sasuke sólo los miraba hablar tan animadamente, y no entendía por que le molestaba tanto. Sakura ni siquiera le hacía caso, y era como si estuviera ignorando lo de la noche pasada.

-Genial, entonces siéntate con nosotros – Ofreció Naruto con una sonrisa. En realidad no sabía por que demonios estaba sonriendo de esa manera. Él estaba amargado desde lo de Hinata, pero al ver a Sakura no podía evitarlo, tal vez era porque ella le gustaba, aunque no estaba seguro, apenas la conocía.

-No lo sé Naruto… - Dijo Sakura, mirando nuevamente a Sasuke de reojo, pero el rubio no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

-Vamos Sakura, me ofenderías si no aceptaras – Insistió Naruto. Sakura vio entonces que no podría negarse y terminó por aceptar.

-De acuerdo – Dijo sentándose - ¿No te molesta verdad Sasuke? – Preguntó al azabache, el cual había estado muy callado desde que ella se acercó. Sasuke sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No ¿Cómo crees? Eres mi amiga – Respondió sonriendo levemente, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Si ella no lo comentaba entonces él tampoco lo haría.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

En el jardín de la pequeña Hime, su profesora y la sub directora estaban muy preocupadas. La niña desde hace un rato estaba ardiendo en fiebre y se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en su estómago. Y lo peor de todo era que su madre no contestaba el celular, y en su casa tampoco.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó la maestra de Hime mientras la abrazaba. Hime estaba llorando, repitiendo cuanto dolor sentía.

-No sé, habrá que llamar a alguien más – Dijo la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio – Creo que teníamos el número de su padre en una agenda, voy a buscarlo.

-Mami… - Decía Hime tratando de soportar el dolor, pero no podía dejar de llorar porque era demasiado fuerte.

-Tranquila pequeña, tu mami pronto vendrá – Le dijo su maestra con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-¡Ya deja de seguirme! – Gritó por quinta vez Tenten mientras caminaba por la calle. Iba hacia el parque a sentarse y tener un tiempo para relajarse, pero desde que había salido de la empresa Neji no dejaba de caminar atrás de ella.

-Por última vez, no te estoy siguiendo, sólo voy en la misma dirección – Respondió el Hyûga con sarcasmo, pero Tenten sabía perfectamente que él sólo quería fastidiarla. No podía entender como en el mundo podía existir una persona tan detestable como Neji Hyûga, en verdad no lo entendía.

-De acuerdo, entonces sólo te ignoraré – Dijo Tenten comenzando a caminar más rápido. Neji soltó una risita, y es que Tenten parecía una niña pequeña.

-Si con eso te contentas – Susurró el castaño, yendo aún detrás de ella, pero sin aumentar su velocidad. Sin embargo Tenten se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Por qué me molestas tanto? ¿Qué te hice? – Preguntó enfadada. Neji la miró seriamente, y después de estar unos segundos así simplemente la ignoró y la pasó de largo, hecho que molestó de sobremanera a la castaña - ¡Maldito muñequito de torta! – Gritó corriendo hacia él, pero al intentar pegarle Neji se volteó y la agarró de las muñecas.

-¿Muñeco de torta? – Repitió Neji divertido – Que apodo tan gracioso me has puesto, chonguitos.

-Suéltame estúpido – Exigió Tenten ya muy molesta. No podía soportar a Neji y sus estupideces, y mucho menos que le pusiera sobrenombres tan ridículos como ese.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no te suelto? – Preguntó el castaño. Era cierto, quería vengarse por lo de anoche, por eso no había dejado en paz a Tenten en todo el día. Le divertía ver como con una simple bromita ella se exasperaba de esa manera, era tan gracioso, y al mismo tiempo eso la hacía verse tan linda - _¿Qué idioteces estoy pensando? Se supone que yo no soporto a esta tonta _– Pensó para sí. Tenten por su parte, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-Voy a hacer esto – Respondió justo antes de darle una patada en los bajos, que dejó a Neji totalmente fuera de combate. La soltó de inmediato, llevándose ambas manos a su parte afectada y ella le sonrió con arrogancia – Perdón, creo que me pasé – Dijo antes de irse y dejarlo completamente solo, con un tremendo dolor en aquella parte tan importante para un hombre.

-Maldita, lo hizo de nuevo, de nuevo se burló de mí – Se quejó Neji completamente furioso, aunque no podía moverse demasiado por el momento.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara regresaba a su oficina después de aquella "reunión" la cual en realidad era sólo una cita con una chica muy linda que había conocido el otro día, pero se había aburrido bastante, ya que ella no paraba de hablarle todo tipo de cosas sin sentido, al final hasta perdió las ganas de acostarse con ella y se despidió fingiendo que tenía una importante junta. Siempre se escapaba de cosas fastidiosas de esa manera.

Ahora se encontraba dentro del ascensor, esperando a que este se detuviera en su piso.

Por otro lado, Matsuri se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio revisando unos papeles. Estaba aburrida, en verdad eso de ser secretaria no era para ella, por eso lo había dejado apenas se graduó. Matsuri había estudiado en una preparatoria bastante peculiar, en donde además de las clases normales impartían una especialidad a elección. Sus padres le insistieron mucho con lo de ser secretaria, y ella aceptó a fin de cuentas, y después de graduarse trabajó de eso por un tiempo, pero finalmente lo dejó y entró a estudiar su verdadera pasión, la cual era la actuación.

-Demonios, no puedo leer con estos lentes horribles, y esta falda tan larga en serio molesta – Se quejó la castaña. Se quitó esos lentes para poder leer mejor, y se subió un poco la falda, pues tenía bastante calor.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver al pelirrojo del otro lado, pero Matsuri no se dio cuenta por estar mirando esos papeles. Cuando Gaara salió y miró hacia el escritorio de su secretaria, se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, y sin esos lentes se podía apreciar su rostro, jamás pensó que fuese tan linda. Además también podía apreciar mejor sus piernas, ya que se había subido la falda.

-_Tal vez Shikamaru no hizo tan mal trabajo _– Pensó con una risita divertida al darse cuenta de que su nueva secretaria era más hermosa de lo que había pensado.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-¿Qué hacías tú solo con Sasame-san? ¿Acaso estabas engañando a Ino? – Preguntó Hinata con una risita mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su soda. Kiba se sonrojó un poco y aclaró su garganta.

-Por supuesto que no, sabes que yo no sería capaz – Dijo el castaño con seriedad – Ella sólo fue a mi consultorio porque encontró un cachorro herido en la calle.

-Pero tú la mirabas demasiado – Insistió con el tema Hinata, tal parecía que no iba a rendirse hasta sacarle algo a Kiba – Las mujeres somos muchos más perspicaces, y noté perfectamente como la estabas mirando.

-¿Y como según tú? – Inquirió Kiba algo molesto. Hinata comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de que lo estaba incomodando.

-Ya no te enojes Kiba, era sólo una broma – Dijo la ojiperla. Kiba también sonrió después.

-No estaba enojado en serio, pero te engañé jeje – Hinata hizo un puchero por haber caído en su broma – Por cierto Hinata ¿Al final que pasó con Naruto?

-¿Para que quieres saber eso? – Preguntó Hinata, como queriendo cambiar de tema. En verdad no quería hablar de eso, le hacía mucho daño pensar en que su querido Naruto ya no era el mismo, y todo por su culpa. Ella se sentía culpable, aunque sabía que no había sido su decisión el abandonarlo, sino una orden impuesta por su padre.

-Vamos Hinata, quiero saber si ya hablaste con él, si hay una posibilidad de arreglar las cosas – Dijo Kiba ya más animado. De verdad quería ver a su amiga feliz. Por mucho tiempo Kiba había estado enamorado de Hinata, pero al darse cuenta de que el corazón de ella ya pertenecía a otro, se resignó a sólo ser su mejor amigo, y era más feliz así.

-Bueno… anoche él y yo nos besamos – Confesó la Hyûga algo sonrojada. Le daba vergüenza hablar de temas íntimos, aún frente a su mejor amigo, por otro lado Kiba se alegró al oír esa noticia.

-Pero eso es muy bueno, eso quiere decir que ya todo está bien.

-No, está peor que antes. Le dije que lo amaba y no me creyó, nos besamos y me dijo que había sido un error – Dijo Hinata con tristeza en su voz – No sé si algún día sea capaz de confesarle que Hime-chan es su hija.

-Hinata… - Susurró Kiba, sintiéndose triste por la desgracia de su amiga.

Hinata recordó que ya llevaban mucho tiempo hablando, y quiso sacar su celular para ver la hora, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo traía.

-Ay no, creo que lo dejé en la oficina – Dijo un tanto preocupada, pues siendo la vice presidenta de una empresa siempre tenía llamadas importantes, y ya se le hacía raro que no le hubiese sonado el teléfono en casi todo el día.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Karin se encontraba sentada, esperando una llamada de Sasuke, pero él no la había llamado, y ni siquiera le contestaba. Estaba molesta y dolida por eso, no entendía que pasaba con Sasuke, por que la trataba de esa forma, como si ella fuese una cualquiera.

-Sasuke… ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Se preguntó con tristeza. En ese momento alguien le tocó el hombro y ella se sobresaltó un poco.

-Hey ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida bruja? – Preguntó un chico de cabello albino y ojos morados mientras mostraba una sonrisa tiburonezca. Karin sólo lo miró y se arregló sus anteojos.

-Ah, sólo eres tú lagartija de coladera – Dijo la pelirroja sin darle importancia. El albino se molestó al ser llamado de esa forma.

-Oye, que mi nombre es Suigetsu – Se quejó él, pero Karin no le hizo caso – Ya, tampoco te volveré a llamar bruja – Al decir eso último Karin volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué traes? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

-La correspondencia de tu querido jefe, y de los otros también – Respondió Suigetsu. Él era el mensajero de la empresa, y se encargaba de la correspondencia de todos en ese lugar.

A Karin le brillaron los ojos al tener frente a ella la correspondencia privada de Sasuke, pero Suigetsu rápidamente alejó las cartas de su vista.

-Ni creas que te las dejaré leer – Advirtió el chico.

-Oh, vamos no seas egoísta – Se quejaba Karin tratando de convencerlo. Aunque a veces se insultaran de lo lindo, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto y Sakura no paraban de reír y contarse anécdotas que los hacían sonreír más, mientras que Sasuke sólo sentía que estaba sobrando. Se sentía como el tipo que tocaba el violín en una cena romántica, ya que Naruto y Sakura le ignoraban olímpicamente, y eso le molestaba.

No podía soportar ver como Sakura le sonreía de esa manera tan especial a Naruto. Se estaban llevando demasiado bien, y eso lo incomodaba bastante ¿Por qué si Sakura era sólo su amiga? No se lo explicaba.

-_Son sólo celos de amigos _– Se dijo mentalmente. En ese momento sintió el sonido de su celular, y como sus dos amigos lo seguían ignorando se decidió a contestar - ¿Bueno?

-_Señor Uchiha, que bueno que contesta, habla la sub directora del jardín de su hija _– Dijo la mujer del otro lado bastante alterada – _Lo llamaba para avisarle que su hija está muy enferma, no sabemos que tiene y estamos muy preocupados._

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Sasuke parándose inmediatamente, llamando la atención de quienes antes no le hacían caso - ¿Pero está bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

-_Me temo que no señor, por favor venga cuanto antes – _Pidió la mujer.

-Descuide, voy enseguida para allá – Respondió el azabache terminando la llamada. El rubio y la pelirrosa lo miraban preocupados.

-¿Qué pasó Sasuke? – Le preguntó Sakura mientras lo veía sacar un poco de dinero de su billetera para pagar la cuenta.

-Es mi hija, está enferma así que tengo que ir por ella.

-Vamos contigo entonces – Dijo Naruto, ya que al oír que esa pequeña estaba enferma y al ver a Sasuke tan preocupado, de alguna forma se sintió involucrado. No entendía por que, pero le preocupada esa niña. Tal vez por ser la hija de Hinata, no lo tenía muy claro, pero no quería que a esa dulce pequeña le pasara nada malo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Shikamaru se encontraba trabajando en su computadora. Era bastante problemático, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿Quién sino?

En ese momento Temari lo vio muy concentrado en su trabajo, y pensó en ir directamente hacia él e invitarlo a algún lugar. La verdad no entendía por que Shikamaru siempre huía de ella, pero estaba decidida a averiguar por que.

-Oye Shikamaru… - Lo llamó, haciendo que el chico temblara al oír su voz.

-H-hola Temari – Saludó el pelinegro algo nervioso, mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su sien - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Aquí trabajo – Respondió Temari como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Shikamaru siguió riendo nerviosamente.

-Si, eso ya lo sé – Fue todo lo que dijo. La verdad era que a Shikamaru le gustaba mucho Temari, pero siempre que estaba cerca de ella se ponía tan nervioso que no era capaz de hacer o decir nada que tuviera sentido, era extraño porque ella era la única mujer con quien le sucedía eso.

Temari sólo le sonreía. De sus redes, ningún hombre se escapaba, y Shikamaru no sería la excepción, él iba a caer como todos.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Matsuri terminó de revisar esos papeles, y nunca se dio cuenta de que su jefe la había estado mirando pervertidamente, al igual que pudo ver su rostro sin aquellos molestos anteojos. Se bajó del escritorio, ya que estaba algo incómoda, y cuando iba a guardar los papeles en el cajón se fijó en que su teléfono se movía sobre el escritorio, pues estaba con vibrador.

-Me llaman – La chica rápidamente dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y contestó su celular, pues se trataba de una persona muy importante - ¿Bueno?

-_Matsu, chiquita que bueno que me contestas, perdón por haberte llamado tan poco mi amor –_ Se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado. Matsuri sonrió al oírlo.

-No te preocupes Saso, te entiendo perfectamente, sé que estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo en los Estados Unidos – Dijo la castaña. Estaba hablando con nada más y nada menos que su novio, y prometido.

-_Te he extrañado Matsuri, pero ya en unos meses podré volver a verte – _Dijo el novio de Matsuri – _Y por fin podremos ser marido y mujer._

_-_Si, estoy esperando ansiosa por ese día – Respondió la castaña – Te quiero Sasori.

-_Y yo a ti._

Mientras Matsuri seguía hablando, Gaara salió de su oficina hacia la máquina de café instantáneo. La vio hablar muy animada por teléfono, y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa cuando la vio terminar. El corazón de Matsuri dio un pequeño vuelco ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Acababa de hablar con su futuro marido, a quien no veía hace meses y se suponía que amaba, y se ponía así porque otro hombre le sonreía de esa manera.

-_Esto no puede ser, no tengo que pensar en él, sólo es una actuación Matsuri _– Pensó mientras trataba de convencerse a sí misma que así era, cuando sabía perfectamente que algo le estaba pasando con él

Gaara por su lado sólo esperaba a que su pequeña taza se llenara por completo, mientras veía a su secretaria de reojo.

-¿Todo un desafío eh? – Murmuró por lo bajo – Vamos a ver que tan difícil eres pequeña Matsuri.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura habían llegado a recoger a Hime. La pequeña estaba realmente mal, y el azabache no se lo explicaba, si ella estaba muy bien en la mañana.

Rápidamente la subió a su auto para llevarla al hospital, pero recibió una llamada muy importante, y respondió mientras Sakura abrazaba a su ahijada para calmarla un poco.

-No puedo ahora – Dijo Sasuke al teléfono – Entiende, mi hija está enferma y necesito llevarla a un hospital, es que en serio parece ser grave – Naruto notó que algo no andaba bien y se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke?

-Si, hay una reunión de emergencia, y tengo que asistir – Respondió el Uchiha cubriendo el teléfono para mirar a su amigo. Naruto lo dudó un momento, pero decidió que era lo mejor.

-Tranquilo, tú ve a esa reunión y nosotros llevaremos a Hime-chan al hospital, no te preocupes.

-Pero no puedo, es mi hija, oh demonios – Decía Sasuke furioso, y es que no entendía como había surgido algo así justo cuando Hime lo necesitaba.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata llegó apurada a su oficina. Por suerte su celular estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Que tonta ¿Cómo pude olvidármelo? – Se regañó a si misma. Lo levantó para ver las llamadas perdidas, y notó que había muchas del colegio de su hija. De pronto tuvo ese mal presentimiento otra vez y enseguida llamó para comprobar si todo iba bien. Sin embargo al oír lo que había pasado con su hija casi se le salía el corazón por la boca.

Así que rápidamente marcó el número de Sasuke.

-_¿Hinata? – _Contestó Sasuke.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo está Hime-chan? ¿Está bien? ¿La llevaste al hospital?

-_Ahora no estoy con ella, fui a recogerla pero me llamaron urgente, de todos modos no te preocupes, Naruto y Sakura la han llevado juntos, así que todo estará bien._

-De acuerdo – Hinata se desconcertó un poco al oír que la llevaban Naruto y Sakura. Por alguna razón le molestó oír aquellos nombres juntos en una misma oración, pero se olvidó de eso rápidamente, pues su hija era mucho más importante, así que sin perder más tiempo volvió a salir de la empresa camino hacia el hospital.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-¿Cómo está ella? – Preguntó Naruto al ver salir a Sakura de una sala, aunque ella no traía muy buena cara. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que habían ingresado a Hime, y Sakura fue allá para saber de su estado.

-Aun no saben nada, pero me preocupa… es tan pequeña… - Dijo Sakura tratando de no llorar. Naruto se sintió mal al verla así y no pudo evitar abrazarla, y justo en ese momento fue que llegó Hinata.

Sintió como se le rompía el corazón al ver a Naruto y a Sakura abrazados, pero tenía que ser fuerte por su hija.

-Sakura ¿Dónde está mi hija? – Preguntó acercándose a ellos. El rubio se separó de la pelirrosa rápidamente al ver llegar a Hinata.

-Está adentro, la están revisando Hinata, pero tranquila, todo va a estar bien – Dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, la cual se veía bastante alterada.

Naruto no decía nada, sólo veía el rostro de preocupación de Hinata, sintiendo que de cierta forma le comprendía. Anoche la había visto ser una madre cariñosa y amable, hoy veía su lado protector, y todos le gustaban tanto. Pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. No podía seguir así de confundido, tenía que hallar una forma de olvidar a Hinata o no podría concretar sus planes de venganza.

El doctor que estaba atendiendo a Hime salió llamando la atención de los tres.

-¿Los padres de Hime Uchiha? – Preguntó. Hinata fue la primera en alertarse.

-Soy su madre – Dijo la ojiperla – Doctor ¿Qué tiene mi pequeña?

-Se trata de una apendicitis, seguramente la niña llevaba días con ese dolor y no había dicho nada – Contestó el doctor, haciendo que Hinata se preocupara – Necesitamos operarla de inmediato.

-S-si… - Dijo Hinata comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas ¿Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su hija? ¿Acaso era tan mala como madre?

Y Naruto de verdad no soportaba verla así, no podía aguantar verla llorar de esa forma por su hija, por eso la abrazó, reconfortándola con su calor.

-Tranquila Hinata, todo saldrá bien – Le decía con voz suave. Hinata se sintió mucho mejor, y se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

-Gracias Naruto… - Le susurró, mientras que Sakura observaba aquella escena algo sorprendida. Por alguna razón ellos dos parecían tenerse mucha confianza.

Continuara…

Avance:

La operación de Hime ha salido bien, y Hinata se siente aliviada por ello. Naruto decide investigar un poco más sobre las cuentas de cuando su padre trabajó en las empresas, mientras por otro lado comienza a llevarse muy bien con la pequeña hija de Hinata. Comienza la lucha de Gaara por ganar la apuesta, y la de Matsuri por hacerle pagar. Mientras que Sai vivirá algunos momentos un poco vergonzosos, y se sabrá un poco más de cual es su verdadero papel.

Próximo capítulo: Buscando la verdad.

Ooooo

Pequeño omake:

Aparece Hime-chan y se acerca a mí.

-Escritora-san, Hime-chan quiere saber por que el señor sol y mami se estaban abrazando – Pregunta con ojitos de perrito.

-Eh… bueno… - Nerviosa por la pregunta. En eso llega Hinata buscando a Hime-chan.

-Hime-chan ¿Qué te he dicho sobre molestar a la escritora? – Pregunta enfadada. Hime-chan sólo sonríe.

-¿Qué Hime-chan no debe hacerlo?

-Así es – Dice Hinata llevándosela de la mano, pero la pequeña no deja de gritar que quiere una respuesta.

-Uf, de la que me salvé – Digo dando un suspiro.

Fin omake.

…

**¿Cómo que Naruto y Sakura se están llevando muy bien no? Pero no se asusten, recuerden que este fic es NaruHina, aunque sea tan mala con ellos y los haga sufrir.**

**Hime-chan está enfermita T_T, pero va a estar bien, lo aseguro ^^**

**Uh, eso le debió doler a Neji, le hirieron su orgullo ¿Qué hará ahora?**

**Y ¿Qué tendrá planeado Gaara para ganar la apuesta que hizo con Shikamaru?**

**Y al final, Naruto no se pudo resistir a Hinata ¿No que no Naruto? xDDD**

**Je, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo, y estén atentos que en cualquier momento sigo con cualquiera de mis fics ^^ **

**Bye.**


	9. Buscando la verdad

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin terminado el capítulo 8 del fic. Lo sé, quieren matarme por la demora, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede con tantos fics que terminar ^^u**

**Trataré de que el siguiente sea Demon Soul, ya que me he atrasado con ese ^^**

**Bueno, esta vez les traigo dos canciones, que son "I Feel Bad" de Rascall Flatts (si, me encanta ese grupo xD) y "Quisiera Poder Olvidarme De Ti" de Luiz Fonsi.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo porque me esforcé, como en todos mis fics T_T (lágrimas de emoción jeje) **

…

**Capítulo 8: Buscando la verdad**

Ese abrazo pareció durar más de lo que fue verdaderamente. Hinata no podía parar de pensar en eso mientras esperaba sentada alguna noticia sobre su hija. Naruto ya se había ido y la tarde comenzaba a caer, ella estaba cansada y muy confundida ¿Por qué Naruto tuvo que regresar a cambiar por completo su vida? Si ya no iba a verlo más, hubiese sido mejor así, porque se daba cuenta de que él no quería estar con ella y eso le dolía.

Deseaba enormemente retroceder el tiempo, que su padre no la hubiese encontrado. Tal vez en este momento ella y Naruto estarían casados y serían felices junto a su hija, tal vez no estaría atada a un hombre que no amaba y tal vez el amor de su vida no la odiaría como ahora lo hacía.

Se puso de pie, necesitaba relajarse un poco, pero en ese momento llegó Sasuke que al fin había salido de esa reunión, también venían Hiashi y Hanabi, todos preocupados por el estado de la pequeña Hime.

-Hinata, siento llegar tarde ¿Cómo está Hime? – Preguntó el azabache, respirando agitadamente, lo que denotaba que había corrido.

-La están operando, tenía apendicitis – Respondió Hinata, quien tenía sus ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto. Hanabi abrazó a su hermana para reconfortarla, mientras Sasuke se sentaba un poco abrumado y Hiashi sólo miraba fríamente la situación, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado por su nieta.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto iba por la calle conduciendo hacia su departamento. Se estaba preguntando mil y un cosas ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por esa niña? ¿Por qué no pudo evitar querer consolar a Hinata? Y la peor de todas ¿Por qué la seguía queriendo? Estaba claro que Hinata ya tenía toda su vida hecha, tenía un esposo y una hija, además él no se permitiría estar con la hija del asesino de su padre, no tenía que hacerlo pues sólo lo haría débil, tal vez olvidaría cual era su propósito y eso era lo que menos quería.

Si alguna vez había cometido un error en su vida, sabía que el más grande de todos ellos era el haberse enamorado de Hinata Hyûga.

Pero el amor es ciego y terco, siempre escogiendo a la persona equivocada, aunque al principio parezca lo más hermoso del mundo, el amor duele y engaña, miente descaradamente y causa estragos. Y es por amor que muchas veces las personas terminan por ser enemigos, sólo por aquel sentimiento que lastima hasta al más fuerte y duro.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, se sentía como un idiota.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo… no puedo decirle a Hinata que aún la amo, ella ya tiene a quien amar… - Por un momento recordó las palabras de la ojiperla la otra noche, cuando se habían besado y Hinata le confesó que lo seguía amando, pero él no iba a creerle ¿Cómo lo iba a amar si estaba casada con su amigo?

Tenia que ser una vil mentira, sólo eso.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara se encontraba terminando de revisar unos papeles muy importantes para poder irse a casa. Podía ser un mujeriego y parrandero de lo peor, pero para él el trabajo era cosa seria, no lo descuidaba ni porque mil mujeres le desfilaran en frente como Dios las había traído al mundo.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo – Dijo guardando aquellos documentos en un cajón con llave, para después ponerse de pie y salir de su oficina. Por las ventanas se podían apreciar las luces de la ciudad de Tokio, iluminando tanto que hasta parecía que no fuese de noche. Él casi siempre era el último en salir, igual era esta vez, pero se sorprendió al ver a alguien más en ese lugar, era nada más y nada menos que su nueva secretaria.

La chica estaba ordenando algunas cosas y por la posición en la que estaba, Gaara tenía una vista perfecta de su trasero, por lo que sonrió pervertidamente.

-Hey, Matsuri ¿Todavía por aquí? – Preguntó para llamar su atención. La castaña dio un salto, asustada por esa repentina voz que se oía tan profunda y grave. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su jefe a las afueras de su oficina.

-S-señor Gaara, sólo estaba terminando de ordenar algunas cosas, pero ya me iba – Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso rápidamente del escritorio. Gaara se acercó a ella y al verle tan cerca se le cayeron algunas cosas al suelo. Su corazón estaba latiendo de forma vertiginosa y no se lo explicaba ¿Por qué una persona que apenas conocía provocaba todo eso en ella?

-Ten más cuidado con tus cosas – Dijo Gaara agachándose junto a ella para ayudarla a recoger lo que se había caído. Ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, por lo que sus manos se rozaron levemente, haciendo que el rostro de la castaña se sonrojara un poco.

-Si, lo siento – Matsuri se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de su jefe la hizo detenerse.

-Espera ¿En que te vas? – No sabía por que lo había preguntado, simplemente fue lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza.

-Voy a tomar un taxi aquí cerca – Respondió la castaña. Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

-¿No prefieres que yo te lleve?

Matsuri lo miró con sorpresa y estuvo tentada a decir que sí, pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de Shikamaru antes de que comenzara todo aquello, él le había dicho específicamente que jamás aceptara que él la llevara a ninguna parte, eso era sólo parte del plan de conquista de Gaara. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse contenta al saber que él quería algo con ella, de todas formas no estaba ahí para eso.

-No es necesario señor, vivo cerca – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, dejando a Gaara desconcertado y molesto. Jamás, ninguna mujer había rechazado un ofrecimiento suyo, pero tal parecía que Matsuri no era como todas, al menos ella se daba a respetar un poco más.

-Te haces la difícil, pero ya caerás – Soltó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Ino suspiró al caer sentada sobre el sillón de su departamento. Estaba bastante cansada y también aburrida, pero más que nada decepcionada por que aquel guapo pelinegro era un desviado sexual.

-Que mal, ni siquiera debería importarme, yo tengo novio – Se dijo tratando de regañarse, porque aunque no lo hacía físicamente, muchas veces había engañado a Kiba de forma mental, pero lo quería y sólo por eso respetaba su relación. Aunque según ella, tenía novio pero no estaba muerta y no había nada de malo en mirar a otros hombres, aunque sea de lejos.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando vio que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a Sakura, la cual no se veía ni muy triste ni muy feliz, sino en un estado bastante neutral.

-Ah, por fin llegas Sakura, he querido hablar contigo durante todo el día – Dijo Ino, haciendo que la pelirrosa volteara a verla. Sakura se quitó su abrigo y dejó su bolso sobre la mesita de centro, sentándose en el sofá junto a su amiga.

-Hola Ino, siento haber salido tan temprano en la mañana pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer – Dijo Sakura como si nada, pero Ino entrecerró la mirada, viéndola acusadoramente - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó inquieta.

-Tienes que contarme que exactamente pasó ayer para que te desaparecieras de la fiesta como si nada – Exigió la rubia, logrando poner un poco nerviosa a su amiga, la cual carraspeó.

-¿A que te refieres Ino? No pasó nada, sólo me sentí algo cansada y decidí irme, nada más – Fue su respuesta, pero Ino no era nada tonta (aunque digan que las rubias lo son) y no se quedó para nada conforme con esas palabras.

-Si claro, dime la verdad Sakura Haruno – Volvió a exigir en tono demandante – O pagarás las consecuencias.

Sakura la miró algo asustada y con una gotita resbalando por su sien. Cuando quería serlo, Ino era realmente peligrosa, más que ella misma, así que si no le contaba no estaba segura de lo que su amiga sería capaz de hacer. Finalmente sólo suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo… - Dijo al fin – Te contaré Ino, pero júrame que esto no se lo vas a decir ni a tu sombra.

-Te lo juro por mi vida – Dijo la rubia poniéndose aún más interesada. Sakura entonces le contó todo lo que vio aquella noche.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Karin se encontraba recostada en la bañera, tratando de relajarse y de dejar de pensar en su adorado tormento. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo lo que él le hacía estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, sin importar que él le mintiera y que fuera una simple amante, para ella estar con él era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Y sabía que Sasuke no la amaba, que sólo la tenía para pasar un buen rato, pero ella se forzaba a si misma a creer que Sasuke algún día la amaría y que sería capaz de dejar a su esposa por ella, sabiendo en el fondo que eso jamás iba a suceder.

-Tal vez simplemente debería dejarlo – Susurró hundiendo su cuerpo en el agua. Sasuke era como una droga, sabía que le haría daño pero dependía totalmente de él, eso era lo que sentía.

En ese momento se distrajo cuando oyó el sonido de su teléfono, que estaba sobre una encimera junto a su bañera ya que su baño era bastante amplio. Se levantó un poco quedando sentada y estiró su mano para tomar el teléfono, tratando de que la espuma no le molestara.

-¿Bueno?

-_¿Karin, estás ocupada? _– Se oyó una grave voz del otro lado. La pelirroja dio un salto enorme y casi se le cae el teléfono dentro del agua, pero por suerte logró sostenerlo entre sus manos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Gritó sorprendida de oírlo, ya que Sasuke no le hablaba desde lo sucedido la noche anterior – No estoy ocupada… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-_¿Puedo ir a tu departamento? Necesito hablar con alguien _– Dijo Sasuke. Se le oía preocupado, por lo que Karin sonrió levemente aunque el no pudiera verla.

-Claro que puedes venir, no te preocupes – Dijo la chica – Te voy a estar esperando.

Después de terminar de hablar soltó un gran suspiro, casi soltando corazoncitos al aire de lo feliz que estaba porque él la hubiera llamado y porque iba a ir a su departamento. Se levantó rápidamente y se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla para salir del baño y alistarse para su Sasuke.

-Definitivamente no te dejaré – Se dijo sonriendo muy contenta.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sasuke guardó su celular y bajó la mirada. Otra vez estaba dependiendo de Karin para salir adelante, para soportar el rechazo de su esposa y la realidad que le tocaba vivir. No amaba a Karin, pero veía en ella a una persona a quien podía contarle todos sus problemas, era como su mayor confidente, era una amiga, aunque ella insistiera en que quería algo más.

-¿Con quien hablabas, más negocios? – Preguntó Hinata acercándose a él, trayendo un vaso de café en su mano. Sasuke la miró y desvió la mirada, no le gustaba tener que engañarla pero era lo único que podía hacer.

-Si… - Respondió ocultando la verdad - ¿Aún no dicen nada sobre Hime? – Preguntó volviendo a mirar a Hinata. La ojiperla negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no – Respondió Hinata, pero justo en ese momento salió el doctor que estaba atendiendo a su hija. Hinata y el resto de a familia se acercaron a escuchar como había salido todo, pero obviamente la ojiperla era quien más preocupada se encontraba - ¿Cómo está mi hija doctor?

-Bien, todo ha salido perfecto, ahora está siendo trasladada a una sala en donde podrá descansar – Respondió el doctor esbozando una sonrisa. Todos suspiraron aliviados y Sasuke tomó a Hinata de la mano para jalarla.

-Tengo unos asuntos que resolver, nos vemos después – Dijo para después irse del lugar. Hinata no le dijo nada, después de todo no le podía exigir algo sabiendo que ella no le había cumplido jamás como esposa y aún así Sasuke estaba a su lado.

Pero las cosas estaban mal. Tal vez no debía seguir manteniendo esa mentira, aún cuando Naruto no quisiera nada con ella, porque estaba dañando a Sasuke y a ella misma, ambos vivían infelices.

-_Kiba tiene razón, yo debo de pedirle el divorcio a Sasuke, lo haré aunque Naruto no me quiera… _- Pensó decidida.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara salía de la empresa hacia el estacionamiento. Caminaba lentamente hacia su auto, cuando vio salir a Neji, quien mascullaba un montón de cosas sin sentido. El pelirrojo lo quedó mirando un tanto desconcertado y Neji lo observó también.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el castaño algo enfadado por estar siendo observado de esa manera.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Preguntó Gaara mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto y las apuntaba hacia el mismo para abrir la puerta.

-Nada, sólo es esa maldita bruja de Tenten, realmente no la soporto ¿Cómo Dios puede permitir la existencia de semejante persona? – Reclamaba Neji, haciendo reír a Gaara con su último comentario - ¿Y tú que? ¿Cómo vas con tu nueva secretaria? Escuché que no es muy agraciada que digamos.

-La verdad es que yo al principio pensé lo mismo – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo divertido mientras apoyaba su antebrazo sobre el techo de su auto – Pero créeme cuando te digo esto, a esa mujer la haré mía cueste lo que cueste.

-Vaya… - Musitó Neji sorprendido por tal determinación en las palabras de su amigo, se veía que se traía algo sospechoso en todo esto, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, tan deseoso de obtener algo, porque por lo general él obtenía las cosas con sólo chasquear sus dedos – Bueno Gaara, te deseo suerte con tu conquista.

-Y yo te deseo suerte con tu dulce martirio – Dijo Gaara antes de subir a su auto para partir hacia su casa. Si, podía ser que ahora Matsuri lo rechazara, seguro era por culpa de las chismosas que había en la oficina, pero iba a obtener lo que quería de ella tarde o temprano y eso era llevarla a la cama tal como a las otras, así ganaría su apuesta y dejaría a Shikamaru con la boca cerrada.

Por otro lado, Neji también había subido a su auto. Estaba deseando planear algo en contra de Tenten, pero la verdad no era demasiado bueno ideando venganzas, tal vez sería bueno preguntarle a Gaara o a Sasuke, pero fuese como fuese se iba a vengar de Tenten por todas las humillaciones que ella le había hecho pasar.

-Ya verás chonguitos… me las pagas porque me las pagas – Dijo mientras conducía, mirando al frente y presionando el manubrio.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Aquella noche terminó y llegó el día por fin. Había sido extenuante para Naruto, toda la noche había pensado en lo que iba a hacer, como lo iba a hacer y en lo confundido que estaba por todo, por Hinata, por Sasuke, por todo.

-Demonios, si sigo así no seré capaz de hacer nada para vengar la muerte de papá… - Se dijo tratando de recuperar su convicción, que era lo que lo había traído de regreso a Tokio. Tenía que ser fuerte y superar todo lo que sentía por Hinata para poder pensar con la cabeza fría ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil sacarse a una mujer de la cabeza?

Golpeó la pared de la ducha en donde se encontraba, sintiendo las gotas tibias caer sobre su espalda y sus hombros, acercando su cabeza a la pared para tratar de calmarse. Finalmente salió del baño y se cubrió con una toalla.

Se acercó al buró y tomó entre sus manos una fotografía de cuando era un niño, y ahí salía con sus dos padres. Minato lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras Kushina sonreía y hacía un gesto de amor y paz hacia la cámara.

-Definitivamente… papá… voy a vengarte… - Susurró sintiendo una gran tristeza en su corazón al haber recordado aquellos días junto a su padre.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata despertó bastante cansada y mirando hacia su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación del hospital, había estado cuidando de su hija toda la noche y no pensaba irse de ahí al menos hasta que ella despertara. Sólo estaba tapada con una chaqueta de color café claro y se veía muy agotada e incómoda, por haber dormido en aquel sillón.

-Aún no despierta mi niña… - Susurró bajando la mirada. Como deseaba en estos momentos su apoyo, el apoyo que sólo el padre de su hija podía brindarle. No podía entender como podía seguir amándolo si él la odiaba a ella, no era más que una simple ilusa, Naruto jamás la perdonaría, pero aquel sentimiento no quería desaparecer por nada del mundo.

De pronto sintió como su pequeña comenzaba a balbucear y a darse vueltas en la cama, por lo que se levantó apresurada hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien mi amor? – Preguntó acariciando el cabello del su hija, la cual abrió sus ojitos azules y la miraba un poco desconcertada.

-Mami… Hime-chan tenía mucho miedo… - Habló la niña sonriendo dulcemente. Hinata sólo la abrazó, reconfortándola con su calor. Daba gracias a Dios de que su hija estuviera bien, eso era mejor que nada.

-Mami te quiere mucho, y también tenía mucho miedo… - Susurró.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Matsuri se estaba viendo al espejo del baño de su departamento, mientras soltaba una risita por lo ridícula que se veía. Tal vez ya estaba bien eso de hacerle creer a su jefe que era una _nerd _e ir como de verdad era, si, definitivamente eso sería lo mejor.

Se fue a su habitación y se cambió toda su ropa de nerd por algo mucho más de su estilo, aunque un poco más provocativo de lo que usualmente llevaría. Todo sea por impresionar a su jefe.

-Lo siento Shikamaru pero los planes han cambiado – Dijo con una sonrisa. Desde que esas tontas se habían atrevido a desafiarla había decidido hacer las cosas diferentes, no sólo haría que Gaara se arrepintiera de hacer sufrir a todas las mujeres, haría que él se enamorara tanto que ya no querría volver a salir con nadie más, les cerraría la boca a ese par de una vez.

El timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar y fue a abrir después de haberse mirado por última vez al espejo. Al abrir, una chica de su misma edad se le arrojó encima, abrazándola de forma muy efusiva y haciendo que ella se exaltara un poco.

-¡Matsuri! – Gritó la joven de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color - ¡Tienes que contarme todo, todo!

-¡S-Sari por favor! – Reclamó Matsuri tratando de quitarse de encima a su amiga y vecina, la cual era la reina de los chismes, pues quería estar enterada de todo. Matsuri le comentó sobre su jueguito con su nuevo jefe y todo lo que quería Sari era enterarse de cómo iba la situación, que tal era el jefe de Matsuri y todas esas cosas.

-Ya, lo siento, pero cuéntame ¿Y por que vas tan arreglada? – Preguntó Sari apuntándola. Matsuri se miró despreocupadamente y sonrió.

-Bueno hubo un cambio de planes, ya no se trata de no hacerle caso y hacer que se sienta humillado, ahora haré que él se enamore de mí – Dijo la castaña, ganándose una mirada de desconfianza de parte de su amiga - ¿Que? ¿No crees que yo pueda lograrlo?

-No es eso, es que más bien creo que esto de cambiar los planes se debe a algo más – Dijo la castaña de forma inquisidora - ¿Acaso él te ha gustado? ¿Planeas cambiar a Sasori por él?

-¡Claro que no! – Gritó Matsuri alterada y haciendo que su amiga se tuviera que cubrir los oídos, pues la chica realmente había gritado muy fuerte y por poco y le reventaba los tímpanos – Yo… yo no cambiaría a Sasori por nadie, tú sabes perfectamente que él es mi prometido desde hace dos años, voy a casarme con él, esto es sólo… sólo por…

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿A quien quería demostrarle que en verdad era capaz de conquistar a alguien como Gaara? ¿Y que ganaría con eso?

Matsuri realmente no se entendía a ella misma, no sabía por que razón se inmiscuía tanto en aquel tema ¿Acaso de verdad estaba sintiendo algo más por su jefe? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía como era él en realidad, sólo sabía que era un mujeriego y que no le importaba romper el corazón de las mujeres con tal de satisfacer sus deseos carnales ¿Pero realmente era ese tipo de persona?

¿Quién era realmente Sabaku No Gaara y que significaba para ella?

-¿Por qué? – Insistió Sari, pero Matsuri no sabía como contestar, de verdad no sabía por que lo hacía, sólo sentía que debía demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de todo lo que se propusiera.

-Porque sé que puedo hacerlo, sólo por eso – Respondió al fin, viendo como su amiga suspiraba resignada. No había nada que Sari pudiera hacer, cuando a Matsuri se le metía algo en la cabeza o lo hacía o jamás viviría en paz consigo misma.

-Claro, tú puedes Matsuri, sólo… no vayas a enamorarte de él, recuerda siempre que sólo estás actuando – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé Sari, lo sé perfectamente – Respondió Matsuri con seriedad. Sabía que no podía, que jamás se iba a enamorar de una persona de ese tipo, sólo quería demostrarse que ella era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera, sólo era eso.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Ella se encontraba bajando de su auto de lujo en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos todos se deslumbraban con su belleza; los hombres se desvivían por ella, sólo por cumplir sus caprichos, sólo por servirle, por ser aunque sea una vez objetos de sus besos, sus caricias o aunque sea una mirada de sus ojos azules.

Todos los hombres morían por ella.

¿Pero por que él no?

-Quiero esos archivos en mi oficina a las dos – Dijo Shikamaru a su secretaria, la cual asintió fervientemente para luego salir corriendo a hacer su trabajo. Shikamaru levantó unas carpetas y entró a su oficina sin siquiera fijar su vista en aquella rubia que sólo lo veía a él.

Siempre era lo mismo ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer para que Nara Shikamaru dejara de huir de ella?

-Temari-san, tiene una llamada en su oficina – Dijo una recepcionista. Temari asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su oficina, no sin antes dedicar una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina del Nara.

Fuese como fuese, de la forma en que sea, Nara Shikamaru le haría caso, no iba a despreciarla, nadie se daría ese lujo y menos él.

-Demonios, Temari me estaba mirando fijamente de nuevo – Se dijo Shikamaru mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro, dejando los archivos sobre su escritorio. Odiaba esos malditos nervios que lo hacían alejarse de ella cuando la deseaba tanto ¿Pero que se supone debía hacer en tal caso?

Siempre había sido tímido cuando una mujer le gustaba de verdad, pero esto era el colmo, no podía estar cerca de ella porque salía corriendo. Además, los hermanos de ella le espantaban a los pretendientes todo el tiempo, parecían un par de buitres a punto de sacarles los ojos a sus presas, y aunque Gaara era su amigo sabía que como cuñado no lo querría ver ni en pintura.

Dos problemas, ninguna solución ¿O sí?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto llegó a la empresa dispuesto a hacer algo, esta vez si lo haría, por muy mal que se estuviera sintiendo, no permitiría que aquellos sentimientos sin sentido se apoderaran de su ser y aunque le quemaban por dentro los deseos de estar con Hinata, debía ser duro y resistir.

_I should be out in that driveway stopping you_

_Tears should be rolling down my cheek_

_And I don't know why I'm not falling apart_

_Like I usually do_

Cuando bajó de su auto vio que ella se estacionaba frente a él. Ahí estaba otra vez aquel adorado tormento. Ella, que con su sonrisa era capaz de hacerle olvidar todo, pero que también era capaz de hacerle sufrir más que nadie.

_And how the thought of losing you's not killing me_

Hinata lo observó, bajando la mirada en el acto.

Todavía no podía creer que todo había resultado tan mal, ella simplemente había huido de casa porque no soportaba el destino que le imponía su padre, había conocido a alguien de quien se enamoró y se entregó a esa persona sin contemplaciones ¿Por qué el amor debía ser tan doloroso?

_El amor engaña, el amor es mentiroso y vanidoso. El amor de verdad siempre queda en el alma, por más que esa persona te lastime, siempre acabas perdonándole porque le amas ¿Pero vale la pena un amor de esa clase?_

-¿Cómo está Hime-chan? – Preguntó Naruto. Hinata levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos aperlados en los azules de él, mientras Naruto sentía como todo su ser se llenaba de una extraña calidez.

Era débil ante ella.

-Ella está bien, salió de la operación con éxito y la dejé con su abuelo, después iré a verla – Respondió Hinata sonriendo dulcemente. Y ahí estaba otra vez, aquella sonrisa.

_I feel bad_

_That I can stand here strong_

_Cold as stone, Seems so wrong_

_I can't explain it_

_Maybe it's just_

_I've cried so much_

_I'm tired and I'm numb Baby I hate it_

_I feel bad that I don't feel bad_

-Ya veo… - Hinata se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio – Espera Hinata… - La llamó Naruto. Realmente no sabía por que la llamaba, pero lo supo cuando la vio darse la vuelta y observarlo con confusión en su rostro - ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hime-chan al hospital?

-¿Eh? – Hinata se sorprendió, no se esperaba que Naruto quisiera ir a verla ¿Sería que estaba desarrollando algún sentimiento especial por ella? Después de todo era lógico, Hime era su hija, era su propia sangre, tal vez la sangre le llamaba. No estaba segura de ello, pero si Naruto quería ver a su hija ella no iba a impedírselo, después de todo tarde o temprano él lo sabría, sabría que era el padre de Hime, él y no Sasuke - Si, claro que puedes, además Hime-chan también quería verte.

-Bien… - Naruto sonrió de aquella forma en que solía hacerlo hace tiempo. De cierta forma ya no se sentía tan mal, algo comenzaba a mejorar en su interior, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

Y Hinata también sonrió. Las cosas podían estar tan mal, podía sentir que todo estaba perdido, pero al verle sonreír no había podido evitar que un leve rayo de esperanza se colara en lo oscuro que se había vuelto su corazón, ese corazón que ahora sólo era capaz de entregar amor a su hija.

Ya no se sentiría mal.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sai se encontraba en aquella oficina frente a ese hombre que lo miraba de la forma más seria y fría que podía haber. Era cierto que no guardaba ningún resentimiento contra el pelinegro, sólo hacía lo que su trabajo ameritaba, y ser el inspector de la policía le obligaba a eso, a dudar cada vez que uno de sus oficiales intentaba abrir un caso prescrito.

No había caso, eso había sucedido hace más de catorce años ¿Para que reabrir ese caso tan antiguo y sin resolver?

-Vamos Kakashi-san ¿Vas a decirme que no te interesa saberlo? – Habló Sai para tratar de convencerlo. Había explicado cada punto del caso a su superior y éste le había oído atentamente, esperaba que con eso lo pudiera convencer de reabrir la investigación y que le fuese asignada.

-Sai ¿De verdad es tan importante para ti? – Preguntó Kakashi. Sai le miró y cerró sus ojos, mostrándose tranquilo.

-Mi hermano trató de encontrar la verdad sobre este caso y fue asesinado por eso, el hijo de Minato Namikaze está buscando la verdad también ¿No crees que nos merecemos una explicación? – Razonó el pelinegro. Kakashi lo escrutó con la mirada para luego lanzar un largo suspiro.

-Si me traes algo que sea de utilidad tal vez reabra el caso, trae cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa – Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado y de ojos negros, que cubría su boca con un tapabocas como si sufriese de alguna clase de enfermedad, pero en realidad sólo lo hacía por puro gusto.

Sai asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Su verdadero trabajo era ese, ser un detective en la brigada de homicidios, investigar las muertes e infiltrarse en algún lugar si era necesario, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora, porque iba a descubrir la verdad tras la muerte de Minato, la verdad tras la muerte de su hermano, y cuando eso por fin ocurriera podría estar en paz consigo mismo.

Después de eso salió de la oficina. Estaba decidido.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sakura se dirigía al hospital. Hoy tenía un turno de mañana y uno de noche, aunque tenía la tarde libre y debía aprovecharla. Ino la había estado atosigando con preguntas toda la noche sobre lo ocurrido con Sasuke y lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera había podido hablar con él sobre eso, ambos se habían estado evadiendo ¿Pero acaso él no era su mejor amigo? Tal vez lo que debía hacer era hablarle y aclarar el asunto de una vez, tal vez sólo debía confesar por fin que durante todos estos años había estado enamorada de él como una estúpida.

-Doctora Haruno – La llamó una enfermera – Tsunade-sama me dijo que le avisara a usted que debía atender a la paciente Hime Uchiha – Dijo la mujer viendo el nombre de la niña en una planilla. Sakura asintió sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ahijada Hime.

Era cierto, ella aún estaba y definitivamente no sería capaz de arrebatarle a su padre, la pequeña Hime no merecía algo como eso.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sasuke se despertó tarde, pero no estaba en su casa ni en su cama, sino en la cama de Karin, en el departamento de ella.

Había estado tomando toda la noche con ella y le dolía la cabeza de manera horrible, casi podía sentir que los pasos que daba Karin desde el pasillo con esos tacones de aguja le taladraban el cerebro. Sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse y vio a la pelirroja sonreírle desde el umbral. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó con cierto enfado y mientras se sentaba en la cama, buscando entre la prendas del suelo su ropa interior y todo lo demás.

-Son las nueve – Respondió Karin – Traté de despertare antes pero no pareció funcionar, Sasuke-kun… deberías dejar de beber… - Aconsejó observando como él se vestía de forma rápida, pero no la miraba en lo absoluto.

-No tienes que decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer – Respondió de forma ruda. Karin se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba que él viniera a tener sexo con ella y a contarle sus problemas para después tratarla fríamente, como si ella no existiera, como si no tuviera sentimientos ¿Qué acaso era un guijarro vacío? ¿Algo sin valor que podía ser arrojado en el momento en que el dueño lo quisiese?

Se sentía mal por eso, pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que él la usaba y aún así seguía a su lado. Ella prefería sufrir a su lado que sufrir sin él.

_El amor hace sufrir a quienes lo sienten, porque no es un sentimiento mutuo, es algo vacío y sin sentido, algo que jamás será correspondido. Sientes como te pisotea, pero te sigues levantando siempre._

-Sólo digo esas cosas porque me preocupo por ti Sasuke, estás bebiendo demasiado, podrías terminar volviéndote un alcohólico – Trató de disuadirlo una vez más, pero Sasuke sólo se levantó mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa.

-Yo sé lo que hago, no tienes por que preocuparte por mí – Dijo dedicándole una de sus miradas heladas, para después pasar junto a ella y dejarla sola en esa habitación.

¿Por qué cada vez que estaba con él le pasaba igual? A su lado era feliz, pero cuando él se iba siempre la dejaba con la sensación de que no lo volvería a ver jamás y eso no era justo, ella le daba todo ¿Por qué no recibía nada a cambio?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sakura entró a la habitación donde estaba la pequeña Hime jugando a hacer sombras con sus manitas. La pelirrosa la miró y sonrió tiernamente, en verdad esa niña era un encanto, ni parecía ser hija del amargado de Sasuke.

-_Si Sasuke me oye decirle amargado seguro se enfadará… _- Pensó entornando los ojos. En ese momento Hime la observó.

-¡Madrina Sakura, Hime-chan está feliz de verte! – Gritó emocionada. Sakura se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

-Te ves mucho mejor Hime-chan, me da gusto por ti – Dijo sonriendo – Me gustaría algún día tener una hija que sea como tú, seguro sería genial – De pronto su sonrisa se vio algo melancólica y Hime lo notó aún siendo sólo una niña, por lo que sus ojitos azules miraron a la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

-¿Cuándo tengas una hija puede jugar con Hime-chan? – Preguntó con su dulce sonrisa. Sakura la miró y volvió a sonreír alegremente.

-Claro que sí, serán muy buenas amigas – Respondió la ojijade – _Aunque… que más quisiera yo que fuese con Sasuke… pero eso no sucederá, lo sé._

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Tenten se encontraba viendo unos diseños de la próxima línea que iban a lanzar y a ella le tocaba la revisión de los últimos detalles. Se encontraba muy concentrada cuando apareció Neji en la entrada de la cafetería.

La quedó mirando, ciertamente esa molesta chica se veía linda cuando estaba concentrada en algo más que insultarlo a él. No pudo evitar observarla atentamente, en verdad era linda ¿Pero que narices le estaba pasando?

-_¿Es que no hay nada mejor que ver aquí? – _Se preguntó desviando la mirada. Ciertamente no quería verla, pero su vista se desviaba por sí sola. No dejaba de pensar en todas sus humillaciones, Tenten era una tonta que siempre lo dejaba mal ante los demás, siempre quedaba como el perdedor y eso no lo podía soportar.

-¿Apreciando la belleza del paisaje? – Escuchó la voz de su amigo. Neji se volteó y vio como Gaara se apoyaba en la pared a su lado, mirando todo con indiferencia.

-¿Te parece que estas son horas de llegar? – Inquirió el castaño arqueando una ceja, pero Gaara ni se inmutó.

-Fui a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto.

-¿Quien? ¿Otra novia?

-Mi vida no gira en torno a las mujeres y lo sabes, también hago otras cosas – Dijo medio fastidiado. Se alejó de la pared y se cruzó de brazos – Fui por mi hermano, regresó de su viaje.

-¿Kankuro? – Preguntó Neji frunciendo levemente el ceño, en verdad el hermano de Gaara no le caía en lo más mínimo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando al ver hacia una esquina se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿Quién demonios…?

-¿Qué te pasa Neji? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma – Comentó el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo se ponía rígido y con una expresión de casi idiota en el rostro. El castaño simplemente apuntó hacia un lugar y Gaara no hizo más que mirar hacia allí sin comprender, pero al hacerlo se quedó igual o incluso peor que su amigo.

Ahí estaba su nueva secretaria. No sería nada raro el verla ahí, excepto porque hoy era total y completamente diferente al día anterior. Ayer parecía sacada de una de esas películas de comedia y hoy parecía la sexy protagonista de una película de acción, y de la "acción" que a él le gustaba.

No podía creer tan impactante cambio, ahora sí que le emocionaba la idea de ganar la apuesta. Sonrió levemente y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, el cual aún no espabilaba.

-Si me disculpas, voy por mi presa – Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la chica. Neji lo miró y notó como Gaara sonreía de esa forma en que sólo lo hacía cuando había encontrado algo que en verdad le gustara ¿Qué demonios había pasado con la nerd de ayer? ¿A quien le importaba?

-_Pero que idiota es, poniendo esa cara de imbécil sólo por ver a una chica guapa… _- Pensó Tenten observando a Neji con el ceño fruncido, pues él aún no dejaba de ver a la secretaria de Gaara y Tenten no sabía por que demonios le molestaba tanto, sin embargo, aceptar que esa rabia que sentía eran celos, sería lo último que haría.

-Hola Tenten.

Hubiera seguido trabajando de no ser porque cierta voz llamó por completo su atención. Se puso de pie, estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que él estaba ahí, desde hace meses que no le veía y lo extrañaba tanto…

-¡Kankuro! – Gritó la chica lanzándose a los brazos del castaño, quien la recibió alegremente, estrechándola muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó Kankuro mientras soltaba a Tenten. La chica lo miró sonriente y le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro.

-Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal todo por Hokkaido? – Preguntó ella. Kankuro sonrió e hizo un gesto con su dedo pulgar.

Ella estaba demasiado feliz de verlo, desde siempre Kankuro había sido su mejor amigo. Era el único que la ayudaba a soportar al idiota de Neji y le alegraba que estuviera de vuelta.

Por su parte, Neji sólo los miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-_En verdad, Dios los cría y el diablo los junta _– Pensó molesto mientras observaba como Teten y Kankuro se volvían a abrazar. Descruzó sus brazos y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la cafetería, no tenía ganas de ver escenitas de reencuentros.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto estaba sentado en su oficina observando las cuentas que ayer le había entregado Sasuke. Ciertamente estaba claro el desfalco que del que habían sido victimas hace casi quince años, pero Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que el culpable había sido Hiashi y no su padre como todos decían. Encontraría la forma de probarlo, pero por el momento se iría de forma silenciosa.

Alguien golpeó su puerta y él simplemente emitió un ligero "pase" mientras seguía con su vista fija en aquellos papeles. En este momento no quería pensar en nada más, ni mucho menos en Hinata.

-Naruto – Sai entró a la oficina de su amigo y se sentó frente a él - ¿Qué crees? Estuve hablando con Kakashi.

-Más vale que sea algo bueno – Dijo el rubio sin quitar su vista aún de los archivos. Sai posó su mano sobre ellos e hizo que Naruto dejara de verlos al bajaron abruptamente, por lo que el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Dijo que si le llevamos cualquier cosa sospechosa él reabrirá el caso, pero necesito algo, no puedo hacerlo simplemente con palabras – Explicó el pelinegro. Naruto lo miró algo más interesado y al mismo tiempo pensativo. De verdad le interesaba que la investigación se reabriera, así todo sería mucho más fácil ¿Por qué de que le servía comprobar que Hiashi era culpable si no podía enviarlo a la cárcel?

-¿Y que clase de cosa puede servir?

-No lo sé – Dijo Sai bajando la mirada. Ambos estaban metidos en esto por las mismas razones, querían hacer justicia por sus familiares injustamente asesinados – Por cierto… ¿Qué estabas viendo?

-¿Esto? – Naruto observó aquellos papeles y una idea se pasó por su cabeza – Sai… esto, esto nos sirve…

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Matsuri se encontraba archivando unos papeles mientras las mismas chicas de la otra vez cuchicheaban sobre su extraño y repentino cambio de look. La castaña no les prestaba mucha atención, pero reía divertida pues se notaba que ellas debían de estarse retorciendo de la envidia, pues Gaara no le había quitado la vista de encima en casi todo el día.

Al terminar se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, quien bebía tranquilamente un café, pero al verla llegar se la quedó viendo como a lo más interesante del mundo.

-Disculpe señor Gaara, aquí está lo que me pidió – Dijo la castaña sonriendo levemente. Gaara asintió con la cabeza y de pronto fijó su vista en los labios de ella. Notó que llevaba puesto un suave brillo de color cereza que resaltaba sus labios y los hacía increíblemente atrayentes, tanto que de pronto dejó de escuchar lo que ella decía para quedarse perdido en el movimiento de sus labios - ¿Señor Gaara? – Lo llamó Matsuri - ¿Señor Gaara se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? – El pelirrojo la miró un momento más y luego sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Por qué se quedó como un idiota? – Disculpa, no estaba prestando atención ¿Qué me decías?

-Que me tardaré un momento en traer las demás impresiones, espero que no le moleste – Respondió la castaña sonriendo dulcemente, a lo que Gaara la miró algo sorprendido. Usualmente las mujeres no le sonreían de esa manera, pero ella –a pesar de verse como toda una mujer- sonreía de forma inocente, era muy extraña, además ni siquiera se intimidaba ante su presencia, en verdad era muy rara.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, puedes irte – Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, pero Gaara decidió que mejor no la dejaría ir aún – Espera… ¿Qué tienes que hacer durante la tarde?

-Nada… ¿Por qué señor?

-¿No te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

Matsuri lo miró dudosa. Definitivamente otra vez lo estaba intentando, quería algo con ella, pero no caería tan fácil.

-¿No cree que es muy poco profesional que usted invite a su secretaria a salir? – Cuestionó con una leve sonrisa. Gaara la miró sorprendido ¿Otra vez lo estaba rechazando? ¿Pero que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer? ¿Es que acaso ella no gustaba de él? Eso era imposible.

¿A esto se refería Shikamaru cuando dijo que no podría ganar la apuesta?

-Sólo es una cortesía de mi parte, no tienes que tomarlo así – Dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente, haciendo notar que se había enfadado. Matsuri le dio la espalda y soltó una pequeña risita, de verdad le gustaba dejarlo perplejo, eran divertidas sus reacciones al sentirse rechazado, pero si lo seguía haciendo su plan tampoco resultaría.

-Lo siento mucho señor – Dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrando una cara culpable. En verdad era muy buena para esas cosas, la culpa era lo que mejor le salía a la hora de fingir – Por favor disculpe que haya sido tan atrevida, entiendo si ya no quiere invitarme… - Bajó la mirada con tristeza, aunque en el fondo sentía deseos de reírse.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente, no se esperaba ahora ese rostro de culpabilidad y ciertamente esa era su oportunidad. Sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie.

-Sólo te perdonaré si aceptas mi invitación, de otra forma estarás en deuda conmigo – Dijo con audacia, creyendo que de esa forma la haría caer en su trampa.

-No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie, así que acepto – Respondió Matsuri volviendo a sonreír para después salir de la oficina. Gaara se volvió a sentar en su lugar, creyendo que ya había ganado seguro, pero estaba muy equivocado, el juego recién comenzaba.

-Hoy sales conmigo y mañana amaneces en mi cama… - Susurró sintiéndose victorioso.

Matsuri por su parte sólo llegó a su puesto y se sentó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Podrás creer que has ganado ahora, pero eres tú quien ha caído en mi trampa – Susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de su triunfo, ante Gaara y ante ese par de cacatúas.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

La tarde llegó y Hinata se dirigía hacia el hospital a ver a su hija. No habría querido dejarla, pero sabía que tampoco podía descuidar su puesto en la empresa.

Al salir al estacionamiento notó a Naruto apoyado en su auto y al verla llegar se acercó a ella, con esa mirada seria que ahora lo caracterizaba.

-Te estaba esperando – Dijo el rubio con calma – Ven conmigo, yo te llevaré – Propuso. Hinata lo miró confundida, pero en verdad no sentía deseos de replicar ni mucho menos de pelear con él, así que lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz.

Asintió con la cabeza y subió al auto de él, dejando el suyo en el estacionamiento. Después de eso, ambos partieron hacia el hospital a ver a la pequeña Hime.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sai se encontraba en la fotocopiadora sacando las ultimas copias de los archivos que le dio Naruto, aunque lo hacía lo más discretamente posible pues no quería que alguien se fuese a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pues se suponía era secreto.

En eso estaba cuando vio pasar a alguien que lo dejó embobado. Ino venía caminando con sus zapatos de tacón y su vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color morado. No podía evitar seguirla con la mirada y detallar cada parte de su cuerpo. Si esa mujer fuese suya jamás la dejaría sola.

Ino lo miró y le sonrió. Ya había aceptado que Sai era gay, pero aún le molestaba este hecho y más, porque no entendía que de malo tenía eso, cada persona era libre de ser como quisiera pero que Sai fuese del otro equipo ciertamente le fastidiaba y mucho.

-Hola Ino-chan ¿En que estás? – Preguntó el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa. Ella lo miró y se apoyó contra la pared a su lado, sin saber lo que provocaba en él, como en cualquier hombre.

-Pues ya sabes, en fotos y esas cosas, es que como se viene pronto la nueva línea y todo eso… - Respondió Ino, quien se había puesto en una posición bastante sugerente - ¿Y tú que Sai-kun? – Le preguntó con su sonrisa animada.

-Aquí, haciendo unas copias – Respondió de lo más normal. Ino miró los papeles que salían de la fotocopiadora.

-¿Te ayudo? – Se ofreció amablemente.

-¡No! Es decir, no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo solo – Dijo Sai algo nervioso. Ino lo miró arqueando una ceja, no había entendido aquel extraño comportamiento, definitivamente los gays eran muy extraños. Sai siguió en lo suyo y cuando terminó tomó todo rápidamente dispuesto a irse – Bueno, nos vemos otro día Ino-chan.

-Oye Sai-kun… - Habló Ino haciendo que él se detuviera. Sai la miró confundido y ella prosiguió - ¿Crees que este color de brasier es bonito? – Preguntó bajando un poco la tela de su vestido en la zona del busto, haciendo que al chico le apareciera un leve sonrojo en el rostro. No entendía como ella podía estarle enseñando su ropa interior así nada más y estando en la empresa, aunque estaban los dos solos y eso lo hacía peor.

¿Acaso se le estaba insinuando?

-Eh… y-yo… - Él iba a responder cuando recibió una llamada a su celular. Contestó rápidamente pues se trataba de Naruto – Si claro, terminé eso ya ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Y que rayos haces allá? Bueno, me los llevaré, bye – El pelinegro terminó su llamada y luego miró a Ino – Creo que ese color te queda bien, nos vemos.

Ino lo quedó mirando. Vaya que Sai era raro, pero así era la gente como él ¿No? Tal vez podría pedirle consejos de moda más seguido.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto y Hinata llegaron al hospital a ver a Hime. Al entrar a su cuarto la notaron muy contenta siendo cuidada por Sakura, lo que tranquilizó enormemente a la ojiperla pues su hija ya estaba mejor.

-Hime-chan – Dijo Hinata acercándose a la pequeña. Hime sonrió muy contenta al ver a su madre y extendió sus bracitos pues quería un abrazo. Hinata se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy dulcemente - ¿Cómo te sientes hijita? Mami estaba muy preocupada.

-Hime-chan se siente muy bien y tiene ganas de ir a la casa – Respondió Hime con su sonrisita brillante. Naruto la observó desde la puerta y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente enternecido, le pasaba cada vez que veía a Hime-chan, ella era una niña tan linda y no sabía si era por ser hija de Hinata o por algo más, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña sensación – Mami, viniste con mi amigo el señor sol.

-Hola Hime-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeñita? – Preguntó Naruto acercándose a ella. El rubio traía una bolsa en sus manos y cuando estuvo frente a Hime se la entregó – Te he traído un regalo.

Hinata miró sorprendida este hecho. En momentos como este se moría por decirle a Naruto la verdad, deseaba más que nunca estar con él y poder contarle que Hime era su hija y no de Sasuke, que jamás lo abandonó como él creía, sino que fue obligada a hacerlo, que sólo intentó protegerlo de la furia de su padre al irse en silencio aquella mañana que jamás pudo olvidar.

-¡Gracias señor sol! – Respondió Hime con una enorme sonrisa, sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos. La niña abrió la bolsa decorada con ositos de peluche y descubrió dentro un conejito de felpa de color rosado. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes como dos estrellas y lo abrazó efusivamente - ¡Hime-chan ama los conejos!

-¿En serio? A mí también me gustan mucho – Comentó Naruto sonriente. Hinata sonrió con dulzura al ver tan hermosa escena, mientras que Sakura observaba todo aquello un tanto escéptica. Algo no andaba bien ¿Por qué esos tres parecían una familia feliz?

Más bien parecía como si Naruto fuese el padre de Hime y no Sasuke, pero eso era totalmente imposible ¿O tal vez no?

La pelirrosa se sentía confundida, así que decidió salir un momento fuera de aquella habitación, justo para ver que Sasuke se acercaba. Seguro iba a ver a su hija y no le gustaría nada aquel ambiente tan familiar que había dentro, así que pensó que lo mejor era que Sasuke no lo viera.

-S-Sasuke… - Lo llamó plantándose frente a él. Sasuke la observó y bajó la mirada. Apenas esta mañana se había despertado con Karin y ahora veía a Sakura, la persona que lo había descubierto con su amante.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Sasuke. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y la verdad no quería pensar demasiado en que decir, así que sólo lo dijo. Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló lejos de ahí, mientras él la veía confundido.

-Necesito hablar contigo – Dijo ella antes de que Sasuke le preguntara cualquier cosa, por lo que él se quedó callado y la siguió sin chistar.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Tenten salía de la empresa charlando animadamente con su amigo Kankuro, mientras que Neji los miraba con rabia y no sabía por que, tal vez sólo porque no soportaba a ninguno de los dos.

-Si quieres vengarte te tengo un plan infalible – Le dijo Gaara apareciendo de la nada como solía hacerlo. Neji lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sólo esperando a que él hablara – Enamórala.

-Estás loco… - Respondió el Hyûga dándole la espalda para irse. Jamás sería capaz de una tontería como esa, él odiaba a Tenten y ella lo odiaba a él ¿Enamorarla? Si, como no.

Gaara simplemente suspiró y se dio la vuelta, viendo como su secretaria se dirigía al ascensor. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella con su sonrisa matadora, lo que logró ponerla un poco nerviosa, aunque ella trataba de disimularlo.

-¿Ya estás lista Matsuri? – Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, apoyándose en la pared junto al ascensor. Matsuri asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Si señor Gaara – Respondió, derrochando tanta dulzura que por un momento a Gaara se le olvidó que la quería llevar a la cama. Era la chica más dulce que había visto, aunque fuera así de hermosa, nunca había conocido a una mujer igual, todas se lanzaban a sus brazos como si él fuese un pedazo de carne fresca y ellas unas leonas, pero Matsuri era muy diferente y de cierta forma eso le excitaba.

-Yo voy por algo a mi oficina y ya regreso – Avisó el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar. Matsuri suspiró pesadamente al verlo irse, en verdad la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y eso no debía pasar. De pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo con brusquedad.

-Auch – Se quejó la castaña - ¿Qué te pasa tonto?

-¿Qué se supone que significa lo que has hecho Matsuri? – Preguntó Shikamaru algo enfadado – Me has cambiado todo el plan ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?

-Lo que acabas de decir, cambié el plan por completo, decidí que rechazarlo no era una buena estrategia y lo mejor es conquistarlo.

-¿Estás loca? Ese tipo jamás se va a enamorar de nadie, él no siente remordimiento por todas las mujeres que ha hecho sufrir ¿Acaso quieres ser una más de su lista? – Cuestionó enfadado, pero él lo hacía porque no quería ver a Matsuri llorando igual como a todas las otras chicas, sobre todo porque ella era una amiga muy querida – Creo que me equivoqué en pedirte que hicieras esto.

-Eso no pasará Shikamaru – Aseguró la castaña soltándose de su agarre con firmeza – Yo sé lo que hago ¿Me oyes? No dejaré que él me atrape en sus redes, será él quien caiga.

Shikamaru suspiró y se alejó de ella. De verdad se estaba arrepintiendo, pues sabía perfectamente lo terca que era Matsuri cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, así que sería imposible hacerla desistir ahora, más le valía apoyarla pues no le quedaba de otra.

-Haz lo que quieras- Dijo el Nara resignado. En ese momento se acercó Gaara con su típico paso seductor.

-¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió al notar un poco tenso el ambiente, pero lo dos aludidos negaron con la cabeza - ¿Nos vamos Matsuri?

-Vamos señor – Dijo Matsuri. Gaara le extendió su mano y ella la tomó, comenzando a caminar con él. Se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua a Shikamaru, quien sólo suspiró.

-En verdad no quiero verte lastimada después – Susurró sintiéndose algo culpable, pues sabía que si esto resultaba mal sería por su culpa – Rayos, no sé que tiene ese Gaara que enloquece a todas las chicas – Se quejó, pues él era un completo idiota en ese campo y aún seguía huyendo de Temari, de hecho ya debía irse antes de que ella lo encontrara.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hime se había quedado dormida y Naruto junto a Hinata la dejaron, pues necesitaba quedarse unos días más en observación, pero ya estaba mucho mejor. Hinata subió al auto de Naruto y este encendió el motor. Comenzaron a andar en silencio, mientras él escuchaba una canción en la radio.

_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti_

_Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí_

_Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir._

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón_

_Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor_

_No echarte de menos al llegar la noche_

_Y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós_

-Es… una linda canción ¿No? – Preguntó Hinata. Naruto apagó el radio en cuanto terminó el coro, odiaba cuando esas cosas le recordaban lo miserable que era su vida, detestaba tener que pensar en Hinata con cada letra de una canción, no lo aguantaba.

Hinata no dijo nada más, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba por la mente de Naruto. El rubio no podía soportar lo que estaba sintiendo, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento… y el tenerla tan cerca sólo lo hacía pensar en una cosa; necesitaba una maldita explicación de una vez por todas.

Detuvo el auto en una calle y Hinata notó que aquel lugar era una carretera y que estaba completamente vacía, Hinata quiso decir algo pero Naruto se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué todo esto Hinata? ¿Por qué te casaste con Sasuke? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿De verdad… de verdad no te importó lo nuestro? ¡¿Fue simplemente un juego para ti? – Gritó casi descontrolado, pero sin mirar a Hinata en ningún momento. Golpeó el manubrio del auto y siguió sin mirarla, no podía hacerlo.

La ojiperla simplemente dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos; era ahora o nunca.

-Jamás fue un juego, tú eres y serás siempre el único amor de mi vida… yo no quise abandonarte, todo esto tiene una explicación, todo… incluso mi boda con Sasuke – Respondió Hinata. Naruto no la miraba pero ella a él sí – Y aquel día… no me fui porque quise, fui obligada a hacerlo…

Naruto levantó la mirada con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos azules, para mirar por fin a la ojiperla, notando como las finas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

¿Por qué no podía odiarla?

¿Tan fuerte era aquel sentimiento?

-Maldita sea… - Masculló antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. La tomó por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios seguían fundidos en aquel beso casi desenfrenado.

La ojiperla subió sus manos lentamente por la espalda del rubio, hasta llegar a su cabello y así enredar sus dedos en él, mientras Naruto comenzaba a deslizar sus dedos por debajo de la blusa de Hinata, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, algo que jamás creyó volver a sentir.

Se estaba sintiendo tan vivo al tenerla de vuelta, al poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la humedad de sus besos. Que todo se fuera a la mierda.

_El amor jamás entiende de razón..._

En ese momento… simplemente necesitaba sentirla.

Continuara…

Avance:

Sakura y Sasuke finalmente hablan, mientras que Naruto y Hinata –sin haberse dado explicaciones aún- desatan su pasión mutua sin importarles nada. Gaara y Matsuri comienzan su juego de coqueteo, mientras que Shikamaru trata de hacerle frente a su extraña fobia e Ino quiere hacerse amiga de Sai para que él le de consejos de moda, sin sospechar la realidad, mientras que Neji tendrá en consideración el consejo de Gaara.

Capítulo 9: Alcanzando objetivos.

Pequeño Omake.

Estoy yo escribiendo muy concentrada en mi pc, cuando de pronto siento unos golpes fuertes a la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-¡Soy yo, Shikamaru, por favor ábreme la puerta! – Grita desesperado. Me levanto algo confundida.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? – Pregunto mientras lo dejo pasar. Shikamaru me mira con la cara más asustada que haya visto en mi vida.

-Es Temari, me está persiguiendo con un vestidito así de corto – Me señala con sus manos. Yo sólo suspiro y le doy una cachetada para después lanzarlo fuera de mi estudio.

-¡Hazte hombre de una vez!

-¡No quiero, le temo a las mujeres guapas! – Grita histérico mientras toca la puerta. Yo me pongo unos audífonos con música y comienzo a escribir de nuevo.

Fin Omake.

…

**Neji ¿Esos son celos?**

**¡Naruto! ¡No te pudiste aguantar!**

**Hime-chan es taaaan linda, la adoro (wow, primera vez que adoro a uno de mis oc's O_O)**

**Buena pregunta Shikamaru ¿Qué demonios tiene Gaara que las enloquece a todas? (Incluyéndome)**

**Jaja, bueno, mejor dejo de comentar por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pregunta ¿Quieren o no quieren lemon para el otro capi? Porque independientemente de lo que respondan pasará lo que tenga que pasar, sólo quiero saber si lo quieren con detalles o no xD**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**¡See You Later! xD**


	10. Alcanzando objetivos

**Oyasumi-nasai.**

**Bueno, sé que debería estar actualizando otro fic en lugar de este, pero que hacerle, estaba inspirada. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Advertencia: lemon.**

…

**Capitulo 9: Alcanzando objetivos**

Aquellas manos se movían intrépidas desde su cintura hasta su espalda, subiendo y bajando, acariciándola con esmero.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir a un compás vertiginoso y casi salvaje, estaba demasiado abrumada por todas las sensaciones que él provocaba en su cuerpo al momento de tocarla.

-N-Naruto-kun… - Logró articular con dificultad, pues los constantes besos del rubio en sus labios no la dejaban hablar. Él no dijo nada, sólo bajó sus labios por el cuello de la chica, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel.

Estaba harto de reprimirse, harto de que cada vez que la viera esos deseos de poseerla le quemaran por dentro y él no pudiera hacer nada. Esta noche se olvidaría de todo por un momento y simplemente la haría suya de una vez.

Naruto la empujó hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. La había llevado hasta su departamento y ella había ido sin objeción alguna.

-Hinata… - Susurró Naruto a su oído, tan dulce que ella sintió como se derretía en sus brazos – Te he extrañado tanto Hinata…

-Yo también… no sabes cuanto – Respondió la ojiperla enredando una vez más sus dedos entre los cabellos dorados. En ese momento, para ella todo estaba olvidado, el que Naruto hubiese sido hostil y altanero desde el momento en que se habían reencontrado la tenía sin cuidado, sólo quería estar con él una vez más y recordar junto a sus besos y caricias aquella mágica noche en que se entregó a él por primera vez.

Naruto no esperó demasiado para comenzar a quitar los botones de la blusa de Hinata, lo hizo rápido, no tenía deseos de parar, así que finalmente arrojó la prenda al suelo mientras besaba los hombros de la chica y luego su cuello nuevamente.

Hinata también comenzó a quitar los botones de la camisa de Naruto, pero ella lo hizo uno por uno, disfrutando de aquel momento, de poder quitarle lentamente la ropa. Desde hace seis años había guardado aquel recuerdo de la noche que pasó con él, no la había podido olvidar jamás y ahora más que nunca no quería olvidarla, ahora que ambos la estaban reviviendo. Y mientras sentía sus suaves caricias, se dejó empujar hasta la cama, en donde ambos cayeron sin separar sus labios y por un momento se miraron directo a los ojos, sin decir nada por un eterno segundo.

-¿Por qué Hinata? – Cuestionó Naruto observándola fijamente, clavando tan potentemente su mirada en ella que Hinata se sintió completamente perdida, hundida en el más profundo mar, simplemente no podía apartar su vista.

-¿Por qué que?

-¿Por qué… a pesar de todo, no he podido olvidarte? – Preguntó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella. Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era demasiado obvio que ella tampoco lo había olvidado, si no, no estaría así con él en este momento.

-Porque… lo que sentimos es más fuerte – Respondió justo antes de besarlo, de forma apasionada y demandante. Naruto no podía creerlo, pero sus besos le volvían loco, tanto así que ya no era capaz de pensar en nada más, sólo quería sentirla su mujer, quería hacerla sentir, quería que ella fuese suya y nunca de nadie más.

Aquel odio y esos deseos de venganza, en este momento no importaban.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Preguntó Sasuke soltándose de la mano de la pelirrosa, quien lo había jalado hasta quedar afuera del edificio del hospital y lo llevó detrás, donde había un pequeño parque.

-Sasuke… - Sakura bajó la mirada, la verdad era que no había pensado que decirle, sólo quería alejarlo de esa extraña escena que se había inusitado en el cuarto de Hime – B-bueno yo…

-¿Vamos a seguir ignorando aquel tema? – Habló de pronto él, haciendo que Sakura levantara la cabeza y lo quedara viendo algo confundida – Sakura… lo que viste no fue…

-No intentes decirme una mentira, sé lo que vi – Lo interrumpió la pelirrosa – Pero no es a mi a quien debes darle explicaciones, sino a tu esposa, yo sólo soy tu amiga, nada más.

-Sakura ambos sabemos que eres mucho más que eso – Afirmó Sasuke haciendo que ella se sorprendiera – Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado.

-Pero no soy quien más te conoce, creí que lo era pero no es así – Dijo Sakura volviendo a bajar la mirada. Se sentía frustrada, como una tonta ¿Por qué estaba enamorada de él? Cuando él le dijo que era mucho más que una amiga, aunque sea por un segundo tuvo una leve esperanza, pero era una ilusa totalmente ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible?

-Mira, tengo algunos problemas con Hinata ¿De acuerdo? – Explicó Sasuke algo malhumorado al recordar que clase de problemas tenían - Karin es…

-Es tu amante, la que te ayuda a olvidar los problemas, bla, bla – Completó Sakura con cierto sarcasmo. A Sasuke no le pareció que ella estuviese hablando así, así que la jaló del brazo con brusquedad para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos – Suéltame ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-No ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Contraatacó el azabache – Desde ese día estás muy extraña ¿Sabes? No te entiendo, sé que te puede molestar el hecho de que esté con otra mujer, pero eso es asunto mío y de mi familia ¿Por qué te lo tomas personal?

-Suéltame Sasuke – Exigió la ojijade ya un poco molesta, pero él no le hizo caso, al contrario, la tomó con más fuerza.

-Explícame.

-Por favor, me estás lastimando, Sasuke… - Pidió Sakura ahora en un tono algo más sumiso, pero seguía muy molesta con él – Si no me sueltas gritaré.

-¿Qué vas a gritar eh? Hazlo si te atreves – La desafió el Uchiha con una media sonrisa, de esas típicas llenas de arrogancia.

-¿Crees que no lo haré? Que poco me conoces – Amenazó Sakura, para después tomar un poco de aire - ¡Auxilio, un violador! ¡Me quieren violar, alguien ayúdeme!

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver como Sakura gritaba con descaro que él era un violador y por más que trataba de callarla ella no le hacía caso. La soltó y trató de hacer que parase.

-¡Por favor ayuda!

-Sakura basta, basta que puede venir alguien y creer que de verdad soy un violador.

-¡Ayuda! – Gritó Sakura nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del azabache.

-¡Basta Sakura! – Insistió Sasuke tomándola por la cintura y poniendo una mano sobre la boca de la chica. Ahora si que iban a creer que era un violador, pero no le importaba mucho, pues se había quedado perdido en los ojos de ella.

La pelirrosa trató de hacer que la liberara, pero al no tener éxito no le quedó otra más que morderle la mano, haciéndolo dar un olímpico grito y que la soltara de inmediato, comenzando a sobar su mano lastimada.

-¡Eres un idiota Sasuke! – Gritó molesta para luego irse corriendo. No sabía que había pasado, pero cuando se quedaron viendo a los ojos sintió algo raro, como si Sasuke de pronto la viera de forma diferente – _Que tontería, él siempre me verá como la mejor amiga _– Pensó deprimida.

-Eso me dolió – Dijo Sasuke mientras se sobaba la mano y miraba hacia donde se había ido Sakura. Estaba intrigado - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara y Matsuri se encontraban en un restaurante bastante lujoso, al cual él la había llevado después de por fin lograr que ella aceptara salir con él. No había sido fácil, Matsuri era una chica difícil, cualquier otra hubiera aceptado a la primera pero ella se había hecho de rogar y eso le gustaba, comenzaba a tomarle el gusto a eso de los retos, sobre todo si el premio era tan bueno.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar Matsuri? – Preguntó cortésmente, notando como ella lo miraba de reojo y algo avergonzada.

-La verdad no sé que se pide en un lugar como este, jamás había venido a un restaurante tan caro – Respondió un poco apenada, pero era cierto, su familia aunque tenía buena posición no era tampoco tan adinerada y su novio, bueno él si tenía mucho dinero pero no la invitaba a lugares como ese porque tenían muy poco tiempo para estar juntos.

Llevaba dos años con Sasori, pero casi nunca se veían, era más una relación a distancia. Ellos habían sido presentados por los padres de Matsuri, quienes le insistieron fervientemente en que saliera con él, porque según ellos les serviría para subir de posición social, pero Matsuri simplemente había aceptado porque él le gustaba. Hace seis meses Sasori le había propuesto matrimonio y ella aceptó, pensando en irse a vivir con él a los Estados Unidos y él, regresaría dentro de unos meses para concretar esos planes, pero nunca había estado cien por ciento segura de que lo amara, él era el único novio que había tenido así que no sabía si lo que sentía por él era realmente amor.

Gaara la miró con cierta ternura, era una chica como pocas que había visto, de cierta forma comenzaba a gustarle.

_-¿Pero que tontería es esa? _– Pensó casi enojado consigo mismo – _Yo jamás… jamás me volveré a enamorar, todas las mujeres son unas falsas y Matsuri, ella sólo es una más _– Bueno, entonces pediré algo por ti ¿Te parece?

-Me parece perfecto señor – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa alegre. Gaara la quedó mirando y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, para luego apoyar la barbilla sobre las mismas, mirando fijamente a la castaña.

-No me gusta que me llames señor, para ti soy sólo Gaara ¿De acuerdo?

-Sólo Gaara – Asintió la chica con la cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente – _Gaara… ¿De verdad eres lo que todos dicen de ti? ¿Eres simplemente un mujeriego sin sentimientos? – _Pensó intrigada. No sabía por que pero de verdad deseaba conocer la respuesta.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Aquella habitación estaba sumida en el más profundo calor queemanaba de esos dos cuerpos. Ambos se encontraban extasiados mientras se besaban y acariciaban como nunca, como ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes.

Las caricias quemaban, incendiaban la piel de cada uno, pero eso era trivial en este momento. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, más apasionados, se llevaban todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, pero no les importaba, simplemente volvían a respirar.

-N-Naruto-kun… ahh… - Gimió levemente Hinata al sentir como una mano de Naruto se deslizaba con lentitud hacia su zona intima, palpando sobre la tela de su ropa interior, mientras la otra mano se dedicaba a quitarle el brasier, dejando al descubierto sus pechos suaves y redondos.

Naruto la miró embelesado, en verdad ahora era mucho más hermosa, casi tan perfecta y sublime como un ángel, era su diosa, no podía parar de mirarla a los ojos y, aunque teniéndola así comenzaba a recordar aquella mañana en que despertó sin ella, mirándola a los ojos sentía que esta vez sería distinto.

_Cada día que pasa puedo ver tus ojos_

_En palabras de las cartas que dejabas ir,_

_Y Faltan tanto aquí, me faltan tanto._

La mano de Naruto subió lentamente por la pierna de Hinata hasta llegar a su muslo, deteniéndose para acariciar insistentemente aquella zona, pues recordaba que a ella le gustaba. Poco a poco ambos iban rehaciendo el camino que años atrás habían forjado juntos.

Hinata llevó su mano hasta el borde de la ropa interior de Naruto –que era lo único que él llevaba puesto- y lo comenzó a deslizar con cuidado. No quería esperar más, lo necesitaba.

_Como si la vida fuera casi eterna,_

_Casi como los recuerdos de tus labios y_

_Y me faltan tanto aquí, me faltan tanto._

Naruto comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Hinata de forman en que ella no pudo dejar escapar un gemido de sus labios. El rubio bajó más, llegando hasta sus senos y comenzando a darles leves mordiscos, mientras sus manos finalmente se deshacían de la última prenda de la ojiperla.

En ese minuto ambos sintieron miedo, de que todo volviese a salir mal, pero no querían detenerse a pensar.

_Es tan difícil pensar en volver a empezar._

-Hinata… no puedo más, necesito sentirte mía de nuevo o moriré… - Le murmuró Naruto al oído, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera completo por el sólo hecho de sentir tan cerca su aliento. Hinata deslizó sus manos por la espalda del rubio y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco puedo más Naruto-kun – Le dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y es que aquella situación era bastante vergonzosa, demasiado, pero eso no le importaba, sólo quería estar con él.

El rubio no dijo nada más, simplemente la besó en los labios de forma dulce y no demandante como las otras veces, para comenzar a penetrarla despacio. Sintió como ella movía ligeramente sus caderas y separaba un poco más sus piernas para darle un mayor acceso, pero pareció quejarse de dolor.

A ella le había dolido un poco, después de todo era apenas la segunda vez que hacía esto y su cuerpo no estaba para nada acostumbrado. No podía creer la situación en que se encontraba, con Sasuke se había negado tanto y con Naruto sucedió de forma espontánea, no había podido detenerse y no quería hacerlo.

_Y si los dos volvemos a amar, volvemos al lugar,_

_Podremos comenzar otra vez._

_Y si los dos contamos la verdad, miramos el final,_

_Podremos comenzar otra vez._

Él comenzó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo muy lentamente pues sentía que ella era demasiado frágil y no quería romperla, pues era como un delicado pedazo de cristal. Hinata comenzó a gemir despacio mientras sentía como Naruto la envestía, aumentando cada vez el ritmo.

Ambos estaban experimentando la sensación más hermosa que podían sentir dos seres que se aman, los dos se sentían en el cielo y hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque hubiesen sufrido, aunque hubiesen intentado apartar de sus corazones todos aquellos sentimientos sabían que era imposible, jamás podrían dejar de amarse, nunca.

Naruto se sentía como un estúpido, llevaba seis años deseando vengarse de ella, alegando que ya la había olvidado, pero sólo bastó volver a verla para caer como un idiota en su hechizo, porque ella seguramente lo había embrujado, era la única explicación para sentir tal pasión por ella, para amarla tanto hasta llegar al punto de olvidar lo que ella le había hecho. Aunque trató de odiarla, sabía que sólo era una excusa para proteger a su corazón herido.

_Quise refugiar mis miedos escondiéndome,_

_De lo que ya no estabas entregándome._

_Y ya nada es como ayer, ya nada es como ayer._

Ambos habían esperado tanto este momento que no podían dejar de besare mientras hacían el amor de la forma en que siempre lo quisieron, demostrándose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Hinata sintió como el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo y la hacía gemir cada vez más fuerte, mencionando el nombre de Naruto en cada envestida que él le daba. Mientras que Naruto no hacía más que gemir de forma ronca, sin decir nada, le era demasiado difícil decírselo, decirle que aún la amaba.

_Siempre complicado fue, tan delicado,_

_Pintado dibujado, vivo malherido,_

_Y que pena estar así, que pena estar así_

_Sin poderte alcanzar, cuando te quiero besar._

_**-**_Naruto-kun, te amo… - Le susurró Hinata al oído, justo antes de sentir como llegaba al clímax. Naruto la besó en los labios mientras se derramaba dentro de ella y Hinata le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Como deseaba que ella jamás lo hubiese dejado.

_Y si los dos volvemos a amar, volvemos al lugar,_

_Podremos comenzar otra vez._

_Y si los dos contamos la verdad, miramos el final,_

_Podremos comenzar otra vez._

Después de culminar su acto, ambos se miraron a los ojos una vez más, manteniéndose abrazados.

Hinata fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, quedándose dormida mientras Naruto la seguía viendo, sin perder detalle de su hermosura. Sonrió levemente y se recostó a su lado para cerrar sus ojos también.

-Yo también Hinata… - Dijo comenzando a quedarse dormido, sólo que ella no pudo oírlo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba su espalda contra su auto. Justamente hoy tenía que suceder, el muy maldito se había quedado varado y no había forma de hacerlo partir, además ya era bastante tarde y no sabía como se iba a ir a casa ahora.

Todo hubiese sido horrible de no ser porque alguien había llegado a salvarlo.

-¿Shikamaru? – Se preguntó Temari deteniendo su auto en el lugar. Ella había salido de la empresa hace unos minutos y se encontró con alguien varado en medio del camino, sin sospechar que se trataba de su presa favorita. Sonrió levemente y se bajó de su auto para ir hacia él – Shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿T-Temari? – Pronunció el pelinegro dejando caer el cigarrillo que intentaba encender, quedándose con el encendedor en la otra mano. Esto era peor de lo que había pensado, la chica que lo ponía tan nervioso estaba ahí y ambos estaban completamente solos – Ah y-yo… es que mi motor no quiere funcionar ¿Puedes creer que porquería?

-A muchos nos pasa – Comentó la rubia sonriendo – Si quieres podemos llamar a la grúa y yo te llevo a tu casa – Ofreció amablemente – _De esta no te escapas Shikamaru Nara, ya verás que no._

_-_No es necesario – Respondió con su risita nerviosa, pero luego pensó en que parecía un verdadero tonto ahí, tan nervioso y teniendo a una mujer tan hermosa frente a él ¿Qué clase de idiota se suponía que era? ¿Un payaso quizás? – _El que me vea se reiría de mí, que patético – _Pensó algo deprimido.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres? – Insistió Temari. Tenía que lograrlo, no podía permitir que él siguiera escapándosele de las manos – Pues si es así no te obligaré – Estaba a punto de irse cuando Shikamaru la llamó.

-Espera Temari… - Dijo algo dudoso – Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, y claro que acepto – Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Había decidido superar su estúpido miedo ¿Qué malo podía pasarle? En verdad era sólo una tontería.

Temari sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a la grúa, mientras veía como el Nara recogía su cigarrillo y lo encendía, sin dejar de mirarla.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-Que día más pesado – Dijo Kiba estirando sus brazos. Se sentía cansado pues había estado todo el día trabajando y además se había quedado horas extras ordenando unas cuantas cosas en su oficina. Ahora se encontraba saliendo y cerró con llave.

-Buenas Kiba – Escuchó la voz de una mujer que lo saludaba alegremente. El castaño se dio la vuelta y la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – Cuestionó intrigado.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Tenten se encontraba caminando por el parque junto a su amigo Kankuro. Estaba muy oscuro y sólo algunas luces iluminaban las calles, haciendo que el ambiente fuese bastante romántico.

-Así que sigues peleada con el antipático de Hyûga – Comentó Kankuro soltando una risa estruendosa, mientras que Tenten lo miraba de mala manera.

-No es gracioso ¿Sabes? Es un completo idiota e insoportable, te juro que no lo aguanto – Dijo enfadada, de sólo recordar la expresión de arrogancia en el rostro de Neji.

-Yo creo que él está enamorado de ti – Arrojó Kankuro sin tacto alguno, haciendo que Tenten abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y detuviera sus pasos, para después soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Pero que dices Kankuro? Se nota que estar lejos te afectó seriamente la cabeza – Dijo la castaña, quien simplemente no podía creer tal tontería – Si Neji está enamorado de mi entonces Gaara se va a casar mañana- Bromeó.

-Hey ¿Por qué siempre las comparaciones son con mi hermano? – Refutó el castaño algo molesto, mientras Tenten reía un poco más.

-Lo siento, es que nada sería más increíble que eso – Dijo tratando de disculparse. Kankuro se rio también.

-Eso es cierto, Gaara casándose sí que sería raro de ver.

-Pero bueno, en serio eso que dijiste es una locura, ese idiota me odia tanto como yo a él – Dijo la chica poniéndose ya más seria – Además ¿Quién trata tan mal a la persona que ama?

-Tenten, pequeña Tenten… - Dijo Kankuro moviendo su dedo índice en señal de negación – Como se nota que no conoces a los hombres para nada amiga mía, algunos son unos idiotas que no saben demostrar lo que sienten, quieren decir te amo y terminan diciendo te odio.

-Algunas mujeres también son así – Opinó Tenten. Ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo – Pero amar y odiar a una persona al mismo tiempo… eso debe de ser realmente difícil ¿No crees? Porque… ¿Cuál de los dos sentimientos sería más fuerte, el amor o el odio?

-La verdad es que es difícil de responder – Dijo el castaño metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos – Nunca he amado y odiado a una persona al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si eso sea posible.

-Tal vez sí… - Tenten se adelantó un poco, pensando en aquel idiota que le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir algo extraño y acogedor dentro de su pecho ¿Sería ese aquel sentimiento?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

_Amar y odiar al mismo tiempo… estar con esa persona sin saber cual de los dos sentimientos predomina en tu corazón ¿Serías capaz de acabar con esa persona, de destruirla? ¿O serías capaz de dar todo por ella?_

Naruto se dio una vuelta en la cama abriendo los ojos. Aún era de noche, habían pasado apenas unas horas desde lo sucedido con Hinata. Lo que habían hecho se había grabado a fuego en todo su cuerpo y aún podía sentir sus caricias, sus manos gráciles y delicadas deslizándose por todo su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, pero al mismo tiempo la duda se sembró en lo más profundo de su corazón.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

Había estado por fin con la mujer que tanto amaba, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, pero aún no podía perdonarla, no sabía cuales habían sido sus razones para huir de él y haberse casado con otro hombre. Y encima de todo eso ella era la hija del asesino de su padre.

¿Cómo podría amarla sin odiarla?

-No quiero pensar en nada ahora… - Susurró cerrando sus ojos, volviendo a recostarse sobre la cama. Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento que él había provocado y lo miró fijamente, para luego sonreír con ternura.

-Naruto-kun… - Ella aún se encontraba medio dormida, así que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo – Naruto-kun… tengo que decirte algo sobre Hime-chan…

-Después Hinata – Le respondió Naruto acariciando su cabello – Después me dices todo lo que quieras, por ahora sólo duérmete, que mañana será otro día.

Hinata le hizo caso, aunque quería, moría por decirle que Hime era hija suya y no de Sasuke, pero mañana tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para explicarle todo a Naruto, o al menos eso creía ella.

La ojiperla lo abrazó y se quedó dormida otra vez, mientras Naruto trataba de hacer lo mismo. Tenía que pensar en que haría mañana ¿Qué hacer?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Después de aquella elegante cena en donde hablaron un montón de cosas triviales, Gaara y Matsuri se dirigían al auto de éste para que él la llevara a su casa. La castaña subió en silencio y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Y entonces Matsuri, por que ese repentino cambio? – Interrogó intrigado el pelirrojo, notando como ella se tensaba un poco – Es decir… ayer cuando llegaste eras una persona completamente diferente ¿Qué te hizo cambiar así?

-Bueno… - _Inventa algo rápido, maldita sea… - _Pensó poniéndose muy nerviosa, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo – La verdad es que pensé… que teniendo un trabajo nuevo y además donde es tan importante la presentación personal… pues debería lucir un poco mejor para estar a tono, eso es todo.

-Eso es todo… - Repitió Gaara con su sereno pero grave tono de voz, aquel que le gustaba usar cuando estaba solo con una mujer - ¿Sabes? Ayer me llevé una impresión diferente de ti, pensé que eras más… tímida – Dijo acercándose a la chica, casi respirando en su oído, pero luego se alejó – Por la forma en que estabas vestida parecías salida de un convento.

-B-bueno… las apariencias engañan señor – Respondió Matsuri, quien se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa, sobre todo por lo que acababa de hacer Gaara al acercarse de esa forma. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

-¿No quedamos en que me tratarías de tú? Eres muy mala para cumplir las indicaciones de tu jefe.

-Lo siento, pero una persona que se da a respetar también respeta a los demás, sobre todo si se trata de su jefe – Dijo Matsuri mostrándose algo enojada. Gaara sonrió de medio lado y se puso el cinturón de seguridad para luego encender su auto.

-Vaya, eres brava, mira que hablarle así a tu jefe – Dijo en tono arrogante al tiempo que comenzaban a moverse - ¿Eres de esas típicas lobas con piel de oveja?

-Dígame algo, es decir… dime una cosa – Dijo Matsuri ignorando al anterior comentario de su jefe - ¿Eres de esos típicos hombres que creen que con una cena lujosa y un montón de bonitas palabras ya pueden llevarse a una mujer a la cama?

Esta vez si que no sabía que decir, ella le había dado en su punto por decirlo de alguna forma, le estaba desafiando y eso no era nada bueno, ella no se burlaría de él de ninguna forma. Detuvo el auto en una carretera bastante solitaria y la miró fijamente.

-Matsuri, eres una mujer realmente extraña… y si quieres saberlo, no, por supuesto que no tengo esas intenciones contigo – Dijo aparentando ser una blanca paloma – No sé si habrás escuchado algo en la oficina respecto a lo que yo hago con mis secretarias, pero eso no es verdad.

-No necesito oír nada de ti para darme cuenta la clase de persona que eres – Al decir esto último, Matsuri se bajó del auto y dio un portazo – Con permiso.

-Espera Matsuri, no te puedes ir sola a esta hora – Dijo Gaara con algo de fastidio en su voz mientras se salía de su auto también. Notó a la castaña cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con furia, se notaba que era una mujer difícil y por eso mismo ahora le gustaba más, sólo porque para él era divertido conseguir algo que parecía tan imposible – Escucha… - Se acercó a ella – Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero vamos a hacer algo, que todo empiece de nuevo.

Matsuri sólo lo miraba sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que vio como él le extendía su mano y le sonreía, pero esta vez no parecía ser una de esas sonrisas que usaba para conquistar a las mujeres, sino una mucho más sincera.

-Soy Sabaku No Gaara, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Matsuri – Dijo Gaara tratando de sonar amigable, aunque eso le costara bastante pues no solía ser así con las chicas.

-Mucho gusto Gaara – Respondió Matsuri sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano al pelirrojo – _De cierta forma, me gusta que seas así…_

_-¿Por qué será que al mirarte veo algo en ti que en las demás no? – _Pensó Gaara algo confundido, mientras seguía estrechando la mano de la castaña.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

_-Si quieres vengarte te tengo un plan infalible – Le dijo Gaara apareciendo de la nada como solía hacerlo. Neji lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sólo esperando a que él hablara – Enamórala._

_-Estás loco… - Respondió el Hyûga dándole la espalda para irse._

-Si, le dije que estaba loco ¿Entonces por que ahora lo estoy considerando? – Se preguntó Neji mientras salía de la ducha. Debía de estarse volviendo loco como para no tener un plan mejor, pero en verdad era una buena idea ¿Qué mejor que hacer que ella se enamorara de él para después humillarla? Sería el plan perfecto, pero… ¿De verdad sería capaz de hacerlo?

Se sentó sobre su cama y se quitó unos cuantos mechones de cabello húmedo de la cara, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-No, que tontería, no tengo tiempo para esos juegos – Se dijo, aunque no quitaba de su cabeza aquella idea.

_A veces odiar a una persona puede llevar a cometer locuras ¿Pero que pasa cuando el amor sobrepasa al odio? ¿Sería motivo suficiente para perdonar?_

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-Pues… vine a verte… - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Kiba la miró y sonrió también, después de todo no tenía por que haber una excusa para visitarlo, era su amiga.

-Pero es muy tarde para que estés aquí ¿Qué va a decir tu papá Hanabi-chan? – Preguntó el chico acercándose a ella. La ojiperla frunció el ceño.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames Hanabi-chan, no soy ninguna niña, y en cuanto a mi padre, él está cuidando de mi sobrinita así que no hay problema – Dijo Hanabi volviendo a sonreír.

-Ya veo ¿Y como está Hime-chan? Escuché que tenía apendicitis.

-¿Es tu ahijada y no la has ido a ver? – Cuestionó la Hyûga cruzándose de brazos, mientras a Kiba le aparecía una gotita en la frente. Después de todo ella tenía razón.

-Es que no he tenido tiempo, pero mañana iré – Respondió llevando una mano a su nuca – Bueno ¿Me venías a pedir algo?

-Si ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana Kiba? Lo que pasa es que con mis amigas vamos a salir al karaoke y no tengo a quien invitar, dime que sí – Pidió Hanabi juntando ambas manos como si estuviese haciendo una plegaria – No tenía a quien más invitar.

-Hanabi… - En verdad a Kiba no le parecía muy buena idea salir con los amigos de Hanabi, todos eran menores que él, aunque fuesen sólo tres años, tenían gustos diferentes, pero al ver la cara de súplica de la chica no se pudo resistir – Está bien ¿Mañana a que hora?

-A las ocho – Respondió la animada chica, para después acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla – Te espero en mi casa – Le susurró al oído y después se alejó – Bye.

Kiba se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se quedó mirando por donde se iba Hanabi, sintiendo algo extraño.

-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto? – Se preguntó intrigado, ya que se había dado cuenta de que Hanabi se proponía alguna cosa que a él no le iba a gustar.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Habían llegado hasta el edificio en donde vivía Shikamaru y estaban justo afuera de su departamento.

El Nara sacó la llave de su bolsillo dispuesto a abrir, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento la rubia lo tomó de la muñeca y lo acorraló contra la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Temari? – Preguntó nervioso y tragando saliva. Temari lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto divertida y se acercó a su oído.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Tú me tienes miedo Shikamaru? – Inquirió mientras tocaba el pecho del moreno con una de sus manos. Ahora se comenzaba a poner más nervioso, pero si se suponía que iba a superarlo entonces lo haría.

-¿Por qué habría de temerte? – Respondió relajando un poco su cuerpo, bajando la mirada para ver a Temari a los ojos. La rubia lo siguió observando y la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho del pelinegro subió hasta su rostro.

-Siempre estás huyendo de mi… no me gusta que hagas eso… - Al decir esas palabras, unió sus labios con los de él, pero Shikamaru estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder enseguida. Sin embargo no se quiso quedar así y poniendo ambas manos sobre la cintura de la rubia, correspondió el beso con pasión.

Después de eso los besos se volvieron más apasionados y desenfrenados, y Shikamaru volteó la situación, dejando a Temari acorralada contra su puerta. Las manos de la rubia se paseaban por su espalda y las de él comenzaban a bajar por las piernas de la chica. Incluso habían olvidado que seguían en el pasillo, pero el sonido del ascensor los hizo darse cuenta en donde estaban.

El Nara observó con la boca abierta que Gaara y Matsuri salían del ascensor y si el pelirrojo lo encontraba besando a su hermana lo mataría seguro, o peor aún, lo castraría.

-Mierda, es Gaara – Masculló. Temari miró hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y sólo alcanzó a ver como éste besaba la mejilla de una chica, antes de que Shikamaru la jalara detrás de una enorme planta, cubriendo su boca, sin que ella pudiera decir nada.

-Así que aquí vives… - Dijo Gaara mirando el pasillo del lugar. Sonrió observando hacia el final – Al final del pasillo vive un amigo mío, el que te contrató.

-Sí, Shikamaru-san… - Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta de su departamento. Miró a Gaara –el cual no le quitaba la vista de encima- y se sintió un poco nerviosa ante su presencia tan imponente pero a la vez agradable – La pasé muy bien Gaara… de verdad no eres tan malo como dicen.

-¿Tú crees? – Preguntó el pelirrojo divertido. Miró a Matsuri y tuvo la tentación de besarla, al verla sonreír de esa forma no podía evitarlo, un extraño deseo lo estaba invadiendo por dentro. Se acercó a ella, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de la chica, yendo hacia sus labios – Eres muy hermosa… - Le susurró antes de rozar sus labios despacio, pero ella rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Gaara se separó, sonriendo un tanto arrepentido, seguro no debía ir tan rápido con ella.

-_Idiota, casi lo arruinas _– Se dijo mentalmente, regañándose pues se había dado cuenta de que Matsuri no era como todas las demás mujeres con las que había salido, ella era demasiado… ¿Inocente?

-Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya – Dijo antes de separarse por completo. Le sonrió una vez más y se perdió detrás de las puertas del ascensor. Los ojos de Matsuri lo siguieron hasta que las puertas se cerraron, para por fin poder respirar tranquilamente.

-Por Dios… me besó – Susurró tocando sus labios. En realidad había sido sólo un segundo pues ella misma había desecho el contacto, pero en verdad se había sentido tan hermoso aquel momento, jamás había sentido algo así con un beso, ni siquiera con su prometido. Su corazón estaba agitado y su rostro se sentía caliente, pero trató de calmarse, seguro todo eso que sentía era por la adrenalina del momento.

Nada más…

-No puedo sentir algo más por él… - Se dijo antes de entrar a su departamento.

Por otro lado, Gaara se sentía verdaderamente extraño ¿Por qué de pronto sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago? Sólo había rozado sus labios, ni siquiera fue un beso, pero aún así… aquella dulce sensación seguía ahí.

-Ya se han ido los dos – Dijo Shikamaru suspirando, pero notó la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Temari y se sintió algo asustado - ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Se puede saber que demonios fue eso? – Cuestionó la rubia roja de la ira - ¿Por qué nos escondimos de mi hermano eh? ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que quiera?

-Escucha Temari yo… - Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la furiosa chica, la cual le dio un empujón en el pecho.

-No me digas nada, Shikamaru Nara eres un cobarde – Replicó antes de irse dando enromes pasos por todo el pasillo, hasta llegar al ascensor.

-Genial, lo he arruinado todo una vez más… - Suspiró el pelinegro resignado, justo antes de entrar a su departamento.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Finalmente llegó el día. Los rayos del sol iluminaron toda esa habitación mientras ella abría lentamente sus ojos. De alguna forma se sentía diferente, algo en ella había cambiado y todo se debía a lo sucedido anoche, aunque en este momento le parecía que había sido un sueño, pero se convenció al notar que no estaba en su cama ni en su casa, sino en la cama de él, de su amado Naruto.

-Naruto-kun… - Susurró despertándose completamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba sola, así que se sentó en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas - ¿Naruto-kun?

Miró hacia todas partes pero no lo vio, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, aunque cualquier cosa que pasara no podría empañar su felicidad, la felicidad de estar junto a la persona que amaba. Nada podría hacerla infeliz, excepto lo que encontró sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Una nota? – Se preguntó mientras tomaba aquel papel entre sus manos. Con calma comenzó a leerla, pero al hacerlo varias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar dar un grito. Se levantó y tiró aquella nota al suelo, tomando todas sus cosas para vestirse e irse corriendo de aquel departamento – N-no puede ser… - Susurró sin poder contenerse, mientras sentía que cada una de esas palabras se clavaba tan fuertemente en su corazón, casi como si fuesen cuchillos sedientos de sangre, anhelando poder atravesarla, dejándola herida.

"_Espero que comprendas lo que sentí cuando me desperté sin ti aquella mañana ¿Duele verdad? No seas tonta, no creas que yo podría perdonarte"_

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto Naruto-kun? – Decía llorando mientras salía de aquel edificio. Esto era demasiado, incluso después de aquella hermosa noche Naruto le demostraba que la odiaba, y le había pagado con la misma moneda, le había hecho lo mismo y se daba cuenta de que nada le había hecho tanto daño en su vida, nada.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-Soy un imbécil… no tenía que hacerle eso… - Se dijo Naruto mientras pateaba el suelo y arrojaba una colilla de cigarro. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo ¿Pero no se suponía que había venido a vengarse de ella? Eso que había hecho era una venganza, lo que esperó por tanto años ¿Pero por que no se sentía bien?

Se agachó y se sentó sobre el pasto de aquel parque. Cuando se había despertado junto a ella se sintió feliz, pero repentinamente todo se le vino de golpe a la cabeza, por más que la amara no podía estar con la hija del asesino de su padre, además habían muchas razones más que los separaban, pero esa era la principal.

Ahora se sentía confundido y como un idiota, no sabía si Hinata ya habría despertado, pero ciertamente no quería estar ahí cuando ella viese aquella nota. Seguro ya la había visto y ahora estaba odiándolo, o no, tal vez sólo estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina, nada más.

-¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado? – Se preguntó revolviéndose la rubia cabellera.

Cierta persona lo visualizó desde el interior de un taxi y se quedó intrigada al verlo tan aproblemado. Ella bajó del taxi y pagó al conductor, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

-¿Naruto? ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó sentándose junto a él. Naruto la miró, dirigiendo sus ojos azules y clavándolos en aquellos verdes jade. La chica le sonrió y continuó hablando – Te veo algo preocupado ¿Todo bien?

-Estoy bien Sakura – Respondió soltando una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía muy bien al estar al lado de Sakura, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, a parte de Sai y de Sasuke, era la única persona con quien se sentía cómodo, sin mencionar a Hinata - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Iba hacia el hospital a cuidar de Hime-chan – Respondió la pelirrosa – Pero te vi aquí y me pareció que no estabas muy bien ¿Seguro que todo está bajo control?

Bajo control, era como menos estaba todo. Todo en su interior era un completo caos, pero era su propia culpa, por la estupidez que había cometido anoche, por haberse acostado con Hinata cuando se supone debía vengarse de su familia asesina.

-Si, no me pasa nada, sólo me gusta pasar un rato aquí – Respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie. Le ofreció su mano a Sakura para ayudarla y ésta la estrechó – No tengo nada que hacer ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a ver a Hime-chan y luego salimos tú y yo?

-Seguro Naruto – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa alegre. Naruto realmente le caía muy bien, lo encontraba una persona interesante y divertida, aunque a veces le parecía que su sonrisa escondía un doloroso pasado.

Sin embargo cuando estaba con él pensaba en las palabras de Ino; que debía buscarse a otra persona a quien amar y olvidar a Sasuke para siempre, después de todo él le había dejado claro anoche que sólo eran amigos y nada más, los mejores amigos.

Naruto y Sakura subieron a otro taxi y él pagó. La pelirrosa aún no dejaba de pensar en lo de anoche, pero ya estaba decidida, olvidaría a Sasuke de una u otra forma.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina. Estaba un poco preocupado y a la vez enfadado, pues Hinata no había llegado a dormir anoche y supo por las enfermeras que no se había quedado en el hospital con Hime ¿Entonces donde había pasado la noche?

Por más que pensaba no se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de que ella se había quedado con otro hombre, pero eso era imposible, ni siquiera con él era capaz de pasar una noche haciendo algo más que dormir ¿Cómo iba a estar con otro? Aunque si se daba cuenta de lo extraña que ella había estado este último tiempo, justo antes de su sexto aniversario.

-No sé que pueda pasarle… - Susurró poniéndose de pie. De verdad necesitaba despejar su cabeza, además de todo, estaba lo sucedido con Sakura.

Anoche se habían peleado como nunca antes y ella hasta le había mordido la mano. Aún le dolía y no dejaba de pensar en ese momento, en que la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la miró a los ojos.

-Genial, como si lo de Hinata no fuera suficiente- Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta. Al salir se dirigió hacia la cafetería, bebería algo y se relajaría por unos minutos, sin embargo pensaba interrogar a Hinata apenas la viera, no iba a dejar las cosas así – Karin – Dijo a su secretaria, la cual sólo lo miraba atentamente – Si llega mi esposa me avisas de inmediato.

-Si… señor… - Dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada. Esto ya era el colmo "si llega mi esposa". Se sentía como una estúpida ¿Cómo podía pensar aún que Sasuke se iba a quedar a su lado?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Ino se encontraba tomándose un par de fotos para la portada de una revista. Estaba muy concentrada, haciendo distintas poses mientras Sai la fotografiaba pues Shiro estaba ocupado en otras cosas. La rubia era realmente hermosa y era todo un espectáculo verla posar para las cámaras. Con esos ojos azules cautivaba al que la estuviera mirando y su cabello largo y rubio le daba un aspecto inocente, pero de vez en cuando atrevido y arriesgado.

-Muy bien, con esto terminamos por ahora – Dijo el moreno tapando la lente de su cámara. Aún siendo un policía, era realmente bueno tomando fotografías ya que antes de hacerse policía deseaba ser fotógrafo, pero debido a lo sucedido con su hermano mayor se había decidido a encerrar al o los culpables de su muerte.

-Cielos, que cansada estoy – Dijo Ino estirando sus brazos, haciendo que Sai pudiera apreciar con más detalle su perfecta anatomía – Oye Sai, quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Si, claro… - Dijo Sai quitándose la cámara, la cual llevaba colgada al cuello con una correa de color café. El pelinegro miró a la chica y le sonrió de su típica forma, lo que causó cierto temblor en el cuerpo de ella.

-¿Tú irías esta noche a mi casa? – Preguntó sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo. Sólo pretendía invitarlo para pedirle algunos consejos de moda, sin sospechar que él se había llevado otro tipo de impresión respecto a aquella invitación.

-_Esto es definitivo… Ino-chan se me está insinuando _– Pensó el pelinegro con una interna sonrisa. Miró a la chica y asintió con la cabeza – Está bien, si tú quieres así será.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo Ino con una enorme y alegre sonrisa. Para Sai ella era alguien realmente alegre y divertida, no había conocido a una chica así y ni siquiera había tenido demasiadas novias, no había encontrado a aquella persona especial que le robara el corazón, pero tal vez ahora si podría decirlo.

Por otro lado estaba feliz de haber conseguido que el caso fuese reabierto. El asesinado de su hermano y el de Minato Namikaze estaban siendo investigados nuevamente, y esta vez llegarían al fondo de cada uno de ellos y harían pagar al asesino.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata se sentía destrozada. No sabía hacia donde ir, no sabía si debía irse a su casa o a la oficina, ni siquiera a donde estaba su hija. No había parado de llorar, el dolor era demasiado grande, jamás pensó que su amado Naruto le haría algo tan cruel, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que la hermosa noche que habían tenido no había sido más que una venganza en su contra.

Al pasar por fuera de una tienda escuchó como sonaba una triste melodía, que describía justo como se sentía en ese momento.

_Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
No estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar  
Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir  
Soy el único muerto que puede caminar  
_

_Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
No estoy, sólo existe este maldito amor  
Que es más grande que el sol, no tiene compasión  
no preguntes por mí, yo ya no estoy aquí_

Así era como se sentía, como una muerta en vida. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía odiarlo, porque aún lo seguía amando con todo su ser y en este momento comprendía lo que él había sentido cuando lo abandonó.

Se sentía la mala del cuento a pesar de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Konohamaru se encontraba mirando hacia la chica a la cual pensaba invitar a salir esta noche. Ella estaba sacando sus libros de su casillero y el joven se acercó con su paso normal.

-Hola chicas – Saludó a las dos que se encontraban ahí. Hanabi lo miró con fastidio y soltó un suspiro.

-Konohamaru… - Susurró entre dientes - ¿Qué se te ofrece? Si es que vienes a invitarme a algo te digo que ya tengo una cita – Dijo rápidamente, pero se sorprendió al notar que el chico ni siquiera la miraba.

-Ah, no, no, no venía a invitarte a ti Hanabi – Dijo Konohamaru sonriendo ampliamente, dejando a la chica con una expresión desencajada en el rostro. El pelinegro volteó a ver a la amiga de Hanabi y habló de nuevo – Moegi-chan ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? – Al decir lo último sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo sonrojar a la aludida, al mismo tiempo que la Hyûga fruncía el ceño ¿Quién se creía para ignorarla?

-Y-yo… Konohamaru-kun… etto… - La chica tenía la lengua completamente enredada, no sabía que decir, entonces Hanabi le dio un leve codazo y habló por ella.

-Moegi acepta encantada – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada – Pero ella y yo teníamos planes para esta noche, así que… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

-De seguro – Respondió Konohamaru muy contento – Entonces luego nos ponemos de acuerdo – Y después de eso se despidió.

Hanabi aún no podía creer que él ya no estuviera interesado en ella, incluso la había llamado por su nombre a secas y eso ya era mucho decir, pero bueno ¿Qué acaso no era mejor así? Por fin se desharía de él y además le iba a conseguir un novio a la lenta de su amiga, todo era perfecto.

¿Pero por que no le gustaba la idea?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-¿Entonces que vas a usar para tu cena? – Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio y ojos entre perlados y violetas, la cual veía a su amiga probarse un montón de ropa frente a un espejo.

-No lo sé – Respondió la joven de cabello naranja con el rostro algo sonrojado. Su amiga le lanzó un vestido en la cabeza y comenzó a reír.

-¿Hasta cuando dejarás de pensar en ese Kiba, Sasame? – Preguntó la rubia divertida. La otra sólo le miró haciendo un puchero y le lanzó el vestido rojo de vuelta.

-No es tan sencillo, tú sabes que me gustaba desde que estábamos en la escuela Shion – Replicó Sasame sonriendo con cierta nostalgia, volviendo a verse al espejo – Ahora que lo he vuelto a ver me he dado cuenta de que es mucho más guapo, y además es tan amable… y tierno con los animales.

-Sasame… - Dijo Shion viendo que su amiga se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente ese Kiba era algo especial para ella, se veía muy encantada con él – Es inútil, cuando se mete así en sus pensamientos no hay como sacarla – Susurró frunciendo el ceño. Se levantó y buscó un vestido para probarse, ya que dentro de poco tendrían una importante cena con los socios de una importante empresa de modas con la que harían negocios.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sakura y Naruto estaban en el hospital junto con Hime, jugando con ella y haciéndola reír. Al verla Naruto no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho con Hinata ¿Cómo estaría ella ahora? ¿Dónde?

Cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a charlar de sus vidas, hasta que ella tocó cierto tema.

-¿Y como es que conoces a Sasuke? – Preguntó la chica tomando un poco de café. Naruto miró a la niña, recordando que ella era la hija de Sasuke, su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, fue en Okinawa, cuando tenía once años – Respondió Naruto apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared blanca del cuarto de hospital – Desde ese momento nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero cuando cumplimos dieciséis sus padres regresaron aquí a Tokio por trabajo.

-Si, recuerdo cuando se fue a Okinawa, fue muy triste para mi pues éramos los mejores amigos, yo… siempre lo he apreciado mucho… - Sakura bajó la mirada y Naruto pudo notar cierta tristeza en ella, seguramente algo le dolía muy en su interior, pero él no era capaz de descifrar de que se trataba. Sonrió levemente y se acercó a la chica.

-Sakura… ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?

-¿Eh? – La pelirrosa levantó la mirada, mostrándose sorprendida. Iba a decir algo pero no alcanzó cuando vio entrar a una enfermera a la sala.

-Doctora, la necesitan en otra habitación – Informó antes de salir rápidamente. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se disculpó con Naruto antes de seguir a la enfermera.

El rubio sólo se quedó en silencio, apreciando a la pequeña dormida como un angelito.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Neji subió al ascensor corriendo pues este estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, sin embargo al entrar notó con molestia que dentro se encontraba su peor pesadilla. La castaña lo miró con rabia y le dio la espalda, pero él sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

-Tan temprano y ya vas a empezar a comportarte tan altanera conmigo – Dijo mientras presionaba los botones de su piso. Tenten no le respondió, sólo se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en su conversación de anoche con Kankuro – Oh ¿Ahora me harás la ley del hielo?

-Cállate – Dijo en todo de fastidio Tenten, pero Neji no se rendiría tan fácil, hoy tenía ganas de molestarla, de hacerla enojar.

-Oye chonguitos… ¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo? No te he hecho nada que yo recuerde.

-¿Llamarme de esa forma tan estúpida te parece nada? – Cuestionó la castaña volteándose hacia él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una venita marcada en su frente. De verdad lo odiaba.

-No te agites Tenten, te puedes poner vieja antes de tiempo – Dijo volviendo a esbozar su arrogante sonrisa. Y la paciencia de Tenten estaba al límite, pero justo cuando estaba por gritarle sus verdades, las luces se apagaron y el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente.

Estaban atrapados.

-¿Q-que pasó? – Preguntó la castaña algo asustada por lo que había sucedido. Iba a dar un paso pero a estar todo tan oscuro tropezó y cayó, justo a los brazos de Neji, quien se le quedó viendo fijamente.

-Ten cuidado… - Dijo el ojiblanco muy cerca de sus labios. De pronto sintió como su corazón daba saltos enormes en su pecho y unas ganas incontrolables de besarla se apoderaron de su ser. Tenten sentía lo mismo.

-Lo siento… - Era extraño, era la primera vez que se disculpaba con él, por primera vez no lo odiaba tanto.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Matsuri estaba tratando de tomar aire lo más que podía. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba que su corazón dejara de latir de aquella manera tan vertiginosa, porque sino no sería capaz de mirar a su jefe a la cara. No podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche, él había tocado sus labios suavemente, casi estuvo a punto de besarla y eso la tenía con los nervios de punta.

Tomó un montón de papeles y los archivó rápidamente, cuidando de que los bordes estuvieran perfectamente alineados, pues de lo poco que llevaba ahí había aprendido que a Gaara le gustaba el orden y la limpieza sobre todas las cosas, tal vez más que las mujeres sexys, pero de lo último no estaba segura.

Entró a la oficina después de golpear tres veces y se acercó al escritorio de su jefe, el cual estaba leyendo un contrato o algo así.

-Señor Gaara, aquí están los papeles que me pidió sobre el negocio con la empresa de diseño de Shining Mind – Dijo en un tono de voz algo débil, aunque sabía que no debía mostrarse así ante él, el ser vulnerable sólo la llevaría a perder y no podía permitírselo.

-Gracias Matsuri – Dijo Gaara mirándola con esa sexy sonrisa que lograba revolver más de una cosa en su interior – Pero te dije que no me llamaras señor ¿Tendré que volver a regañarte por eso?

-Perdón Gaara – Matsuri esbozó su sonrisa y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. No comentaría nada acerca del beso, simplemente lo olvidaría, no tenía por que decirle nada, nada de nada.

Eso tenía planeado, pero no que él la tomara de la muñeca y la besara sorpresivamente como lo hizo. Se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras un notorio sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y su corazón daba un vuelco.

Había sido un impulso por parte de Gaara, pero realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Matsuri sintió como el pelirrojo la tomaba por la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras profundizaba el beso cada vez más. Separó un poco sus labios para sentir la lengua de él entrar en su boca, lo cual le agradó bastante pues besaba como todo un experto.

Lo único malo en todo esto era lo que ambos sintieron con ese beso, algo que no podía ser.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata llegó al hospital dispuesta a ver a su hija, tal vez así lograría sentirse un poco mejor, porque ahora lo único que quería era morirse.

Al llegar a la habitación notó que Naruto salía de ahí. Que estúpida se sentía, casi le dijo la verdad el día anterior, estuvo a punto de contarle que Hime era su hija ¿Y para que? Naruto no lo merecía, no merecía a Hime.

Naruto la observó; ella tenía los párpados hinchados, lo que ciertamente lo hizo sentir horrible. Era cierto que al principio pareció una buena idea, una buena venganza, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba lo único que sentía era arrepentimiento. Ahora, al verla así, sentía mucho dolor, la había lastimado, la había destrozado y no se sentía orgulloso para nada.

-H-Hinata… - Le habló, pero una fuerte cachetada le impidió decir cualquier otra cosa. Miró a Hinata sorprendido, notando las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos perlas.

-Eres despreciable… - Le dijo Hinata completamente dolida. No lo odiaba, pero jamás perdonaría lo que él le hizo - ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?

-Hinata, yo… - Naruto se llevó una mano a la mejilla, la cual estaba roja por el golpe de la chica. Sin embargo no sabía que decir.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a mi hija, así que vete de aquí – Fue todo lo que dijo Hinata antes de entrar al cuarto de Hime.

Eso era todo, desde hoy dejaría de sufrir por él, Naruto había roto por completo su corazón y no merecía nada de ella.

Ni siquiera sus lágrimas.

Continuara…

Avance:

Hinata ha decidido olvidarse de Naruto y para ello intentará que su matrimonio con Sasuke funcione, sin embargo descubre algo que la desconcierta. Naruto y Sai comienzan a averiguar cosas, mientras el rubio intenta dejar de pensar en Hinata acercándose más a Sakura, lo que inevitablemente causará los celos de Sasuke. Gaara se encuentra confundido por lo que comienza a sentir y Matsuri siente lo mismo, mientras Neji y Tenten aún permanecen encerrados en el ascensor. Y en la cita de Kiba y Hanabi suceden cosas inesperadas.

Próximo capítulo: Hazme olvidar.

Omake:

Salgo yo vestida de reportera, mientras me dirijo a los actores del fic. Primero voy donde Shikamaru.

-¿Qué hay Shikamaru? ¿Qué piensas sobre Temari? – Le pregunto poniendo un micrófono cerca de él.

-Pues… es muy bonita – Responde algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué puedes decir sobre su cita de hoy?

-Sin comentarios – Y se va muy furioso. Yo sólo lo miro con una gotita en la frente. Después veo a Hinata y voy a hablar con ella.

-Hinata ¿Qué opinas sobre el capítulo de hoy?

Me mira llorando y sale corriendo. Otra gotita aparece en mi frente. Esta vez voy donde Matsuri, la cual ni siquiera me mira.

-Eh… Matsuri ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre lo sucedido con Gaara?

-Me besó… - Es lo único que dice mientras se sonroja y se pone en estado de shock. Al parecer está demasiado emocionada como para decir algo.

Sólo doy un suspiro y me dirijo hacia Hime-chan, la que está saltando la cuerda muy feliz.

-¿Qué opinas del capítulo Hime-chan? – Pregunto agachándome para quedar a su altura. Hime-chan sólo me mira y pone ojitos de borreguito.

-Hime-chan no entiende nada – Me responde.

Yo sólo vuelvo a suspirar.

Fin Omake.

…

**¡No me vayan a matar!**

**Les prometo que todo se arreglará, pero no me vayan a amenazar de muerte o algo así, sé que Naruto fue muy cruel, pero pronto todo eso se arreglará y no tengan miedo por lo que puse en el avance jejeje.**

**Bueno, les quería preguntar, a parte de este lemon ¿Les gustaría ver el de alguien más? Yo estaba pensando en ShikaTema o SaIno, pero también de otros más como GaaMatsu, sólo que ese aún no, será más adelante ¿Así que que dicen?  
**

**¡Sayo!**


	11. Hazme olvidar

**¡Buenas!**

**Lo sé, muy, muy tarde llego con esta conti, pero como prometí que hoy sí o sí estaría, aquí está.**

**Espero que les guste, trataré de actualizar más pronto ya que se me pase el bloqueo mental.**

**Y ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus post! Me animan muchísimo a continuar ^^**

…

**Capitulo 10: Hazme olvidar**

Eso era todo lo que había frente a sus ojos, un cuarto cerrado. Sabía que él la había lastimado, trató de convencerse de que lo mejor era seguir con su venganza, pero por más que lo había deseado por años, eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, al contrario, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, se sentía como un maldito miserable que había destruido la única oportunidad que tenía de estar junto a ella.

Pero ya era tarde, ya sólo le quedaba un camino para terminar para siempre con ese sufrimiento de amar a la hija de ese asesino, porque amarla era el peor error de su vida, por eso no le quedaba más que olvidar.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata no podía parar de llorar. No sabía como había obtenido las fuerzas para hablarle así a Naruto, pero lo había hecho y ahora no podía simplemente retractarse por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, porque era una tonta que seguía amando a alguien que sólo le hacía daño.

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, pues había jurado no llorar más por él, pero ellas sólo insistían en salir, persistían en esparcirse por su rostro sin poder ser contenidas por esos ojos aperlados que no demostraban otra cosa que no fuera dolor y tristeza.

-¿Mami? – Escuchó la voz de su pequeña hija. Hinata se percató entonces de que estaba en la habitación de la niña y ésta la miraba con preocupación - ¿Por qué mami está llorando? Hime-chan quiere saber.

-No es nada Hime-chan – Respondió Hinata volviéndose a secar las lágrimas, para sonreír dulcemente a su pequeña - ¿Cómo te sientes amor?

-Hime-chan se quiere ir a casa y abrazar a mami – Dijo la niña haciendo un puchero. Hinata sonrió y se acercó a su hija, abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Mami ya está aquí, no tienes por que ir a abrazarme a otra parte – Le susurró muy despacio, pues aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Naruto, aún le dolía demasiado lo que él le había hecho. Ahora sí estaba segura de que el amor de Naruto nunca había sido para ella, que desde el mismo instante en que fueron separados jamás volverían a estar juntos por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, porque aunque ella había hecho todo por tratar de explicarle, incluso se había vuelto a entregar a él con la intención de que se diera cuenta por medio de sus caricias y sus besos que ella lo seguía amando, aún así Naruto había roto su corazón en pequeños pedacitos.

Era increíble que aún lo siguiera amando con cada uno de ellos.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-_Oh por Dios… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? _– Pensaba Matsuri sorprendida, pues aún Gaara no la soltaba y ella tampoco tenía ánimos de detener aquel beso. Sentir esos labios sobre los suyos era una sensación tan increíble, mucho mejor de lo que apenas había logrado sentir la noche anterior. Y para Gaara era igual de mágico, puesto que nunca había sentido esa necesidad de no separarse de una mujer, de sólo besarla hasta desfallecer.

_Yo no quería quererte_

_Y no lo pude evitar_

Se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba el aire y ahí se tuvieron que separar, pero sus vistas no se apartaron por varios segundos.

Todo eso que estaba sintiendo le era completamente desconocido, él sólo besaba a las mujeres y se acostaba con ellas sin sentir nada, pero ahora sólo la había besado y sentía que no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Se suponía que ya no le pasaban estas cosas, él mismo se había prometido que nadie le haría sentir nada otra vez, para no volver a salir herido.

_Creí poder defenderme_

_Pero a mi corazón_

_No lo puedes atar_

-_¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué la besé? _– Pensaba Gaara confundido, pues ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer ahora, que iba a decirle para excusarse por lo que había hecho, sólo podía mirarla a los ojos, sintiendo que se perdía en aquella oscuridad. De pronto su corazón se había agitado de forma violenta y le sorprendía aquella calidez en su pecho.

-G-Gaara yo… - Matsuri trató de decir algo, aunque no sabía ni que. Sólo quería aclarar esta extraña situación, pues estaba aún muy sorprendida y su rostro se comenzaba a sentir caliente por lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

El pelirrojo por fin la soltó y se alejó de ella, dándole la espalda. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de pensar una vez más en que decir, pero era imposible, su cerebro no estaba procesando nada, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en volver a besarla, pues realmente le había gustado esa dulce sensación que ella le produjo.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez había sido de forma lenta y pausada, sólo que aquel beso no logró concretarse como el anterior.

_Y yo no sé mi amor qué hago buscándote_

_Si te gano pierdo libertad_

_Y yo no sé mi amor qué hago besándote_

_Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

Justo mientras se besaban alguien golpeó la puerta de la oficina y entró sin esperar respuesta. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y él le volvió a dar la espalda a ella. La chica vio a Shikamaru, quien venía con un par de carpetas a revisarlas junto a Gaara, pero se sorprendió un poco al notar el tenso ambiente.

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó intrigado, pero Matsuri sólo negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, yo ya me iba – Dijo antes de salir corriendo de la oficina. Shikamaru frunció el ceño al notar que su amiga se cubría la boca, intuyendo de inmediato que seguro Gaara se había intentado aprovechar de ella y la había besado. Miró a Gaara para pedirle una explicación, pero éste sólo carraspeó un poco y puso su expresión seria.

-¿Y que pasó Shikamaru? – Preguntó como si nada. Shikamaru suspiró, era inútil decirle algo, mejor lo iba a dejar pasar por esta vez.

-Íbamos a revisar los presupuestos para presentarlos al nuevo, es decir a Naruto Uzumaki – Respondió el Nara. Gaara sólo asintió y trató de olvidar aquel extrañísimo incidente.

Mientras, afuera de la oficina, Matsuri se había sentado en su escritorio y se encontraba muy sonrojada y agitada. No podía creer lo que había sentido cuando él la había besado, porque además de hacerlo increíblemente, su corazón se había acelerado tanto que por un momento creyó que le iba a explotar.

-Tengo que calmarme, esto no me puede pasar a mí, Shikamaru me lo advirtió, él sólo… sólo quiere acostarse conmigo y después me dejará… - Se dijo a sí misma, pero no sabía por que las últimas palabras le hacían sentir un poco mal, como un vacío en su corazón, una opresión, que dolía ligeramente.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Y ahí estaban ellos dos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos como si no hubiera un mañana, como si de pronto hubiesen olvidado todo el odio que se tenían.

Neji no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en esa tonta idea que le había dado su amigo ¿De verdad sería una buena venganza para hacerle pagar por todas sus humillaciones?

-Neji… suéltame – Pidió Tenten con un tono de voz muy bajo, ya que de alguna forma sentía que no podía hablar al estar tan cerca de él. Maldecía a ese estúpido ascensor que se quedó atascado justamente cuando ellos estaban en él ¿Por qué no lo hacía con otras personas pero sí con ellos? Quería salir de ahí, sentía que se estaba sofocando.

_Átame,_

_Y no me sueltes todavía._

_Átame,_

_Que con tus sueños siento conexión_

-Sí, disculpa – Dijo el castaño soltándola de inmediato. Ambos se dieron la espalda y comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones, esperando a que el ascensor volviera a funcionar, pero sentían que cada segundo era más largo que el anterior y al parecer se iban a quedar ahí para siempre.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? – Se quejó la chica dándole una patada al suelo. Neji se volteó y la miró con una sonrisa, por alguna razón se había estado sintiendo incómodo pero al oírla reclamar así fue como si ese tenso momento hubiera pasado.

-¿De que te quejas? Al menos sólo somos dos atrapados y no estamos con más gente.

-Sí, pero lo peor es haberme quedado atrapada aquí contigo ¿No crees que eso es peor que estar con una horda enfurecida? – Reclamó la castaña. Neji volvió a reír.

-Yo creo que tú enfadada das más miedo que una horda enfurecida y además con antorchas en las manos – Dijo comenzando a reír muy alto y sin poder detenerse. De pronto su comentario le había causado una risa imparable y eso sólo hacía que Tenten se enfadara más.

Quiso darle un puñetazo al idiota de Neji, pero en ese momento el tacón de su zapato se rompió y cayó sobre el castaño otra vez, pero esta vez ambos cayeron al piso, ella sobre él.

_Átame,_

_Soy parte de tu anatomía_

_Tan solo sálvame amor_

_Que hoy no respondo por mí_

-Auch, idiota hiciste que me golpeara en la cabeza – Se quejó el Hyûga sobándose la cabeza en donde se había golpeado. La chica sólo le miró con burla mientras traba de acomodar sus manos para poder pararse.

-Eso te pasa por joderme, y el único idiota eres tú, aunque creo que ahora quedarás peor – Dijo Tenten. Finalmente logró apoyarse y cuando se dispuso a ponerse de pie, sintió como la mano del castaño se apoyaba sobre su cintura.

_Átame,_

_Mi corazón que se acelera._

_Átame,_

_Quedó en tu boca mi respiración_

-No te vayas… - Le susurró Neji en la comisura de los labios. De pronto no deseaba que ella se alejara, el tenerla tan cerca le estaba enloqueciendo aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces idiota? – Cuestionó Tenten, quien sentía que de pronto su corazón se agitaba violentamente dentro de su pecho, al tener tan cerca el aliento de Neji.

Su rostro se sonrojó mientras se agitaba su respiración, cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

_Átame,_

_Sin límite, sin fronteras,_

_Que ya no puedo vivir._

_Estoy tan loco por ti_

-_No entiendo esto ¿Qué demonios hace ella conmigo? – _Pensaba Neji confundido. Pudo notar como ella se recargaba un poco más sobre él, mientras que él tomaba con más fuerza su cintura, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-_¿Por qué…? A pesar de que él no hace más que burlarse de mí ¿Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de sentir esto cada vez que lo veo? _– Pensó Tenten, sintiendo como la mano de Neji acariciaba su mejilla y la otra la sostenía fuertemente. Sus labios se acercaron un poco más en medio de aquella oscuridad y ese silencio.

_Átame a tu corazón_

_Cómo el poeta se ata a su locura_

_Cómo las nubes se atan en el cielo,_

_Ata mis manos a tu cintura_

Y en ese momento la distancia fue nula, había desaparecido por completo. Sus labios se habían unido y se comenzaban a mover lentamente. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, porque jamás pensaron que todo ese odio que decían tenerse se les hubiera olvidado con un simple beso.

_Por eso átame como tú quieras,_

_Con tu deseo, tus tentaciones._

_Cómo los sueños se atan a la noche_

_Cómo las noches a las pasiones._

_Por eso átame…_

Y ninguno imaginó que desde ese momento estarían atados.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sasuke se encontraba revisando más papeles sobre su escritorio, ya estaba harto de ello, pero ni siquiera les ponía atención. No podía dejar de pensar en donde habría pasado la noche Hinata, no quería pensar en que ella había estado con otro, no lo soportaría.

Suspiró y dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio. Se levantó y salió de su oficina para ir hacia el baño y mojarse el rostro un poco frente al espejo.

-Tengo que calmarme, tengo que dejar esta maldita obsesión por ella… - Trató de convencerse de aquello, pero era realmente difícil no pensar en eso, no sentirse dolido cada vez que pensaba en que había estado seis años casado con una mujer que no sentía nada más que lástima por él, eso era todo. Hinata sólo estaba a su lado por compromiso, por su hija, por nada más.

A veces trataba de que estando con Karin o con alguna otra mujer se le olvidara lo que sentía por su esposa, pero era imposible, de verdad la quería, de verdad la amaba.

¿Qué debía hacer para que ella se diera cuenta de que a su lado podría ser feliz? Que él podría hacerle olvidar a ese hombre que nunca había salido de su corazón, sólo si ella se lo permitía, pero no, ella seguía aferrada a ese recuerdo, atada a ese sentimiento que jamás iba a poder vivir plenamente, porque ese amor que ella sentía jamás se iba a realizar, en cambio él estaba a su lado, él le ofrecía todo a manos llenas pero ella no quería tomarlo.

¿Estaba bien acaso mantenerla a su lado aún sabiendo que ella no lo amaba? Sabía que no ¿Pero que más podía hacer?

-Maldita sea… - Susurró empuñando sus manos. Se sentía molesto otra vez - ¿Por qué no me quieres Hinata…? – Susurró.

Desde la puerta cierta pelirroja le observaba con tristeza, ya que ella sentía lo mismo que él, por más que trataba de que él la quisiera él sólo tenía ojos para su esposa y ella sólo era su entretención.

¿Por qué los humanos siempre se atan a imposibles?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-¿Pero por que le dijiste que sí cuando era yo quien quería contestar?

Hanabi cerró la puerta de su casillero haciendo que su amiga Moegi diera un salto algo asustada. La ojiperla la miró con el ceño fruncido, pues no sabía por que pero se sentía de mal humor.

-A ti te gusta el idiota de Konohamaru ¿No es verdad? Entonces no te quejes, él te ha invitado a salir – Dijo la joven mientras tomaba sus libros entre sus manos. Su amiga le miró y bajó la mirada sonrojada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Bueno, s-si… - Respondió avergonzada – Pero igual ¿No crees que ha sido extraño? Antes ni siquiera se sabia mi nombre ¿Y ahora me invita a salir? ¿No te parece extraño si apenas hasta ayer estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti?

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar? – Cuestionó Hanabi soltando un suspiro. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Moegi y la miró severamente – Escucha, aprovecha este momento y no seas idiota ¿Me oyes?

-S-si – Asintió la chica de cabello anaranjado volviendo a sonrojarse.

Hanabi le sonrió y se alejó de ella de forma triunfal, pero mientras más pasos daba más extraña se sentía. Hoy Konohamaru se había comportado de una forma muy extraña, primero le había ignorado y luego había invitado a salir a su amiga ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En otras circunstancias no le habría importado, pero por más que trataba no dejaba de pensar en que algo le faltaba, pues se había acostumbrado a toda la atención que le ponía ese molesto chico y ahora que no lo tenía encima era muy extraño.

Por su parte, Konohamaru reía junto a su amigo Udon, mientras veía a Hanabi alejándose.

-Yo no sé Udon, Hanabi-chan hasta se puso contenta cuando invité a Moegi a una cita – Dijo Konohamaru mientras suspiraba resignado, más su amigo sólo le miró sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, pronto se dará cuenta de lo que perdió.

-_De verdad… ¿Cómo demonios sabe tanto de mujeres? _– Pensó el pelinegro mientras arqueaba una ceja viendo a su amigo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Después de salir de la oficina de Gaara Shikamaru se dirigía hacia la oficina de Naruto para entregar los nuevos presupuestos, pero antes de llegar notó que algunos técnicos estaban tratando de arreglar el ascensor que al perecer se había descompuesto.

-_Problemático… _- Pensó con fastidio. Siguió caminando, llegando hasta la oficina que era su objetivo, pero antes de golpear la puerta escuchó unas voces, y no era que a él le gusta oír tras las puertas, sólo que justo en ese momento había sido una casualidad.

-No lo sé Naruto – Dijo Sai mientras se levantaba de su silla – Sólo conseguí que se reabriera el caso de tu padre y el de mi hermano, pero aún no tenemos nada, hay que buscar más pistas o no sacamos nada con todo esto.

-Ya sé ¿Pero que quieres que haga? He estado muy ocupado – Dijo el rubio, quien se notaba que estaba algo mal, como entristecido. Sai sabía perfectamente a que se debía y como entendía que necesitaba a Naruto al cien por ciento, tuvo que decir algo que a él no le agradaba para hacerlo reaccionar.

-No viniste a pasártela detrás de Hinata Hyûga todo el tiempo – Soltó de forma algo severa, ganando una mirada de sorpresa de parte del rubio, mientras Shikamaru tras la puerta se quedaba con la boca abierta ¿Qué tendría que ver Uzumaki con Hinata?

-Cállate Sai, tú no entiendes nada – Reclamó Naruto desviando la mirada, pero Sai tenía razón, no podía pasarse todo el tiempo llorando por Hinata, se suponía que había venido por algo más grande – De todos modos ¿Qué encontraste sobre lo de hace quince años?

-No mucho, al parecer es información clasificada – Respondió el pelinegro algo más calmado – Naruto, creo que eso vas a tener que buscarlo tú – Se metió las manos a los bolsillos – Bueno, yo iré a continuar con mi trabajo, nos vemos.

Al oír eso Shikamaru se alejó de la puerta rápidamente e hizo como que estaba hablando por teléfono. Sai le miró algo extrañado pues se veía muy nervioso, pero no le dio demasiada importancia a eso y siguió de largo. Shikamaru suspiró.

-_¿Qué rayos se traen estos dos sujetos? Todo eso fue muy extraño… _- Pensó muy confundido, pero trató de ignorar aquello, después de todo no creía que fuese algo malo. Se volvió a dirigir a la oficina y esta vez golpeó enseguida – _No, no puedo dejar de pensar que ellos ocultan algo muy turbio _– Volvió a pensar, pues no se quedó tranquilo con todo eso.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Tenten miró a Neji de reojo mientras salían del ascensor. Por fin había sido reparado, había sido un desperfecto técnico y habían estado cerca de una hora ahí solos los dos.

Ninguno sabía que decir al respecto de lo que había pasado, pues ese beso les había gustado a ambos, pero aceptar algo como eso sería pisotear su orgullo.

-Sobre lo que pasó… - Neji fue el primero en hablar del tema, pero Tenten no lo miró en ningún momento, no se atrevía a hacerlo – Eso no fue más que un simple error.

-Si, lo sé – Apoyó la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa, pero seguía sin mirarlo – Tú y yo nos seguimos odiando y eso sólo fue… producto del estrés de estar ahí encerrados…

-Sí, eso mismo, sólo olvidémoslo y ya está – Dijo Neji antes de caminar hacia su oficina. Tenten lo vio alejarse y soltó un enorme suspiro.

-Sí como no, olvidarlo… idiota… - Susurró sintiéndose como una tonta. Nunca pensó que besar a Neji se sintiera tan bien.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata se dirigió a la oficina en completo silencio. Sólo quería sentarse ahí y quedarse sola, sin que nadie la molestara, y quería tratar de no llorar, pero al cruzar la puerta y cerrarla tras su espalda simplemente no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas por todo el dolor que sentía, sólo que no se esperaba que alguien la recibiría.

-¿En donde pasaste la noche Hinata? – Preguntó con su mirada azabache clavada en los ojos claros de ella. Estaba molesto, furioso y pensando lo peor, que ella había estado con otro hombre –no se equivocaba-, que ella lo había engañado descaradamente después de jurarle que no podía estar con nadie por culpa de ese recuerdo tormentoso de su único amor. Mentiras.

-S-Sasuke… - Susurró Hinata sorprendida. Sasuke pudo ver sus lágrimas y le sorprendió, pero aún así no se quedaría callado, Hinata tenía que darle una muy buena explicación.

-Vamos Hinata, habla de una vez ¿Crees que soy un maldito idiota del que puedes reírte cuantas veces te plazca? Pues fíjate que no – Decía el Uchiha con clara molestia, tan enfadado que su tono de voz asustó un poco a Hinata, pero ella se sentía tan mal, tan estúpida, que no encontró nada mejor en ese momento que abrazarlo, dejándolo aún más sorprendido que antes cuando sólo la había visto llorar - ¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa…?

-Sasuke… por favor… - Susurró la ojiperla mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del azabache sin poder contener sus lágrimas. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente la camisa azul de Sasuke, arrugándola y mojándola con su llanto – Por favor… hazme olvidar…

Sasuke no sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía por que su esposa se encontraba en ese estado, pero correspondió a su abrazo sin cuestionarse más, pues se veía que Hinata necesitaba un consuelo y no que la estuvieran interrogando.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto se dirigió a la bodega de los archivos de la empresa luego de que Shikamaru le pasara los presupuestos y lo dejara a solas en su oficina. Al llegar a la puerta miró para todos lados, verificando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y cuando vio que era segur, entró sigilosamente, sólo que no se dio cuenta que el Nara le estaba siguiendo y era mucho mejor para esconderse que él.

-_¿Qué estará haciendo en este lugar? _– Se preguntó Shikamaru intrigado, pues era muy extraño que llevando sólo unos días en la empresa se fuese a meter en los archivos, aquella vieja oficina que nadie usaba y que estaba al final del pasillo del último piso.

Naruto observó todo el lugar, estaba lleno de estantes viejos y libros aún más. Todo estaba oscuro y se respiraba un ambiente bastante pesado, como si sólo hubiese polvo en el aire. El rubio tosió un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a eso y luego de unos segundos volvió a mirar los estantes.

-No imaginé que nadie viniera a limpiar este lugar – Se dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero no perdió demasiado tiempo en eso pues enseguida se dirigió a los estantes a buscar la información que necesitaba.

Desde la puerta, Shikamaru le observaba con curiosidad ¿Qué estaría buscando?

-A ver… - Naruto se detuvo frente a un gran libro en donde decía que habían registros de todos los que habían trabajado ahí, lo tomó y más polvo salió directo hacia su rostro, pero después de toser un poco más abrió el libro y comenzó a ojear las páginas.

Era cierto, había un montón de fotos de los trabajadores, tanto empresarios importantes como gente que no lo había sido tanto. Pero se detuvo en una fotografía en particular, la imagen de él, de ese asesino.

Sintió deseos de arrancarlo de aquel libro y destruir aquella imagen, y destruir también al verdadero.

-Maldito… - Susurró con rabia, pero al bajar un poco más su mirada y ver el nombre de esa persona, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no se trataba de Hiashi Hyûga, sino de otra persona. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras sus labios leían el nombre lentamente – Hizashi… Hyûga…

Por un momento una pesada sensación se vino sobre sus hombros; Hiashi Hyûga y Hizashi Hyûga eran exactamente iguales, eran como dos gotas de agua, parecían ser la misma persona a simple vista. Recordó aquella noche y que su padre en ningún momento le llamó "Hiashi" a su asesino, sino que siempre usó la palabra "Hyûga-san" ¿Qué quería decir todo esto? ¿Qué tal vez Hiashi Hyûga no era el asesino de su padre?

-N-no… no puede ser… - Dijo dejando caer el libro al suelo sin importarle el sonido estruendoso que hizo. En este momento sólo podía sentirse de una forma y eso era tremendamente confundido.

¿Y en donde se encontraba Hizashi Hyûga ahora?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-Hizashi… - Susurró aquel hombre acercándose a esa tumba en silencio. Se agachó frente a ella y dejó sobre la lápida una rosa blanca.

Ahí estaba Hiashi mirando la tumba de su hermano gemelo, yendo a visitarlo como siempre hacía desde el día de su muerte. Había sido una muerte trágica, pero él era el único que conocía la verdad detrás de ella, era el único que sabía que su muerte no fue un accidente como le había dicho a su hijo para no hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido.

-Hermano, cometimos muchas locuras hace quince años ¿No es verdad? – Dijo mientras por primera vez su semblante serio y frío cambiaba por una leve sonrisa – Me pregunto si ahora que estás del otro lado te sentirás mejor…

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

La tarde pasó rápidamente, llegando la noche acompañada del brillo de la luna y las estrellas.

Sakura acababa de salir del hospital habiendo terminado su turno. Estaba dispuesta a irse a su casa y descansar, pero cuando caminaba hacia la parada de taxis notó que su teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó sonriente, ya que hoy se sentía un poco más animada que en los últimos días.

-_Sakura soy Ino, sólo te quería decir que no llegues muy temprano a la casa hoy porque invité a alguien ¡Te quiero, bye! – _Y tan rápido como habló, Ino colgó, dejando a la pelirrosa sorprendida, con la boca abierta y con la sensación de que había sido prácticamente echada de su casa antes de siquiera haber podido llegar.

-¿Pero que le pasa a Ino? – Se preguntó desconcertada aún, pero fue entonces que reparó en las palabras dichas por su amiga - ¿Dijo que invitó a alguien? – Abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Acaso estará engañando al pobre de Kiba?

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño ante su idea, más que nada porque si Ino estaba con algún otro hombre no iba a poder regresar a la casa por un largo rato, no quería siquiera imaginar lo que estaban haciendo, pero tampoco tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer ahora para no irse a su casa.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a dar unos pasos mientras guardaba su celular en su bolso y se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo café.

-Creo que me iré a caminar por ahí – Se dijo resignada, pero el sonido de la bocina de un auto le llamó la atención, haciendo que levantara la vista para encontrarse frente a ella el auto de cierto rubio que últimamente le alegraba bastante el día con sólo verlo.

-Hey ¿Dónde vas Sakura? – Preguntó Naruto con una alegre sonrisa. La pelirrosa le miró un poco desconcertada por un momento pues no se esperaba verlo, pero de cierto modo le agradó que viniera justo ahora.

-No lo sé, a cualquier parte que no sea mi casa – Respondió sonriendo levemente. Naruto sonrió aún más, pues en este momento ella era la única persona que lo podría ayudar a quitarse ese mal sabor de boca que tenía por haber descubierto ese pequeño detalle que entraba a complicarle todo el panorama. Sakura siempre sabía como subirle el ánimo aunque apenas la conociera, siempre que la veía se sentía mejor.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

-¿Una cita? – Repitió la ojijade sorprendida y parpadeando. Naruto le abrió la puerta de su auto y le hizo un gesto con su rostro, como invitándola a pasar.

-Sólo será como amigos ¿Qué no recuerdas que en la mañana te invité a salir y me dijiste que sí? – Comentó el rubio. La chica sólo volvió a sonreír.

-No estoy presentable para una cita ahora, acabo de salir de mi trabajo y no puedo ir a mi casa a cambiarme ¿Estás seguro de que aún así quieres salir conmigo?

Naruto sólo asintió con la cabeza y Sakura decidió subir a su auto, ya que él la invitaba tan amablemente no podía rechazarlo y así aprovecharía de no ir a casa aún y de no interrumpir a Ino en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-No lo puedo creer, es delicioso – Dijo Ino mientras saboreaba un postre de crema sentada a la mesa de su casa. Sai –que estaba frente a ella- le sonrió de su típica forma y se sintió un poco orgulloso por lo que acababa de decir la chica – No esperaba que hicieras estas cosas Sai.

-Bueno, ya ves que la gente muchas veces puede sorprenderte – Comentó el pelinegro observando como Ino comía del delicioso postre que él había preparado, pues cuando llegó al departamento de ella la chica le había dicho que no tenía nada preparado aún, así que él decidió ayudarle un poco y terminó cocinando casi todo.

-Sí, me sorprendo contigo cada vez más – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa alegre, haciendo que por un momento el chico experimentara una extraña sensación que le hizo desviar la mirada – Las personas como tú son muy hábiles ¿No es verdad?

-Supongo… - Respondió Sai algo desconcertado, pues no había entendido del todo que había querido decir Ino con "las personas como tú" pero no pensó que se refiriera a algo malo, así que no negó su afirmación – Bueno Ino-chan ¿Y para que querías que viniera exactamente?

-Es que necesitaba la opinión de alguien que supiera de estas cosas – Dijo Ino mientras se ponía de pie sonriendo y se acercaba hacia la puerta de su habitación – Ven conmigo y te muestro.

-Seguro – Respondió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie también, a pesar de que eso de ir a la habitación de la chica era un poco "raro" pues no pensó que ella quisiera ir directo al grano.

Ino encendió la luz y dejó ver un hermoso y femenino cuarto lleno de colores alegres y muy relucientes. Sai miró toda la habitación, notando el montón de ropa que había sobre la cama, toda esparcida como si hubiese sido tirada.

-Sai ¿Me ayudas a escoger cual de estos vestidos me queda mejor? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras que Sai sólo arqueaba una ceja ¿Qué era todo esto?

-Ino-chan… ¿Por qué… por que me pides ayuda para algo como esto? – Interrogó algo incómodo y sorprendido a la vez, mientras que la rubia sólo seguía sonriendo sin percatarse de nada.

-Pues porque ustedes los gays saben mucho de moda.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron casi como platos mientras que su boca caía hasta el suelo al oír semejante comentario de parte de Ino ¿Cómo demonios se le había metido en la cabeza que él era uno de esos?

_-¿Q-que rayos es lo que acaba de decir? ¿Qué yo soy gay? – _Se preguntó mentalmente, aún sin salir del asombro. Ino sólo seguía sonriendo, de una forma en que casi rayaba en lo inocente.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a ayudarme? – Preguntó la chica. Sai se puso algo serio y se paró de forma recta, si ella pensaba que él era gay, tal vez no era tan malo, al menos por un rato le iba a seguir el juego, pero eso no iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

-Claro Ino-chan, con gusto – Le respondió volviendo a sonreír de esa forma tan típica que tenía, aunque por dentro quería estallar en risas por la cosa tan extraña y graciosa que acababa de pasarle.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara salió de su oficina ya cuando era bastante tarde, pero como el otro día, su nueva secretaria aún no se había ido, ahí estaba guardando unos papeles y apagando la computadora. Sonrió levemente al verla suspirar cuando terminó todo y decidió acercarse a ella con su siempre seductor paso.

-¿Te vas ya? – Le habló al oído, provocando que la castaña diera un salto asustada pues no lo esperaba. Matsuri se volteó y lo observó, bajando la mirada al recordar que esta mañana él la había besado, y no sólo una, sino que dos veces. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-S-sí señor, digo… Gaara, ya me voy porque… tengo sueño y mañana debo llegar temprano – Respondió sintiendo como dentro de su pecho su corazón daba agitados latidos.

Gaara la siguió mirando atentamente, tratando de adivinar por que demonios no podía dejar de pensar en besarla otra vez y llegar mucho más lejos que eso.

-¿No prefieres que te lleve? Como dices que debes llegar temprano… - Dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada hacia el techo y luego a varios puntos de la oficina.

-N-no es necesario – Y otra vez estaba con eso, Matsuri lo había rechazado una vez más y eso lo hacía molestarse ¿Qué debía hacer para que esta chica se le entregara de una vez? ¿Por qué era tan difícil de convencer?

-Insisto – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, mirándola fijamente una vez más, tratando de que ella también lo mirara, pero al ver que no sucedía decidió tomarla del mentón y así obligarla - ¿O estás enojada porque te besé?

-No es eso… - Respondió la castaña, quien estaba completamente sonrojada por tener que verlo a los ojos, sintiendo como de pronto él se le volvía a acercar de esa forma, pero ella se alejó haciendo que la soltara – Es sólo que yo no necesito que me estén llevando – Dijo con voz firme, recordando cuales eran los objetivos de Gaara con ella; sólo sexo de una noche.

-Ya veo… entonces no estás enojada porque te besé, si es así ¿Por qué no me ves directamente? ¿Acaso no te gustó mi beso?– Insistió Gaara esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia, pues ese comportamiento tan esquivo en la chica sólo podía significar que él la ponía nerviosa.

-No tengo por que responder a esa pregunta – Dijo Matsuri de forma cortante, pues no podía negar que tratarlo fríamente y ver como él reaccionaba era bastante divertido. Volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos, haciendo que por un momento él se perdiera en sus ojos negros. Se acercó con una sonrisa y habló – Hay muchos hombres que besan mejor que tú.

Gaara la quedó mirando bastante sorprendido, pues ninguna mujer le había dicho algo así alguna vez, absolutamente todas decían lo bien que la pasaban con él y ahora venía ella a decirle que otros besaban mejor que él ¿Pero quien se estaría creyendo?

-Pues hay mujeres que besan mucho mejor que tú también, y que no dudarían en irse conmigo a la cama – Dijo enfadado, pero Matsuri sólo siguió sonriendo, volviendo a desconcertarlo.

-No soy una cualquiera – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarlo solo en ese lugar, aún sin poder moverse o decir nada. No podía creerlo, ella lo había despreciado otra vez, pero ahora había sido peor, se había atrevido a decirle que existía alguien mejor que él, pero esto no se quedaría así.

Si Matsuri quería la guerra, guerra iba a tener.

-Al final serás mía… - Susurró sonriendo de forma victoriosa, como desde ya sintiéndose un ganador.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-Estoy molesta, estoy molesta – Se decía Matsuri mientras caminaba hacia la parada de los taxis, pues no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Después de haberla besado de esa fantástica forma ahora se había comportado como el sujeto más arrogante e insoportable del mundo y eso era lo que más detestaba en los hombres, que se creyesen sólo por tener una cara bonita y un cuerpo envidiable - ¡Maldita sea estoy molesta! – Gritó esta vez, mientras la gente que pasaba sólo la observaba sorprendida.

La castaña alzó su mano para detener un taxi, mientras pensaba en que demonios hacer para dejar de sentirse como una estúpida.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Kiba se encontraba algo aturdido mientras veía a Hanabi y a un montón de chicas cantando en el karaoke como unas locas. Él sólo estaba sentado en un rincón bebiendo una soda y sinceramente estaba muy arrepentido de haber aceptado venir con la Hyûga menor.

-Rayos… cuando podría estar con mi novia o algo así… - Se dijo con cierto fastidio, oyendo los desafinados cantos de las chicas.

Konohamaru se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una soda cola con una sonrisa, pero Kiba negó con la cabeza a los pocos segundos.

-Se ve que estás muy aburrido – Dijo el chico de cabello negro sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Eres el novio de Hanabi-chan?

-No, sólo somos amigos desde hace años, soy Kiba- Respondió Kiba, quien se acomodó un poco en la silla, llevando sus brazos detrás de la nuca y bebiendo un poco de su soda - ¿Y tú eres?

-Me llamo Konohamaru, puedes referirte a mí como su eterno enamorado – Dijo el chico soltando un suspiro de resignación. Kiba le miró sonrió al darse cuenta de que era cierto que ese chico estaba al parecer, perdidamente enamorado de Hanabi.

-Ya veo, así que ella no te hace caso – Dijo el castaño viendo de reojo a la chica, la cual sólo seguía cantando en compañía de tres amigas más. Konohamaru volvió a suspirar y se encogió de hombros.

-Más que no hacerme caso me odia – Soltó algo deprimido. Kiba no dijo nada más, pues en ese momento sintió muchas ganas de ir al baño así que se puso de pie, dejando un poco desconcertado a Konohamaru - ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, no, ya regreso – Y dicho esto el Inuzuka se alejó sin siquiera avisar primero que se dirigía al baño.

Cuando la canción acabó Hanabi se alejó del grupo que seguía cantando animadamente la canción siguiente, yéndose a sentar en donde estaba antes Kiba. Miró a Konohamaru y frunció el ceño enojada.

-¿Dónde está Kiba? – Interrogó como si Konohamaru le hubiese hecho algo para que se fuera. Él iba a responder como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella le hablaba, con una cara de idiota hipnotizado y con bonitas y halagadoras palabras, pero en ese momento recordó su plan y entonces simplemente ladeó el rostro en otra dirección.

-No sé, dijo que ya volvía – Respondió bastante cortante y sorprendiendo un poco a la chica ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado que cambió de un día para el otro?

-¿Y no dijo a donde? – Insistió para hacer que él le dirigiera la palabra al menos unos segundos, además de que se moría por saber a donde se había ido Kiba, pues no iba a poder conquistarlo si él se desaparecía.

-No – Fue todo lo que dijo Konohamaru, que al cabo de unos segundos se puso de pie y se alejó de la castaña, yéndose a cantar junto con Moegi. Hanabi lo miró arqueando una ceja y bebió un poco del refresco que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero que le pasa a ese idiota? ¿Quién se ha creído que es para ignorarme así? – Se preguntó molesta y chocando el vaso contra la mesa, pues esto no se iba a quedar así, a ella nadie la trataba como si fuera un cero a la izquierda y menos el idiota de Sarutobi.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Se encontraba en su habitación viéndose al espejo. Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero esta noche finalmente se había decidido, iba a aceptar que estaba casada con Sasuke e iba a hacer que su matrimonio funcionara, sin importarle nada más hoy iba a ser su esposa de verdad.

-Tengo que estar tranquila… - Se dijo tratando de sonreír mientras se ponía un hermoso par de aretes largos de los que colgaban dos figuras en forma de media luna. Traía puesto un vestido negro y el cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, pues en pocos minutos saldría a cenar con su esposo, para que así ambos pudieran fingir que todo volvería a estar bien.

Hinata estaba decidida a hacer esto, creía que de esta manera podría por fin quitarse de la mente y del corazón a Naruto, sólo si se enamoraba de Sasuke y olvidaba la existencia del rubio y lo que había significado en su vida; de ahora en adelante no sería más que un compañero de trabajo, nada más que eso.

-¿Estás lista Hinata? – Preguntó Sasuke apareciendo desde la puerta, luciendo un perfecto traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo, elegante y pulcro como siempre. Hinata sonrió dulcemente, tratando de no preocuparlo.

Al final Sasuke no le había preguntado donde pasó la noche, simplemente se había resignado a dejar las cosas así, ya que Hinata por primera vez se mostraba dispuesta a que las cosas fueran de verdad, a que todo funcionara como él siempre lo había querido, no tenía nada que perder ahora y mucho que ganar.

-Sí, ya podemos irnos Sasuke – Respondió la ojiperla con su suave tono de voz. Sasuke sonrió levemente y tomó su mano, acercándose a ella y volviendo a abrazarla como hace rato, cuando ella había llorado en sus brazos. Quería, de verdad deseaba que esto funcionara, sin importar que debía funcionar.

-Vamos entonces – Dijo el azabache jalándola para salir de la habitación. Hinata se dejó llevar en silencio y con la mirada baja.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Kiba salió del baño más aliviado, en verdad tenía deseos de ir y descargarse, además no soportaba demasiado las cancioncitas de las amigas de Hanabi que se paseaban descaradamente por todos los tonos habidos y por haber sin trata de hacer una melodía amena.

-Bueno, hora de regresar – Se dijo soltando un suspiro, pero no pudo concretar sus planes al chocar con una persona. Se dio cuenta de que era una chica por el tono de su voz al dar un pequeño grito y al mirar notó que la había tirado al suelo. Se agachó extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla – Lo siento ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí – Respondió la joven de cabellera naranja. Levantó la mirada y se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella – Kiba-kun…

-¿Uh? Sasame… - Susurró Kiba también algo sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió con cierta alegría – Vaya, no pensé que te encontraría en este lugar, pero que coincidencia.

La chica asintió algo avergonzada y sostuvo su mano. Kiba la ayudó a levantarse y una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué haces en un lugar como este y vestida tan elegante? – Señaló el castaño al vestido que llevaba la joven, la cual se miró y volvió a sonrojarse, pues en cierta forma no se atrevía a confesar lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

-Eh… bueno yo… - La peli naranja no alcanzó a terminar cuando apareció un sujeto detrás de ella. Tenía el cabello anaranjado también y algo alborotado, además su presencia era muy imponente, casi al punto de infundir temor. Él le tomó de la mano y la jaló.

-Oye Sasame ¿Ya nos vamos no? – Preguntó él frunciendo levemente el ceño al verla hablando con Kiba. Kiba miró un tanto sorprendido el hecho y se fijó en como ella asentía tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Enseguida Juugo – Contestó Sasame. Miró a Kiba una vez más y se despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa, mientras que el castaño se quedaba con una sensación un tanto amarga ¿Acaso ese sujeto era el novio de Sasame?

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos mientras fruncía el ceño con cierta molestia, pues le pareció que la forma en que él la trató no era adecuada, más bien parecía un tipo demasiado controlador y obsesivo ¿Seguro que estaba bien dejarla con él? Y más importante ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? No es que él tuviera algo que ver en eso, ella no era nada más que una vieja conocida, _nada más._

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban charlando animadamente en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante. Después de discutirlo un momento, la pelirrosa había accedido a entrar a ese lugar con la ropa que traía puesta, pues le avergonzaba no vestir elegantemente como las demás personas, sin embargo Naruto le había dicho que así se veía perfecta.

-Y bien Sakura-chan ¿Me vas a responder lo que te pregunté esta mañana?

-¿Q-que cosa? – Preguntó la pelirrosa algo dudosa, pues recordaba vagamente lo que le había preguntado el rubio y rogaba por que no fuera lo que creía que era, pues la verdad no estaba dispuesta a responder a eso.

-Lo sabes bien… lo de Sasuke – Fue la respuesta de Naruto, notando como todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tensaba ante la sola mención de ese nombre. Naruto podía ser muy lento en algunas cosas, pero para otras no era necesario pensarlo tanto, exactamente como en esta situación; estaba claro que Sakura estaba _enamorada _de Sasuke.

-Naruto… yo… - La ojijade bajó la mirada apenada, no sabía que iba a responder y de verdad no quería hacerlo – Yo… sobre Sasuke…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, justo cuando levantó sus ojos para ver al rubio pudo ver algo que la sorprendió de principio. Ella y Naruto estaban sentado en una mesa que daba hacia la entrada, pero el rubio le estaba dando la espalda y ella estaba de frente, por eso pudo ver cuando Sasuke y Hinata entraban tomados de la mano. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho ¿Por qué tenían que venir a restregarle su _hermoso y perfecto_ matrimonio en la cara?

-Sasuke… - Musitó levemente dolida. Naruto no entendió del todo que había sucedido hasta que también se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose igual o incluso peor que la pelirrosa.

Ahí estaba Hinata, su siempre adorada Hinata junto a su esposo, tomando su mano. Otra vez se sentía tan estúpidamente infeliz por todo lo que había pasado, porque ella no era más que una cínica que después de hacer el amor con él se iba corriendo detrás de Sasuke, porque en este momento él era sólo un idiota arrepentido y adolorido.

-_Hinata otra vez… otra vez haces lo mismo ¿Por qué siempre consigues decepcionarme de esta forma? _– Pensó con tristeza. Insistía tanto en hacerse el ofendido que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que Hinata podía estar sintiendo, en que todo esto no había sido más que causado por él y por su necedad de verla como su enemiga cuando todo lo que ella pedía era que la escuchara, que la comprendiera y que le diera la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo. Pero no, él simplemente seguía cegado por su deseo de venganza, aunque ahora ni él mismo sabía para quien de los dos gemelos Hyûga era.

-Naruto – Sakura quiso llamarle, pero por alguna razón pudo notar esa mezcla de dolor y rabia en la mirada del rubio ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido entre él y Hinata para actuar de esa manera?

Por su parte, Sasuke y Hinata de disponían a pasar esta noche como verdaderos esposos, pero al darse cuenta de quienes estaban unas mesas más adelante, instantáneamente los planes de ambos se arruinaron.

El corazón de Hinata se hizo pedacitos una vez más al ver a Naruto con Sakura, aunque sólo estuviesen sentados en la misma mesa y no abrazados como la otra vez, mientras que Sasuke –y por extraño que fuese- se había sentido molesto al ver a _su mejor amiga_ con Naruto ¿Qué demonios era lo que sucedía con él?

-Hinata, vamos a saludarlos – Dijo de pronto el azabache, tomando de forma impulsiva y algo demandante la mano de la ojiperla, para guiarla hacia ese lugar sin que ella tuviera opción de replicar.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta ya estaba justo al lado de la mesa de Naruto y Sakura, los cuales sólo les miraban con la misma sorpresa pues no esperaban que ellos se les fuesen a acercar.

-Sasuke, Hinata – Saludó Naruto poniendo una sonrisa un tanto sardónica en su rostro, cosa que obviamente desarmó a Hinata pues le dolía tener que verlo de esta manera.

-H-hola – Saludó Hinata más tímida de lo normal, pero no era eso en realidad, sino que sentía extraño ver a Naruto ahora después de todo lo que había pasado anoche y esta mañana. Naruto bajó la mirada al cabo de uno segundos, mientras que Sasuke posaba vagamente sus ojos sobre Sakura.

-Buenas noches Sakura – La saludó, pero la pelirrosa sólo le hizo un gesto con su mano. Sasuke se sintió levemente herido, ella era su mejor amiga pero le estaba tratando de forma tan indiferente que hasta parecía que lo odiaba. Aún así no iba a demostrarlo, ni el hecho de que ver a Sakura con Naruto seguía molestándole - ¿Podemos sentarnos? – Preguntó como si nada.

Naruto miró nuevamente a Hinata y luego a Sakura, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza y volver a sonreír.

-Claro Sasuke.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Matsuri se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té sentada en la mesa de su cocina, mientras que observaba como su amiga Sari se servía un poco de té también.

-¿Y entonces Matsu? ¿Me lo vas a mostrar? – Preguntó muy sonriente la castaña de cabello largo, mientras la de ojos negros le veía con la mirada entrecerrada.

-¿Para que quieres conocer a ese idiota? No es más que uno de esos típicos miserables que sólo piensan en tener sexo con las mujeres y después abandonarlas – Respondió la castaña de forma algo ácida, como si se sintiera realmente enferma al hablar de ese tema, o al menos así lo había sentido Sari cuando la oyó.

-Bueno, eso se supone que lo sabías desde un principio – Dijo Sari sentándose frente a ella con expresión relajada. Matsuri la miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué te molestas? Sólo he dicho la verdad ¿No es así?

-Aún así… - Matsuri bajó la mirada, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa. Recordó la mirada que le había dado Gaara, una llena de arrogancia y grandeza, pero en cierto punto se veía solitario, abandonado ¿Triste tal vez? ¿Solitario? No sabía como identificar aquel sentimiento que él le producía, pero sentía que él había vivido algo muy fuerte y que por eso se comportaba de esa forma, quizás para no volver a salir herido ¿Le habrían roto el corazón? – _De todos modos, no es algo que me importe _– Se dijo mentalmente.

-Matsuri… - Le insistió Sari con cierta molestia, pues odiaba cuando su amiga se metía en sus pensamientos y la ignoraba – Ya Matsu, muéstramelo ¿Sí?

-Está bien – Accedió Matsuri al fin, frotándose la sien del lado derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda sacaba su celular de su bolsillo; este tenía una cámara de alta resolución y le enseñó una fotografía que ella misma había tomado de Gaara.

Sari la miró por unos segundos atentamente, hasta que de pronto estalló en un grito que casi dejó sorda a su amiga, la cual la miró sorprendida.

-¿Q-que te pasa Sari? – Cuestionó Matsuri con los ojos muy abiertos y tratando de que el pitido que había en su oído producto del grito de Sari desapareciera.

-¡Es guapísimo Matsuri! ¡Como te envidio! – Gritó Sari muy emocionada y con corazoncitos en sus ojos. Matsuri sólo suspiró pesadamente y tomó su taza de té; ahí iba Sari con sus locuras de nuevo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Se encontraba sola otra vez, cada vez que estaba sin él no era más que soledad lo que la rodeaba. Se sentía patéticamente abandonada y tonta ¿Por qué siempre debía depender de él?

-Que estúpida soy – Se dijo nuevamente Karin, como queriendo reafirmar que aún seguía siendo ella, _la tonta enamorada de un tipo que sólo la usaba. _A veces pensaba en dejarlo, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero sentía que sin él no era nada.

Tomó su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje de texto, no importaba si él no respondía, al menos se sentía bien enviándoselo.

-Demonios… - Masculló molesta consigo misma, ya que una vez más se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos sin si quiera importarle su propia dignidad, una vez más estaba permitiendo que Sasuke Uchiha jugara con sus sentimientos.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-Estúpido, lo odio, lo detesto, no lo soporto – Se decía Tenten mientras se secaba el cabello con un secador eléctrico y se miraba al espejo del baño de su casa. Vivía sola pues hace tiempo sus padres habían muerto y no tenía ni hermanos ni más familiares.

En este momento se encontraba lanzando improperios al aire a causa del beso de Neji en el ascensor, porque aunque no lo quería admitir no lo podía olvidar, no hacía más que pensar en eso todo el tiempo.

-Imbécil – Masculló una vez más apagando el aparato y observando su cabello suelto, aún un poco húmedo. De pronto recordó como Neji le llamaba _chonguitos _como si fuese una niña pequeña ¿Pero quien se creía ese idiota?

Se observó un poco más con el cabello suelto, ciertamente no se veía mal ¿Qué pasaba si de pronto decía quitarse esos chonguitos por un rato?

-Ese idiota ya va a ver – Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba una peineta para comenzar a cepillar su cabello.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

-Maldición, otra vez estoy pensando en eso – Se dijo Neji tratando de dormir, pero no lo conseguía al no poder borrar de sus labios la sensación de los labios de cierta castaña de graciosos chonguitos.

Se sentía como un idiota, nunca fue su intención besarla, pero vaya que lo había disfrutado, le había gustado mucho y eso era aún peor, esa tonta no podía gustarle, se suponía que la odiaba.

-Por supuesto que la odio, y a parte no besa tan bien – Se dijo frunciendo el ceño, pues no estaba para nada convencido de sus palabras.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara se encontraba en un bar bastante reconocido mientras dos chicas sentadas una a cada lado de él acariciaban su pecho mientras el pelirrojo sólo sonreía.

-Gaara-kun ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Te ves tenso – Dijo una de las chicas. Gaara dejó de sonreír para recordar la razón de por que estaba así; su nueva secretaria lo tenía estresado.

Ella era tan endemoniadamente difícil de atrapar que se estaba impacientando, nunca se había tardado tanto en conquistar a una mujer y hacer con ella lo que quisiera, pero maldita la hora en que a Matsuri se le había ocurrido hacerse la difícil con él, porque no iba a descansar hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, hasta hacerla completamente suya y una vez ahí, la abandonaría y le rompería el corazón igual que a todas.

-_Ese es el precio por hacerme enfadar querida, te enamorarás de mí y luego sufrirás _– Pensó sonriendo maliciosamente, para después tomar a la chica de su derecha y besarla en los labios sin más, aunque ella no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

En aquella mesa de ese restaurante todo era muy tenso, ninguno decía nada ya que no sabían como empezar, sólo estaban comiendo en silencio, hasta que de pronto Sasuke se decidió a hablar.

-Así que… ¿Ustedes están saliendo? – Preguntó mirando a Naruto y a Sakura. Hinata levantó la mirada e inmediatamente la clavó en el rubio, el cual no la observó en ningún momento.

Sakura quiso responder pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto la tomó de la mano y sonriendo respondió a Sasuke.

-Así es, Sakura-chan y yo somos novios – Soltó sin más, nuevamente destruyendo el mundo de Hinata con crueldad.

Continuara…

Avance:

Hime-chan al fin sale del hospital y quiere ver a Naruto. Karin decide darle un ultimátum a Sasuke, quien está confundido por la supuesta relación entre Naruto y Sakura. Las cosas para Sai se tornan un tanto extrañas en el momento en que piensa decirle a Ino que no es gay, por lo que al final se tiene que quedar callado. Gaara se ha decidido a enseñarle a Matsuri quien manda y Kankuro conocerá a alguien muy especial gracias a la secretaria de su hermano. Hinata mientras tanto, experimentará el miedo por todo lo que está viviendo.

Próximo capítulo: Miedo.

Pequeño Omake:

Aparece Gaara y se acerca a mí mientras yo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Lee un párrafo donde dice que Matsuri lo rechazó y me mira enfadado.

-¿Hasta cuando me haces esto? Los lectores comenzarán a dudar de mi hombría si no conquisto a Matsuri pronto – Se queja con el ceño fruncido, pero yo sólo lo ignoro y me limo las uñas.

-Gaara, lo siento pero las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles – Le respondo.

-¿Cuanto te pagó Shikamaru?

-Si puedes darme más escribiré lo que quieras – Le respondo sonriendo luego de señalarle un cartelito que tiene escrita la cantidad de dinero con la que me sobornó Shikamaru.

Gaara sonríe y saca un fajo de billetes, poniéndolo sobre mis manos.

-Ahora quiero que en el siguiente capítulo Matsuri me diga que está locamente enamorada de mí – Me dice casi como una orden. Yo asiento sonriente mientras cuento el dinero.

-Claro, será como tú quieras – Le aseguro. Lo veo sonreír y luego alejarse, mientras yo abrazo mi fajo de billetes y sonrió maliciosamente – Jejeje, crédulo.

Fin Omake.

.…

**Canciones utilizadas: Si yo no me quiero enamorar – Kalimba y Átame – David Bolzoni.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿Lograra Sasuke que Hinata se olvide de su viejo amor?**

**¿Logrará Hinata dejar de amar a Naruto y ser feliz con Sasuke?**

**¿Quién logrará su objetivo primero, Gaara o Matsuri?**

**¿Quién fue el verdadero asesino Hiashi o Hizashi?**

**¿Por qué Neji y Tenten se odian tanto?**

**Y por último ¿A quien conocerá Kankuro?**

**Bueno, todo esto y más sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto.**

**¡Bye!**


	12. Miedo

**¡Lo sé, siglos sin actualizar!**

**Debo confesar que tenía un bloqueo mental con este fic, no hallaba como ordenar todas mis ideas, pero poco a poco fueron fluyendo hasta que por fin he podido terminar el capítulo once, y helo aquí.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia, que en lo personal es uno de mis fics favoritos, aunque bueno, yo adoro a todos y cada uno de mis fics ^^ son como mis hijos jejejeje.**

**Sin más que decir, porque no tengo excusa, les dejo leer con tranquilidad, perdón las faltas de ortografía, pero no me dio tiempo de revisar nada.**

**Canción en la que está inspirado todo el capítulo: Miedo – Leonel García.**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 11: Miedo**

_Novios… _Aquella palabra de alguna forma se repetía en su cabeza y le golpeaba como un martillo, tan fuerte y doloroso que sentía que no podía permanecer sentada en ese lugar por más tiempo. Era tan tonta por seguirlo amando.

Pero no sólo a Hinata le había causado una amarga sensación aquella simple palabra. Él aún no dejaba de repetir aquella frase en su cabeza, ni tampoco la imagen de Naruto tomando la mano de Sakura cuando dijo eso. No tenía idea de que demonios pasaba con él ¿Por qué rayos le estaba molestando de esa manera? Debería sentirse feliz por ellos, ambos eran sus amigos, pero no, nada de eso, en cambio sólo se sentía frustrado.

—¿No vas a decir nada Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto de pronto, sacando así de sus cavilaciones al azabache, el cual le miró por un eterno segundo con una frialdad que hace tiempo no demostraba. Por su parte, Naruto dirigió una fugaz mirada a Hinata, para luego volver sus ojos zafiros hacia su amigo Uchiha.

—¿Qué puedo decir? – Habló por fin Sasuke, fingiendo una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su esposa como una especie de salva vidas, tanto para él como para ella —. Los felicito, esto es realmente increíble, que mis dos mejores amigos se hayan terminado enamorando.

—¿Sí verdad? – Opinó el rubio sonriendo, aún sin siquiera percatarse de la mirada ensombrecida de Hinata y de la expresión de sorpresa que mantenía Sakura desde el preciso momento en que él tomo su mano.

La peli rosa había pensado en replicar, en desmentir lo que acababa de decir Naruto ¿Pero para que? Incluso Sasuke los había felicitado, eso no podía significar otra cosa más que él no estaba interesado en ella para nada, que nunca lo iba a estar, que siempre sería la estúpida mejor amiga como él mismo lo acababa de decir.

No importaba que pensara en realidad ahora, de hecho era mejor que él creyera que estaba con Naruto, así no se sentiría como una estúpida, así le podría demostrar que era capaz de vivir sin él.

—La verdad es que las cosas se dieron muy naturales entre nosotros ¿No es así Naruto? – Dijo Sakura poniendo su otra mano sobre la del rubio, el cual la miró algo sorprendido pero terminó por asentir, entendiendo que lo que ella trataba de hacer era quitarse ese sentimiento por Sasuke del corazón, y como él la entendía a la perfección iba a ayudarla.

—Y-yo… t-también los felicito – Dijo Hinata al borde del llanto, pero sonriendo como si nada pasara, como si de pronto hubiese decidido ponerse una máscara para cubrir todo su dolor, porque ya estaba harta de esto, porque desde que Naruto había regresado a su vida no había hecho más que lastimarla y ya no iba a permitírselo —. De verdad ustedes hacen una muy linda pareja, tal vez pronto los veamos casados como nosotros.

—Seguro que sí – Dijo Naruto mirándola con indiferencia, mientras que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata le sostenía la mirada con firmeza, como diciéndole que no iba a derrumbarla.

_No me toques, no me toques con tus manos congeladas_

_No me mires con tus ojos que en verdad no miran nada_

—Si me disculpan, voy al tocador – Dijo Hinata antes de ponerse de pie, tomando su bolso de encima de la mesa y perdiéndose a paso rápido de la vista de ellos tres, pero al cabo de unos segundos Sakura hizo lo mismo, dejando solos a los dos hombres, que se miraban desafiantemente, como habiendo olvidado que eran amigos.

—Así que novio de Sakura, es curioso ver a Sakura con un novio y más si eres tú ¿No dijiste estar muy enamorado de una mujer? – Preguntó Sasuke aparentando estar poco interesado, pues miraba a cualquier parte e incluso comenzó a comer un poco.

—Esa mujer de la que dije estar enamorado no es más que una mentirosa, pero no quiero hablar de ella, Sakura-chan es diferente, nunca sería como ella – Respondió Naruto mientras bebía un poco de vino.

—Ya veo… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir Sasuke, aunque tenía ganas de decir mucho más.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—No debo llorar, no debo llorar – Se decía Hinata mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el lavabo del baño y se miraba al espejo, tratando de convencer a su reflejo de no soltar las lágrimas, no quería dejarse vencer de ésta manera —. No debo llorar nunca más por él… - Se volvió a repetir.

Dejó correr el agua de la llave y se arrojó un poco a la cara, tratando de respirar para calmarse, hasta que vio entrar a Sakura, la cual la miró preocupada.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? – Preguntó la de ojos jade acercándosele, pero Hinata apartó sus manos antes de que llegara a tocarla, pues no tenía intenciones de ser atendida por la novia de Naruto.

—Estoy bien Sakura, sólo tenía un poco de calor y nada más – Respondió la chica volviendo a sonreír como antes —. Oye… ¿Y desde cuando se conocen con Naruto?

—¿Eh? Pues desde tu aniversario, Ino nos presentó – Fue la respuesta de Sakura, que se encontraba algo confundida por todo lo que había pasado, y más tomando en cuenta que había decidido seguirle en la mentira a Naruto.

—Supongo entonces que fue amor a primera vista – Dijo la ojiperla, captando nuevamente la atención de la joven rosada, que sólo asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir. Hinata sólo tomó su bolso y salió del baño, dejando a Sakura ahí, sola y confundida.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? – Se preguntó Sakura mientras que miraba la puerta, pues pudo darse cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía con su amiga, pero no podía ni imaginar que se relacionaba directamente con Naruto y con la mentira que acababan de decir.

Por su parte Hinata iba por el pasillo con la mirada baja, aunque ya se había controlado y se había jurado no llorar. Debía regresar a esa mesa y hacer como si nada le pasara, pero se detuvo en la mitad de ese pasaje al ver a Naruto parado frente a ella y al observar hacia las mesas pudo ver a Sasuke sentado solo.

—Así que cenando con tu esposo, me pregunto que diría si supiera que lo engañaste anoche conmigo – Dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa sardónica y con un toque de presunción. De verdad la quería herir, en serio quería lastimarla y así asegurarse de que se olvidaría de ella, pero ésta vez no la vio llorar o ponerse triste como todas las veces anteriores en que le había dicho esos ácidos comentarios.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo si Sakura se entera ¿No crees que es muy feo haberla engañado también? – Contraatacó la chica, haciendo que él se sorprendiera por un momento.

_Y nunca me abraces, no haremos las paces_

_Deja ya de usar disfraces_

—Así que has decidido sacar las garras – Comentó Naruto riendo divertido, mientras que ella lo veía con el ceño fruncido —. Que inesperado.

—Es lo menos que te mereces, eres despreciable, un ser sin corazón – Hinata no tuvo reparos en decirle lo que pensaba de él y a Naruto no le agradó del todo.

_Naruto se encontraba sentado frente al mar, observando las olas ir y venir en un vaivén infinito, tan atentamente y tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una dulce joven se sentaba a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda y susurrándole al oído._

—_Buenos días Naruto-kun…_

_El rubio se dio la vuelta, observando a esa bella chica a la cual llevaba sólo unos días de conocer y que a pesar de eso ya le había robado el corazón._

—_Hinata-chan, que bueno es verte tan temprano, luces tan linda – Confesó el chico de ojos azules con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas._

_Hinata se separó un poco y le sonrió. En ese momento Naruto la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que la joven quedara sentada a su lado y atrayéndola al máximo a su cuerpo._

—_N-Naruto-kun… - Susurró la joven sonrojándose más ante la acción del rubio, el cual se acercó a su oído._

—_Hinata-chan… ¿Sabías que me has robado el corazón? – Le preguntó sintiéndola temblar bajo su abrazo, lo cual le causó satisfacción. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió tímidamente._

—_Y tú has robado el mío Naruto-kun – Aseguró Hinata con dulzura._

—Sí, puede que yo no tenga corazón… - Confesó el rubio en pose pensativa, pues había recordado aquel cálido momento que pasó con ella y eso lo hizo sentir mal, pero la miró fríamente otra vez —. Pero eso es porque tú lo destrozaste hace tiempo.

—Te equivocas – Dijo Hinata mirándole con seriedad —. Tú mismo te encargaste de deshacerle de él, es por eso que ahora actúas de ésta manera – Bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza —. ¿Quién eres? No eres la persona de la cual me enamoré, no eres más que un cuerpo vacío y sin vida al que sólo le importa hacer daño, pero ya… ya no sufriré por ti – Afirmó antes de retirarse, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a Naruto sorprendido.

_No me asustas no me gustas con tus dudas afiladas_

_No me harás flaquear que la verdad ahora está muy clara_

Ella ya lo había decidido, no iba a soltar una sola lágrima más por él y tampoco iba a seguirlo amando, aceptaría el amor de su esposo y viviría feliz junto a él, no tenía por que dejarse llevar por esos estúpidos sentimientos que sólo la hacían sufrir.

Naruto Uzumaki se podía ir al carajo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Iban por las calles dentro del auto de él. Hace un rato Ino la había llamado y le dijo que ya podía regresar a la casa, que su invitado ya se había ido, Sakura dijo enseguida que sí y se despidieron de Hinata y Sasuke, aunque no pudo evitar sentir dolor al dejarlos a solas, porque ellos siempre terminaban haciéndole darse cuenta de lo patética que era al seguir enamorada de él.

—Llegamos – Dijo Naruto de pronto, haciendo que la peli rosa lo mirara fijamente. El no la miró, por alguna razón no se atrevía.

—Gracias por traerme – Dijo la ojijade abriendo la puerta para bajar del auto, pero en ese momento Naruto tomó su brazo para detenerla.

—¿Por qué les dijiste que sí estábamos juntos? – Cuestionó sin mirarla aún. Ella regresó al asiento, cerrando la puerta y mirándole con reproche.

—¿Por qué les dijiste que tú y yo éramos novios? – Interrogó ella sin responder a la pregunta del rubio, el cual miró por la ventana, evitándola.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo – Insistió Sakura, que estaba realmente deseosa por conocer la verdadera razón de todo esto ¿Por qué Naruto actuaba de esa manera en frente de Hinata? ¿Por qué parecía tener alguna clase de sentimiento por ella?

—No puedo decirte – Fue la respuesta de Naruto, que en ese momento por fin se volteó a verla, clavando sus ojos azules sobre su persona y haciendo que por un momento un intenso cosquilleo la recorriera de pies a cabeza —. Lo siento pero no te lo diré, si quieres negar todo esto después está bien, no te obligaré, pero no voy a revelarte mi secreto.

—Naruto… - Murmuró Sakura sorprendida, así que después de todo sí que había un secreto, pero como Naruto se mostraba de esa manera no podía hacer más, no podía obligarle a que se lo contara, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban —. Descuida, no negaré nada, después de todo yo también tuve parte en esto, me quedaría como una mentirosa.

—Gracias – Dijo Naruto volviendo su vista al frente. Sakura lo miró y asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Abrió la puerta del auto y finalmente bajó, pero antes de cerrar se volteó hacia Naruto, quien también la miró a ella.

—No sé que te ha pasado, pero al verte cerca de Hinata puedo notar dolor en tu mirada… no te lo preguntaré… pero espero que no te sigas haciendo daño, eres una persona que debería vivir alegre y feliz – Y después de eso se alejó hacia su edificio, no sin antes haber dejado la puerta cerrada.

Naruto miró a sus pies un buen rato, tratando de analizar las palabras dichas por la joven de ojos jade. Él más que nadie deseaba ser feliz, volver a ser aquel joven sonriente que era antes, pero sabía que era imposible, que hasta que no se vengara de quienes le habían destruido la vida no lograría ser feliz.

_Y deja de quejarte, lárgate a otra parte_

_No me importa lastimarte_

Ya no quiso pensar en nada, sólo encendió el motor de su auto y se perdió por las oscuras calles de Tokio, tratando de sacarse de la mente la idea de que ahora Hinata se encontraba con Sasuke, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho con él.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Él estaba besándola en los labios, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que ambos se dejaban caer sobre su cama matrimonial.

_Miedo, ya no podré vivir contigo_

Sasuke liberó los labios de su esposa, bajando por su cuello mientras que ella cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que esto era lo mejor, de que debía entregarse a él y olvidarse de todo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar de sentir miedo de esto, de estar con él.

Alzó sus manos, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos azabache.

_Miedo, que contaminas todo y envenenas todo_

—S-Sasuke… - Susurró la chica mientras sentía como él lentamente se encargaba de subir su vestido, sentándose sobre la cama para dejarla en ropa interior. No era la primera vez que la veía así, pues muchas veces ya lo habían intentado, pero siempre fracasaban, siempre el miedo impedía que Hinata estuviera con él, el miedo y los recuerdos que guardaba de Naruto.

—Estás hermosa… - Dijo Sasuke mientras que soltaba el cabello de su esposa, haciendo que cayera desparramado sobre sus hombros y su cintura, sólo dándole un aspecto aún más deseable para él.

—Gracias Sasuke… - Respondió Hinata bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues la situación en si le parecía muy vergonzosa.

En ese momento Sasuke se le acercó, volviendo a atrapar sus labios en un beso, pues quería con todas sus fuerzas que esa disposición que tenía Hinata a que las cosas se dieran en verdad fuera suficiente para que esto pasara.

_Miedo, a no llegar a estar perdido_

La recostó sobre la cama, recargándose sobre ella, besándola, pero fue en ese preciso momento que aquel aborrecido sentimiento regresó a ella mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores, haciendo que se separara de golpe de él, quien sólo la miró intuyendo lo siguiente que pasaría.

—No puedo – Dijo la ojiperla apartándose del lugar, tratando de no sentirse frustrada porque nuevamente había arruinado las cosas, esperando que Sasuke saliera enojado de la habitación como siempre, pero ésta vez no sucedió así.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo – Sasuke la abrazó, la abrazó de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho antes, como buscando la manera de protegerla —. No te obligaré Hinata, quiero que las cosas pasen cuando tú lo decidas, cuando de verdad tú lo quieras, quiero que esto funcione.

_Miedo, sé que me quieres ver perder el juego_

—Sasuke… - Murmuró Hinata con sorpresa, mientras que su esposo la abrazaba por la espalda y ella se encontraba sentada sobre la cama. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla —. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué jamás te cansas de mí? Yo… siempre te he lastimado…

—Porque yo te amo – Aseguró el azabache, aunque en realidad ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero al menos sonó como si fuese verdad. Hinata sólo sonrió, recostándose bajo las sábanas de la cama luego, para dormir.

Sasuke también se acostó luego, quedándose dormido primero que ella. Fue entonces que Hinata notó una luz en la habitación, al parecer era el celular de Sasuke que estaba sonando. Se levantó a apagarlo, estaba sobre el tocador de ella, sin embargo notó que había un mensaje de texto y otro más que estaba sin leer y que había llegado unas horas antes.

Al abrirlo, pudo ver algo que la dejó perpleja.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

El día había llegado radiante y hermoso para cierto vago que se encontraba dándose una ducha. Aún se sentía intrigado por aquella extraña conversación que había oído el día de ayer "sin querer" afuera de la oficina de Naruto Uzumaki.

Realmente él y ese tal Sai se traían algo muy raro entre manos ¿Pero que podría ser eso? ¿Y que habrán querido decir mencionando lo de hace quince años y a Hinata?

—Pf, es demasiado problemático pensar en estas cosas ¿Por qué tenía que oírlo yo? Ahora no dejaré de preguntarme que demonios planean – Se dijo con fastidio mientras que dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo y su cabello, el cual se encontraba suelto y llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros.

Era cierto que era un hombre muy despreocupado de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible que dejara de intrigarle, en especial cuando esos dos habían usado ese maldito tono misterioso mientras hablaban.

Sintió el timbre de su departamento comenzar a sonar, así que apagó la llave del agua y salió de la ducha, pasándose una toalla azul alrededor de la cintura mientras que con una más pequeña se secaba el cabello.

—Seguro es la terca de Matsuri o la loca de Sari, esas dos me deben un desayuno – Se dijo convencido de que se tratara de alguna de ellas, por lo que no se molestó en ponerse nada más encima ya que esas dos mocosas eran como sus hermanas menores y muchas veces lo habían visto en poca ropa. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con fastidio, encontrándose con cierta persona totalmente inesperada.

—Vaya Shikamaru, no imaginé que escondieras ese cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa que usas siempre – Rió divertida la rubia de cuatro coletas mientras le admiraba de pies a cabeza, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del Nara, el cual se encontraba atónito.

—T-Temari… - Dijo con desconcierto, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vistiendo en frente de ella —. ¡Lo siento, enseguida me visto! – Exclamó antes de salir corriendo a su habitación, dejando a una divertida rubia parada en la puerta.

—Hey, a mí no me molesta, de hecho preferiría que te quitaras todo – Susurró para sí misma Temari, pero él no logró oírla porque ya se había encerrado en su habitación a vestirse. Temari suspiró decepcionada cuando le vio salir con su ropa elegante de siempre y se sentó sobre el sofá, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

—¿Y que se te ofrece? – Preguntó Shikamaru poniéndose muy serio, mientras trataba de mantener la compostura frente a esa mujer que lo miraba insinuantemente.

—Sé que es muy temprano, pero no pude evitar venir – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas, haciendo notar que traía una falda muy pero muy corta, por lo que él podía notar a la perfección sus bragas de color blanco, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberse fijado en ello —. Sólo quería disculparme por lo de la otra noche.

—Ah, no hay problema – Dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada, por lo que no notó cuando Temari se puso de pie, acercándose a él y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

—Aunque fue una lástima que llegara mi hermano en ese momento, justo cuando pensé que por fin me harías caso – Le dijo de forma seductora mientras que se acercaba a su oído —. No quería dejar todo de forma inconclusa – Susurró.

Shikamaru sintió que un intenso escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y se removió como si fuese un gato asustado, comenzando a sudar un poco por los nervios y causando una risa graciosa en Temari.

—De verdad eres como un niño – Dijo antes de besarlo, esperando a que él reaccionase, y fue justo lo que pasó. No se dio cuenta cuando él ya la había arrojado sobre el sofá de la sala, lo cual le hizo pensar que no era la única que deseaba que esto pasara.

Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos cuando ambos notaron que se les hacía tarde para llegar a la oficina.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sakura desayunó rápidamente para irse al hospital. Hoy como al medio día iban a dar de alta a su ahijada y quería estar ahí con ella, después de todo la pequeña Hime no tenía la culpa de todos los errores que cometían los adultos, ella era sólo una niña indefensa e inocente.

Justo cuando se acercaba a la puerta –que estaba abierta- Ino se puso en frente de ella, sorprendiéndola.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Frentezota? No me has contado por que anoche llegaste junto con Naruto – Dijo la rubia de forma demandante, provocando que Sakura soltara un suspiro.

—Ino, ahora no ¿De acuerdo? No estoy de humor para hablar sobre esto – Afirmó la chica tratando de salir, pero Ino no le dio el paso, no iba a rendirse hasta saber que había pasado entre su amiga y el apuesto rubio.

—Vamos, yo te lo presenté, al menos dime que pasó entre ustedes, no puedes ser tan egoísta – Insistió Ino. Sakura la miró dudando por un momento, pero finalmente le contestó.

—Somos novios ¿De acuerdo? – Mintió la peli rosa, por la única y sencilla razón de que si su mejor amiga no se lo creía ¿Quién iba a creerle?

—¡¿De verdad? – Exclamó Ino emocionada y abrazándola con fuerza —. ¡Me alegro por ti Sakura, por fin, por fin vas a dejar de pensar en el imbécil de Sasuke!

—¿Quién es imbécil? – Escucharon una voz masculina justo detrás de ellas y ambas se dieron la vuelta algo asustadas.

En ese momento los ojos de Sakura miraron con horror que Sasuke se encontraba parado afuera de su puerta ¿Qué había escuchado?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—Te lo repito, no tenías por que venir conmigo a la oficina, no es bueno que mi jefe se de cuenta de que sólo lo vienes a mirar – Se quejó por quinta vez la castaña, mientras trataba de convencer a su amiga de que dejara de seguirla hasta la oficina.

—Pero Matsu, yo quiero conocer al famoso Gaara, ya lo vi en la foto pero eso no es suficiente, además no me puedo perder de conocer en vivo y en directo a semejante espécimen masculino – Aseguró Sari muy sonriente, causando sólo un suspiro de fastidio por parte de Matsuri.

Era el colmo, Sari se había levantado por la mañana y la había seguido todo el camino con la excusa de querer conocer a Gaara, pero eso no la tenía muy convencida, puesto que Sari era un poco lanzada y, no le agradaba la idea de que se conociera con Gaara, después de todo él era _su objetivo_.

Las dos jóvenes castañas caminaron hasta llegar al edificio de las empresas Konoha. Matsuri ingresó, siendo seguida por su mejor amiga que no la pensaba abandonar hasta no haber visto personalmente a aquel sexy pelirrojo, no era que quisiera algo con él, simplemente que ella –aunque Matsuri no quisiera creerlo- tenía una especie de don, era capaz de reconocer ciertos aspectos en las personas que la mayoría de la gente no podía con sólo verles unos momentos y, tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquel hombre le estaba comenzando a gustar a su amiga, así que quería saber si ella estaba o no en buenas manos.

Ambas abordaron el ascensor, mientras que Matsuri se trataba de hacer la desentendida hasta que llegaron a su piso, el cual obviamente era el último, en donde se encontraban las oficinas de todos los accionistas y la gente importante de la empresa.

Al abrirse las puertas, Matsuri caminó hacia su escritorio mientras que Sari le seguía el paso, hasta llegar a su lado.

—Vamos, muéstramelo no seas egoísta – Reclamaba la joven, haciendo suspirar a Matsuri una vez más, pero justo cuando ella pensaba negarse y echarla a patadas, sintió un aliento sobre su nuca, que le hizo erizar por completo la piel.

—Matsuri, quiero las carpetas que ordené ayer en una hora en mi oficina – Ordenó él, mirándola de forma seductora, aunque ella no lo pudo notar pues le daba la espalda.

Sari se volteó para mirarlo y él también la miró, por lo que sus vistas se clavaron entre sí por largos segundos, que de pronto parecieron algo eternos e incómodos.

—Con permiso – El pelirrojo se alejó sin siquiera preguntar el nombre de esa chica, porque cuando la había mirado sintió algo extraño, como si ella le estuviese analizando, escaneando, cosa que no le gustó para nada, y a pesar de que era muy hermosa no le había causado ese incontrolable deseo por tenerla en su cama, al menos no como Matsuri lo estaba haciendo, tal vez era el hecho de encontrarse tan concentrado en obtener a esa mujer, en tenerla entre sus sábanas para hacerle todo lo que quisiera, para hacerla suya hasta sentir que su cuerpo no podía más. Seguramente este tema de ganar le estaba afectando más de la cuenta.

—Muy bien Sari, ya lo viste, ahora vete – Dijo Matsuri en tono de regaño, pero Sari parecía no oírla, estaba como ensimismada, retraída. Entonces la ojinegra pasó una mano frente al rostro de su amiga, logrando hacerla reaccionar por fin -. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Matsuri ese sujeto… - Murmuró Sari aún sin quitar su vista del camino que Gaara había tomado -. No creo que sea buena idea lo que estás haciendo, él… él es de esos que no tienen sentimientos, si tú te llegaras a enamorar te romperá el corazón en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué dices Sari? No seas ridícula – Bromeó la chica ante la advertencia de su amiga, pues de verdad Sari ya necesitaba un sicólogo, cada día inventaba algo nuevo, ese aire de esotérica que se traía encima no era más que una tontería.

Sari sólo la miraba de forma reprobatoria, podía que Matsuri no confiara en sus palabras, pero no quería verla arrepentirse luego, porque de seguro eso sucedería, ella sufriría por ese hombre, él la destrozaría el corazón, podía ver en sus ojos el deseo de lastimar a los demás, de hacerles daño a las personas que no tenían nada que ver con su sufrimiento, porque al parecer esa era su única forma de sobrevivir.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo he cumplido con advertirte – Le dijo la muchacha castaña dándose la vuelta, sin embargo sus aires de esotérica no le sirvieron para intuir que alguien venía caminando justo detrás de ella y que cuando se diera la vuelta le tiraría todos los papeles que traía en las manos. La chica se vio de pronto rodeada de una lluvia de papeles que habían caído por su culpa, por haber empujado al sujeto que los portaba -. Ay Dios, lo siento tanto.

—Demonios, tendré que volverlos a ordenar – Se quejó el hombre agachándose a recogerlos. Sari se sentía tan avergonzada que se tuvo que agachar para ayudarle, incluso Matsuri se acercó a ayudar.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Kankuro-san? – Preguntó la ojinegra recogiendo varios papeles del suelo. Al oír su nombre Sari se le quedó viendo detenidamente, perdiéndose por segundos en su mirada.

—Sí, no fue nada Matsuri gracias – Respondió el castaño terminando de recoger todo. Ya se había presentado con la nueva _adquisición _de su hermanito, la verdad era que Matsuri le parecía una jovencita muy guapa, pero algo en ella era diferente de todas las demás secretarias que había tenido Gaara, posiblemente aquello era que esta chica sí tenía cerebro y acostumbraba a usarlo, no como las demás que eran la mayoría rubias sin inteligencia, que se dejaban llevar fácilmente por palabras bonitas, encandilándose, dejándose atrapar.

Por un momento decidió posar sus ojos sobre la otra chica, nunca la había visto en su vida, pero sentía como si de alguna forma sí lo hubiera hecho, como si la conociera, como si hubiese estado esperando este pequeño y casual encuentro ¿Pero que podía significar ese extraño sentimiento?

—Soy Kankuro Sabaku No, mucho gusto – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la joven, la cual la estrechó con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Sari, Sari Mikoshi – Respondió la castaña, ante la mirada pícara que de pronto había puesto Matsuri ¿Es que acaso a eso le llamaban _amor a primera vista_?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Kiba tomó asiento en aquella mesa de la fuente de sodas _Fresh Sport_ y miró a la persona que tenía en frente, quien llevaba puesta ropa bastante abrigada, sobre todo por aquella chaqueta con cuello alto y cierre, que dejaba ver sólo la mitad de su rostro. También llevaba lentes oscuros y una capucha negra que era parte de su chaqueta.

—Veo que eres puntual, siempre estás aquí antes que yo ¿Verdad Shino? – Preguntó el castaño poniendo una sonrisa de familiaridad con aquel sujeto, quien sólo le miraba de forma seria y serena.

—Así es – Respondió tomando una taza de té entre sus manos y bebiendo un sorbo —. Y tú siempre tan impuntual Kiba, tal y como siempre.

—No te pongas melodramático – Rezongó en castaño frunciendo el ceño casi con aburrimiento. Shino le miró directamente, por lo que Kiba se sintió un poco nervioso, tanto que no pudo soportar demasiado esa presión —. Bueno ¿Qué me ves?

—¿Te ha pasado algo últimamente? Te noto algo afectado – Comentó Shino volviendo a beber de su taza de té, dejando a Kiba algo perplejo por su rápido análisis de la situación —. Dime ¿Problemas con Ino o algo así?

—No exactamente con Ino – Respondió el Inuzuka cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, lo que menos quería era que su amigo lo estuviera sicoanalizando como solía hacerlo cada vez que le veía —. Pero el asunto no es conmigo, sabes que te vine a hablar de otra cosa así que no me cambies el tema.

—Hinata no necesita mis consejos, ella ya está muy grande – Aseguró Shino, mas Kiba sólo suspiró algo resignado, no podía negar que ese sujeto como sicólogo era as, pero de nada valían las palabras que acababa de decir, Hinata necesitaba ayuda y mucha.

—Te equivocas Shino, Hinata está muy mal, necesita que alguien le ayude a aclararse sino terminará cometiendo alguna locura, lo sé – Dijo convencido. Shino arqueó una ceja al no comprender tanta insistencia de su parte ¿De verdad Hinata necesitaba hablar con un sicólogo ahora?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—Estoy esperando ¿Quién es imbécil? – Volvió a insistir el Uchiha ante el silencio rotundo de las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a él. Esto era el colmo, había estado prácticamente desde anoche devanándose los sesos por el asunto de Sakura y Naruto, incluso mientras trataba de hacer que las cosas entre él y Hinata funcionaran, y ahora se encontraba con que era un imbécil apenas llegaba al departamento de su mejor amiga.

—S-Sasuke… y-yo… - Sakura no sabía que carajos decir, no tenía ni una sola palabra que pudiera salvarla en este momento ¿Y si Sasuke había oído algo comprometedor? Como por ejemplo que ella pensaba en él, no quería ni imaginar si él se llegaba a enterar de sus sentimientos, no podía suceder algo así, ese sería su fin.

Se estaba muriendo del miedo.

_Ya no me provoques, vete, me resultas aburrido_

—Bueno, Sasuke y Sakura, yo me tengo que ir, hoy no pienso llegar tarde – Dijo Ino mirando a Sasuke y sonriendo para zafarse de la situación. Tomó su bolso y las llaves de su auto, para luego salirse por la puerta pasando al lado del Uchiha, que seguía parado ahí como si fuera un policía interrogando a un delincuente, en este caso Sakura.

Sakura sólo miró incrédula como su _mejor amiga _abandonaba la escena del crimen, cargándole totalmente sobre sus hombros _al muerto _¡Genial! Encima de que la metía en tremendo lío con Sasuke, se daba el lujo de abandonar la embarcación cuando estaba a punto de hundirse.

—Y bien Sakura – Sasuke volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la peli rosa, después de haber mirado por segundos a Ino mientras ésta partía —. Respóndeme, de que era lo que hablaban cuando llegué… y… ¿Es verdad que tú y Naruto…?

—¿A que has venido Sasuke? – Evadió hábilmente la chica, pues no estaba dispuesta a caer tan fácil, definitivamente no le confesaría a Sasuke que lo amaba, antes preferiría morir, más ahora que conocía a su amante, que sabía la clase de persona que él podía llegar a ser, pues se había atrevido a engañar a su esposa con otra por simple placer.

—¿Desde cuando necesito un motivo para venir a verte? Eres mi amiga ¿O no? – Sasuke se sintió algo dolido por el tono que ella había usado, como queriendo hacerle ver que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en este lugar, que su presencia no era necesaria para ella. Claro, ahora que era novia de Naruto ya no lo necesitaba más —. ¿Y no estás acaso con tu novio?

_No me importa lo que digas_

_Yo soy libre y tú has perdido_

—Naruto y yo no estamos juntos todo el tiempo, sólo somos novios… no esposos – Le recordó Sakura sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Sabía que esta mentira era estúpida, ella sólo amaba a Sasuke y no lograría querer a nadie más como a él, ni a Naruto ni a nadie, pues a pesar de lo bien que le caía el rubio lo que había entre ellos no pasaba de eso —. Sasuke ¿Por qué no te vas? Imagino que tienes mucho trabajo, y además hoy tu hija saldrá del hospital.

—¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? – Inquirió Sasuke dándose la vuelta. No sabía por que se sentía tan estúpidamente ofendido con todo esto del noviazgo de Sakura, tal vez era porque siempre pensó que ella estaría sola, que siempre sería su mejor e incondicional amiga, esa que estaba ahí sólo para él, pero debería haberse dado cuenta ya de que Sakura también tenía una vida, que no sólo él existía en su mundo, aunque le hubiese gustado que así fuera —. De acuerdo, me voy entonces, espero que lo tuyo con Naruto siga estando tan bien – Y sin más abandonó el departamento, dejando a Sakura sola y algo desconcertada.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sin poder evitar derramar una que otra lágrima de amargura, porque se sentía de lo peor en este momento.

—Sasuke… eres un imbécil… ¿Cómo no has podido darte cuenta de que siempre te he amado? Que no existe nadie más para mí… - Se decía con desconsuelo, porque a pesar de negarse a sí misma la oportunidad de decirle todo a Sasuke, no podía evitar sentir impotencia, porque él jamás la vería como lo que era, jamás sentiría amor por ella y por esa razón pensaba olvidarlo, ahora sí, para siempre.

_Hoy te haré la guerra, te echaré por tierra_

_Hoy la puerta se te cierra_

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos cuantos presupuestos. La hora que le dio a Matsuri para traerle sus informes ya había pasado, por lo que ella debía llegar en cualquier momento. Era cierto que ayer las cosas habían acabado mal, por no decir que pésimas, pero hoy haría su mejor esfuerzo por tragarse su orgullo y actuar como un verdadero hombre caballeroso, porque al parecer eso sí le gustaba a la castaña.

—Permiso – Se escuchó esa dulce y melodiosa voz, mientras que tocaba levemente a la puerta. Gaara sonrió de medio lado, su presa ya estaba casi en la trampa, faltaba poco para que cayera, porque tarde o temprano terminaría como las otras; en su cama.

—Pasa Matsuri – Dijo poniendo su seria expresión, esa que le encantaba usar para que las chicas como ella se quedaran sin aliento. Matsuri abrió la puerta y entró sin mirarle ni por un segundo a los ojos, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, porque si ella no lo observaba su mirada matadora no serviría de nada —. ¿Ya tienes listo lo que te pedí?

—Así es señ… Gaara, ya está todo listo – Respondió Matsuri manteniendo la mirada baja, clavada en el suelo. Gaara recibió la carpeta azul de sus manos, haciendo contacto con esa suave piel que cada vez más deseaba tocar completa. Matsuri tembló levemente y él pudo sentirlo, de verdad la tenía nerviosa, tal vez por eso no lo miraba.

—Matsuri ¿Sucede algo? – Se atrevió a preguntar, parándose de su asiento para posicionarse en frente de ella. Matsuri negó con la cabeza, estaba actuando como una auténtica chica avergonzada, quería ver como él reaccionaba ante esto —. Oye… ¿Por qué no me miras?

—Es que yo… - La castaña desvió el rostro hacia su derecha, mostrándose cada vez más apenada, hasta el punto de que sus ojos negros se cristalizaran como si fuese a llorar. Gaara se sorprendió al ver aquello, aunque mil y un veces había visto a las mujeres llorar por su causa, no entendía que le pasaba a ella ni por que verla así le causaba tanta inquietud, además no recordaba haber hecho nada para hacerla llorar.

—Oye… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, mirándola fijamente y con expresión de preocupación. Matsuri sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo, causarle a él un sentimiento de culpa, quería verse como una chica frágil y dulce para que así sintiera culpa por querer sólo sexo con ella, realmente –y cuando quería- podía llegar a ser muy perversa.

—Yo lo siento… no quería ponerme así… - Dijo alejándose de Gaara para darle la espalda —. Perdona… es que yo… me siento muy avergonzada por la pelea de ayer en la noche… no debí hablarte de esa forma…

Gaara la miró casi boquiabierto, no se esperaba esto, no esperaba que ella se disculparía por aquello, por lo que había jurado que la haría pagar pues había sido una ofensa hacia su hombría. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que le diera tantas sorpresas, que cada vez que se cruzara con ella le hiciera descubrir algo nuevo de sí misma, Matsuri era tan diferente a todas que de cierta forma eso le hacía sentir feliz, feliz de haber encontrado por fin a alguien que suponía un reto para él, pero de una cosa estaba seguro; no se podía enamorar de ella, la conquistaría, se acostaría con ella y cumpliría la apuesta, después… simplemente la dejaría como al resto, debía apegarse al plan original por muy difícil que se estuviera volviendo, a pesar de que hacerle daño… ya comenzaba a hacerle sentir mal.

—Oh vamos… - El pelirrojo carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, tomando a Matsuri nuevamente por los hombros para voltearla y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. De nuevo ver sus ojos negros cubiertos de lágrimas le formó un nudo en el estómago, pero trató de controlarse —. No te tienes que poner así, eso sólo fue una tontería sin importancia, sólo olvidémoslo y ya.

—D-de acuerdo – Matsuri se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y luego sonrió ampliamente y con extrema ternura, provocando que el corazón de Gaara diera un extraño salto dentro de su pecho.

—Bien – Él desvió la mirada y se alejó de ella. No podía seguir viéndola, él tenía que controlarse y pensar en que esto sólo era un juego, no podía sentir esas cosas cada vez que Matsuri le sonreía de esa forma, se suponía que él jamás volvería a confiar en una mujer, jamás se enamoraría de nuevo, tenía _miedo._

_Miedo, ya no podré vivir contigo_

_Miedo, que contaminas todo y envenenas todo_

La castaña hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina, era cierto que había actuado, que sus lágrimas habían sido falsas, pero engañarlo… no se sentía bien, y no sabía por que se sentía así cada vez que estaba con Gaara.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sasuke ya llevaba un buen rato en su oficina, pero se fijó que ya iba a ser la hora en que su hija saldría del hospital, por lo que debía ir a recogerla. Se levantó y salió, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, pero en ese momento se apareció Karin frente a sus ojos, lo tomó de la mano y lo volvió a meter dentro de la oficina, sin que él tuviera tiempo para hablar.

—¿Qué te propones? – Cuestionó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, aunque le sorprendió ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Lo había estado pensando por mucho tiempo, negándose a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no podía soportarlo más, el trato que Sasuke le daba la estaba matando y de seguir así, acabaría con su vida, ya no podía soportarlo.

—Sasuke – Habló la pelirroja sin mirarle a la cara, sentía que si veía sus ojos se podría arrepentir y volvería a caer a sus brazos irremediablemente, no tenía la culpa, estaba enamorada —. Sólo quería decirte que… como no respondiste a mi mensaje de anoche… lo tomaré como que no quieres tener nada más conmigo… y… es mejor así…

—¿De que carajos estás hablando? ¿Cuál mensaje? – Preguntó el Uchiha confundido, pues la verdad era que ni idea tenía de aquel mensaje, es más, desde la mañana que no tenía consigo su celular, al parecer lo había olvidado en casa —. Karin… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Por favor, ya basta, ya deja de hacerte el desentendido, por favor deja de hacerme daño Sasuke, ya no quiero seguir siendo tu amante, esperando eternamente a que abandones a tu esposa… ya no más… - Los ojos de Karin estaban cubiertos por las lágrimas. Sasuke jamás había visto algo así, ver llorar a Karin, la fuerte, la que siempre lo había consolado a él, que era el único apoyo que encontraba cada vez que Hinata lo rechazaba.

—Karin… ¿Esto quiere decir que todo se ha terminado? – De cierta forma esta noticia le dolía, el dejar de depender de ella, le daba _miedo_ quedarse solo.

_Miedo, a no llegar a estar perdido_

_Miedo, sé que me quieres ver perder el juego_

—Así es Sasuke, ya esperé mucho, ya me cansé, yo… yo también tengo sentimientos, y te amo, pero no puedo más – Sin decir una sola palabras más, Karin salió de la oficina de Sasuke en silencio, tratando de no demostrar que había estado llorando, nadie podía conocer su debilidad, ahora que había dejado por fin a Sasuke ese dolor que sentía su corazón, poco a poco se iría curando.

—Karin… - Sasuke no sabía ya que hacer, por un lado estaba Hinata, la mujer que era su esposa y que amaba –supuestamente- con todo su ser, por el otro se encontraba Karin, la persona que había estado a su lado de forma incondicional, a quien él destruyó sólo por capricho y se sentía arrepentido de ello, jamás debió tratarla de esa manera porque ahora ya no tendría en quien refugiarse, pero en una tercera instancia se encontraba _ella, _aquella mejor amiga que siempre había tenido a su lado, que jamás había visto como a una mujer, pero ahora que sabía que ella estaba con alguien, no dejaba de preguntarse que demonios se pasaba por su cabeza para que no lo pudiera aceptar, no era capaz de reconocer que Sakura sí representaba algo más en su vida ¿Pero que?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Kiba estaba atendiendo a un perrito enfermo que habían llevado a su consulta. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando oyó unos pasos de tacón apresurados que iban hacia su oficina. Suspiró cansinamente, pues sabía bien de quien se trataba.

—¡Kiba! – Ino abrió la puerta del consultorio veterinario, dejándose ver con un despampanante y nada recatado vestido de color lila claro, que dejaba en claro que la chica estaba muy bien dotada, eso notaron los tipos que esperaban afuera a que atendieran a sus mascotas y que babeaban con sólo verla.

—Ino ¿Qué haces aquí y en esas fachas? – Preguntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño, estaba molesto de que esos tipos estuvieran viendo a su novia con cara de pervertidos, además, seguro en la calle había sucedido también y eso no lo podía soportar.

—No me hagas preguntas estúpidas Kiba, más bien dime tú ¿Por qué me acabo de enterar que anoche tuviste una cita con la hermanita de Hinata? – Ella preguntó dolida, no pensó jamás que a Kiba le pudiera gustar esa _niña_, pero si había salido con ella era por algo.

—No seas ridícula, Hanabi es mi amiga igual que Hinata, y no tuvimos una cita, sólo la acompañé ¿Y a todo esto como te enteraste? – Preguntó sin darle la mayor importancia al asunto, la verdad era que hoy no estaba de humor para pelear con Ino por tonterías, antes se la pasaban de lo más felices, pero ahora cada vez que se veían no hacían más que discutir.

—Ella fue hoy a la oficina… y me lo contó… me dijo "que bien la pasé anoche con tu novio"… ¿Cómo pudiste Kiba? – Ino seguía reclamando, pero esta vez Kiba sí la miró, tenía algo que aclarar.

—Espera un minuto, estás malentendiendo todo Ino, eso que te dijo no es… - Él trató de explicarse, no podía dejarla pensar lo que no era, pero la rubia sólo le estampó su mano en la mejilla, dejándola roja, ante las miradas atónitas de todos los que estaban afuera, pues la puerta estaba abierta y ninguno hacía el esfuerzo por no escuchar y observar.

—¡Eres un idiota, terminamos! – Le gritó Ino antes de salir corriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kiba estaba un tanto aturdido, lo único que tenía en mente era que su novia acababa de cortar con él en frente de toda la clínica, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que ahora Ino pensaba que él era un patán, que la había engañado con Hanabi cuando eso no era cierto.

—¡Ino, espera! – Atinó por fin a salir corriendo detrás de ella. Corrió hasta salir del edificio, pero no la vio, ella ya se había ido, además él no podía ir a buscarla, no podía abandonar su trabajo así como así —. ¡Maldición!

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Tenten se encontraba caminando hacia la cafetería de la empresa, ya venía siendo hora de comer algo, así que no esperaría pues estaba muerta del hambre. Pidió lo que iba a comer y se sentó muy feliz en la mesa, más cuando vio a Kankuro dirigirse a ella.

—¿Qué hay pequeña Tenten? – Preguntó el castaño sonriente. Tenten le correspondió el gesto mientras lo observaba sentarse a su lado —. Últimamente te he notado más distante del genio Hyûga – Comentó mirando de reojo al mencionado, que se encontraba sentado en otra mesa un tanto apartada.

—Kankuro, no me hables de ese infeliz, es un idiota del que ni siquiera me quiero acordar que existe – Dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño, lo que hizo a Kankuro soltar una carcajada graciosa, Tenten podía hacerle reír tanto cuando se comportaba así —. ¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Tú siempre diciendo que no lo quieres ni ver, pero te he observado, siempre que él no está mirando te quedas pegada ahí como una tonta mirándolo.

—¡E-eso no es cierto! – Exclamó Tenten molesta y sonrojada, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa. Llamó la atención de algunos de los que estaban ahí, incluido Neji, que observó detenidamente como ella hoy traía su cabello suelto, era un cabello precioso a decir verdad, pero extrañaba esos chonguitos.

—Ya, cálmate mujer – Le recomendó el Sabaku aún sin parar de sonreír. Tenten soltó un suspiro y se sentó más calmada, pero no sin antes mirar de reojo al Hyûga

— ¿Y tú que traes que te ves tan feliz?

—No sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con que hoy conocí a alguien – Confesó poniendo una pose pensativa, pues estaba recordando a aquella hermosa chica que había visto esta mañana y con quien chocó. Supo después que era una amiga de Matsuri, aunque no se atrevió a pedir más datos para que no fuesen a pensar mal.

—Mmm, picarón, te lo tenías bien guardado – Le comenzó a molestar, logrando que Kankuro se sonrojara un poco. Los dos siguieron hablando, mientras Neji les miraba con rabia ¿Por qué esos dos se llevaban tan bien?

—_Par de tontos, sobre todo esa tonta te Tenten, como la odio… _- Pensaba aún mirándolos, pero volteó al sentir que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro, se trataba de Gaara, que se sentó a su lado a comer.

—¿Qué te traes? Tienes una cara que ni tú te aguantas – Le dijo el pelirrojo con cierto tono de burla, por lo que Neji bufó molesto, a veces esas bromitas de Gaara le molestaban de sobremanera. Gaara volvió a reír algo divertido y luego de unos segundos suspiró, como si Neji no fuese el único con problemas.

—A mí no me pasa nada tan importante como a ti, por lo que veo – Dijo el Hyûga mirando a su amigo —. ¿Qué ha sido ese suspiro tan intenso? – Le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Gaara pareció molestarse ahora, debía admitir que este tema de Matsuri le estaba afectando más de lo normal, se suponía que sólo debía cumplir la apuesta y ya ¿Entonces por que no simplemente iba y lo hacía? Porque quería que ella lo deseara también, esa era la respuesta, quería que tanto él como Matsuri desearan ese momento, tal vez era justo eso lo que le impedía tomarla de una vez y hacerla suya.

—No es nada, no digas tonterías – Respondió ocultando la verdad tras su manto de sarcasmo, era lo que siempre hacía, desde que _ella_ le había traicionado, ya no podía confiar en ninguna de las mujeres que pasaban por su vida, por eso las dejaba apenas obtenía lo que quería, no buscaba nada más que sólo placer —. ¿Qué me podría pasar a mí?

—No sé, por la cara que tienes me parece que es algo relacionado con una chica, pero vamos ¿Cuándo has tenido tú problemas con mujeres? – Se dijo haciendo mención en lo obvio el ojiblanco, después de todo sabía que para conquistar a alguien Gaara nunca tenía ningún impedimento, sólo que esta vez era distinto —. Como sea, yo que tú me hartaría, como lo dice Shikamaru, las mujeres son problemáticas.

—No puedo creer que hayas copiado mi frase – Se escuchó una voz algo taimada. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y notaron la peculiar figura de Shikamaru Nara trayendo su bandeja de comida en las manos. El pelinegro se sentó frente a Gaara, dejando lo que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa —. Que problemático es esto de comer, que flojera.

—Tú no cambias más – Comentó Gaara tapándose la mitad izquierda de su cara, poniendo expresión de resignación. Neji observó a Shikamaru, para hablar pasados unos segundos mientras el Nara comía con flojera.

—¿Algo te molesta Shikamaru? Casi nunca vienes a sentarte con nosotros y si lo haces es sólo porque tienes algo que contar.

—Ahora que lo dices… - Lo secundó Gaara, clavando su mirada verdosa en Shikamaru, que se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a golpear su pecho. Bebió un poco de refresco y volvió a golpearse el pecho, hasta que finalmente pudo respirar con tranquilidad —. ¿Y bien?

—B-bueno… yo… - Shikamaru estuvo a punto de hablar, quería comentar eso que oyó el otro día, pero al ver pasar frente a ellos a Naruto Uzumaki de pronto sintió la extraña necesidad de quedarse callado, no tenía por que hablar si no estaba seguro del asunto, lo mejor era guardar silencio y esperar hasta averiguar algo más —. No, no es nada, de verdad.

Temari pasó frente a ellos y sonrió al Nara, quien se le quedó viendo como idiota hasta que desapareció de su vista. Gaara notó el hecho y frunció el ceño, volteando a ver a Shikamaru con ojos asesinos.

—¿Qué le ves tanto a mi hermana?

—Ah… yo…

—Déjalo ¿No ves que se muere por ella? – Interrumpió Neji algo divertido, después de todo aunque fuera un amargado había cosas que sí le causaban gracia, entre ellas la extraña relación que llevaban Shikamaru y la hermosa y seductora Temari, pues él parecía morirse del miedo de que Gaara se enterara y se la pasaba huyendo de la rubia.

Gaara sólo bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba que los hombres se fijaran tanto en su hermana ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella era toda una mujer ya, no debía cuidarla tanto aunque quisiera.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata salía del hospital junto con su pequeña hija en los brazos. Estaba algo pensativa, mientras que la niña sonreía, llevando consigo el conejo rosado que Naruto le había regalado.

—Mami… ¿Dónde está papi? – Preguntó la inocente niña, pues había notado que su padre no estaba ahí con ellas. Hinata entonces recordó lo de anoche, lo que había leído anoche en el celular de Sasuke.

_Tenía el celular de Sasuke entre sus manos, estaba atónita observando aquel mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar._

—"_No me has respondido, eso quiere decir que no te importo. Sasuke… eres todo para mí, te amo pero ya no puedo seguir" _

_Hinata quiso saber de quien se trataba, leer el otro mensaje, pero en ese instante Sasuke se dio una vuelta en la cama e hizo un sonido como si hubiese despertado, así que ella volvió a dejar el celular sobre la mesa y se metió rápidamente a la cama._

—_No puede ser… Sasuke… ¿Él tiene a otra mujer? – Pensó desconcertada. No lo culpaba, después de todo él hacía mucho aguantándola, pero aún así era difícil de creer, él siempre había parecido tan correcto y enamorado… siempre._

—No lo sé Hime-chan, tal vez papá aún tenga mucho trabajo – Respondió Hinata sonriendo de esa forma en que siempre lo hacía para tranquilizar a su hija. Era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía con esa niña, a nadie más le hacía caso tan rápidamente como a ella, eso era porque Hime sabía que su madre le decía las cosas por su bien, a pesar de ser sólo una niña podía entenderlo.

—Mami ¿Y el señor sol? – Ahora preguntó mirando al conejo. Hinata se detuvo en seco, justo antes de llegar al auto. Bajó a la niña y la quedó mirando, mientras ésta ponía cara de berrinche —. Mami, Hime-chan quiere ver al señor sol ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino a verme?

—¿Para que quieres ver a ese señor Hime-chan? – Interrogó Hinata, una vez más mostrando su cálida sonrisa, pero la niña seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

—El señor sol es amigo de Hime-chan, Hime-chan quiere ver al señor sol mami ¡Lo quiere ver!

A veces Hime podía tener un carácter increíblemente terco, Hinata no se explicaba de done habría salido si ella no era así, pero claro, ahí estaba el asunto, seguro salió a _su padre_. Era igual de testaruda que Naruto Uzumaki, cuando se lo proponía ni siquiera Hinata la podía tranquilizar.

—Cálmate amor, el señor sol no está aquí – Le dijo la ojiperla, pero enseguida notó como la cara de su hija pasaba de estar enojada a estar tremendamente triste —. ¿Hime-chan?

—¡Hime-chan quiere ver al señor sol! – Volvió a exigir la pequeña, comenzando a soltar gruesas lágrimas de sus grandes ojos azules. Hinata no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo explicarle que no podía volver a verlo nunca más? No se esperaba que la niña le hubiese tomado tanto cariño a Naruto, pero al final era obvio el por que.

—Hime-chan…

—¿Quién es el señor sol? – Se escuchó una voz masculina. Era Sasuke, que había entrado a buscarlas y le dijeron que ya habían salido, por suerte las alcanzó en el estacionamiento. Hime lo miró hacia arriba y se lanzó a sus piernas, pues era tan pequeña que apenas ahí llegaba —. ¿Qué pasa Hime?

—Papi, Hime-chan quiere ver al señor sol, dile que venga papi – Rogaba la pequeña, que aún tenía abrazado su conejo rosado. Sasuke miró a Hinata sin comprender, mientras que la Hyûga sólo suspiraba resignada, pero por más que su hija llorara no iba a dejar que Naruto la viera, él no tenía ningún derecho.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara estaba caminando por un pasillo del edificio. Iba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, se suponía que él debía conquistar a Matsuri, no ser conquistado por ella ¿Entonces que rayos estaba haciendo parado ahí como un estúpido? Le debía enseñar a esa mujer quien era él, que con él no se jugaba, que de él nadie se burlaba, que de Sabaku No Gaara _nadie escapaba_.

Presionó el botón del ascensor para hacerlo llegar a su piso y una vez que las puertas se abrieron entró distraídamente. Cuando las puertas estaban por cerrarse notó la mano de alguien abriendo, así que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su hermosa secretaria entrando al ascensor, quedándose los dos solos en ese reducido espacio, _tentador._

—Gaara, perdona si entré de sorpresa – Se disculpó la castaña sonriendo, pero se quedó quieta al ver que Gaara no le quitaba la vista de encima, que esos ojos aguamarina no paraban de mirarla como si se la fuesen a comer —. ¿G-Gaara?

—Oye Matsuri… ¿Sabes? – El pelirrojo se acercó a ella de manera sugestiva, provocando que todo el cuerpo de la chica temblara del nerviosismo ¿A que demonios jugaba? —. Hoy me había hecho a la idea de no hacer esto, pero te veo aquí en este pequeño lugar conmigo y no lo puedo evitar, tus labios lucen tan apetitosos…

—Que estás diciendo… por favor no digas esas cosas absurdas… - Matsuri trató de alejarse, pero su espalda topó contra el final del camino; no había escapatoria, estaba perdida. Gaara se acercaba cada vez más, estaba ya respirando su aliento, ella cerró los ojos, y sintió esos cálidos labios sobre su cuello, se estremeció completamente, pudo llegar a verse tan débil y patética en ese momento…

Y entonces Gaara se separó de ella. Matsuri abrió los ojos y vio como él le sonreía, para que segundos después las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, dejando ver la salida.

—Después terminamos – Le avisó antes de salir.

Matsuri por su parte, se había quedado petrificada y completamente aturdida, en ese momento pensó que iba a morir, Gaara realmente sabía como jugar sus cartas.

—Demonios… - Susurró aún algo agitada. Se miró en la pared de espejo del ascensor y notó que estaba completamente sonrojada, todavía peor —. Soy una tonta – Suspiró.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

La sección de fotos terminó e instantáneamente Ino dejó de sonreír ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando hace sólo unas horas había roto con su novio? Pero sabía que su trabajo se lo exigía.

Tomó un vaso de agua de la mesa y se dirigió a una silla solitaria para sentarse. Estaba triste, se sentía desilusionada ¿Por qué todos los hombres eran iguales? Siempre mirándola con esa expresión de pervertidos, no podía ver lo que de verdad era ella, el único que lo había hecho había sido un patán que se metió con la primera que se le cruzó por enfrente.

—¿Por qué a mí? – Se preguntó dolida y soltando un hondo y sentido suspiro.

En ese instante Sai la divisó, le había estado tomando fotos todo el tiempo pues Shiro había salido a atender unos asuntos, así que era él quien estaba a cargo, pero se había dado cuenta de que la sonrisa que todo el día había estado mostrando la rubia era falsa, ella estaba triste por algo y él lo iba a averiguar, además de paso le notificaría que en realidad _no era gay._

—Ino-chan ¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó sentándose junto a la chica luego de acercar una silla. Ino lo miró y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Pues ya lo has hecho – Respondió ella, pero enseguida desvió la mirada. Sai se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba bien, por lo que no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Te sucede algo malo?

—Podría decirse… - Ino bajó la mirada, sin darse cuenta una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y abrazó al chico que estaba a su lado —. Ay Sai, mi novio es un idiota y… terminamos… - Confesó comenzando a llorar. Sai la rodeó por la cintura, ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio, pero lo que importaba era que debía hacerla sentir mejor, y que habían _terminado_.

—Tranquila Ino-chan, no llores que si ese hombre no te ha sabido apreciar es porque es un idiota – Aseguró el pelinegro acariciando el largo cabello rubio de Ino, la cual asintió con la cabeza y se separó de él, mirándolo con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, pero sonriendo.

—Gracias Sai, tú no eres como todos, por eso me agradas, el hecho de que seas… pues así como eres, significa que eres el único que al que no le intereso sólo por mi cuerpo, por eso… por eso confío en ti – Y dicho esto lo volvió a abrazar, mientras que la expresión desencajada en el rostro del moreno no podía ser más graciosa.

Si le decía la verdad ¿Ino lo odiaría?

Continuara…

Avance:

Sai decide seguir con la mentira para no lastimar a Ino, mientras que Kiba intentará explicarle las cosas, pero todo se complica por culpa de Hanabi. Las cosas entre Gaara y Matsuri son cada vez más tensas, pero ambos comienzan a sentir lo que no debían. Hinata decide enfrentarse a Sasuke por lo del mensaje, exigiéndole una explicación y la identidad de esa mujer. Shikamaru decide investigar por su cuenta lo que se traen Sai y Naruto, mientras que el rubio, se encontrará con una persona que podría descubrirlo en frente de todos en una reunión organizada por la empresa.

Próximo capítulo: Descubierto.

Pequeño Omake:

Aparece Sai sentado en una silla y leyendo un libro de portada color rosa. Lo observo algo intrigada y me le acerco.

—¿Qué haces Sai? – Le pregunto de lo más normal. Él me mira por un segundo y luego vuelve su vista al libro.

—Leo un libro.

En mi frente se marca una venita.

—Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es de que trata – Le aclaro preparando mi puño, entonces levanta la portada y puedo leer en ella "_comportamiento de un homosexual"._

Me le quedo mirando con la boca abierta mientras él sigue tranquilamente con su lectura. Arqueo una ceja.

—¿De donde saca ese tipo de libros? – Me pregunto intrigada.

Fin Omake.

**00000000000000**

**¿Ustedes saben de donde saca Sai esos libros? Porque yo no xDDD**

**¿Quién será la persona que puede descubrir a Naruto? ¿Qué saldrá del enfrentamiento entre Hinata y Sasuke?**

**¿Naruto baka algún día descubrirá toda la verdad oculta que hay tras el asesinato de su padre?**

**Esperen y verán ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, trataré de poner mucho más de todas las parejas en el siguiente, pero no puedo dejar de lado la intriga ni el misterio de la historia ¿Verdad? Los capítulos se me hacen larguísimos, pero creo que así les gusta más ¿No? ^^**

**Sin más me despido, avisando que nos encontramos en cualquiera de mis otros fics ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	13. Descubierto

**¡Hola!**

**Vaya, ha pasado de verdad tiempo desde el último capítulo que puse de este fic xD**

**Bueno, les quiero dar las gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio y me alegra un montón que les guste mi historia, significa mucho para mí ^^**

**Este capítulo no me quedó tan bien como quisiera, ya que me desconecté de la historia por un tiempo, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten, que las cosas comienzan a ponerse mejor con cada capítulo, ya verán que el siguiente será todavía mejor que este.**

**La canción que aparece más adelante es "Estoy Perdido" de Luis Fonsi.**

**Sin más, pueden leer.**

**Xxxx**

**Capitulo 12: Descubierto**

—Oye, vamos quita esa cara, no sé por qué estás tan triste – Decía Shion, observando a su amiga Sasame que no se veía para nada alegre. Algo le había sucedido anoche y por eso estaba así —. Si no tiene nada de malo que te hayas encontrado a ese chico.

—Claro que lo tiene, me vio con Juugo, seguro pensó lo peor de mí – Aseguró la peli naranja bajando la mirada preocupada, mas su amiga le lanzó una almohada en la cabeza.

—¡Pero si Juugo es tu primo, no tu novio!

—¡Eso ya lo sé, pero él no lo sabe!

—Dios, tú te complicas por todo – Shion cayó sentada sobre la cama de su amiga, mirando de reojo la enorme cantidad de vestidos que había ahí tirados. Ya faltaba muy poco para esa dichosa cena que iban a tener con los representantes de Konoha, la empresa de publicidad en donde ellas trabajaban haría un comercial para Konoha, así que tendrían una importante reunión para afinar todo aquello.

Shion aún no sabía que vestido usar, y ni que se diga de Sasame, si parecía que no iba a dejar de pensar en eso de Kiba nunca más ¿Cómo le podía gustar tanto ese hombre? Siempre había sido así, desde que la conoció, a ella le gustaba ese tal Kiba, que nunca le había dado ni la hora.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¿Qué es eso del señor sol, Hinata? – Preguntó Sasuke cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Después de una enorme pataleta Hime al fin se había dormido y él estaba muy confundido sobre lo que ella demandaba ¿Quién sería esa persona?

—No son más que cosas de la imaginación de una niña Sasuke – Hinata quiso evitar en lo más posible el tema, no quería que de ninguna manera Sasuke sospechara que ese famoso señor sol era Naruto. No podía entenderlo ¿Por qué su hija de pronto quería tanto a ese hombre? Ella no podía siquiera imaginar que él era su verdadero padre, además Naruto no merecía llamarse así, porque nunca había estado junto a Hime —. _Aunque no fue su culpa… si tan sólo yo no me hubiera dejado llevar por las palabras de papá… tal vez ahora sería la esposa de Naruto-kun, tal vez Naruto-kun no me odiaría como lo hace ahora, quizás seríamos felices con nuestra hija…_

—Ya veo, con que son sólo tonterías – Sasuke se apoyó sobre la puerta, alzando su mirada y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Se sentía muy confundido, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía cómo afrontarlas todas, su vida se había vuelto un caos desde que decidió casarse con Hinata.

—Sasuke… — La ojiperla lo miró algo confusa, no estaba segura si debía hablar o no, pero tenía tanta curiosidad y a la vez tanto miedo ¿Sasuke tenía a otra mujer? Eso sólo podía significar que estaba a su lado por compromiso. Ella siempre había sido una egoísta, siempre lo había mantenido atado a una vida miserable y ya no quería eso, no quería seguir haciendo infeliz a Sasuke. Soltó un suspiro —. Sasuke, sé muy bien que tienes a otra mujer – Soltó de pronto, dejando al azabache tremendamente asombrado.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sai estaba saliendo de la empresa algo confundido, después de la conversación que había tenido con Ino hace rato no lograba tranquilizarse, había sido una situación completamente embarazosa y extraña.

—_Me da tanto gusto tener a alguien en quien poder confiar – Dijo la rubia separándose de él, quien aún tenía aquella expresión desencajada, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ella le creía homosexual y que si le decía la verdad probablemente ganaría su desprecio y odio._

—_Oh… Ino-chan, que… que bien… — Trató de sonreír, pero de manera forzada, observando la sonrisa sincera que se formaba en los labios de la chica._

—Ah, maldita sea… ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que pensar que soy gay? – Se dijo revolviéndose el cabello, estaba frustrado y enojado, muy enojado. En eso sintió que su celular comenzaba a sonar, así que lo contestó sin muchos ánimos —. ¿Bueno?

—_Sai, soy Kakashi, ya tengo la información sobre lo que me pediste _– Se escuchó del otro lado, y por un momento el joven azabache olvidó la razón por la que se encontraba molesto para sonreír levemente, finalmente las cosas parecían mejorar, por fin podría saber quien había asesinado a su hermano y, Naruto sabría quien de los dos hermanos Hyûga era el verdadero asesino de su padre, poco a poco la verdad saldría a la luz.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Estaba muy cansada, había tenido mucho trabajo hoy pero al menos saldría más temprano que otros días. El sol apenas se estaba poniendo, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y ya estaba lista para abandonar aquel edificio.

—Bien, eso ha sido todo – Se dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, tomando su bolso para dirigirse al ascensor, pero como éste se tardaba demasiado en subir decidió tomar las escaleras.

Al llegar a la salida alguien la veía fijamente desde el estacionamiento, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su jefe. No podía dejar de verla, no había forma de que esa jovencita no le llamara la atención, esa sonrisa que tenía, esa expresión de inocencia, parecía tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

—Tonta… — Susurró con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué demonios ella le importaba tanto? ¿Qué tenía Matsuri que la hacía diferente a todas las demás? Era verdad que con todas las mujeres con las que había estado se había sentido fuertemente atraído, que sólo buscaba en ellas una aventura, que le hicieran pasar un buen rato, pero con Matsuri no era sólo eso, tenía el anhelo de poseerla y de luego hacerlo una y otra vez más, de demostrarle que él podía enloquecerla.

No le gustaba haber sido subestimado, no lo aceptaría.

—Ay no, me he quedado sin dinero para el taxi – Dijo Matsuri revisando su monedero. Sólo le quedaban unos cuantos yenes, no tenía suficiente para un taxi, ni siquiera para el autobús. Soltó un suspiro —. Rayos ¿Es que acaso me tendré que ir caminando?

—Si quieres puedo llevarte – Escuchó una voz que la asustó de sobremanera. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón, mientras miraba al hombre que le había hablado.

—G-Gaara… — Susurró, sintiendo de pronto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Bajó la mirada para que él no se diera cuenta. Se sentía tan estúpida ¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía se ponía tan nerviosa? Ni siquiera cuando veía a su novio se sentía así, era verdad que desde hace meses que sólo se comunicaban por teléfono y por correo, pero él era su novio, se suponía que lo amaba y debía emocionarse cuando recibía noticias de él, pero nada de lo que sentía se comparaba con lo que Gaara le causaba.

—¿Y qué me dices? ¿Te llevo a tu casa? A fin de cuentas sé dónde queda – Insistió el Sabaku No, planeando pasar con ella una noche realmente placentera, no quería volver a quedarse con las ganas de hacerla suya de una vez.

—C-claro, muchas gracias – Accedió la castaña, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo. No era una tonta, sabía que Gaara estaba planeando usar este pequeño paseo para intentar nuevamente atraparla, no podía entender por qué ese hombre se obsesionaba tanto con lo que no podía tener ¿Cuál era su motivación para causar tanto daño? Pero ella era astuta y sabía muy bien cómo usar esta situación a su favor.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata y Sasuke estaban sentados frente a frente sobre la cama de su habitación. Después de que ella le dijera eso él la había estado evitando todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente ya no pudo huir más. Sabía que algún día Hinata lo descubriría, pero nunca pensó que sería justo ahora, cuando se encontraba más confundido.

—Ya veo… — El Uchiha terminó de revisar su celular, notando los dos mensajes que Karin le había dejado, uno donde decía que lo extrañaba y quería verlo y el otro donde daba todo por terminado. No culpaba a Karin por el hecho de que Hinata se hubiera enterado de su traición, sabía que todo era su culpa porque había jugado con ella y la chica sólo buscaba una forma de salir de ese vacío en donde él la había hundido.

—Dime una cosa ¿Estás enamorado de ella? ¿Quieres estar con esa mujer? – Cuestionó Hinata dolida, pero no por la traición de su esposo, sino porque pensaba que por su culpa él no podía estar con esa persona que verdaderamente quería.

—¿Qué? Claro que no – Aclaró Sasuke rápidamente, lo que menos quería era decepcionar a Hinata justo cuando las cosas entre ellos parecían mejorar, cuando por fin ella estaba dispuesta a volver su matrimonio real, no podía perderla —. Hinata yo te amo a ti, siempre te he querido sólo a ti, si estuve con ella fue sólo porque… me sentía muy solo y frustrado…

—No te estoy reclamando… sé muy bien que si buscaste a otra mujer es porque yo no he sabido cumplirte como esposa, pero… si de verdad la amas yo no tengo derecho de seguirte atando… — Hinata bajó la mirada con tristeza, se sentía tan egoísta, pero entonces Sasuke la abrazó, haciéndole entender que él no mentía cuando dijo que la amaba.

—Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, quiero que sepas que lo mío con ella terminó, que sólo pienso dedicarme a ti y a hacer que lo nuestro funcione – Aseguraba Sasuke, abrazándola con cada vez más fuerza, a lo que Hinata sólo pudo corresponder, después de todo ya no estaba interesada en tratar de arreglar las cosas con Naruto, él no merecía nada de ella porque ya no era la persona que tanto amó.

Y tampoco estaba enojada con Sasuke, no lo amaba y no veía su acto como una traición, por más que lo fuera, que él fuese su esposo, sabía que él sólo actuó motivado por su rechazo hacia su persona.

—Te lo prometo, las cosas cambiarán Sasuke, yo… dejaré de negarme a que esto funcione – Dijo Hinata, manteniendo el apretado abrazo y tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible, aunque en el fondo de su corazón no estaba diciendo la verdad, porque sabía que nunca amaría a su esposo como a Naruto.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Karin estaba sentada en la barra de un bar, pero aunque había tratado de beber no lo había conseguido, parecía ebria pero no había probado ni una gota de alcohol pues odiaba esa bebida del infierno, que hacía que Sasuke la buscara con desesperación para después sólo hacerla sufrir como siempre.

—Estúpida… — Masculló refiriéndose a sí misma, enojada y frustrada a la vez —. Soy realmente patética.

—Que palabras tan ciertas – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que al instante una venita se marcara en su frente ¿Por qué tenía que venir él a fastidiarla justo ahora?

—¿Qué haces aquí Suigetsu? – Cuestionó entornando los ojos, mientras que el chico se sentaba despreocupadamente a su lado y como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, tomó sin permiso el trago que la chica aún no había bebido y dejó el vaso vacío —. Idiota aprovechado.

—Vamos, si te conozco y sé que no ibas a beberlo, hubiera sido un tremendo desperdicio si lo dejabas ahí – Dijo sonriendo el albino, a lo que Karin simplemente le hizo un desprecio pues sabía que él tenía razón, sólo había venido a ahogar sus penas y no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Al menos podía jactarse de ser una persona sana.

—De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó aparentando estar poco interesada, aunque en realidad le daba bastante curiosidad, siempre se encontraba a ese sujeto cuando estaba así de deprimida y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, él y sus estúpidos comentarios terminaban levantándole el ánimo.

—Bueno, estaba con un amigo y te vi aquí sentada como una idiota, así que decidí venir a hablarte, ya que te veías lamentable – Bromeó con su sonrisa tiburonezca el joven albino, causando que una venita se marcara en la sien de la pelirroja.

Segundos después Karin salía del bar y Suigetsu tenía marcada una mano roja en su mejilla, la cual se sobaba con dolor y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Un chico de cabellera naranja se sentó a su lado y le miró sereno.

—Se fue muy enojada ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Nada Juugo, ya sabes que Karin se toma todo muy en serio… pero creo que al menos dejó de estar deprimida… — Dijo lo último volviendo a sonreír, pero no de forma burlona, sino sincera, porque era feliz con sólo saber que Karin ya no estaba sufriendo por Sasuke, aunque fuese sólo un momento —. _Me pregunto que tiene ese estúpido de Sasuke para que lo ames tanto, cuando sabes que no lo merece – _Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—_Pero no entiendo por qué razón le dijiste a Shino-kun que yo necesitaba una sección de sicología, ya te había dicho que estoy muy bien Kiba-kun _– Escuchaba Kiba desde el otro lado de su celular, mientras bajaba de su automóvil y sacaba de dentro un ramo de flores de color rosado y blanco. Cerró la puerta y miró hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba.

—Mira Hinata, de verdad pienso que lo necesitas, sólo cuéntale lo que te ha pasado, Shino es nuestro amigo y es un profesional, él sabrá ayudarte a aclarar tus ideas – Aseguró el castaño, que sólo oyó un bufido del otro lado.

—_Me hablas como si fuese una enferma mental de cuidado – _Se quejó Hinata. Kiba suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio en donde vivía su novia, o más bien ex novia, ya que ella le había cortado esta mañana, pero venía precisamente a tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, pues la quería demasiado como para perderla por una tontería, además luego tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Hanabi pues todo había sido gracias a un comentario de ella que Ino había malinterpretado, o eso creía Kiba.

—No es cierto, yo sé que tú no estás loca ni nada parecido, sólo eres una terca sin remedio y si no quieres oírme a mí entonces escucharás a una persona que sí sabe de estas cosas, ya verás que luego te sentirás mucho mejor – Explicó, presionando el botón del ascensor en el piso donde debía bajar, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban.

—_De acuerdo, pero sigo pensando que me crees loca _– Con esa última frase la llamada terminó. El castaño guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su cazadora de color verde olivo y esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

—Vamos, espero tener suerte en esto – Se dijo mirando al techo, para después dirigir sus pasos al departamento de Ino.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata se sentó sobre la cama dejando el celular sobre la mesita de noche. Volteó levemente su rostro y notó a su esposo dormido bajo las sábanas. Ella ya traía puesta su camisa de dormir y amarró su largo cabello en una coleta baja para que mañana no amaneciera todo desparramado.

—No sé qué hacer – Dijo de pronto, volviendo a mirar a Sasuke. Para ella era imposible aún cumplir aquella promesa de lograr que su matrimonio fuera real, por más que lo intentaba, por más que ahora deseara odiar a Naruto no podía hacerlo; él era el padre de su hija —. Tal vez sí sea buena idea ver a Shino-kun, quizás así deje de quererte… — Se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiéndose rabiosa al darse cuenta de que aún cuando pensaba en Naruto su corazón se agitaba violentamente como el de una adolescente.

Tenía que olvidarlo, tenía que dejar de amarlo de una vez por todas.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto estaba junto a Sakura nuevamente, los dos cenaban en un restaurante de la ciudad, mientras charlaban sobre algunas cosas.

—Ya veo, así que Sasuke fue a preguntarte sobre "lo nuestro" – Dijo el rubio, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos mientras la chica asentía soltando una pequeña sonrisa, pues le había parecido muy graciosa la forma en que Naruto se refirió a su relación.

—Así es, pero le dije que era verdad que tú y yo estábamos juntos. Sinceramente no sé que se proponía con interrogarme de esa manera, Sasuke no es más que un egoísta – Masculló Sakura, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al suelo, mientras con sus manos agarraba la basta de su falda y la arrugaba con fuerza y enojo —. Yo nunca le he importado y ahora se atreve a cuestionarme ¿Acaso se pensó que siempre sería una solterona estúpida que correría detrás de su sombra?

—Sakura, cálmate – Le aconsejó Naruto, que estaba un poco sorprendido por verla cambiar de humor tan rápidamente, apenas hace unos segundos estaba sonriendo y luego se había enfadado de la nada, aunque la comprendía, ella debía haber sufrido mucho viendo al amor de su vida casado con una de sus amigas.

—Perdona Naruto, es sólo que de pronto me alteré… — Dijo bajando la mirada una vez más, pero ahora mostrando tristeza —. Soy ridícula ¿No crees? Inventando una relación falsa sólo para obtener un poco de la atención de Sasuke.

—Yo no lo creo, además si tú no le importaras a Sasuke a él no le interesaría tanto si tienes novio o no – Comentó Naruto, captando la atención de la peli rosa que lo miró algo confundida —. Vamos Sakura, es obvio que Sasuke está celoso, lo conozco, sé cómo piensa.

—Sasuke ama a Hinata.

—Posiblemente así es, pero también siente algo hacia ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar – De un momento a otro Naruto sonrió de esa forma radiante que hace tiempo había perdido, dejando a Sakura algo desconcertada, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca había visto esa sonrisa tan sincera y capaz de levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera.

—Naruto… — Habló intrigada, de verdad la curiosidad le mataba —. ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? ¿Algún día me lo contarás? – La expresión del rubio se volvió sombría apenas la escuchó, fue ahí que Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado entrometida, era obvio que Naruto no quería hablar sobre eso, así que decidió pasar del tema —. No, olvídalo, mejor hablemos de otra cosa - Dijo algo apenada y agitando sus manos con cierto desespero.

—Claro, hablemos sobre otros asuntos – La secundó Naruto, porque de verdad quería evitar a toda costa el tema del asesinato de su padre y de su venganza en contra de los Hyûga, seguro Sakura pensaría que él era un monstruo, aunque si fuera así no estaría del todo equivocada, era capaz de todo por vengarse, de todo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Matsuri bajó del auto de su "jefe" en silencio, así como habían estado durante todo el camino hacia su edificio. No sabía por qué rayos estaba tan nerviosa y había visto hacia abajo todo el tiempo, parecía una niña asustada, intimidada por la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ya estamos frente a tu departamento – Dijo Gaara, bajando del auto también para quedar parado junto a ella. La volteó a ver y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios involuntariamente —. ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves nerviosa…

—E-estoy bien… — Aseguró la castaña, pero era claro que fingía. Gaara se le acercó un poco, tomándola del mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. Por un momento se perdió en la profundidad oscura de los ojos de esa chica, le parecía tan dulce e inocente, no podía recordar a otra mujer que le hubiera causado tal impresión antes, excepto por "aquella", esa mujer que había sido su primer y único amor, quien le había enseñado también a fuerza que ese sentimiento era algo inútil, que sólo servía para hacerte débil.

—Matsuri… — La llamó en voz baja, en un tono serio pero interrogatorio a la vez, acercando su rostro al de ella cada vez más ¿Por qué sus labios lo llamaban? —. Dime algo… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

La chica le miró algo sorprendida ¿Qué era ese ambiente tan tenso que de pronto se había formado entre ellos? Y sobre todo, aquella extraña pregunta…

—Y-yo… n-no lo sé… — Respondió confusa, pero decía la verdad, porque ella no estaba segura de amar a Sasori, nunca había estado segura de ello, ni siquiera cuando aceptó casarse con él.

—Yo sí me enamoré una vez – Confesó el pelirrojo, soltándola y dándole la espalda ¿Por qué estaba contándole esto a Matsuri? ¿Es que acaso pensaba causarle lástima cuando ella supiera lo que le había pasado? No, no pensaba hacer eso, simplemente lo que dijo salió sin pensarlo.

Por otro lado Matsuri lo miraba sorprendida ¿Gaara alguna vez se había enamorado? No podía creerlo, él parecía ser una persona vacía, sin sentimientos verdaderos hacia nadie, pero tal vez era por eso mismo que ahora era así, tal vez porque amar a esa persona le dejó sin corazón.

—Ah… ya veo… — Dijo, sin saber que palabras usar en esta situación, aunque se suponía que siempre tenía que saber que decir —. Pues… eso es algo inesperado, por lo que oí de ti sólo haces sufrir a las mujeres.

—No es mi intención, sólo sucede – Dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta para volver a mirarla —. No entiendo por qué, pero ninguna de ellas ha vuelto a despertar en mí algún sentimiento, nadie me ha podido devolver lo que ella me quitó – Sus palabras sin duda intrigaron a Matsuri, quien estaba a punto de preguntar a quien se refería, pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo decir una palabra, porque repentinamente él la tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y sin más unió sus labios en un beso.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron como platos ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la había besado? Y sin embargo en ese momento no pudo pensar en nada, sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, moviendo sus labios lentamente sobre los del pelirrojo, rodeándolo por el cuello.

Con su lengua Gaara la alentó a separar un poco más sus labios para besarla más profundamente, sintiendo por fin la satisfacción de un beso verdadero y completo, no como los otros que se habían dado, los cuales no habían alcanzado a ser tan apasionados como este. Su pecho se sentía apretado, besarla así era realmente maravilloso, ahora sí que anhelaba llevarla a la cama.

—Gaara… — Fue todo lo que pudo decir Matsuri al separarse por fin, subiendo lentamente la mirada para verle a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba intensamente.

—Nadie me había hecho sentir algo, hasta que apareciste tú – Terminó su frase el pelirrojo, dejando helada a la chica, quien no sabía si lo decía en serio o era sólo una táctica más para hacerla caer, porque por más que lo miraba no parecía estar mintiendo.

—Perdona, me tengo que ir – Dijo Matsuri, y sin más corrió hacia el interior de su edificio, dejando solo a Gaara, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pasando su lengua como si estuviese saboreando algo delicioso.

—Hasta que apareciste tú – Repitió las últimas palabras que le había dicho a la castaña, sonriendo ahora maliciosamente —. Que estupidez, pero de verdad ella se lo creyó… no es más que una tonta e ingenua… — Sin más regresó a su auto y se alejó, convencido de que muy pronto ella caería, tal vez no esta noche, pero sí una muy cercana.

Matsuri mientras tanto había corrido tanto que al llegar junto al ascensor ya estaba cansada, además su corazón no paraba de latir con rapidez y su respiración estaba demasiado agitada.

—Aunque sé que son mentiras… ¿Por qué me hacen sentir de esta manera? – Se preguntó, llevándose una mano sobre su pecho, para así poder sentir sus fuertes y acelerados latidos.

¿Acaso Gaara en verdad le gustaba?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la hermosa chica que tan sólo esta mañana era su novia y que le había mandado a volar por un estúpido malentendido.

Ella lo miró algo sorprendida y luego enojada, sobre todo por el ramo de flores que Kiba puso frente a ella.

—Ino, te juro que todo ha sido un error, por favor escúchame – Habló el castaño, mostrando su sonrisa, esa que había conquistado a la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor vete a buscar a tu nueva amiguita – La Yamanaka trató de cerrar la puerta, pero él puso su pie entre medio para impedírselo, después de todo no podía dejar que ella pensara lo peor sin haber primero aclarado las cosas.

—Ino, sólo escúchame, es verdad que salí con ella pero fue sólo como amigos, además fueron muchos chicos más con nosotros y… ¿Cómo crees que yo me fijaría en una niña como ella?

Ino dejó de tratar de cerrar la puerta y le permitió a Kiba seguir hablando.

—Amor, yo te quiero a ti, tú eres mi novia y nadie cambiará eso, no te cambiaría por nadie – Kiba extendió el ramo de flores hacia Ino, quien después de estar un rato en silencio finalmente lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad mi amor? – Preguntó poniendo voz de niña, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza, abrazándola tiernamente para luego comenzar a besarla.

El beso en un principio fue lento y dulce, pero de pronto se volvió apasionado y fogoso, por lo que Kiba cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, tomando a Ino por la cintura sin dejarla respirar ni un solo segundo.

De un momento a otro la alzó por las caderas, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con ambas piernas, para así llevarla entre besos a la habitación. Con cuidado se arrojó a la cama, quedando sobre ella, mientras sus manos viajaban por el escultural cuerpo de la chica.

—Kiba… perdón por ponerme así… creo que fui demasiado precipitada… — Decía Ino mientras él besaba su cuello. De verdad estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho, así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era demostrarle a _su novio_ que le creía todo lo que acababa de decirle.

—No importa Ino, no importa – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a besarla. Los dos estaban realmente dispuestos a una buena reconciliación, pero de pronto el celular del castaño comenzó a sonar, molestándoles.

—Dame acá – Ino sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su novio, primero había pensado en apagarlo pero prefirió contestar para avisar que ahora Kiba estaba ocupado, que era mejor no molestar, así que presionó el botón de responder, mientras Kiba la quedaba mirando.

—_¿Bueno Kiba? ¡Soy yo, tu querida Hanabi! _– Se escuchó del otro lado, por lo que Ino simplemente miró furiosa a Kiba, quien no entendía que pasaba.

—Habla tu querida Hanabi – Repitió las palabras de la chica, desprendiendo un aura demoníaca que asustó de sobremanera al castaño, levantándose de encima de ella aún confuso —. Vamos ¿Qué no piensas responderle?

—I-Ino… no sé por qué me hablas de esa manera…

—¡Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa! – Explotó la rubia, lanzándole el aparato telefónico encima para luego empujarlo hacia la salida. Él no sabía que había pasado, pero de un momento a otro ya había sido echado a patadas del departamento de la rubia, quien de pronto abrió la puerta y le arrojó las flores en la cara —. ¡Ahí tienes tus cochinas flores! – Y sin más volvió a cerrar de golpe.

—¿P-pero qué mierda? – Se preguntó él, aún sin comprender.

Mientras del otro lado de la línea, una sorprendida Hanabi presionaba la tecla para terminar la llamada, pasando luego a sonreír maliciosamente.

—Vaya, parece que sin querer causé una pelea de pareja, genial – Dijo felizmente, pues eso significaba que su Kiba ya estaba libre para ella.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sai caminaba por el parque de la ciudad, iluminado sólo por las luces de los focos, mientras recordaba lo que había hablado con Kakashi cuando estaba en la comisaría.

—_Efectivamente, hemos encontrado la pista sobre el sicario que pudo haber sido el asesino de tu hermano, si lo atrapamos podríamos saber quien ordenó su muerte y relacionarlo con el caso de Minato Namikaze – Dijo Kakashi, ojeando unos informes que tenía en sus manos._

—_¿Y sobre los informes que te traje?_

—_Son lo que pensábamos, se ven claramente los fraudes realizados aquí, está claro que lo sucedido hace quince años en esa empresa fue verdad, pero hay algo más…_

—_¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Sai intrigado._

—_Las firmas y toda la información de la persona que movió todo el dinero no son de Minato Namikaze, lo que significa que fue inculpado para que el verdadero autor quedara impune, algunas fechas fueron cambiadas… lo más probable es que haya sido inculpado precipitadamente y después de su muerte – Terminó de relatar el peli plata, aunque sus palabras no causaron sorpresa en Sai._

—_Era tal y como pensaba – Dijo inexpresivamente —. Así que como ya lo sabes, investigaré un poco más por mi cuenta, estoy seguro de que en las pruebas hallaré algo, dime una cosa ¿Dónde han sido guardadas?_

—_Serán un poco difíciles de encontrar, este es un caso prescrito, aunque tal vez haya algo en la bodega de archivos antiguos, mañana ven por la llave._

La bodega de archivos era una enorme construcción, casi como una biblioteca llena de información, Sai no estaba seguro de poder encontrar algo ahí, pero necesitaba las pruebas que se habían recopilado en ese momento, así como también tenía que hallar al encargado del caso hace quince años.

—¿Pero donde podré encontrar a ese hombre? – Se preguntó, mirando al cielo y en especial a la luna llena —. Hermano, ayúdame…

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto entró a su departamento, estaba ofuscado y molesto. Las cosas este último tiempo no le habían salido como las planeó, se suponía que debía llegar a barrer con todo, pero cada vez que veía a Hinata flaqueaba, ella le hacía dudar y perder la razón a momentos ¿Por qué debía amarla tanto? ¿Cómo se lucha contra una persona a la que duele lastimar?

—Soy un estúpido… - Golpeó la pared de su sala, justo al lado de la puerta. Se dirigió al librero y sacó una carpeta, la misma que había obtenido en la bodega de archivos de la empresa. La abrió y vio ese fotografía, el nombre de ese otro sujeto; Hizashi Hyûga.

¿Qué pasaba si no había sido Hiashi, sino Hizashi el asesino? ¿Estaba bien seguir tratando de vengarse? Sobre todo porque no se había quedado sólo con ese nombre, le investigó y se enteró de que ya estaba muerto, había fallecido hace muchos años en extrañas circunstancias.

—¿Y si no fue Hiashi…? ¿Si él no fue entonces… he desperdiciado toda mi vida en una causa inútil? – Se sintió de lo peor, realmente lo único que le había dado fuerzas para luchar, para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades era la idea de que algún día se vengaría de Hiashi, pero si el verdadero asesino estaba muerto entonces nada tenía sentido.

Dejó aquellos papeles en donde estaban y se dirigió a su cuarto, tenía que calmarse y pensar las cosas con calma, conocer la verdad desde el fondo y actuar con cautela. Lo primero que necesitaba era dejar de lado a Hinata, tratar de borrar esos sentimientos, alejarla de sí era lo mejor.

—Hinata no puede seguir formando parte de mí, tengo que olvidarme de ella, deshacer este sentimiento – Apretó su mano derecha contra su pecho con fuerza.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Un nuevo día había llegado, uno en el cual el cielo no parecía muy iluminado, estaba nublado y se notaba que pronto llovería.

—Mami, Hime-chan no quiere que la dejes sola – Rogaba la pequeña, abrazando a Hinata, quien tampoco quería dejarla, se le rompía el corazón de solo verla ahí, llorando tan desesperada.

—Pero mamá debe ir a trabajar, Hime-chan, no puedo quedarme aquí contigo, perdóname.

—Entonces dile al amigo de Hime-chan que venga, Hime-chan quiere ver al señor sol mami, lo quiere ver – Otra vez insistía con ese tema, de verdad Hinata se sentía morir cuando su hija le pedía ver a Naruto, no lo podía soportar, sentía que en cualquier momento sería descubierta y eso era demasiado desesperante.

—No, no puedes ver a ese hombre, entiéndelo, él no es tu amigo, él es malo.

—¡Mentira! – Exclamó enfadada Hime, sorprendiendo a su madre, ella jamás le había gritado así —. ¡El señor sol no es malo!

—Hime-chan… - Susurró la ojiperla, viéndole con tristeza y desconcierto. Justo en ese momento llegó Sasuke, cosa que agradeció, ya que le sacaría de esa incómoda situación.

—Papi – La niña corrió a los brazos del Uchiha, quien la recibió abiertamente. Él la adoraba a pesar de saber la verdad, no podía evitar quererla, esa niña era demasiado linda como para serle indiferente, además ella no era culpable de nada, se sentía afortunado de ser él a quien Hime llamaba padre, y no el verdadero, que seguramente no estaba siquiera interesado en tenerla a su lado, por eso jamás la había buscado.

—¿Sucede algo, Hime-chan?

—Papi, mami dice que el amigo de Hime-chan es malo ¿No es verdad, cierto papi? – La pequeña escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, quien estaba agachado para quedar a su altura.

Sasuke miró a Hinata sin comprender, no sabía de qué demonios hablaba su hija, pero parecía importarle demasiado, así que sólo podía hacer una cosa, estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Claro, mamá sólo está confundida, el amigo de Hime es bueno – Le aseguró, haciéndola sonreír alegremente, por lo que Hinata sólo suspiró resignada, no ganaría nada tratando de enemistar a su hija con Naruto al parecer.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Shikamaru miró de reojo a los dos tipos que acababan de pasar frente a sus ojos, uno entrando en su oficina y el otro pasando de largo hacia el ascensor. Frunció el ceño, porque cada vez que les veía recordaba que esos dos ocultaban algo, algo que verdaderamente le intrigaba.

—Buenos días, Shikamaru – Escuchó una voz femenina, la cual le hizo sentir más de un escalofrío. Su cuerpo entero se tensó ¿Por qué rayos esa mujer debía ponerlo así?

—T-Temari – Se volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la rubia, la cual lucía tan hermosa como siempre y sonriendo abiertamente —. H-hola, buenos días – Se sintió como un idiota, apenas ayer habían estado juntos, besándose, y ahora se comportaba como un bebé llorón.

—¿Te pasa algo? Te ves demasiado tenso – Interrogó Temari con preocupación, ya que normalmente el Nara estaba siempre relajado, claro a excepción de cuando ella se le aparecía en frente, pero en general era un vago sin remedio.

—No, es decir… - Shikamaru lo pensó por un momento, en verdad Temari era una mujer muy inteligente y precavida, no estaba seguro si hacía bien en preguntarle, pero tampoco era una mala idea —. Es sólo que, tengo una pequeña duda – Se acercó un poco a la chica —. ¿Tú sabes algo acerca del nuevo socio de la empresa?

—¿Uzumaki? – La rubia arqueó una ceja, sin entender que podría importarle a Shikamaru algo relacionado con Naruto, Shikamaru nunca se interesaba por esas cosas a pesar de tener una gran importancia en los negocios de la empresa, prácticamente él había hecho milagros para ayudar a levantar la compañía, sin embargo siempre se limitaba sólo a eso —. Ahora que lo dices no sé casi nada sobre él – Respondió al fin, también intrigándose al respecto.

—Ya veo – El pelinegro bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, en verdad esto le parecía cada vez más sospechoso, ese Naruto era todo un misterio, pero él lo iba a descubrir, tenía que averiguar que se traía entre manos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dejando ver a la vicepresidenta de la empresa, quien lucía tan hermosa como siempre, aunque deprimida como de costumbre. Eso era algo que nadie comprendía ¿Por qué Hinata siempre lucía triste? ¿Qué pasaba en su vida para estar así?

—_No quiero verlo, de verdad no quiero ¿Pero qué hago? Es mi obligación enfrentarlo _– Pensaba acongojada. Saludó con un gesto de mano a Shikamaru y a Temari, quienes se veían un poco tensos, pero se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que ellos dos estaban frente a frente la situación era la misma, así que lo dejó pasar. Después se dirigió hacia su oficina, pero antes de llegar debía pasar frente a la de Naruto, el cual justamente salía de la suya.

—Hinata – Dijo algo sorprendido, no se esperaba verla afuera de su oficina justo en ese momento. Ella le miró y frunció el ceño, claramente molesta, después de todo, verlo era lo que menos deseaba.

—Permiso – Trató de pasarlo de largo, sin embargo él no se lo permitió, agarrándola de la muñeca.

—Espera, quiero preguntarte algo – La detuvo, observándola fijamente. Era un idiota, se suponía que había decidido olvidarla, pero con sólo verla deseaba retenerla un poco más a su lado, tendría que odiarla mucho más por ser una mentirosa, por todo lo que le había hecho, pero siempre volvía a caer —. ¿Cómo… como está Hime-chan? – Preguntó al fin, bajando la mirada.

—Ella está bien, pero eso es algo que no te importa – La ojiperla se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, tanto que sintió el dolor del roce sobre su piel, pero eso no importaba, tenía que alejarse cuanto antes de Naruto, estar cerca de él le hacía muy mal.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar lejos de él, pero sus pasos se sentían como golpes a su corazón. Odiaba sufrir así por él ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo aún? Si Naruto solamente pensaba en dañarla, no tenía intensiones de devolverle lo que ella sentía por él.

—Soy un imbécil Hinata, soy un estúpido por amar a alguien como tú – Susurró el rubio, sin que nadie más que sí mismo pudiera oír sus palabras. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que demostrarle a Hinata que ya no sentía nada por ella, por eso mismo le pediría su ayuda a Sakura, porque _usarla_ tampoco era de su agrado.

Hinata por su parte llegó hasta su oficina, pero antes de entrar posó sus ojos sobre la figura de una chica pelirroja, la cual estaba ordenando una serie de documentos en una carpeta. Se trataba de la secretaria de su esposo, Karin, la amante de Sasuke –lo sabía porque él se lo había confesado-. Por un momento sintió pena por ella, pero al final solamente decidió dejarlo, ya que ese asunto no le concernía, porque no se sentía ofendida por ello.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Estaban todos los representantes de Konoha Corp en la sala de reuniones, discutiendo un importante tema sobre un trato con una empresa publicitaria; Sunshine. Tendrían una cena importante con sus representantes dentro de tres días, así que estaban afinando quienes asistirían y quienes tenían otros compromisos.

—Eso quiere decir que tanto Neji como Tenten no podrán asistir – Comentó Sasuke con seriedad, mirando a los que estaban frente a su presencia —. ¿Qué hay de ti Shikamaru?

—Pf, es demasiado problemático, pero no puedo faltar – Respondió soltando un suspiro el pelinegro, notando como la hermana de su amigo le miraba sonriente, cosa que lo ponía de los nervios, si tan sólo se le pudiera quitar esa estúpida fobia, que por cierto era algo totalmente ridículo, cualquiera en su lugar estaría saltando en un pie.

—Yo llegaré un poco tarde – Dijo Gaara, quien apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y a su vez, el rostro sobre sus manos. Estaba tan serio como siempre, observando de reojo al nuevo accionista, no sabía por qué pero Naruto le daba cierta desconfianza, o más bien, sí sabía por qué; había sido hace dos días.

_Iba de camino hacia la cafetería, buscando a su linda secretaria para admirarla un rato, y tal vez aprovechar de hacer un acercamiento, no pensaba quedarse con las ganas de tenerla._

_De pronto notó a Hinata, la cual estaba parada junto al ascensor. Iba a acercarse a saludarla, después de todo –y desde la secundaria- ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos, pero de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba a la chica, estaba enojado y la volteó bruscamente; era Naruto._

—_Suéltame, aléjate de mí – Dijo ella, con la voz quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar._

—_Te mereces mi desprecio Hinata Hyûga, no sabes cuánto… cuánto me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó, eres de lo peor – Musitó lleno de ira, tratando de atacarla, de lastimarla de frente, cosa que obviamente consiguió, pues la ojiperla salió corriendo de ahí._

_El pelirrojo sólo se quedó en silencio, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ver, pero por más que lo pensaba no se explicaba esa extraña escena._

—Bien, entonces creo que eso es todo – Sasuke volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gaara. El azabache miró a Naruto, quien se veía algo distraído mirando hacia la ventana, que estaba justamente a su lado. Hinata tenía sus ojos puestos sobre él, pero Naruto parecía ignorar su presencia —. Naruto ¿Está todo en orden para ti?

—Sí, no habrá problemas en que yo asista – Respondió, volteando hacia Sasuke y posando fugazmente su mirada sobre la Hyûga. Miró también a Neji, él era el hijo de Hizashi Hyûga, como sea que hubiesen sido las cosas un Hyûga era el asesino de su padre, así que también le odiaba, odiaba a toda esa familia, excepto a esa pequeña niña, la dulce Hime, al menos tenía suficiente consciencia como para saber que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto.

—Perfecto – Justo en ese instante el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, así que se puso de pie y saló de la sala, dejando a los demás en silencio, claro que éste no duró demasiado.

—Tengo ciertas dudas que quisiera plantearte, Naruto – Dijo Gaara en tono algo desafiante, el cual notaron todos los presentes, en especial Shikamaru, pues se daba cuenta de que efectivamente, no era el único que desconfiaba de Naruto, incluso Gaara se tomaba el tema con demasiada seriedad. 

—Claro, cuando quieras – Respondió el aludido como si nada, es que en realidad no sospechaba para nada lo que había sucedido.

Hinata se levantó, ya estaba cansada de tener que verle la cara a Naruto, esto era todo por hoy, como ya todo estaba arreglado no necesitaba quedarse más tiempo, así que se dirigió a la puerta. Afuera vio a Sasuke, al parecer hablando con su padre, pues dijo su nombre en tono enojado y frunció el ceño, después de eso colgó.

—¿Malas noticias?

—Papá simplemente me llamaba para estupideces, como siempre – Respondió, guardando el celular en su bolsillo. Miró a Hinata y seguidamente echó un vistazo a Karin, quien estaba –como siempre- en su puesto de trabajo. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia su costado, recordando lo que había sucedido ayer con ella.

Todos los demás salieron de la sala luego de un rato. Tenten iba hablando muy animada con Kankuro, mientras que Neji les miraba con el ceño fruncido. No entendía por qué, pero odiaba verlos juntos, no podía soportarlo.

—_La odio, es tan tonta… ¿Por qué demonios se tiene que creer la gran cosa? _– Pensaba cabreado, aún observándola, perdiéndose en su sonrisa, en los gestos que hacía cada vez que Kankuro le decía algo gracioso; eso era lo más desesperante de todo, no poder dejar de verla.

—Se te caerá la baba – Le susurró Gaara, haciendo que en lugar de reír con la broma, se molestara aún más, pero el pelirrojo sabía que eso pasaría, así que sólo siguió caminando.

—Idiota – Susurró el Hyûga.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¿De verdad sucedió eso cuando le llamaste? – Preguntó incrédula la chica de cabello naranja, pues lo que le acababa de contar su amiga era bastante sorprendente.

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza, mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa y se limaba tranquilamente las uñas.

—Así es, por fin mi Kiba-kun es soltero, así que no tengo impedimentos para conquistarlo – Dijo felizmente, cosa que a Moegi no le pareció del todo, siempre había pensado que Hanabi era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería y hoy se daba cuenta de que nunca estuvo equivocada, no sabía que más podría hacer su amiga, era realmente atrevida y calculadora.

—No está bien que estés haciendo esas cosas, hacer terminar a alguien sólo porque a ti te gusta es algo muy malo – Opinó con el ceño fruncido.

—Bah, no me hables como una niña buena Moegi, tú sabes muy bien que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, así me enseñaron que debía ser – Por un momento pareció enfurecer —. Nunca seré como la estúpida de Hinata, siempre dejándose someter por los demás como les diera la gana, yo no seré así… no quiero una vida como la suya – La verdad era que desde hace mucho tiempo Hanabi sabía la verdad acerca de su hermana, que había sido obligada a casarse con Sasuke Uchiha, así como también que había escapado para no hacerlo, pero la muy idiota había regresado con el rabo entre las piernas ¿De qué se quejaba ahora si fue ella la incapaz de luchar por su felicidad?

—Hanabi-chan… - Musitó sorprendida Moegi, nunca la había visto con esa expresión antes, algo parecía afectarle fuertemente.

Los dos chicos iban acercándose a las jóvenes que estaban sentadas en la cafetería de la universidad. Konohamaru traía en sus manos un chocolate y no dejaba de ver hacia donde se encontraban las muchachas.

—¿De verdad crees que es buena idea? Es decir… ¿No se vería un poco extraño que haya cambiado de gustos de un día para el otro? – Cuestionó arqueando una ceja, pero su amigo sólo negó con la cabeza, como confirmando que todo estaba bien, que sólo siguiera adelante con el plan y ya.

—Tú sólo haz lo que te digo, ya verás como Hanabi te hará más caso una vez que se sienta ignorada, eso es lo que les atrae a las chicas como ella – Dijo con sabiduría Udon, y una vez más Konohamaru se reprochaba el estar recibiendo consejos de él.

—Si tú lo dices – Bajó los hombros y se acercó a las dos chicas, que parecían tener una seria conversación, aunque no le importó demasiado interrumpirla —. Disculpen chicas, pero traigo esto – Enseñó el regalo a ambas jóvenes —. Es para ti, Moegi-chan – Dijo sonriendo, sin siquiera mirar a la Hyûga.

Por su parte, Hanabi sólo frunció el ceño, antes todas esas atenciones eran para ella, pero desde hace unos días el tonto de Konohamaru ya no le hacía caso, aunque en realidad no importaba, ahora que Kiba estaba soltero tenía el camino libre y debía aprovecharlo, no estar pensando en idiotas como ese.

—Felicidades Moegi, al parecer ya tienes novio – Y sin más, se puso de pie y se marchó enojada, a pesar de no saber la razón.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Estaba sola en el pasillo de la empresa, mirando las flores que adornaban la vista del lugar. Se sentó en una banca, bajando la mirada. A veces se preguntaba si era posible que algún pudiera odiar de verdad a Naruto, ya que por más que lo intentaba ahora, no lo conseguía, en serio lo deseaba, pero no podía.

—¿Te sientes bien? – Escuchó una voz masculina. Levantó la mirada, para toparse con dos ojos aguamarina que la observaban inquietos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la Hyûga, mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

—Gaara-kun, estoy bien – Respondió sonriendo, pero fingidamente. Él la miró en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—No tienes remedio ¿Verdad? Siempre escondiéndote detrás de esa sonrisa falsa – Entornó los ojos, notando a la chica dejar de reír, pues había sido descubierta tan fácilmente.

—Lo notaste… - Susurró con tristeza y vergüenza, por no ser capaz de disimular ante él, pero en verdad nunca había podido, incluso más que Kiba, Gaara podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo con sólo verla, desde que eran compañeros de escuela. Era cierto que se habían alejado mucho, ya no eran como antes, cuando iban juntos para todas partes, cuando el pelirrojo la defendía de los pandilleros de la escuela —. A ti no puedo mentirte, Gaara-kun.

—Pero tampoco me dices toda la verdad – Agregó él, haciendo que Hinata se sorprendiera un poco —. Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Qué se trae ese tipo contigo?

—No quiero hablar de eso – Evadió rápidamente el tema. No era capaz de decírselo, no a él, no quería que su amigo se enterara de los enredos que tenía con Uzumaki, porque ambos se apreciaban demasiado, aunque en su tiempo las cosas fueron muy diferentes por parte de ella.

Gaara fue su primer amor, aún antes de conocer a Naruto, cuando estaba en segundo año y le conoció, luego de que el chico la salvara de unos alumnos delincuentes que la querían asaltar. Rápidamente se convirtieron en amigos, él era el típico chico frío por el que todas se morían, incluso Hinata lo hacía, pues se enamoró de él, o en realidad confundió sus sentimientos, eso le dijo Gaara cuando ella confesó lo que sentía. Nunca sucedió nada entre ellos, Gaara se había enamorado de otra chica con la cual comenzó a salir, así que quedaron sólo como amigos y nada más.

Tiempo después sucedió lo de su compromiso con Sasuke, quien no iba en su escuela, así que se conocieron en ese momento, pero el Uchiha quedó prendado de ella apenas la vio por primera vez.

—Como quieras – Gaara se puso de pie, llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos, dándole la espalda a la chica —. Pero Hinata, sabes que a pesar de todo sigo siendo tu amigo, puedes contar conmigo siempre.

—Gaara-kun… - Susurró, soltando sin querer un par de lágrimas. Como extrañaba esos momentos, en que con un par de palabras y sin mirarla a la cara, él lograba hacerla sentir mejor. Se levantó sin esperar un segundo más y lo abrazó por la espalda, pero enseguida él se volteó y la rodeó por la cintura. Hinata era la única mujer a la que no veía como un objetivo, ella siempre sería su amiga.

Estaba escondida, observando la escena desde una esquina del pasillo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y presionaba con fuerza uno de sus puños; nunca se había sentido así.

—Lo sabía, ese bastardo es un mentiroso, un maldito mujeriego, sólo es eso – Fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri, antes de darse la media vuelta e irse de ahí furiosa. Se sintió tan dolida con lo que acababa de ver, era una verdadera idiota al haber confiado en sus palabras anoche, aunque hubiese sido por un solo segundo.

Tenía que centrarse, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le ganaran la partida; no podía _enamorarse _de él.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sakura entró a su departamento, dejando su bolso tirado sobre el sofá. Estaba cansada, había tenido un día muy pesado en el hospital, pero al menos le habían dado libre lo que quedaba del día. Se dejó caer sentada, cerrando los ojos para tratar de relajarse, pero enseguida sintió la puerta azotarse, lo que la desconcentró.

Vio a Ino, quién acababa de entrar y estaba muy enojada ¿O triste? La verdad no lo distinguía con claridad.

—¿Pasó algo malo? – Preguntó confundida, a lo que la rubia le miró como si estuviese frente a su peor enemigo.

—No, claro que no ¿Qué me va a pasar? – Habló en tono sarcástico, así que Sakura entornó los ojos, cuando Ino hablaba así sólo se podía deber a dos razones; nuevamente Sasuke la había regañado por llegar tarde, o había peleado con Kiba una vez más —. Lo único que me pasa es que terminé con Kiba para siempre – Respondió antes de tirarse a llorar sobre el sillón.

Sakura sólo la miró sorprendida, anoche no había visto a Ino, por eso apenas se enteraba hoy de lo que había pasado, todo se imaginó menos que algún día esos dos pudiesen terminar, si parecían los más acaramelados del mundo. Ahora entendía que incluso ese tipo de parejas podían tener diferencias.

—Oh, vamos Ino, seguro las cosas tendrán solución – Se agachó junto a su amiga, acariciando su espalda mientras ésta sólo lloraba —. _Qué extraña escena, ahora soy yo quien la consuela._

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

La noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad y todos se dirigían a sus casas. Tenten iba buscando las llaves de su auto dentro de su bolso, pero por más que las buscaba no las podía hallar.

—Aquí están – Dijo sonriendo, sin notar que delante de ella había una persona, así que terminó chocando con su espalda —. Auch, lo siento.

—Fíjate por donde caminas tonta – Le recriminó el Hyûga, quien sólo la miraba con esa autosuficiencia que le caracterizaba, como si fuera mejor que los demás, en especial ella.

La chica frunció el ceño al verle, lo había estado evitando desde que sucedió lo del ascensor. No se podía explicar cómo es que fue capaz de besar a ese idiota, pero de algo estaba muy segura; jamás lo volvería a hacer en lo que le quedaba de vida, antes de eso prefería morir de manera tortuosa.

—Eres un idiota y además mal educado ¿Qué no oíste que me disculpé? – Habló molesta, pero él no prestaba atención a eso, sólo miraba fijamente el movimiento de sus labios, hasta que la chica le notó algo distraído —. ¿Te pasa algo imbécil?

El ojiperla sacudió su cabeza, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda.

—No te incumbe, odiosa – Sin decir nada más, subió a su auto y partió, mientras que la castaña sólo miraba el camino que él había tomado sin decir una palabra, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

—Como lo odio… - Susurró, llevándose una de sus manos a sus labios por puro instinto —. Y a la vez… - No terminó su frase, sólo cerró los ojos y se golpeó en la frente, para abrirlos de nuevo y subirse a su auto.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto se apoyó contra la pared, mientras observaba que a lo lejos Sasuke, su amigo Sasuke besaba los labios de la mujer que él amaba, para luego abrirle la puerta de su auto. Se sentía horrible, como si le estuviesen clavando una daga en el pecho ¿Por qué tenía que ser él precisamente el que se casó con Hinata? Pudo ser cualquiera, pero justamente fue una persona que de verdad hacía que le doliera.

—Maldición – Masculló. Cerró los ojos con afán de no ver más aquella escena y por suerte lo logró, ya que cuando los abrió de nuevo ellos ya se habían ido; era lo mejor.

_Aún tengo en la mesa_

_Todos los restos_

_De tu rompecabezas_

_Aún tengo en mi boca_

_Todos tus besos_

_Aunque no los merezca_

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado su auto, pensando en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, de verdad no se explicaba por qué esto le sucedía a él ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de Hinata? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

_No sé donde tú te escondes_

_Pero hoy no me explico_

_Por qué_

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor, notando en su imagen su expresión cansada y dolorosa; estaba harto de sentir aquello, pero incluso el famoso consejo "un clavo saca otro clavo" no le serviría de nada, no había forma de sacar a Hinata de sí mismo, tal como hace seis años, aún la llevaba enterrada en su corazón.

_Estoy perdido en el pasado_

_Todo lo que pudo ser_

_Estoy buscando sin sentido_

_El recuerdo de tu piel_

_Estoy cansado de amarte tanto_

_Y de estas ganas de volver_

_Junto a ti_

Dio un pequeño golpe al techo del auto y se subió, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Luego de eso simplemente encendió el motor, en busca de su refugio.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Caminaba con el entrecejo arrugado hacia la parada de autobuses, ya que el dinero que traía hoy no le era suficiente para un taxi. No sabía por qué carajos estaba tan enojada, pero se había puesto así desde que vio ese "abrazo" entre su jefe y la vicepresidenta de la empresa ¿Es que acaso también se metía con las mujeres casadas? No cabía duda de que ese sujeto no tenía límites, no le importaba con quien fuera, sólo quería salirse con la suya.

—No lo puedo soportar… no lo entiendo… - Matsuri detuvo sus pasos en seco, pateando el suelo con furia —. ¿Por qué estoy tan molesta? Nunca me había sentido así antes… pero cuando lo vi… yo… - Instantáneamente una imágenes se pasaron por su cabeza, eran de los momentos en que Gaara la había besado, lo que sintió cuando sus labios estuvieron en contacto. No había sentido eso con nadie, ni siquiera con su prometido; Sasori jamás le había provocado esa sensación frenética que su jefe le causaba con su sola mirada.

Miró al suelo, dibujando una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica en sus labios rosados.

—¿Será que esto… son celos? – Se preguntó, llevándose la mano derecha al corazón, en donde presionó con fuerza la tela de su blusa.

Era una tonta, de verdad lo era ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo celos? No había razón, no tenía que haberla.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Dos días después…

La noche de la reunión con Sunshine había llegado. Naruto estaba caminando hacia el lugar de la cena, dentro de un lujoso restaurante en donde se había reservado una gran mesa para todos los integrantes.

Caminó muy seguro de sí mismo, hasta que llegó al sitio y vio con los ojos abiertos como platos –a través de sus anteojos de sol- a la chica que estaba sentada en la mesa junto a sus compañeros de trabajo. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, y sus ojos eran violáceos, muy claros.

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, más aún cuando ella también lo observó, con la misma expresión desencajada.

—_Es Shion… _- Pensó, rogando por que ella no dijera su nombre, si lo hacía todo estaría acabado, de verdad estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Naruto? – Susurró la rubia, pero muy bajito, así que nadie pudo oírle, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que no debía dar a conocer su relación con él, al menos no ahora.

Sin embargo Naruto tenía miedo, por primera vez desde que entró en esa empresa sentía miedo, miedo de ser _descubierto_.

Continuara…

Avance:

La identidad de Naruto podría ser revelada en cualquier momento por Shion, quien se siente igual de confundida al volver a verlo en estas circunstancias. Sakura discute fuertemente con Sasuke, lo que termina en algo totalmente inesperado para ambos. Gaara y Matsuri tienen un acercamiento más tranquilo, en donde hablan y se conocen un poco mejor. Shikamaru y Temari se unen en busca de respuestas a lo que él vio. Hanabi está más que decidida a conquistar a Kiba, así que hará lo que sea para conseguirlo, pero no esperaba que alguien más a parte de Ino le apareciera en el camino. Hime-chan al fin vuelve a ver al señor sol, lo que la hace muy feliz. Hinata y Naruto hablan nuevamente, exponiendo sus sentimientos, pero se sienten frenados una vez más por la situación. Sai investiga en los viejos archivos de la policía, hallando el nombre que buscaba y una interesante información.

Próximo capítulo: Atando cabos.

Pequeño Omake:

Matsuri está sentada y cruzada de brazos, mientras que Sari observa la televisión.

—Estamos aquí, en nuestras entrevistas a los personajes de Naruto versión dos, hoy con las lindas Matsuri-chan y Sari-chan – Digo sosteniendo un micrófono, mientras me acerco hacia Matsuri —. Matsuri, dinos qué opinas sobre el capítulo de hoy.

—Que Sabaku No Gaara es un idiota y lo odio – Responde fríamente, para luego hacerme un desprecio.

—Eh… - Profiero desconcertada, con una gotita resbalando por mi frente.

—¡Eso se llaman celos Matsuri! – Grita Sari y al instante Matsuri le arroja un cojín del sofá en la cabeza, lo que deja a Sari fuera de combate.

—Cielos, creo que la entrevista terminó – Relato mientras hago un gesto a la cámara para que corten la transmisión.

Fin Omake.

**00000000000000**

**Y fin.**

**¿Qué será lo que tienen que ver Naruto y Shion?**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**¿De quién creen que será el nombre que da como resultado la investigación de Sai?**

**Bueno, todo eso y más en la conti ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	14. Atando cabos

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas noches a todos y todas ^^**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews para este fic, me hacen muy feliz, así que espero que este capítulo les agrade, sin embargo les garantizo una cosa, y esa es que en el próximo verán algo que les agradará mucho, ya verán.**

**Canción: Déjame ir – Paty Cantú.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 13: Atando cabos**

—N… - Shion se levantó de la mesa de improvisto, sin embargo no fue capaz de acabar de pronunciar aquel nombre, porque vio claramente como el rubio le hacía un gesto de silencio, que no lo delatara, entonces Shion lo entendió todo y trató de zafarse —. Eh… yo… debo ir al baño, regreso enseguida – Avisó, tomando su cartera y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Se preguntó Gaara con el ceño fruncido, pues se suponía que esta era una reunión seria, incluso hizo un esfuerzo por llegar temprano, ya que más tarde tenía otros compromisos.

—Seguro algo le cayó mal – Respondió Shikamaru, que como siempre estaba de mal pensado —. Que problemático – Susurró lo último.

—Eh, perdón por la demora pero… olvidé algo en mi auto, ya vuelvo – Dijo el nervioso rubio, bajo la atenta mirada de la vicepresidenta de la empresa, que a pesar de que disimulaba muy bien lo que sentía, aún le dolía verlo, le dolía demasiado.

Naruto hizo como si saliera del restaurante, pero en realidad se dirigió a la zona de los baños, en donde encontró a Shion esperándole, estaba de pie junto a la puerta y se veía enojada.

—¿Puedes explicarme que es todo esto Naruto? – Cuestionó en un tono de regaño, más bien parecía perfectamente informada de toda la situación del chico y en realidad así era, Shion sabía todo acerca de Naruto.

—Shion, por favor no vayas a arruinarlo, necesito que hagas como si no me conocieras, por favor – Rogó el chico, por primera vez parecía sumiso, dependiendo de alguien más, pero sabía que debía ser de ese modo pues Shion jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ese tema de vengar a su padre, ella era una persona que usaba otros métodos.

—No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas hecho Naruto ¿Qué va a decir mi tía Kushina si se entera de esto?

—Mi madre ya lo sabe todo, no ha podido detenerme – Naruto volvió a mirar a la joven rubia, quien tenía el ceño fruncido —. Por favor no me delates prima, déjame hacer esto, lo necesito.

Ella sólo le miró en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente no fue capaz de soportar la mirada de súplica de su primo Naruto Namikaze, así que terminó por suspirar y asentir con la cabeza.

—Sólo no arruines mi negocio ¿Me oyes? Yo haré como si no te conociera, eso es todo, querido primo que supuestamente falleció hace años – Dijo con burla, sabía que ese no era un tema para andar hablando a la ligera pero de verdad quería molestar a Naruto, lo cual consiguió sin mucha dificultad, pues debido a su presencia el rubio estaba muy sensible.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Miró la hora, eran pasadas las diez de la noche y ella estaba frente al cruce del tránsito. Las cosas no habían estado bien, tal y como lo esperaba, pues a pesar del tiempo en que su madre llevaba en esa clínica no parecía mejorar en lo más mínimo, cada vez que la visitaba estaba peor, cada día más trastornada.

—Cielos, no sé qué gano con gastar tanto dinero en esa clínica siquiátrica, mamá siempre está igual cuando la visito – Susurró Tenten. Hacía bastante frío aquella noche, era seguramente perfecta para acompañar la soledad que la aquejaba, siempre, desde que era pequeña.

Cuando la luz del semáforo cambió, cruzó la calle, cerrándose un poco el abrigo, acababan de entrar en otoño y el clima había cambiado drásticamente.

La castaña dirigió sus pasos hacia un pequeño y solitario parque, que durante el día solía estar lleno de niños que se pasaban ahí sus tardes, tal y como ella lo hacía cuando era una niña, realmente se divertía en gran medida en ese lugar y extrañaba esos hermosos días, que ahora no eran más que recuerdos borrosos.

Se sentó en el columpio. No había podido asistir a esa dichosa cena con la empresa, porque para ella su madre era mucho más importante y éste era el único día en que podría visitarla, sólo le permitían una visita por mes por cuestiones de su salud mental.

—Rayos, estoy deprimida, esa visita me ha bajado el ánimo hasta el suelo – Murmuró para sí misma, dándole algunas patadas al suelo para levantar arena.

—Tenten – De pronto sintió que alguien posaba una mano sobre su hombro, se alarmó y se puso de pie con rapidez, sólo que fue demasiado y se enredó, cayendo de cola al suelo, ante la mirada divertida de quién le acababa de sorprender —. ¿Qué te pasa, chonguitos?

—¿Tú? – La chica frunció el ceño, parándose mientras que el idiota de Neji Hyûga se burlaba de ella —. ¿De donde demonios has salido?

—Aparezco de la nada, soy un fantasma – Respondió Neji, mirando de reojo lo triste que lucía Tenten esa noche, así como también lo hermosa que se veía ahora que nuevamente llevaba esos chonguitos en el cabello, definitivamente le gustaba más así que con el cabello suelto ¿Pero acaso acababa de pensar que ella le gustaba?

—Muy gracioso, ahora resulta que al cubito de hielo le ha dado por ser comediante – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gracioso puchero. Neji la miró y frunció el ceño, tampoco es que quisiera ser comediante, sólo que con ella le daban ganas de ser distinto, de reír un poco.

—Eres una pesada, chonguitos – Dijo inexpresivamente, aunque por dentro le divertía ver las expresiones de enojo de la castaña —. Yo sólo estaba paseando por aquí y te vi abandonada, así que vine a preguntar si quieres que te lleve a casa.

—¿Tú siendo amable conmigo? – Tenten arqueó una ceja, eso era definitivamente algo que no podía creer. Neji por su parte, sonrió levemente.

—Es para que después no digas que soy un maleducado, pero en fin, si no quieres yo me voy, está haciendo muchísimo frío – El Hyûga le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, pero de pronto sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga de su abrigo y al voltearse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Tenten, que por cierto parecía no atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

—Está bien… me muero de frío – Accedió Tenten con la mirada baja y algo sonrojada, no le gustaba admitir que Neji tenía la razón, porque lo odiaba, pero en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a morirse de frío sólo por ser orgullosa —. Gracias.

—De nada – Dijo algo frío, caminando hacia su auto, mientras ella le seguía de cerca. Por alguna razón, cuando los dos estuvieron dentro, él se sintió algo nervioso, al igual que la chica, que lo único que hizo fue mirar por la ventana todo el camino, en silencio —. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué he decidido ayudarla? _– Se cuestionó confundido, al final ni él mismo entendía sus motivos.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¡Ino, ábreme la maldita puerta! – Gritó por enésima vez el castaño, pero nada, no había caso de que su novia le atendiera, mejor dicho ex novia, pues Ino había terminado con él y no había poder humano que la hiciera entender que él no tenía nada con la hermanita de Hinata, si para él era una niña, a pesar, claro, de que ella ya había crecido bastante.

—¡Vete de mi casa Kiba, o llamaré a la policía! – Respondió Ino desde dentro. Kiba no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso, sabía que Ino era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza y lo mejor era no provocarla, ella estaba molesta ahora, pero ya habría tiempo para hacerle ver el error que estaba cometiendo por creer en tonterías como esa.

—Demonios… pero ni pienses que me voy a rendir – Advirtió antes de marcharse, tratando de darle un nuevo golpe a la puerta, pero deteniéndose a mitad del camino. Soltó un suspiro y se alejó resignado, era todo lo que en ese momento podía hacer.

Dentro del departamento, Ino soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero enseguida cayó rendida sobre el sofá, soltando algunas lágrimas. Se sentía como una estúpida, sola y engañada por su novio. Sus historias de amor siempre terminaban siendo fatales, como cuentos de horror, porque a pesar de lo mucho que decían amarla todos los hombres la terminaban engañando, tal vez creyendo que por ser una modelo y ser rubia para lo único que servía era para la cama, pero ya estaba cansada de ese tipo de gente, no podía más con eso.

—Ya estoy harta, ya nunca me volveré a enamorar, los hombres son todos unos mentirosos ¡Son todos iguales! – Exclamó enojada, al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de la casa comenzaba a sonar. Se levantó en forma algo torpe y tomó el auricular, aún furiosa —. ¿Bueno? Ah, no Sakura no está, hoy saldrá tarde del hospital ¿Ay yo que sé? Pregúntale a ella – Y sin más colgó enojada —. ¡Hombres, son todos iguales!

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¿Pero que demo…? – Sasuke miró sorprendido el celular, Ino le había colgado la llamada de golpe y le había hablado de forma muy ruda —. ¿Estará enojada? – Frunció el ceño, pues no le gustaba que nadie le alzara la voz, pero lo dejaría pasar por esta vez. Miró hacia la mesa de la reunión y se dirigió de vuelta ahí, pues se había levantado un momento al baño y tuvo el impulso de llamar a su mejor amiga, cuando se sentía tenso necesitaba oír su voz, sin embargo Sakura no le respondía al celular, por eso llamó a su departamento.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que ya todos se estaban despidiendo, habían terminado la reunión sin él, pero en realidad ya habían tratado los asuntos importantes. Se despidió de las dos mujeres, Shion y Sasame y tomó de la mano a Hinata.

—¿Puedes irte sola a la casa? Tengo algo que hacer – Le susurró al oído, a lo que su esposa sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin siquiera preguntar qué era ese algo, a pesar de jurarle a Sasuke que iba a cambiar aún no era del todo cierto, no sentía celos cuando lo veía con otra mujer, porque no lo amaba.

—Claro, estaré esperando en la casa – Ella ni se cuestionó si acaso Sasuke vería a otra, sólo se limitó a sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

Sasuke por su parte se despidió de todos, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó, no sin antes acercarse a su amigo Gaara para susurrarle unas palabras, el cual se acercó a los segundos después a Hinata.

—Me dijo Sasuke que te lleve a casa ¿Qué pasó? ¿Volvieron a pelear? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, no soportaba ver sufrir a Hinata cada vez que Sasuke discutía con ella por razones que no entendía, pero la Hyûga negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada de eso, sólo tiene otras cosas que hacer – Respondió con su tono de voz siempre suave y bajo, como toda una persona sumisa y temerosa —. Pero que bueno que me llevarás, así podremos hablar.

—Claro, vamos – Gaara miró la hora en su reloj de mano, aún era bastante temprano para la cita que tendría, así que no habría problemas en llevar a Hinata a su casa, a fin de cuentas le quedaba de camino.

Naruto les miró de reojo cuando se alejaron juntos, la verdad era que no tenía idea qué tipo de relación mantenían esos dos, pero sí que aquello le molestaba profundamente. Debía admitirlo y con todas sus letras, sentía celos, ahora se daba cuenta de que no sólo envidiaba a Sasuke, sino a cualquier hombre que se acercara a Hinata, porque a pesar de todo aún la sentía como suya, porque sabía que había sido él quién la hizo mujer.

—_Que idiota, soy un maldito idiota, tengo que dejar ese estúpido recuerdo en el pasado, ya nunca estaremos juntos ella y yo, no después de que me engañó yéndose y casándose con otro _– Cerró los ojos, acomodándose sus lentes oscuros, y partió hacia donde había dejado estacionado su auto. Quería llegar pronto a casa, pues ésta noche llamaría a su madre para enterarse de cómo iban las cosas en Okinawa, seguramente ella lo regañaría por terco, pero eso no importaba.

Y era cierto que por un momento tuvo miedo de que Shion lo descubriera en frente de todos los de la empresa, pero por suerte logró controlar la situación con la chismosa de su prima, que sí que servía para andar regando noticias por todas partes, por eso no pensaba contarle lo de Hinata ni aunque estuviera loco de remate, podría arruinar todos sus planes.

Hinata cerró la puerta del auto de Gaara y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. El pelirrojo subió en el asiento del piloto, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, al tiempo que acababa con una llamada por su celular. Hinata le miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna nueva conquista? – Bromeó, la verdad era que conocía el extenso prontuario amoroso de su amigo y no es que eso le hiciera mucha gracia, sin embargo no había nada que ella pudiera hacer ni tenía por qué meterse en la vida de él, esas eran cosas que sólo a él le concernían.

—Algo así – Respondió Gaara, usando la llave para hacer arrancar el motor —. Luego de dejarte saldré con ella, es una chica muy simpática que conocí en una fiesta el otro día.

—¿Sabes? Es curioso que aún no hayas intentado nada con tu nueva secretaria ¿Matsuri se llama? – Al oír el comentario por parte de Hinata, Gaara sintió que se atragantaba, no esperaba que la ojiperla le saliera con algo así, sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando —. Es muy bonita, la verdad me parece raro que te estés absteniendo.

El chico carraspeó, golpeándose levemente el pecho.

—No es que ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo, lo que sucede es que…

—Te interesa más de lo normal – Le interrumpió Hinata, completando la frase que ni él mismo se atrevía, Hinata lo conocía demasiado bien y podía darse cuenta de que él miraba a Matsuri de una manera muy especial, aunque tratara de negarlo y no quisiera admitirlo.

—No era eso lo que iba a decir – Dijo Gaara con cierto sarcasmo en el tono de su voz, pisando en acelerador para partir —. ¿De donde has sacado semejante tontería?

—No es una tontería, te conozco Gaara-kun, todavía recuerdo la forma en que… - La chica detuvo sus palabras, sabía que no debía hablar de ese tema, pero tampoco podrían evadirlo toda la vida, él debía superarlo alguna vez —. Todavía recuerdo la forma en que la mirabas a ella, recuerdo que me dolió mucho la primera vez que lo noté.

—No quiero hablar de ella, sabes que no soporto mencionarla bajo ninguna circunstancia – Puso el cambio de velocidad, mientras veía al frente con el ceño fruncido —. Y sabes muy bien que me arrepiento de haberte rechazado a ti por ella.

—Eso ya no viene al caso, yo te quería, pero tú la amabas a ella, no tienes de qué arrepentirte.

—Hinata, basta, te dije que no quiero hablar de esa mujer – Gaara aún seguía mirando al frente, pero en sus ojos podía notarse tal mezcla de sentimientos, odio, rabia y dolor, que Hinata prefirió callarse, era obvio que él aún no superaba el tema para nada, todavía le afectaba y era por eso que se comportaba así con las mujeres, porque sentía que todas eran como ella y se merecían una lección, eran todas mentirosas y manipuladoras, _incluso Matsuri. _

—Perdóname, te prometo que no volveré a mencionarla, sólo te diré algo – La chica no lo miraba, sólo podía ver por la ventana, esperando que sus palabras sirvieran de algo —. No todas las mujeres somos iguales, y si de verdad Matsuri-chan es especial para ti será mejor que tengas eso en cuenta.

Gaara no dijo nada al respecto, desde el principio aquella castaña había sido diferente para él, aparte de ser hermosa era extremadamente sencilla y tierna, pero no sabía hasta que punto ella permanecería siendo así, no podía saber si ella le mentía, por eso era mejor no confiar en nadie, tal como lo hacía ahora.

Hinata no quiso seguir hablando de ello, había recordado que al día siguiente tendría la famosa cita que Kiba le había hecho con Shino en el sicólogo, aún así estaba tratando de darle consejos a alguien más.

Que ironía.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¿Así que el jefecito te dijo eso? – Cuestionó Sari a su amiga, la cual se estaba dando un baño de espuma. La chica del cabello más largo estaba junto a ella, pero fuera de la bañera —. Perdóname que te lo diga, pero sería muy estúpido de tu parte creerle.

—Lo sé, después de eso lo vi abrazado con otra mujer, no sabes que rabia me dio – Dijo Matsuri, dándole leves golpecitos al agua, de la cual sólo saltaba la espuma —. Sé muy bien que él es un idiota mujeriego.

—Ay amiga ¿Por qué siento que hablas con cierto deje de celos? – Le preguntó Sari con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Matsuri respondió tirándole un poco de espuma en la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías Sari ¿Yo celosa? Por favor – Rió la castaña, aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que su mejor amiga tenía la razón, ella en serio estaba celosa porque por un momento –aunque fuese breve- le había creído a Gaara sobre lo que sentía por ella, parecía ridículo, pero estaba muy celosa de Hinata Hyûga, porque se veía que el pelirrojo no pretendía nada con ella, a ella la veía de forma distinta.

—Claro, lo que digas Matsuri, pero yo te conozco y sé cuando te gusta alguien – Sari miró de frente a Matsuri, la cual se sonrojó levemente al sentirse observada —. Ese sujeto llamado Gaara, realmente te gusta amiga, y mucho.

Matsuri sólo negó con la cabeza y entornó los ojos, podía dejar que Sari hablara lo que quisiera, pero nunca tendría la razón, eso ni pensarlo, ni soñarlo.

—No es verdad, yo desprecio a ese hombre, que sólo nos ve a nosotras como un juguete, lo desprecio – Dijo con ira, mirando un punto inexistente en la pared, mientras que Sari sólo suspiraba, si ella estaba tan segura de su posición no tenía caso que le dijera otra cosa, pues sola se daría cuenta de su error.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sasuke se detuvo frente al hospital general, aunque claro que lo hizo en una zona autorizada. Sonrió levemente al ver salir a cierta peli rosa de ahí, la cual revisaba su cartera, al parecer buscando algo.

Él bajó del auto y se dirigió a la chica, no entendía cual era la razón, pero necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, porque desde que se habían peleado se sentía perdido, comprendía que a ella le pudiera molestar el haberlo descubierto con otra mujer, pero ni siquiera Hinata lo despreciaba de esa manera ahora, incluso después de haberse enterado de su aventura con Karin.

—Sakura – La llamó, a lo que la chica de ojos jade levantó la mirada algo asustada por haberlo oído de repente, pero enseguida frunció el ceño al verle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke? – Preguntó de mala gana, aunque no lo dejó responder para pasarlo de largo, sin embargo el azabache la agarró del brazo en forma algo brusca —. Suéltame, estúpido.

—Quiero hablar contigo y no te irás hasta que lo haga ¿Me has entendido? – Habló en tono demandante, dejando un tanto helada a la chica, que luego de permanecer un par de segundos en silencio, volvió a tratar de liberarse sin tener éxito en lo más mínimo, Sasuke tenía demasiada fuerza —. Basta Sakura, no voy a hacerte daño.

—¿A no? Pues yo no lo creo, hablar contigo me hace mucho daño, así que suéltame – Una vez más Sakura jaló su brazo para que Sasuke la soltara, ésta vez lo había conseguido, pero no trató de huir de él —. No quiero verte Sasuke, sólo déjame en paz de una vez, deja de atormentarme con tu presencia.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño verme si se supone que eres mi mejor amiga? – Le cuestionó el Uchiha y con justa razón, le dolía saber que Sakura no quería saber nada de él, más aún porque no entendía sus razones, estaba siendo demasiado concluyente por haberse molestado con él.

—Tú no entiendes nada, nunca vas a entender nada – Dijo Sakura, mirándolo a los ojos mientras intentaba mantenerse firme. A veces sentía deseos de mandar todo al carajo y decirle a Sasuke de una vez lo que sentía por él ¿Pero qué ganaría con eso? No haría más que verse aún más patética de lo que ya era, siempre mendigando un poco de su atención, siempre siendo la estúpida mejor amiga.

_Amor, que conveniente situación_

_Me has conformado el corazón_

_Con las migajas de tu amor_

_Por ti, no creo en mí_

_._

_Y aún así pides más_

Sin decir más le dio la espalda y pretendió alejarse corriendo, pero nuevamente él la detuvo, ésta vez abrazándola.

—No te vayas – Le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer por completo —. Sé que soy un idiota que no entiende nada, pero por eso mismo te ruego que me expliques ¿Por qué dices que te hago daño? – Preguntó, recargando su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica —. ¿Por qué te lastimaría si eres mi mejor amiga?

—Precisamente por eso, porque soy tu mejor amiga es que me lastimas – Sakura se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mirarlo, pero ésta vez con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas —. Porque nunca seré más que eso para ti, y no es lo que yo quiero.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – Cuestionó el azabache confundido, aunque había logrado captar algo en las sutiles palabras de la chica, no quería creerlo, no podía hacerlo a menos que ella lo dijera en forma directa, sino simplemente se haría el desentendido.

Por su parte Sakura ya se sentía cansada de todo, de fingir que todo estaría bien y que serían los mismos amigos de siempre, porque estaba claro que desde que había descubierto que Sasuke tenía a esa mujer ya nada era igual entre ellos, él no era capaz de confiarle todo a ella y ella ya no deseaba seguir sufriendo por mantener en secreto sus sentimientos; sólo quería alearlo de su vida y si no decía la verdad él jamás la dejaría tranquila, porque Sasuke era demasiado terco.

—Quiero decir que… que yo siempre… - La peli rosa dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar, era la única forma de escapar de todo —. Quiero decir que yo te amo Sasuke – Los ojos negros del azabache se abrieron tanto que pensó que se salían de sus cuencas, aquella confesión lo había tomado con la guardia baja, estaba totalmente desarmado —. Yo siempre te he amado – Sakura continuó —. Incluso desde antes de que te casaras con Hinata, no sabes lo que me dolió que tú… que tú me pidieras que fuera tu madrina de bodas… no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando nació tu hija… cuando me decías todo lo que amabas a Hinata, pero ya no quiero más esto, Sasuke ya no quiero verte nunca más.

_No me queda nada, que quieres de mí_

_¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?_

_Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir_

_Quién dijo, que una mentira puede hacer feliz_

_Más que la verdad "amor" no hablaba de mí_

—S-Sakura… - Él trató de moverse, alzó su mano a ver si podía detenerla, pero estaba congelado y no pudo impedir que Sakura se alejara, que se fuera corriendo del lugar, dejándolo aún en ese estado, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero sentía su pecho oprimido, algo dentro de él se acababa de romper.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Cuando llegaron al edificio de la chica él se detuvo. Volteó a verla y la notó muy concentrada en quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, pero al parecer se había enredado un poco, pues no lo conseguía.

—¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con gracia, desabrochando enseguida el cinturón de Tenten —. Eres una bruta.

—Hmp, mira quien habla – Dijo la castaña con burla, sacándole la lengua. Cuando se iba a bajar del auto sintió que la tiraban de la mano, haciéndole caer sentada dentro nuevamente —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿No ibas a darme las gracias? – Cuestionó Neji, a lo que ella lo miró mal.

—Por supuesto, sólo que lo iba a hacer cuando ya estuviera afuera ¿Algún problema? – Dijo Tenten cruzada de brazos y haciendo un puchero. Neji nuevamente quiso reír, realmente no lo entendía ¿Qué demonios tenía esa chica que siempre le parecía tan divertida? La verdad era que le encantaba pelear con ella, no podía negar que sin eso sus días serían muy aburridos.

—No, ninguno, puedes irte gruñona – Dijo soltándola. Tenten lo miró de mala gana y se le acercó a reclamarle.

—Gruñona será tu abuela, cubito de hielo – Le pegó un leve golpe en el pecho y se bajó del auto, a lo que él sólo la miró alejarse por la ventana.

—Me pregunto como inventa esos apodos que me pone – Miró al techo del auto unos momentos, hasta que decidió que era hora de partir —. En fin, me iré a casa de una vez – Y así fue que encendió el motor y se marchó, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Cuando Hinata y Gaara se detuvieron frente a la mansión Hyûga, los dos iban en completo silencio, al parecer su conversación no les había dejado en buenos términos, por lo que decidieron no hablar.

—Ya llegamos – Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo. Hinata le miró, pero no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad. Gaara notó lo incómoda que se encontraba –y que era por su culpa- así que trató de arreglar las cosas —. Oye Hinata… lo siento, me pasé hace rato.

—No pasa nada, fui yo la que dijo cosas que no debía – Aseguró ella, pero su amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú tienes razón, yo no puedo huir eternamente de mi pasado – Gaara desvió su vista, posándola sobre el manubrio, al tiempo que lo presionaba fuerte con ambas manos, molesto consigo mismo —. Soy consciente de que lo que hago con las mujeres está mal… pero… no soy capaz de confiar en alguien otra vez, no puedo hacerlo.

Hinata nuevamente guardó silencio, la verdad era que ella no era la mejor persona para oír los problemas de los demás, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que a ella misma le agobiaban. Pensaba en todo el daño que le estaba haciendo la persona que amaba y se sentía miserable, porque sabía que a fin de cuentas era ella misma quien lo había provocado. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su padre después de que él la encontró, si sólo hubiera sido capaz de correr a los brazos de Naruto, de explicarle todo, de decirle que esperaba un hijo de él.

—_Fui realmente una cobarde _– Pensó. Salió del auto de Gaara y al levantar su vista, se fijó en que afuera de su casa le esperaba su otro mejor amigo; Kiba, el cual estaba apoyado contra la pared de concreto, junto a la reja —. Kiba-kun…

—Hola Hinata – Saludó el castaño, inclinándose un poco para fijar sus ojos en el conductor del automóvil —. Hey, buenas noches Gaara.

—Buenas – El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de mano como saludo y luego miró a Hinata —. Nos vemos otro día Hinata, adiós Kiba – Se despidió, cerrando la puerta del auto para luego marcharse. Aún estaba confundido por toda esa conversación que acababa de tener con la ojiperla, pero aún más por eso tan extraño que comenzaba a sentir hacia cierta castaña.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kiba-kun? – Preguntó Hinata, dándole un abrazo como bienvenida. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío, pero prefería hablar afuera con él, en donde nadie les molestaría —. Te noto un poco extraño.

—He tenido muchos problemas, la verdad… quería hablar con tu hermana pero me dijeron que estaba dormida, por eso decidí esperarte – Confesó el chico de rasgos salvajes, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y mirando a su costado, con tristeza —. He terminado con Ino, o más bien… ella terminó conmigo.

—¿Cómo? – Inquirió la Hyûga incrédula, la verdad nunca imaginó que esa relación fuese a terminar, siempre les veía demasiado bien juntos —. Es una lástima Kiba-kun.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Entró llorando hecha un mar de lágrimas a su habitación. No podía creer que se lo había dicho al fin, que finalmente le había confesado a Sasuke que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado. Se sentía tan estúpida, era una verdadera idiota, pero al menos se había liberado de aquel secreto que la agobiaba día a día, ahora tenía muy claro que ya no quería saber nada de él nunca más, no lo quería ver jamás, ya estaba cansada de ser un soldado herido en mitad del campo de batalla.

—¿Sakura? – Escuchó la voz de Ino, pero no le prestó atención, sólo podía seguir llorando, escondiendo el rostro con esa almohada. La rubia abrió la puerta del cuarto y la encontró recostada boca abajo —. Sakura… - Pronunció en tono de tristeza —. No llores, ¿Qué te pasó?

—Se lo dije todo Ino, le dije a Sasuke todo lo que siento por él – Respondió, después de unos segundos de silencio, pero sin detener sus lágrimas. Se sentó sobre la cama, mirando a su amiga con expresión dolorosa —. Le dije que lo amo y luego salí corriendo, le dije que… no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

Ino se sentó a su lado, abrazándola.

—Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, aléjate de él Sakura, olvídalo – Le aconsejó la chica. Se sentía un poco culpable porque ella le dijo a Sasuke en donde encontraría a su amiga, pero nunca pensó que algo así iba a pasar. Abrazó más fuerte a la peli rosa —. Ningún hombre vale la pena, te lo aseguro – Dijo con cierto resentimiento, mientras el nombre de Kiba se cruzaba por su mente.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

El día finalmente llegó. Había sido una noche bastante difícil para muchos, demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, problemas que resolver. Así se encontraba Sasuke aquella mañana, por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho Sakura anoche. Nunca se imaginó que ella estuviera enamorada de él, jamás lo pensó, pero sin duda había sido una confesión que lo lastimó mucho, no era su intención hacerle daño a Sakura, la quería demasiado, tal vez más de lo que siempre había pensado.

¿Pero entonces que hacer?

¿Cómo podía arreglar una vida en la que se había equivocado tanto?

—¡Papi! – En ese momento escuchó la vocecita de su _hija. _La pequeña Hime ya se veía mucho mejor, el color sonrosado ya había regresado a sus mejillas y su sonrisa estaba más radiante que nunca. Esa niña era sin duda la luz de sus ojos, sólo por ella las cosas entre él y Hinata aún seguían forzándose, porque ninguno de los dos quería hacerla sufrir.

—Hola pequeña – La saludó, mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos. La niña llevaba puesto su pijama con flores estampadas, bastante mono, que la hacía lucir adorable —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¡Muy bien! Quiero ir a la escuela papi, estoy aburrida – Rezongó, inflando las mejillas como si fuera un pececito. Sasuke le miró, soltando una sonrisa algo divertida.

—No seas mañosa, todavía no puedes salir hasta que el doctor lo diga, estuviste muy enferma – Le dijo el azabache, pero la niña no cambió en lo más mínimo de expresión.

—¡Pero Hime-chan quiere ver al señor sol! – Volvió a quejarse. Sasuke no alcanzó a decir nada, sólo oyó como algo se caía al suelo. Miró al frente y vio que era un florero, Hinata lo había tirado accidentalmente al oír las palabras de su hija. Tenía el rostro algo descompuesto, al parecer le había sorprendido lo que oyó —. ¡Mami! – Exclamó la niña, corriendo a los brazos de su madre —. Mami, Hime-chan quiere al señor sol, el señor sol es bueno mami.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no entendía cual era esa obsesión de su hija con Naruto, pero estaba claro que él le agradaba mucho más de lo debido. En cierto modo le molestaba.

Hinata no sabía que decir para negarse, no había forma de contradecir a esa niña, en eso era igual a Naruto, demasiado cabezota.

—_Te pareces tanto a él _– Pensó con tristeza.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Llegó temprano a la empresa, subiendo al ascensor con rapidez. Matsuri no pensó que se encontraría con su jefe en ese mismo lugar tan estrecho, menos a solas.

—Matsuri – Susurró Gaara, recordando la conversación que había tenido anoche con Hinata. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en Matsuri como una chica dulce, diferente de las mujeres con las que solía involucrarse, incluso Hinata se lo había dicho. Desvió la mirada al sentirse perdido, hipnotizado por el oscuro brillo de esos ojos negros —. Buenos días.

—B-buenos días – Respondió la chica mirando al suelo, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Era humillante, ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos por más de dos minutos, porque entonces sus latidos se aceleraban y su rostro comenzaba a arder. Tal vez Sari tenía razón y él le gustaba, aunque fuera sólo un poco —. _No, no, él no puede gustarme, no puede… yo… yo voy a casarme con Sasori… yo… _

De pronto, al volver a repetirse esas palabras, de que se casaría en poco tiempo, no se sentía para nada feliz o ilusionada, al contrario; estaba asustada. Se suponía que debía estar dichosa por casarse con la persona que amaba, pero justo ahí estaba el _asunto ¿Verdaderamente amaba a su novio? _

Antes estaba segura de la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero ahora, cada vez que miraba a Gaara sentía dudas de ello, dudas que le clavaban como mil puñales haciéndole sentir una terrible incertidumbre, que la angustiaba.

_Porque una persona debería ser feliz estando con la persona que ama, pero si no es así, si esa persona no le hace feliz, entonces es porque no es la indicada._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso de ambos. La castaña fue la primera en salir, pero antes de poder alejarse hacia su lugar de trabajo, Gaara la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

—Espera… - Comenzó, pero no sabía como terminar, eso que hizo no fue más que un impulso por así decirlo, sin embargo no podía quedarse ahí parado como un idiota, y mucho menos ahora que ella le miraba de esa manera —. ¿Quieres… quieres acompañarme a almorzar más tarde?

—Y-yo… - La chica dudó por unos segundos, hasta que recordó su objetivo, lo que se suponía que debería hacer; _enamorarlo_. Le miró entonces, decidida —. Sí señor, sería un honor.

Gaara esbozó una leve sonrisa, soltándola para permitir que se alejara. También recordó su objetivo en ese momento, no era relacionado con sentir algo por ella, eso era ridículo, lo único que tenía que hacer era enamorarla, acostarse con ella y ganar esa apuesta.

—_Esa es la única razón por la que me acerco a ella, nada más _– Pensó con el ceño fruncido y una fría expresión en su rostro.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto miró por la ventana de su oficina. Estaba ahí en donde quería, tenía la oportunidad de destruir para siempre a Hiashi Hyûga, pero ahora estaba tan asustado de proceder ¿Y qué pasaba si estaba equivocado? ¿Si el asesino era Hizashi? ¿Qué haría si todo este tiempo odió injustamente a Hinata?

_No._

No era un odio injusto, ella lo merecía, ella le había abandonado cuando él más creyó en su inocencia, en su dulzura, en su carita de ángel. Hinata lo engañó, se casó con otro hombre y tuvo una hija con él, con un hombre que era nada menos que su amigo. No podía perdonarla, para nada, no había excusa para lo que ella le había hecho.

Ella merecía todo su desprecio.

¿Pero por qué no lograba odiarla? A pesar de todo lo que ya le había hecho. Cada vez que lastimaba a Hinata se sentía miserable, se llenaba de arrepentimiento, de dudas, sentía el irrefrenable deseo de regresar el tiempo, de hacerle el bien.

—¿Qué demonios me sucede? – Se preguntó, golpeando el escritorio. En ese momento, la puerta sonó. Miró hacia la entrada y vio como Shikamaru Nara abría, ingresando a su oficina. No sabía si estaba siendo demasiado escéptico o no, pero le parecía que ese tipo algo se traía entre manos, aunque claro, no tenía el tiempo para estar averiguando cosas sobre gente que no le interesaba.

—Disculpa, me envió Gaara a entregarte unas cosas, y dijo que si más tarde te puedes pasar por su oficina, quiere hablarte – Le dijo el Nara, mirándole con cautela. Naruto le parecía simplemente demasiado sospechoso.

Naruto recibió aquellos documentos en sus manos, para que segundos después el pelinegro abandonara la oficina. Después de eso el rubio se dejó caer sobre su silla en forma cansina.

—¿Qué debo hacer? – Se interrogó a sí mismo, imaginando aquellos días tan lejanos en donde solía ser feliz al lado de Hinata, esos días que fueron como estar en el paraíso.

Por su parte, Shikamaru se dirigió a su propia oficina. Cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y frunció el ceño con cierta molestia.

—Ese tipo de verdad es sospechoso – Dijo en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en ese lugar.

—¿Te refieres a Uzumaki? – Preguntó Temari, levantándose del asiento del chico, el cual la miró con la boca abierta, pues aparte de lucir hermosa, le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, primero porque no la había notado y segundo, porque había escuchado sus palabras y tan rápidamente las había comprendido; de verdad era una experta analítica.

—Temari ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Cuándo y como entraste? – Interrogó nervioso. Aunque a momentos parecía valiente en frente de ella, en otras ocasiones ese extraño miedo volvía y le impedía portarse como un hombre normal.

—Entré por la puerta hace un par de minutos – Respondió la rubia, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, aunque no quitaba para nada esa graciosa y a la vez seductora sonrisa de sus labios —. Y la verdad, vine aquí porque cuando me hablaste sobre Uzumaki hice un par de averiguaciones, ya que tampoco me da confianza, y encontré cosas interesantes que te quería comentar.

—¿En serio? – El pelinegro estaba algo sorprendido, siempre había sabido de la eficiencia de Temari, pero nunca pensó que ella le ayudaría en un tema como ese. Cambió su expresión de asombro por una de seriedad —. Y dime ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Esa información tiene un precio – Dijo, acercándose a él con pasos de felina al acecho, mientras que el Nara se pegaba a la puerta, nervioso —. Pero, creo que después te lo haré saber – Se alejó —. Por ahora, te diré algo – Soltó una extraña sonrisa, que parecía esconder algo —. Él no es lo que parece.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Busqué en los registros el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, pero no encontré casi nada – Miró hacia el escritorio, guardando cierto misterio —. Incluso me tomé el trabajo de investigar en Okinawa, sólo pude hallar registros a partir de hace catorce a quince años, como si antes de eso no hubiera existido.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo, la verdad era que esto que le relataba Temari lo dejaba aún más escéptico respecto a Naruto. ¿Quién era él de verdad?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sai estaba en la comisaría, en la sección de archivos antiguos. Miraba todas las carpetas antiguas, hasta que por fin se detuvo más tiempo en una de ellas. Buscaba con anhelo el nombre del fiscal asignado al caso del padre de Naruto, el mismo que había sido asignado al caso de su hermano, y finalmente, dio con él.

—Danzou… - Susurró. Había oído hablar de ese tipo, aunque claro, él ya no estaba en la ciudad, se había marchado a Kyoto hace muchos años ya, pero no perdía nada con intentar buscarlo, él le debía muchas explicaciones, tanto a él como a Naruto.

Siguió mirando, hasta que halló otro nombre que le llamó la atención aún más, alguien que aparecía como uno de los sospechosos del acto; _Hizashi Hyûga._

Sai abrió los ojos con una leve sorpresa. Definitivamente había algo escondido en todo esto, algo que él tenía que averiguar y, comenzaría por develar como había sido la muerte de ese hombre ¿De qué murió Hizashi Hyûga?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hoy no tenía muchos ánimos de atender a sus pacientes, las mascotas, pero Kiba sabía que el trabajo era trabajo y no tenía que estar pensando en su desgracia con Ino.

—Rayos – Suspiró, luego de despedir a una señora con su mascota. Salió y notó que ya había acabado con todos los pacientes de la mañana, así que ahora tenía un respiro y podría descansar un momento, sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta, notó a una persona que estaba parada al lado de la puerta del consultorio. La miró con cierta duda —. ¿Sasame?

La chica se sonrojó levemente y le miró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó confundido.

—Y-yo… quería hablar contigo… - Dijo algo tímida, aunque no fuera así todo el tiempo, simplemente no sabía que le pasaba con Kiba que siempre que lo veía la ponía así de nerviosa. O en realidad, sí que lo sabía, desde la escuela se moría por él.

—Claro, pasa – Le invitó el castaño con una sonrisa amable, haciendo latir el corazón de la joven, la cual asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la pequeña oficina.

Kiba nuevamente estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero la llegada de otra persona le interrumpió.

—Hanabi – Dijo algo enfadado, no olvidaba que gracias a ella –directa o indirectamente- Ino había terminado con él. Era justo de eso que le quería hablar anoche.

—Vengo a hablar contigo – Dijo en tono demandante la Hyûga, entrando a la oficina de consultas de Kiba, pero dentro se encontró con una sorpresita, había otra chica ahí, alguien que miraba a _su_ Kiba de una manera que no le gustaba para nada —. _¿Y esta quien es? _– Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Ya le estaba sonando el estómago del hambre. Algo que no había cambiado en él era su gusto por el ramen, lo seguía adorando como cuando era un niño. Se levantó de su asiento después de haber estado un buen rato leyendo los papeles que le había traído Shikamaru, pero al salir se topó con algo que lo sorprendió.

Eran dos personas, una que le hizo sentir la mayor rabia y odio de su vida, mientras que la otra le calmó, con esa dulce sonrisa que puso al verlo.

La niña se bajó emocionada de los brazos de su abuelo Hiashi, el cual sólo observó aquella escena con cierta sorpresa.

—¡Señor sol! – Exclamó, corriendo hacia el rubio, que sonrió de forma sincera al notarla tan saludable y bonita como siempre. Esa niña era demasiado dulce, por más que lo tratara sería imposible sentir rechazo hacia ella —. Señor sol, Hime-chan está muy feliz de verlo.

—Yo también, Hime-chan – Le dijo Naruto, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciando sus cabellos negro azulados, al mismo tiempo que se fijaba más atentamente en el azul profundo de sus grandes ojos. _Que raro_. Ni Hinata ni Sasuke tenían los ojos azules. ¿A quién habría salido?

En ese instante Hinata salió de su oficina y cuando vio a su hija y a Naruto juntos, sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta. Ella no quería que esto pasara, no quería que se volvieran a ver.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Matsuri se sentó a la mesa con cierta timidez. Ella y Gaara estaban sentados en un bonito restaurante cerca de la oficina, habían salido a almorzar como habían quedado, pero hasta ahora ninguno había dicho mucho.

—No te lo había dicho, pero estás muy bonita – Soltó de pronto el Sabaku No, notando como las mejillas de la chica tomaban ese leve tono carmesí que lucía tan bien en ella, que la hacía ver tan adorable.

—G-gracias… - Dijo bajando la mirada. Ya no sabía si ese nerviosismo que sentía era eral o actuado, no podía distinguir qué era parte de su actuación y qué no lo era.

Después de ordenar la comida, ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas triviales, no eran temas de mucha importancia, hasta que de pronto, sin querer, Matsuri puso el dedo en la yaga.

—Antes me dijiste que sólo una persona te había provocado sentimientos de verdad… - Comentó, queriendo indagar un poco en la vida de Gaara, en el significado de la tristeza de esos ojos —. ¿Quién era ella?

Por un momento Gaara quiso negarse a hablar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que nada se lo impedía y que como anoche le había dicho su amiga Hinata, estaba mal que evadiera el tema todo el tiempo, tal vez se sentiría mejor hablando de ello.

—Sucedió cuando estaba en la preparatoria – Comenzó a relatar, sin ser capaz de ver a los ojos de la castaña, la cual le observaba atentamente, intrigada por su repentino tono nostálgico —. Ella era mi novia, fue la primera… y la única… - Hizo una leve pausa, para luego emitir una sonrisa un tanto punzante —. Yo la amaba, estaba enamorado como un loco.

Matsuri sintió una leve inquietud en el pecho al oírle, al darse cuenta de que esto realmente lastimaba a Gaara. Era la primera vez que le oía hablar en ese tono, con esa tristeza tan sincera.

—¿Y que pasó? – Preguntó.

—Que se acostó con mi primo, en mi propia casa, en mi cama… mientras yo… - Apretó los puños con rabia —. Mientras yo como un estúpido planeaba darle un regalo de cumpleaños – Su expresión de pronto se tornó llena de ira, como queriendo golpear algo o a alguien, pero se calmó pasados unos segundos, relajándose —. Los descubrí después de unas semanas, no era la primera vez que me engañaban, él era como mi hermano y me traicionó… y ella…

—Gaara – Pronunció Matsuri, posando una de sus manos sobre la mano cerrada del pelirrojo —. Ya, por favor no sigas – Le detuvo —. No era mi intención hacerte recordar todo eso, por favor perdóname – Se disculpó, sintiéndose algo culpable.

Gaara la quedó mirando en silencio. Era verdad, por más que la mirara no podía pensar en ella cometiendo la misma porquería que le había hecho su novia. Matsuri era tan… _inocente._

—Sí, lo siento, me dejé llevar.

La chica esbozó una leve y dulce sonrisa, tratando de hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

—No te deberías afligir por eso, es cierto que lo que te hicieron fue realmente descarado y horrible, pero no por culpa de un par de personas que no valen la pena vas a echar a perder tu vida, no les des en el gusto – Le aconsejó Matsuri, causándole una leve impresión. La verdad era que él sentía que debía vengarse de todas las mujeres, que ninguna de ellas merecía su confianza, sin embargo acababa de confiar en ella y le había contado esa historia que tanto dolor le traía.

—_Tal vez no seas mala después de todo_ – Pensó el pelirrojo, sonriéndole.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, mirándole fijamente. Naruto y ella estaban dentro de la oficina de la chica, habían decidido hablar, mientras Sasuke se daba una vuelta por la empresa con la pequeña Hime.

La ojiperla no dejaba de verle con decisión, ya no parecía intimidada como antes, no mostraba su dolor como otras veces, ahora lucia seria y fuerte.

—Aléjate de mi hija – Ordenó, molesta. Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender ese afán.

—No hago nada malo acercándome a ella, es una niña que aprecio mucho, no tiene nada que ver contigo – Respondió, evadiendo el tema, mas a Hinata no le convenció para nada eso, estaba claro que estaba decidida a alejarlos, a no permitir que se vieran. Evitaría a toda costa que se enteraran de que eran _padre e hija_.

—Te lo advierto Naruto Uzumaki, no te quiero cerca de mi hija – Repitió, con firmeza. Se acercó a Naruto con rabia, dándole un golpe en el pecho —. No quiero que le hagas daño como a mí, no te permitiré que la lastimes.

—¿Por qué querría yo hacerle daño? – Cuestionó, algo asombrado y enfadado a la vez —. No digas estupideces Hinata.

—¡No son estupideces! – Exclamó la chica, volviendo a golpearle el pecho, pero ésta vez con más fuerza y más rabia. Estaba harta, no podía contenerse, no podía contener la ira, el dolor, _el maldito amor_, todo eso que la sofocaba. Comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces, como si con ello se fuese a quitar todos esos confusos sentimientos.

—¡Ya basta! – Le gritó Naruto, tomándola por las muñecas y acorralándola con cierta brusquedad en contra de la puerta de la oficina, haciendo que se diera un golpe en la espalda, pero eso no pareció importarle a la chica —. ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? – Cuestionó el chico, enfadado.

—¿Qué me sucede? ¡Me sucede que te odio! – Contestó alterada, dolida y furiosa, sin poder detener las estúpidas lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Pero ya no podía detenerse, tenía que sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro, no sabía que sus palabras realmente habían herido al rubio —. ¡Te odio Naruto Uzumaki, te odio porque no puedo dejar de amarte! – Gritó al fin, dejando a Naruto totalmente sorprendido.

¿Qué lo amaba? ¿Aún después de todo lo que él le había hecho?

—Hinata… - Le susurró, mirándola a los ojos, pero aún sin soltar sus manos para que ella no le golpeara de nuevo, aunque en realidad la chica no hacía más que llorar. Finalmente la soltó y la Hyûga, en lugar de golpearlo, sólo lo abrazó, sin detener sus lágrimas —. Hinata… - Repitió Naruto —. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué demonios todo tuvo que ser así?

Ella no decía nada, no podía hablar, el llanto se lo impedía, a pesar de las ganas que sentía de contarle todo lo que había pasado. Pero entonces recordó que ahora Naruto tenía novia, que Sakura era su novia. Ella no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, había vuelto a caer como una estúpida, una vez más se dejó vencer por sus sentimientos. Pero tenía que entender que lo que ella aún mantenía en su corazón nunca iba a suceder, que tenía que borrarlo.

—Naruto… al final de todo creo que no te podré olvidar, aunque ahora estés con ella yo… - Negó con la cabeza, separándose de él —. Olvídalo, olvida todo lo que te dije – Dijo antes de salir de la oficina, dejando a Naruto con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Le dolía el pecho, lo sentía apretado. Y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos desgarradores correr detrás de Hinata, decirle todo lo que él también sentía, pero no podía hacerlo.

_No podía hacerlo._

Continuara…

Avance:

Sasuke está muy confundido por lo que Sakura le ha contado, por eso trata de buscarla, pero ella no quiere verlo, lo que lo pone muy mal, yéndose a beber. Gaara y Matsuri siguen acercándose, descubriendo ambos que ya no necesitan fingir. Hinata sigue sufriendo por el amor de Naruto, sin embargo, sin que ella lo sepa, el rubio se entera de las verdaderas razones por las que ella lo abandonó, y no sólo eso, sino que algo aún más importante le es revelado, lo que podría darle un giro total a su relación. Sai trata de contactar a Danzou, mientras consuela a Ino por haber terminado con su novio, sin saber como aclararle que él no es lo que ella piensa. Mientras, Shikamaru y Temari siguen investigando a Naruto.

Próximo capítulo: Impacto.

Pequeño Omake:

Sakura e Ino están limándose las uñas sobre el sillón, viendo "Naruto Shippuden".

—¿No crees que Sasuke-kun sale muy sexy en esa escena? – Opina Sakura. Ino asiente fervientemente, casi babeando al ver la pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi.

—Le haría de todo a Sasuke-kun – Comenta Ino. Sakura le mira con el ceño fruncido y decide cambiarle a la televisión. Aparece un comercial de Tobi y ambas comienzan a reír.

—Oye Ino-cerda, creí que te gustaba Sai – Dice Sakura molesta, mientras que su amiga rubia se encoge de hombros.

—¿Pero no escuchaste? Sai es sexy, pero juega para el otro equipo – Responde la rubia como si nada, volviendo su vista al televisor. Una gotita se escurre por la frente de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que se pregunta mentalmente si eso es tan cierto como Ino cree.

—Ah, qué daría por que un día Sasuke-kun se quedara como Dios lo trajo al mundo para que todas lo podamos admirar – Susurra, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

En otra parte, están Sai y Naruto charlando, hasta que de pronto el pelinegro estornuda.

—Creo que alguien habla de mí – Dice Sai.

Por otro lado, está Sasuke saliendo de la ducha de la piscina pública, pero en cuanto va a buscar su ropa, sólo encuentra una nota de Itachi: "_Sasuke, lo siento, me llevé tu ropa pues la mía se ensució. Atentamente, tu hermano Itachi. PD: No te vengues de mí"._

Sasuke arruga el papel, al mismo tiempo que extiende su puño derecho hacia el cielo.

—¡Itachi, me vengaré!

Fin omake.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, no sé si me haya quedado tan bien, tenía algunos problemas de inspiración, pero he escrito lo mejor que he podido. En serio, que el próximo capítulo será un impacto total para el NaruHina, nuevamente, esta historia dará un giro en torno a ellos, porque pasará algo que Naruto no se esperaba.**

**¿Qué creen que sea?**

**Bueno, sin más me despido. Nos encontramos en mis otros fics ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	15. Impacto

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, después de que me han pedido realmente mucho esta continuación he tenido que tomarme el día para poder hacerla, y no fue fácil, dos veces se me pegó el Word y encima se cortó la luz por cuatro horas, así que podrán imaginar lo frustrada que estaba. ¿Pero qué creen? Lo pude terminar y además me agradó bastante como quedó el capítulo.**

**Bueno, espero que a ustedes también, yo sé que a varios les llegará la escena final.**

**Las canciones usadas son:**

**Hoy quiero verte otra vez – A Punto Cinco.**

**Supervisor de sueños – A Punto Cinco.**

**Un minuto de silencio – Beto Cuevas. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 14: Impacto**

Naruto trataba de razonar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de Hinata; _que ella aún lo amaba_. No lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo odiándola, planeando una venganza en contra de ella y de su padre, pero ella simplemente lo desarmaba como si nada, cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de dolor debía tragarse todo su resentimiento, puesto que lo único que provocaba en él eran infinitos deseos de abrazarla, de besarla, de volver a estar a su lado.

¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres del mundo, se había enamorado justamente de ella?

La debería odiar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no sabía que pensar respecto de todo. A veces lo único que deseaba era desaparecer del mundo y perderse en el más oscuro y recóndito lugar, para así dejar de sentir, para no percibir nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero eso era un deseo imposible, porque por más que se refugien en mentiras los seres humanos siempre sienten el dolor, la desdicha de vivir una vida que nunca quisieron para ellos.

Porque la única verdad que aún prevalecía en su corazón era que a pesar del tiempo y los errores, seguía amando a Hinata, tanto o más que el primer día que la conoció, cuando creyó ver al ser más dulce del mundo frente a sus ojos.

Esa joven perdida en una ciudad desconocida, que le enseñó con sus sonrisas que podía confiar en ella, que le demostró con sus besos el sabor y el color que tenía el amor verdadero. La misma que una noche se entregó a sus brazos sin reserva alguna, y la misma que al día siguiente le abandonó sin decir una palabra.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte como quiero? –se preguntaba frustrado, dolido. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer para arrancarse esos sentimientos tan contradictorios? ¿Acaso sería suficiente con quitarse el corazón del pecho, aunque eso lo matara?

No, creía que incluso así no dejaría de sentir todo aquello que lo sofocaba. Ni siquiera si moría y volvía a vivir, le alcanzaría para olvidar a Hinata.

¿Entonces por qué no luchaba por su amor? ¿Por qué era tan débil y no le decía que en verdad la amaba, cuando ella sí había sido capaz de hacerlo?

_Sólo debe estar jugando conmigo._

_Ella no me ama, sólo ha mentido, sólo quiere reírse de mí, quiere burlarse de mis sentimientos como antes._

_¡Jamás podría creer en sus mentiras de nuevo!_

Era justo eso, Naruto tenía miedo de creerle a Hinata, aunque muy en el fondo lo hacía, sentía pavor de volver a ser lastimado por ella, sin tomar en cuenta que él ya la había lastimado a ella mil veces más.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara y Matsuri regresaban a la empresa después de ese peculiar almuerzo que habían tenido, en donde él fue capaz de contarle el problema más fuere que había tenido en su vida, aquel que le marcó y le convirtió en un mujeriego descorazonado. Ella podía entenderlo a la perfección, podía comprender lo que debió dolerle a él ese engaño, por eso mismo ahora ya no lo despreciaba tanto como antes, cuando pensaba que él sólo hacía las cosas porque sí.

—Gracias –susurró de pronto el pelirrojo, llamándole la atención y haciendo que se volteara a verlo —. Gracias por haber escuchado hace rato, lamento que te haya aburrido con esas cosas.

—No me aburriste –respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa. Ambos esperaban a que el ascensor bajara, el cual abrió sus puertas frente a ellos luego de unos segundos. Bajaron un par de personas y ambos entraron, quedándose solos en aquel reducido espacio —. Me pareció muy lindo que… confiaras en mí –terminó, bajando la mirada y con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Gaara la miró entonces. Parecía tan frágil en aquel momento que sentía que cualquier mínima brisa que la hubiera azotado, podría haberla derribado, fue por eso que sin darse cuenta había terminado abrazándola, como si la quisiera proteger de alguna cosa por el estilo.

—Gaara… -murmuró Matsuri sorprendida por el repentino gesto. Él se separó levemente y ella pudo sentir su frío aliento perdiéndose en la piel de su cuello. Los nervios la invadieron de inmediato, sintiendo como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su interior —. ¿Qué haces Gaara?

—No lo puedo evitar –mencionó él dentro de su oído —. Cada vez que te tengo cerca siento deseos de besarte –ahora la miró directo a los ojos, tomándole una de sus manos para hacer que se posara sobre su propio corazón, que latía extremadamente rápido, lo que sorprendió a la castaña —. Dime Matsuri… ¿Es esto algo normal?

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó confundida ante la expresión de ansias que ponía el pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso es normal que mi corazón lata tan fuerte estando cerca de ti? –cuestionó Gaara inquieto, ya ni él mismo sabía si esto era una de sus tantas técnicas de seducción o si en verdad estaba siendo sincero, ya no lo sabía —. ¿Acaso… es normal que te quiera besar sólo con mirarte? –volvió a acercarse a los labios de ella, esta vez haciendo mínima la distancia.

Lo necesitaba, casi tanto como respirar, necesitaba sentir los labios de Matsuri contra los suyos. No era que quisiera desesperadamente un beso, sino que, quería desesperadamente un beso _de ella_. Por su parte la chica no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando el momento de recibirlo con sus labios, sin embargo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apenas lo notó, Gaara se separó de ella, algo acalorado.

—Perdón, será mejor seguir con el trabajo –habló algo frío, encaminándose hacia su oficina y dejándola sorprendida y ansiosa. _No era justo_.

—Gaara… –susurró para sí misma la castaña, saliendo del ascensor y sentándose en su escritorio —. _¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por ti…? _–se preguntó, confusa y algo preocupada.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Salió de la oficina ofuscado, le dolía la cabeza por tantas cosas que habían pasado y lo único que deseaba era tomarse algo que lo calmara un poco, que le quitara el dolor del pecho, de saber que siempre había estado tan ciego.

—Maldita sea –susurró con rabia. Alzó la mirada y vio a su secretaria, la cual obviamente le había estado evitando desde que su extraña relación clandestina había terminado. Con el tiempo se había vuelto muy dependiente de ella, porque era la única mujer que le demostraba algo de afecto, pero ahora que sabía la verdad acerca de Sakura no sabía que pensar, sólo deseaba hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

Porque no quería dejar de verla para siempre.

—Karin –llamó a la pelirroja, la que dio un salto algo asustada al oír su voz, alzando la mirada carmín para verlo a los ojos y notando su mal estado, pero eso ahora ya no era de su incumbencia, no tenía que preocuparse por él —. ¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

—Eso creo –respondió algo fría, buscando entre los cajones de su escritorio, hasta que halló la medicina que su jefe necesitaba. Se levantó y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de agua, sirviendo un poco del líquido transparente en un vaso de plástico, para luego entregarlo todo a Sasuke —. No te ves bien –comentó por fin.

—No he tenido un buen día, y anoche tampoco dormí demasiado –respondió sereno, tomándose la pastilla y bebiendo el agua de un sorbo —. La verdad es que últimamente las cosas no han estado bien conmigo.

—Me imagino, tienes cara de haber bebido –dijo Karin con molestia, haciendo obvio que aún no aprobaba el vicio del azabache, aún después de haber terminado todo con él no podía evitar que le inquietara su estado —. Deberías dejar de hacerlo, eso no es algo sano.

—No te metas, yo puedo controlarlo –aseguró con seguridad y mal humor, pero estaba claro para Karin que Sasuke no era capaz de controlar cuanto bebía, por eso estaba doliéndole la cabeza. Era una lástima que una persona como él, que se veía tan exitosa, estuviese echando a perder su vida de esa manera.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti –fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja antes de regresar a su asiento, al mismo tiempo que él dejaba el vaso sobre el escritorio de ella, con ira reflejada en su mirada oscura.

—No te pido que lo hagas –y dicho esto se metió al ascensor, perdiéndose tras las puertas del mismo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero más que nada el deseo impostergable de ver a Sakura una vez más y entender que era todo eso que se revolvía en su interior, porque ya no podía soportarlo, era como un sofocante nudo que no lo dejaba respirar y necesitaba deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

Por su parte, Karin soltó un suspiro de resignación. Ahora ya no estaba en sus manos lo que pasara con Sasuke. A pesar de que lo siguiera amando, había decidido renunciar a él por su propio bien, porque Sasuke jamás dejaría nada por ella y a pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, lo que merecía era un amor de verdad, no alguien que sólo la buscara como un consuelo o un plato de segunda mesa.

Ya estaba cansada de sufrir.

—Sasuke… –susurró en voz baja, al tiempo que daba un salto algo asustada pues alguien le había golpeado la espalda —. ¿Pero qué demo…?

—¡Hola, brujita! –escuchó una ridícula risa, que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Era un idiota, un completo imbécil que no hacía más que fastidiarle la vida, pero por alguna razón siempre terminaba subiéndole el ánimo después de que se sintiese una porquería al hablar con Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres lagartija humana? –cuestionó desdeñosa y con el ceño fruncido, haciendo reír al albino con su insulto.

—Oye, ese es nuevo –dijo el chico, refiriéndose a la forma en que ella le llamaba —. Pero ya te he dicho que no me pongas apodos raros, pelirroja, sólo llámame Suigetsu.

—Lo haré cuando te dignes a llamarme por mi nombre –dijo la chica algo sonrojada por tener que soportar esa clase de idioteces, arreglándose los anteojos —. Ahora, vete que necesito trabajar.

—Pero que amargada –rió Suigetsu, a lo que Karin simplemente bufó.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata estaba como perdida, no sabía muy bien en donde estaba parada debido a la conversación de hace rato con Naruto, sólo podía oír la vocecita de su hija, pidiéndole un poco de helado.

—Mami, Hime-chan quiere helado de piña –rogó la pequeña haciendo un gesto de súplica, el cual obviamente Hinata no pudo resistir cuando le miró, puesto que su hija sabía como chantajear a alguien con su carita de niña buena —. Hime-chan quiere helado –insistió, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la ojiperla.

—Está bien pequeña, vamos a la cafetería y luego buscaremos al abuelo, porque tiene que llevarte a casa ¿De acuerdo? –habló en tono dulce y maternal, haciendo que la niña asintiera con la cabeza. Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería de la empresa, Hinata estaba segura de que ahí servían helados deliciosos. Por otro lado iba sumida en sus pensamientos nuevamente, hasta que se percató de que Naruto se encontraba bebiendo un café, sentado en una de las mesas, pero más le sorprendió ver a la persona que se acercó al rubio.

Naruto aún seguía pensativo respecto a lo ocurrido con Hinata en la oficina de ella, sin poder llegar a una conclusión coherente del asunto. Fue entonces que oyó el sonido de su celular, contestándolo al mismo tiempo que observaba sorprendido a Hiashi Hyûga, el cual se le acercaba a él.

—¿Sai? –habló al teléfono —. No tengo mucho tiempo ¿Sucede algo? Ya veo… Kyoto… –después de aquellas vagas palabras, el rubio cortó la comunicación con su amigo, poniendo una sonrisa fingida al darse cuenta de que efectivamente aquel hombre parecía querer hablarle, por lo que debía lucir amable con él —. Hyûga-san –le asqueaba referirse a él de esa manera, le hacía recordar a esa fatídica noche en que su padre le llamaba igual.

—Uzumaki-san, que bueno que lo encuentro, quisiera hablar de unos asuntos con usted –dijo el hombre, tomando asiento sin permiso, a fin de cuentas la empresa le pertenecía por completo, sólo una mínima parte de sus acciones pertenecían a los Uchiha, la mayoría era de su familia, por tanto podía sentirse el dueño y señor de todo —. Espero no le moleste.

—¿Cómo podría molestarme? –rió el ojiazul en tono de broma, aunque por dentro sintiera una rabia que no podía aplacarse con nada —. Al contrario, es un honor para mí tener al mismísimo accionista mayoritario de esta empresa frente a mis ojos y sentado en mi mesa –Naruto hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonar halagador y no sarcástico, pero era bastante difícil considerando que odiaba demasiado a ese sujeto y que quería verle en la miseria más absoluta. Era irónico tener que sonreírle, escondiendo esos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su ser —. Y dígame ¿En que le puedo servir?

—Será directo –el hombre de ojos perlados le miró con detenimiento, con una inquietud rara en él —. No sé por qué… pero su cara me parece conocida ¿No será usted hijo de alguno de mis antiguos socios? –preguntó con cautela, notando de reojo el leve nerviosismo que envolvía al más joven, quién terminó por sonreír con tranquilidad.

—No lo creo –negó por fin —. He vivido toda mi vida en Okinawa, y desgraciadamente nunca conocí a mi padre, al parecer y según lo que mi madre me contó, él falleció antes de que yo naciera –mintió tan bien que hasta puso una expresión de tristeza por sus palabras, pero la verdad era que esa tristeza sí era cierta.

—Ya veo, lo siento –dijo Hiashi, quien aún se seguía mostrando serio. Por su parte, Naruto apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

¿Había dicho que lo sentía? Cuando fue él quien le arrebató a su padre… _maldito_.

—No se preocupe, usted no tiene nada que ver –rió con cierta ironía. Al abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos hacia una de las esquinas, pudo ver a Hinata parada junto a su hija, la cual se comía un helado de piña; su helado favorito. No podía evitar sentirse abrazado por una dulce calidez cada vez que veía a esa niña que le llamaba "señor sol". Si tan sólo no tuviera la certeza de que Hinata se casó con Sasuke sólo unos días después de dejarlo a él, esa niña podría ser perfectamente _su hija._

—Bueno –de pronto el Hyûga siguió hablando, ya que había aclarado su duda respecto al chico, tenía otros asuntos con él —. Me gustaría hablarle de negocios.

—Soy todo oídos.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Kiba se sentía muy tenso. Sasame se había marchado de su consulta luego de explicarle que tenía una amiga con una mascota muy enferma y que le gustaría que él la revisara, pero Hanabi seguía ahí, sonriéndole, y algo en todo este asunto no terminaba de cuadrarle, además estaba enojado con ella por haber confundido y torcido las cosas con Ino.

—Ahora sí –habló el castaño con el ceño fruncido, tratando de mostrarse implacable, sin embargo esa niña era difícil de doblegar, parecía hecha de acero inoxidable —. Hanabi-chan, quiero que me expliques que fue lo que le dijiste a Ino, no puedo tolerar que le hayas mentido acerca de nosotros.

—Yo no le he mentido acerca de nada –aseguró la Hyûga con el ceño fruncido y la boca curvada —. Lo que ella haya creído respecto a mis palabras es su problema, además… te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Hanabi-chan.

—No me cambies el tema –habló Kiba algo cabreado. Apreciaba a Hanabi, pero ella estaba tornando las cosas realmente insoportables y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría aguantarla, de verdad que era una chiquilla mimada que no conocía límites para obtener lo que quería ¿Pero cual era su capricho esta vez? —. Hanabi, dime por qué has hecho creer a Ino que entre tú y yo hay algo.

—Ya te dije que yo no le hice creer nada –aseveró la chica enojada —. Seguro ella malinterpretó mis palabras, pero ese no es asunto mío –habló como si el tema no tuviera la menor importancia, cosa que fastidiaba más al veterinario —. Kiba, yo vengo a hablar contigo de otra cosa.

—Dime que es.

De pronto Hanabi dejó de mostrarse tan segura como siempre era, viéndose algo más nerviosa, pero de igual manera se acercó lo suficiente al castaño como para rodearle por el cuello, sorprendiéndolo, porque nunca la hubiera imaginado haciendo algo como eso, para él Hanabi era como una hermanita o una prima.

—Que no te sientas mal por no estar con Ino, después de todo me tienes a mí –dio antes de posar sus labios sobre los del Inuzuka, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no se podía ni mover de la impresión. Entonces ella se alejó, aún sonriendo —. Y ya no soy una niña Kiba, deberías verlo.

Después de sus palabras se alejó muy campante, dejando al chico sorprendido dentro de su consulta, el cual sólo se pudo llevar una mano a sus labios, sin decir una palabra.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sai salió de la oficina de Kakashi con una cara de pocos amigos, puesto que no le había gustado nada lo que él le dijo. Era muy difícil localizar a Danzou en Kyoto a estas alturas, pero él no iba a rendirse a la primera negativa, tenía que insistir y hallar a ese hombre, él era tan culpable por encubrir el crimen, como el propio asesino que lo había cometido.

Subió a su motocicleta completamente negra. Solía tener un auto, pero se aburrió de él y lo cambió, la verdad es que era una persona bastante variable, que cambiaba sus cosas según su ánimo, por ende ahora se sentía mejor conduciendo una motocicleta, además le daba más estilo que el automóvil.

Por otro lado, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo la confusión de Ino respecto a su persona. No podía creer que ella en verdad pensara que él era gay, es decir, nunca le había pasado algo así y se preguntaba como es que ella llegó a esa conclusión. No podía tener tanta mala suerte de que una chica que le gustara lo creyera un volteado ¿O sí?

—Parece que sí –se dijo soltando un suspiro. Se puso el casco y partió hacia la empresa de Konoha, en donde debía estar supuestamente trabajando de fotógrafo, pero más parecía el asistente personal de Naruto que otra cosa.

Naruto… se preguntaba si algún día su amigo que estaba lleno de odio lograría encontrar la paz. A veces pensaba que él nunca podría ser feliz, que el hecho de amar a una persona relacionada con el asesino de su padre lo atormentaba día a día, y no estaba equivocado en absoluto, puesto que Naruto aún ahora no lograba aclarar todo ese revoltijo de emociones en su interior.

No le gustaría estar tan confundido como él algún día.

Condujo con calma hasta la empresa, en donde se detuvo justo en el estacionamiento, quitándose el casco negro para mirar a su alrededor. Fue entonces que divisó a la chica que en estos momentos ocupaba su mente, ella estaba saliendo de la empresa, al parecer se retiraría temprano hoy.

Se le acercó sonriente, dispuesto a aclarar de una vez por todas el mal entendido, no importaba que fuera a pasar con ello.

—Hola Ino-chan –la saludó haciendo un gesto de mano, a lo que la rubia respondió con una amable y efusiva sonrisa —. ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó él, refiriéndose a su estado de ánimo después de su rompimiento con su novio.

Ino bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza, pero al cabo de unos segundos la volvió a levantar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, haciendo brillar de sobremanera sus profundos ojos azules, esos que hipnotizaban a los chicos cuando la veían pasar, incluso más que los encantos de su cuerpo femenino.

—Estoy bien, ya lo superé –mintió la chica —. No me sentiré mal por un idiota que no vale mis lágrimas –ahora volvió a ponerse triste, pero rodeó a Sai por el cuello, alegrándose. En realidad lucía bastante bipolar —. ¡¿Por qué no salimos esta noche a un bar? –invitó animada.

—Eh, claro… ¿Por qué no? –respondió el pelinegro algo incómodo al sentir como los pechos de la chica se restregaban contra su brazo, así que no dudó en alejarse de golpe —. Si me disculpas debo subir, pero te llamaré en la noche.

—Sí, llamame con todo gusto, tú eres el único hombre en el que puedo confiar, porque eres como una amiga –rió la rubia, a lo que Sai puso cara de haber probado algo completamente amargo y luego entró al edificio de la empresa, aunque de pronto una extraña idea se comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza.

¿Qué pensaría Ino Yamanaka de ser conquistada por un homosexual?

_Podía ser muy divertido._

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sasuke estaba afuera del departamento de Sakura. Había ido a buscarla al hospital y le dijeron que se tomó el día libre, así que lo más lógico era que se estuviera refugiando en ese lugar. Sabía que ella no quería verlo, pero no podía soportarlo, necesitaba tenerla frente a frente una vez más para aclarar por fin que era ese revoltijo de sensaciones que se estancaban en su pecho.

—¡Sakura, ábreme! –gritaba aporreando la puerta una y otra vez, casi tirándola debido a su fuerza bruta. Estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que la persona del interior se cansó de sus golpes y decidió abrirle. En un principio sonrió aliviado de poder verla, pero al notar que ella había estado llorando casi quiso arrancarse el corazón ¿Por qué demonios la tenía que hacer sufrir?

—Sakura –la llamó, esbozando una leve sonrisa de alivio —. Que bueno, quería verte.

—Vete Sasuke –habló la peli rosa sin mirarlo a la cara —. Creí haberte dicho ayer que entre tú y yo no hay ningún tema pendiente, así que márchate lo antes posible, nuestra amistad ya se arruinó –y sin más trató de cerrar la puerta, pero una mano del azabache le impidió cumplir su cometido.

—¿Por qué decides eso por ti misma y sin tomarme en cuenta? –masculló con rabia, con verdadera molestia en su voz, pero también con dolor. No podía creer que ella sola tomara la decisión de ya no ser su amiga, sin siquiera preguntarle que pensaba al respecto.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos por leves segundos, para luego volver a tratar de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Me lastima verte como mi amigo, no quiero tenerte de ninguna forma en mi vida –con esfuerzo trataba de empujarlo para poder cerrar, pero él no le dejaba fácil esa tarea, puesto que con todo el peso de su cuerpo se apoyaba contra el marco para impedir que la puerta pudiese cerrarse —. Sasuke, por favor vete –insistió la chica.

—No quiero –fue todo lo que respondió él, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que trataba de ahogarlo cada vez que la miraba, pero entonces quiso deshacerlo y la tomó bruscamente por los hombros, estampándola contra la pared más cercana, dentro del departamento, al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a verlo a los ojos y que se hipnotizara en ellos —. No entiendo que me pasa Sakura, y necesito a mi amiga a mi lado.

—No juegues conmigo –dijo Sakura tratando de alejarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de dolor, puesto que Sasuke la sostenía muy fuerte —. Ya te lo dije, yo no soy tu amiga.

Él se la quedó mirando por varios segundos en completo silencio, viendo como ella trataba de apartarlo, pero él no quería alejarse de Sakura; _necesitaba a Sakura_.

—Eres una tonta –susurró en la comisura de los labios de ella, pero deteniéndose justo ahí —. Aunque ahora sé, que lo que menos necesito es a una amiga –Sakura se quedó con los ojos como platos al oír aquellas palabras, pero más aún al segundo siguiente sintió como si su pecho fuese a explotar, porque justo encima de sus labios se habían posado los de Sasuke.

Quiso liberarse de nuevo, quitárselo de encima, pero sólo logró sentirlo más cerca de si cuando él la aprisionó con todo su cuerpo contra aquella pared, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella con lentitud. _Maldición_. Nunca creyó que besarla se sintiera tan bien. El percibir como sus labios se movían tímidamente correspondiendo al roce de los suyos, la forma en que su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente tras sentirle invadir su boca con la lengua. Se sentía maravilloso.

—_¿Por qué…? _–fue lo que se preguntó Sakura mientras correspondía a aquel beso. Siempre soñó con que Sasuke la besara, pero en este momento era lo que menos quería, puesto que los sentimientos de ambos estaban demasiado confundidos como para tomar una decisión. Amaba la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca, pero con el dolor de su alma debió apartarlo —. Vete Sasuke –ordenó con voz neutral.

—Sakura… –habló el azabache en tono de regaño. Se sentía estúpido, él no había venido con la intención de que pasara esto, pero una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos no pudo parar, _no quería parar_.

Ella lo miró a los ojos entonces, con llamas en lugar de lágrimas.

—No quiero convertirme en una amante para ti, así que olvídate de esto –y al terminar de hablar, lo empujó, tomándolo por sorpresa, y sacándolo de su departamento para cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Sasuke nunca pensó en el hecho de hacerla su amante, ni siquiera recordó a Hinata y que él era un hombre casado mientras la estaba besando ¿Eso qué quería decir?

—¿_Qué demonios pasa conmigo? _–se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y trató de razonar. Fue entonces que pensó en Naruto.

_Naruto_. Ese bastardo que decía ser su mejor amigo era ahora el novio de Sakura y eso le molestaba mucho, demasiado. No sabía por qué, pero las ganas de pedirle una explicación respecto a eso eran cada vez más fuertes, aunque antes iría por algo de beber, la sed después de lo que había pasado le estaba matando.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Shikamaru se dirigía a la oficina de Gaara con su típica indiferencia hacia el mundo, aunque una vez cerca de la puerta notó la cara que tenía su amiga de la infancia, lo que no le gustó nada tomando en cuenta que ella era como un corderito al sacrificio del mujeriego de Gaara. Seguro que le hizo algo y por eso ella ahora se sentía mal.

—¿Qué tienes Matsuri? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, con muchas ganas de reclamarle a Gaara, sin embargo cuando ella lo miró sólo pudo notar confusión en su mirada, pero no tristeza o enojo. Era muy raro verla en ese estado.

—No me pasa nada –respondió la chica, pero se le notaba desanimada ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si por culpa de un hombre al cual le daban igual los sentimientos de las mujeres estaba dudando de todo lo que creyó sentir por su prometido. Tenía miedo de darse cuenta de que todo lo que se construyó con Sasori había sido como un espejismo que se podría llevar en cualquier momento el viento.

Shikamaru sólo frunció el ceño ante la respuesta que no lo dejó nada conforme, pero decidió no prestar demasiada atención y terminó por entrar a la oficina del pelirrojo, el cual lo sorprendió al encontrarlo casi en el mismo estado que el de su amiga.

—Gaara –lo llamó, para sacarlo de su ensoñación —. Traigo lo que te prometí.

De un momento a otro Gaara adoptó una postura seria. Era increíble como lograba de un momento a otro pasar de ser un casanova a un experimentado hombre de negocios, sin un fallo en sus cálculos, pero así era Gaara, como si tuviera una personalidad demoníaca dentro de sí.

—¿Es sobre Naruto Uzumaki? –preguntó con tranquilidad, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su compañero, el cual se sentó frente a él.

—Temari los recopiló por mí, tengo que admitir que es muy lista –dijo lo último en un susurro, que parecía más bien molestarle bastante, pero volvió su vista al pelirrojo en cuanto éste carraspeó su garganta.

—Te he visto demasiado cerca de mi hermana –comentó de pronto Gaara, cambiando totalmente el contexto de la conversación, pero aún así sonando tan amenazante como siempre. Para él su hermana era intocable, nadie, aunque se tratara de un amigo suyo, tenía derecho de acercarse a ella —. Espero no se repita.

—Descuida –fue todo lo que dijo respecto a ello. La verdad era que a veces pensaba que Gaara se metía demasiado en lo que pasaba entre él y Temari, y no es que pasara mucho considerando su problema de venusfobia, aunque en realidad sólo Temari se lo provocaba. ¿Sería que era ella la única mujer que le parecía realmente hermosa?

Justo después de eso se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, pero cuando fue a jalar la manilla de la puerta ésta se abrió antes, dejando ver la imponente figura de Naruto Uzumaki, el cual sólo tenía sus ojos azules puestos sobre el pelirrojo.

—Vine a hablar contigo –dijo sereno, casi ignorando la presencia de Shikamaru, aunque a éste no le interesó mucho, simplemente salió de la oficina sin más. Naruto no esperó una respuesta y se sentó frente a Gaara, el cual le miraba con afrenta. Tenía que admitir que desde el primer momento Naruto no le agradó para nada, siempre le pareció demasiado sospechoso —. Supe que tenías un asunto conmigo ¿No es así?

—Es como dices –afirmó Gaara, cruzando los brazos y sosteniendo su mirada fría —. Quiero saber que asunto tienes tú con Hinata.

—¿Es eso de tu incumbencia? –cuestionó Naruto arqueando una ceja, puesto que no le parecía que él debía meterse en cosas que no tenían que ver con él, sus asuntos con Hinata eran sólo suyos.

—Lo es –respondió Gaara con seriedad, sin intimidarse ante la mirada de desafío del ojiazul —. Hinata es mi amiga, y he visto como la hacías llorar, además, es la esposa de mi mejor amigo –no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el estado de Sasuke, últimamente lo había notado demasiado abandonado al alcohol y los vicios, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando entre él y Hinata y todo había comenzado cuando Uzumaki se apareció en sus vidas.

Naruto soltó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se puso de pie, evadiendo el tema.

—No creo que deba darte explicaciones –dijo antes de darle la espalda, sin embargo sintió como de pronto era jalado del cuello de la camisa e inmediatamente después lo estampaban contra la pared de la oficina con brusquedad.

—Te lo advierto, no quiero que te metas con mis amigos o tendrás que vértelas conmigo, hablo en serio, Uzumaki –su tono se oía realmente amenazante y por un momento logró intimidar a Naruto, pero fue sólo un segundo, puesto que al segundo siguiente lo apartó de sí y se marchó sin soltar palabra.

Sabía que de ahora en adelante debía andarse con cuidado con Gaara, porque ese tipo era de armas tomar y no hablaba sólo por hablar.

—Idiota… –murmuró con enojo, sintiendo como de pronto su celular sonaba. Observó la pantalla y notó que se trataba de Sasuke, lo que lo extrañó un poco.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Hinata dejó dormida a su hija sobre su camita y la arropó para que no se fuese a resfriar, más ahora que estaba muy delicada debido a su operación tan reciente. Se sentía como una tonta, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podía quitarse a Naruto del corazón. Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar, quería olvidarlo, pero realmente era imposible después de todo.

Podría decirle a cualquier persona que pasara frente a ella en estos momentos todo lo que odiaba a Naruto Uzumaki, pero la única verdad era que anhelaba verlo, estar entre sus brazos y poder decirle que lo amaba con todo su ser.

_Hoy quiero verte otra vez_

_¿A quién engaño si lo que hago es pensarte una y otra vez?_

_Hoy quiero verte otra vez_

_La soledad me está matando_

_Y manipula mi razón de ser_

Salió del cuarto de Hime y se dirigió al suyo, fijándose en que Sasuke –para variar- no había llegado y ya comenzaba a anochecer. Aprovechó esta oportunidad de encontrarse sola en su habitación y quiso revivir viejos recuerdos, por lo que caminó hasta el armario que sólo ella usaba para sus cosas, en donde sacó algo que realmente la hacía feliz.

Podía recordarlo con claridad, era un oso de peluche que Naruto le regaló aquella noche que estuvieron juntos, cuando no tuvo miedo de nada y se entregó a él por primera vez. Le dolía tanto pensar en ello, porque a pesar de todo lo que hiciera se arrepentía enormemente de ese pasado, de haber decidido dejarlo y hacerle caso a su padre, de lastimar a Naruto hasta el punto de volverlo un ser frío y sin sentimientos.

Porque de verdad había sido su culpa.

_¿Cómo retrocedo el tiempo?_

_Despierto este silencio_

_Te hice daño aquel momento_

Tal vez era cierto que lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad. Quizás Kiba tenía razón y Naruto merecía saber que habían tenido una hija, que no era la hija de Sasuke como todos creían, porque ella siempre le fue fiel al recuerdo de su único amor. Porque a pesar de saber que durante su adolescencia también estuvo enamorada de uno de sus amigos, ese sentimiento no podía compararse ni un milímetro con lo que sentía por Naruto, porque era un amor destructivo pero a la vez que le daba fuerzas.

_Tus palabras son sólo te quiero_

_Y ahora tengo la respuesta_

_Tal vez sea un poco tarde_

_Pero tengo que decirlo me haces falta_

_Y esa es mi única verdad_

Dejó que una lágrima opacara su vista. Ya había tomado una decisión, sólo quería que él lo supiera, no importaba si aún la seguía odiando, si seguía manchando los recuerdos de su hermoso amor con todos sus desprecios, porque de él había nacido algo maravilloso que era su hija y Naruto tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que habían tenido una hija.

_Cada recuerdo se hace triste_

_Si no estás más a mi lado_

_Cada día es oscuro y me refugio en el pasado_

_Cada recuerdo se hace triste_

_Si no estás más a mi lado_

_Sólo quiero reencontrarme con tu beso del pasado_

Y entonces pensaba en querer volver, en ser felices nuevamente. Pero sabía con certeza que eso sería imposible, que hiciera lo que hiciera Naruto jamás le iba a perdonar el haberlo dejado solo aquella mañana, que nunca iba a comprender el dolor que eso significó para ella.

_Tú me enseñaste a vivir_

_Jamás y nunca a morir_

Porque había sido Naruto la persona que le enseñó a vivir, a ser feliz a pesar de las adversidades, pero también fue él quien le dio un golpe contra la realidad y le hizo ver que a veces, la felicidad no existe.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¡Tenten! –llamó Kankuro a su amiga del alma mientras ésta se dirigía a su auto para salir de la empresa. El fría comenzaba a hacerle notar y era bastante obvio que todos deseaban irse ya a casa, pero la castaña parecía muy animada a esta hora —. Oye, estaba pensando en salir –le invitó Kankuro al verla con los mismos planes que él —. ¿Qué me dices de una noche de sake?

—Suena divertido –lo secundó la chica, abriéndole la puerta del auto —. Pero yo conduzco, cuando bebes sake no hay quien te controle Kanku.

Kankuro rió ante el apodo. Tenten se lo había puesto de cariño, pero la verdad era que parecían esposos cada vez que ella lo mencionaba. Se llevaban demasiado bien y en toda la empresa corría el rumor de que eran más que amigos, que muy pronto hablarían de su romance o cosas por el estilo, pero ellos sólo reían puesto que tenían muy claro que sólo eran amigos y nada más que eso.

—Te pones amargada eh Tenten –dijo Kankuro con el ceño fruncido, pero terminando por sentarse en el auto de la chica. Mañana vendría por el suyo, a fin de cuentas no le pasaría nada por quedarse una noche solo —. Por cierto, hoy el Hyûga me preguntó por ti en la mañana.

—¿Y qué quiere ese subnormal de mí? –quiso saber la chica con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que se cruzaba el cinturón de seguridad —. No es más que un tarado.

—Venga, relájate ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? –preguntó Kankuro abrochándose el cinturón, para luego cruzarse los brazos sobre la nuca con una sonrisa socarrona. No lo diría, pero estaba seguro que entre su amiga y el Hyûga había algo más que ellos trataban de ocultar, era muy obvio que a Tenten le gustaba ese tipo y eso volvía la situación muy graciosa, considerando que ella aparentaba odiarlo.

—No es por nada en especial, excepto porque es un imbécil –respondió la de chonguitos, encendiendo el motor —. ¿Y tú qué? He oído que sales con una chica.

—Oh –Kankuro puso expresión de sorpresa, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo —. Acabo de acordarme, quedé de llamarla hoy, gracias por decirlo –soltó una sonrisa de complicidad al tiempo que Tenten entornaba los ojos; ni en un millón de años Kankuro recordaría llamar a sus novias, por eso siempre lo terminaban dejando —. ¿Sari? –habló al celular, sonriendo de una manera en que Tenten jamás le había visto —. Claro, mañana paso por ti, nos vemos pronto, te quiero.

—Uh –la castaña puso una cara pícara al verle colgar —. ¿Desde cuando les dices a las chicas "te quiero"? –soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Kankuro se avergonzara levemente.

—¿Qué tiene? Me gusta de verdad –se defendió el muchacho, mirándola acusadoramente —. En lugar de criticarme, deberías buscarte un hombre, te quedarás solterona y sin hijos.

—Muy gracioso.

Después de reír con sarcasmo, Tenten hizo que el auto arrancara de una sola vez presionando el acelerador, dejando sólo una estela de humo.

Neji salía de la empresa con su habitual seriedad, pero algo molesto de no haber podido encontrarse a Tenten para molestarla, aunque claro, al estar ya afuera la vio de lo más animada con Kankuro. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su auto, cuando de pronto divisó a Shikamaru, el cual observaba con desagrado como Gaara y su secretaria Matsuri salían juntos y sonrientes.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? –preguntó mordaz, obteniendo sólo un bufido de parte del Nara, quién ni siquiera le miró —. Si es así, déjame decirte que Gaara ya te la quitó, se ven bastante animados.

—Para empezar no estoy enamorado de ella –habló por fin Shikamaru, apagando el cigarrillo que fumaba y pisándolo —. Sólo es mi amiga y me preocupa, Gaara es un problemático.

—Yo creo que a Gaara le gusta –comentó el genio Hyûga bajando los hombros, al tiempo que Shikamaru le miraba realmente interesado por sus palabras. En realidad, nunca alguno de ellos se había llevado una impresión así al ver a su amigo con una mujer, pero hasta Shikamaru tenía esa leve sospecha, de que poco a poco Gaara estaba cambiando —. Dime ¿No era esa tu idea desde un principio?

—Por eso te llaman el genio –rió Shikamaru, encendiendo otro cigarrillo —. Dime ¿Te parece si nos tomamos algo? Es problemático, pero estoy muy estresado.

—No te daré consejos sobre la hermana de Gaara –advirtió Neji, notando divertido como el Nara fruncía el ceño.

—No los necesito –bufó molesto.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara había ofrecido a Matsuri llevarla a su casa, pero en lugar de ello se detuvo en mitad de un pequeño y desierto parque de niños, en el cual a él le gustaba jugar cuando era pequeño. No podía soportar por mucho más tiempo el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, porque ahora no era sólo un simple reto, era un deseo que iba mucho más allá de cualquier que hubiera tenido antes.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó la castaña algo sorprendida, bajando del auto y observando a su alrededor. De un momento a otro pasó un viento helado que la hizo abrazarse a sí misma, pero esto fue notado por Gaara.

—¿Tienes frío? –le interrogó, sin embargo no esperó una respuesta para ponerle su chaqueta encima de los hombros. Nunca había hecho eso, la verdad era que a veces era muy poco caballeroso con las mujeres, además tampoco había traido a nadie a este parque que tanto le gustaba —. Perdona, sólo quería tomar un poco de aire en este lugar, porque me agrada mucho.

—Es bonito –dijo Matsuri con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al gesto del chico —. ¿Jugabas aquí de pequeño?

—Sí es –respondió él, sentándose sobre un columpio medio abandonado entre un montón de arena. Matsuri se sentó en el que estaba al lado, mirándose los pies como si fuesen realmente interesantes, mientras se balanceaba lentamente, pero él estaba inmóvil —. Me gusta aquí, es muy tranquilo, y me trae lindos recuerdos.

—Tienes razón –habló ella, alzando la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados, para sentir la refrescante brisa nocturna sobre su rostro —. Es un ambiente muy agradable.

—Matsuri –de pronto Gaara clavó sus ojos aguamarina sobre la pequeña figura femenina, pero sintió un aire tibio recorrerle el cuerpo en cuanto la observó tan hermosa. Se maldecía una y mil veces por ello, porque no tenía que sentirse así cada vez que estaban cerca, pero no podía evitarlo y además le gustaba, le agradaba el sentimiento que Matsuri le provocaba —. Oye… yo… creo que será mejor irnos.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir? –reclamó la castaña frunciendo el ceño, ella estaba realmente a gusto en ese lugar, además la chaqueta de Gaara a parte de ser muy cálida, estaba impregnada de su olor. Se preguntaba si ella lo abrazaba ¿También quedaría impregnada de su olor? De sólo pensar en eso se sentía avergonzada, pero a la vez se imaginaba estando a su lado, sintiéndolo. Era sofocante y tentador, demasiado para una chica como ella que ni siquiera conocía lo que era estar con un hombre.

_Déjame entrar a tu vida_

_Y construirte un mundo ideal_

_Supervisarte los sueños_

_Y así poder contemplar que existo en ellos_

—Pensé que hacía mucho frío para estar aquí –respondió el pelirrojo, poniendo fin a los pensamientos de la chica, que aún así lo miró con las mejillas ardiendo. Eso lo hizo reír, el hecho de que ella se sonrojara por todo, parecía tan segura, pero cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rojo se volvía como una niña asustada tratando de ser genial —. De todos modos, si quieres quedarte por mí está bien –dijo poniéndose de pie, para pararse frente a ella —. Pero te advierto que no respondo por lo que pueda hacerte.

_Déjame entrar a tu vida_

_Y nombrarte mi princesa_

_Hasta volar en cometas_

_Hasta alcanzar a las estrellas_

_Como en un sueño_

—¿Es eso una amenaza? –preguntó Matsuri en tono de broma, pensaba que él sólo estaba jugando con ella como siempre con sus palabras seductoras, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca como para ser una simple coincidencia —. ¿Gaara?

—No es una amenaza, te lo acabo de decir, es una advertencia –susurró en su oído, haciéndola temblar por completo. Ni siquiera fue necesario que le dijera que lo estaba volviendo loco, porque simplemente se lo hizo saber con el movimiento de sus labios, besándola.

_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón_

_No lo quiero lastimar_

_Ya lo sé que es delicado_

_Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa_

_Regalarte mil colores_

_Construir nuestro arcoíris de ilusiones_

Matsuri cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios. No se preguntó por qué su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido, ni tampoco por qué le rodeó por el cuello con sus manos y correspondió a ese suave roce. Ella lo necesitaba, quería que Gaara la besara y ansiaba corresponderle, sentirle en su máximo esplendor. Pero tenía miedo de todo esto a la misma vez, no sabía si lo que estaba experimentando era algo peligroso ¿Qué pasaba si se enamoraba de él? Si después de todo lo pasado realmente era capaz de entregarle su corazón.

_Quiero estar en tu camino_

_E iluminarte los pasos_

_Ser dueño de tu destino_

_Y susurrarte al oído cuanto te sueño_

Gaara por su parte profundizo el contacto con su lengua, encontrando la de ella y envolviéndola con delicadeza. La rodeó por la cintura e hizo que se levantara, para pegarla a su cuerpo de manera suave y cálida. Se estaba desesperando por sentir más de ella, fue por eso que no dudó en liberar sus labios para probar la piel de su cuello, el cual encontró desprotegido debido al tipo de blusa de la castaña. Rió para sí cuando le escuchó gemir, volviendo a besarle los labios en forma mucho más apasionada.

Podía sentir su miedo y sus dudas, pero estaba dispuesto a disiparlas todas, porque ahora que la tenía así, se daba cuenta de que quería algo más con Matsuri. No tenía que mentirle, ni mentirse a sí mismo, ella le gustaba de verdad.

_Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón_

_No lo quiero lastimar_

_Ya lo sé que es delicado_

_Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa_

_Regalarte mil colores_

_Construir nuestro arcoíris de ilusiones_

—Matsuri… –la llamó en un leve susurro, abrazándola —. No quiero que te vayas.

—Gaara… –ella no supo que decir, ni siquiera fue consiente de lo que pasó después, sólo pudo percibir que entre besos Gaara la subía nuevamente al carro y tomaba una dirección que no era ni cerca de donde quedaba su edificio, pero no le importaba, en aquel momento su mente estaba nublada y sólo podía verlo a él.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¡Esa mocosa idiota! –exclamó Ino, dejando con fuerza sobre el mesón el vasito de sake. Sai sólo la veía con una expresión neutral, pero seguro de que no la dejaría pasarse demasiado con aquel líquido, porque algo malo podía pasar —. Esa Hanabi… hip, como la odio… –y entonces comenzó a llorar de la nada —. ¡¿Cómo pudo Kiba cambiarme por ella?

—Eh… claro, es un idiota ese Kiba –fue todo lo que pudo opinar Sai, al ver que Ino se pedía otro vaso.

Suspiró con decepción y al ver hacia la entrada notó a gente conocida entrando, primero estaban esa chica llamada Tenten y Kankuro, el hermano de Sabaku No Gaara, al cual Naruto tenía entre ceja y ceja. A los minutos, vio entra a otras dos personas que Naruto también tenía bajo vigilancia, se trataba de Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyûga.

Tal parecía que hoy a todos les había dado por ir a beber a ese bar.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Naruto miraba incrédulo a su mejor amigo, el cual se encontraba completamente ebrio a su lado. Le pareció absurdo que le llamara para reclamarle porque estaba saliendo con Sakura, pero en medio de todo eso comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido con ella y fue ahí que lo comprendió, aunque no terminaba de agradarle el asunto y no era que sintiera celos por Sakura, sino que, sentía culpa por Hinata y más que nada por la pequeña Hime.

¿Qué le haría Sasuke si supiera que él se acostó con su esposa?

Cerró los ojos y bebió un poco de whisky. No le gustaban demasiado los bares japoneses y agradecía que Sasuke le hubiese hecho venir a uno del estilo occidental.

—Pero no entiendo una cosa –habló de pronto, mirando a su amigo que se veía cada vez más ahogado con aquella sustancia, aunque él mismo no había podido hacer nada para detenerle —. ¿Qué sientes por Sakura-chan?

Sasuke rió con sorna.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé –se dijo con cierta impotencia en el tono de su voz. Se veía realmente afectado por todo lo ocurrido, porque no sabía como definir lo que estaba sintiendo. Siempre amó a Hinata, pero ahora Sakura le decía que lo amaba, la besaba sólo una vez y todo en su interior se revolucionaba como nunca.

—Creo que deberías pensar las cosas bien, sobre todo por tu hija –opinó el rubio. Ni siquiera parecía que fuera él quien estaba saliendo con Sakura, sólo era como un espectador en medio del vendaval que se había formado entre esos dos cabezas huecas.

Al oírlo, Sasuke nuevamente rió con sorna. Estaba ya tan ebrio que ni siquiera medía las palabras que estaba usando, y no le interesaba que una o dos personas se enterasen de su vida privada, aunque nunca imaginó lo que provocaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Mi hija? –cuestionó con sarcasmo, sus ojos parecían a punto de cerrarse por el sueño, pero su amargura no desaparecía con nada, además su tono perturbaba levemente a Naruto, sin saber por qué —. Hime no es mi hija.

Al oírlo los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. Pensó que eso era ridículo y que Sasuke sólo estaba bromeando, o estaba hablando demás por encontrarse borracho, pero entonces lo que él dijo le hizo abandonar esta teoría.

—Hinata ni siquiera ha sido mía –soltó con una sonrisa de burla, como si fuese gracioso reírse de sí mismo, mientras que el rubio le miraba sin comprender —. Mi vida a su lado ha sido una mierda, porque llevamos seis años juntos y nunca le he hecho el amor a mi esposa ¿No soy patético?

_Desesperándome no encontraré jamás_

_El equilibrio entre dejar morir y amar_

—¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke? –de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta al oírle decir a Sasuke que jamás había estado con Hinata. Entonces… ¿Hinata no le mintió? ¿Ella de verdad lo amaba? Pero no podía creer algo semejante, por eso sonrió como si le hubieran contado un chiste —. No digas cosas tan ridículas.

_Me está matando_

_No saber donde, no saber por qué_

_Me muerdo en vida y me doy cuenta que todo termina_

—Es la maldita verdad –siguió el Uchiha, completamente hundido en su mundo de sombras y lamentos —. Ella nunca quiso casarse conmigo –sonrió —. Incluso huyó a Okinawa sólo para no verse obligada… –golpeó con fuerza la mesa —. Allá conoció a ese bastardo al que siempre ha amado, que sin conocerlo terminó por arrebatarme por completo el amor de mi mujer –y entonces se mostró lleno de tristeza, mientras que Naruto sentía como un tremendo peso se iba alojando sobre su espalda —. Y ella… renunció a él cuando su padre la obligó a volver…

En ese instante el rubio recordó sus palabras…

—_Jamás fue un juego, tú eres y serás siempre el único amor de mi vida… yo no quise abandonarte, todo esto tiene una explicación, todo… incluso mi boda con Sasuke –respondió Hinata. Naruto no la miraba pero ella a él sí —. Y aquel día… no me fui porque quise, fui obligada a hacerlo…_

_No saber donde, no saber por qué_

_Todo lo que quiero se me va_

Cerró los ojos con dolor ¿Por qué demonios no le creyó en ese momento? Hinata lo amaba, no lo abandonó, ese maldito Hiashi Hyûga la había obligado y él, él la trató como a una basura, él quiso hacerle pagar algo que no había sido su culpa. Quería llorar. Su Hinata siempre lo amó, y siempre fue sólo de él, ni siquiera estando casada con Sasuke fue capaz de estar con él.

¿Por qué nunca quiso escucharla?

_Voy caminando y me doy cuenta que no estás_

_Sólo recuerdo que algún día volverás_

_A ser la luz que ilumina mis sentidos_

_Que me da la fortaleza y el valor que tanto necesito_

Ahora Naruto sentía tanto arrepentimiento, tanto peso sobre sus hombros, empujándolo a un abismo oscuro y lleno de silencio, aunque aún no había escuchado todo, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en su arrepentimiento, en haber juzgado mal a Hinata sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Ella no era igual a su padre.

_No saber donde, no saber por qué_

_Me muero en vida y me doy cuenta que todo termina_

_No saber donde, no saber por qué_

_Todo lo que quiero se me va_

_El camino vuelve a ser igual_

Y fue entonces que se percató de algo que lo dejó aún más anonadado, casi podía sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—¿Entonces… Hime-chan es hija de ese sujeto de Okinawa? –y sólo pudo ver a Sasuke asentir con la cabeza con dolor y rabia en su mirada, para después sentir como si hubiera recibido un impacto de bala en el pecho. Pocos segundos después se cayó de la silla, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuentas por lo que acababa de entender… Hime-chan era su hija.

Ella era _su_ hija.

Logró volver a respirar con dificultad, para finalmente salir corriendo de aquel lugar, sintiendo como si miles de voces se rieran de él, como si todas las personas lo apuntaran con sus dedos. Les oía burlarse de su estupidez, de su maldita suerte, hasta que llegó a una calle completamente vacía y se permitió lanzarse al suelo de rodillas.

—¡Silencio! –exclamó —. ¡Cállense todos!

_Todo lo que quiero es un minuto de silencio hoy_

_Todo lo que quiero es un minuto de silencio hoy_

_Todo lo que quiero es un minuto de silencio hoy_

_Todo lo que quiero es un minuto de silencio hoy_

De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, empañando su vista como un vidrio en invierno. Apretó los puños y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, contrastando su llanto.

—Es mi hija… –susurró.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto sabe la verdad respecto a su hija y a Hinata y se ha propuesto hacer todo para conseguir el perdón de la ojiperla. Las cosas para Sai parecen complicarse un poco al tener que lidiar con una Ino ebria, mientras Neji y Tenten tienen un encuentro en el mismo bar. Matsuri se deja llevar hasta el departamento de Gaara, pero algo la frena antes de entregarse a él. Sasuke trata de aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a Sakura y Hinata, pero no logra llegar a una conclusión. Shikamaru decide tratar su problemita con Shino, y Kiba tiene serios conflictos debido a Hanabi.

Próximo capítulo: Amarte no fue un error.

Pequeño Omake:

Aparece Neji sentado al lado de una puerta cerrada que dice "oficina de la escritora". Al lado de él se encuentra Shino Aburame, con un cartelito en su mano que dice "protesta".

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? –pregunta el chico de los insectos, recibiendo una mirada serena del genio Hyûga.

—Vengo a poner un reclamo, no es propio de un genio como yo el tener que esperar por que una chica se cambie de ropa ¡Sobre todo si tarda tres horas en ello! –exclama conmocionado.

Horas más tarde, Shino sólo asiente, anotando todo lo que él dice en un papelito mientras pareciera mostrarse muy interesado.

—Ajá, cuéntame más –le dice, a lo que Neji sigue hablando sin parar de la última cita que tuvo con Tenten, en la cual ella le hizo gastar todo su dinero en regalos.

De pronto el genio Hyûga se detiene.

—¿Y tú por que vienes a protestar? –pregunta mirándole el cartelito, a lo que Shino se arregla los lentes y responde.

—Quiero más apariciones –sus lentes destellan y Neji lo mira en forma perturbadora.

Fin omake.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, eso fue fuerte ¿No creen? A Naruto de verdad que le dolió enterarse de la verdad, pero todo fue para mejor.**

**¿Será que la protesta de Shino tiene resultados? xD**

**¿Ustedes creen que Gaara realmente logre su objetivo esta noche? ¿O primero debe darse cuenta de lo que siente?**

**Y ¿Creen en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer? Al parecer Kankuro y Tenten sí, pero Neji no, porque se pone celoso al verlos xDDD**

**¿Qué hará Naruto? Bueno, eso lo tendrán que ver, sólo les adelanto que muy pronto podría haber una escena que les agrade mucho xD**

**¡Bye!**


	16. Amarte no fue un error

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que todo muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, sé que esperaban con ansias este capítulo y he tratado de dar lo mejor en él, aunque no sé que tan bien me haya salido, además que lo escribí a oscuras, así que perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.**

**Ahora bien, creo que algunos se emocionarán con el final, pero no adelanto nada jejeje.**

**NOTA: Por razones obvias, la categoría de este fic fue cambiada de T a M.**

**Canción: Perdóname – Luciano Pereyra.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío, no sería un shonen xD**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 15: Amarte no fue un error**

Hinata miró a su hija dormida y una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Había venido a verla un momento, mientras esperaba a que Sasuke apareciera, pero éste ni siquiera le contestaba el teléfono, al parecer no pensaba dejarse ver por un rato. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y salió del cuarto de Hime, dirigiéndose al suyo para irse a acostar. Ya había pensado seriamente las cosas y lo último que haría sería contarle la verdad a Naruto, sólo eso, después no volvería a rogarle su perdón.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se quitó la ropa, simplemente se dejó caer en su cama y al cerrar los ojos se quedó profundamente dormida.

No sabía que al día siguiente ya nada sería igual, que algo muy importante cambiaría.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

No dejaba de vagar por las calles de la ciudad, con mil y un cosas rodando en su cabeza, golpeándole como torbellinos, violentos y mortales. Le dolía, le dolía tanto el pecho que podría haberse arrancado perfectamente el corazón sin siquiera desangrarse, pero todo lo que había pasado hoy sólo le hacía ver que tenía que seguir adelante, ahora tenía una razón más, algo mucho más importante por lo que luchar.

Naruto tenía una hija, una preciosa hija que no tenía la menor idea de que él era su padre, su verdadero padre. También debía luchar por recuperar el amor de Hinata, ese que él mismo se había encargado de echar a la basura. Se maldecía por aquello, pero tal vez aún estuviera a tiempo, tal vez aún hubiera una posibilidad de que él y ella terminaran bien, de que estuvieran juntos por fin, que fuesen felices.

—Hinata… –susurró, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y pateando una lata del suelo —. Hinata… –repitió, sin saber que debía hacer ahora, sólo podía pensar en salir adelante, en no dejarla ir, _no podía dejarla ir._

Cerró los ojos, alzó la cabeza y lo decidió; _iba a recuperar al amor de su vida, _no importaba como.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sintió que iba a desfallecer cuando las manos masculinas rozaron con sumo atrevimiento su cintura y sus caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo como si éste la llamara, incitándole al pecado. Cuando él le besó en los labios ella sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, que estar con ese hombre era lo peor que podía habérsele ocurrido en la vida, pero no lograba deshacer el deseo de querer estar entre sus brazos, un deseo quemante que había nacido durante sus besos y caricias en el parque.

Ahora acababan de entrar al departamento de Gaara, él había cerrado torpemente la puerta con uno de sus pies y luego la había empujado hasta llegar al sofá, en donde la recostó a falta de una cama y por la prisa que tenía al no querer esperar hasta llegar a la habitación. Ella podía sentirlo sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo pero sin aplastarla, era una sensación deliciosa y por demás indecente, ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre y aún así estaba ahí, a punto de hacer el amor con alguien que no era su novio.

—Gaara… –su voz se quebró ante un gemido, al sentir como el pelirrojo deslizaba una de sus manos por su pierna, subiendo desde la rodilla hasta el muslo y perdiéndose bajo su falda de secretaria, perfectamente planchada. Sus labios fueron inmediatamente presionados por los de él, en forma fogosa y apasionada, casi febril, le estaba volviendo loca como nunca antes se había sentido.

—Dios… te deseo tanto Matsuri –susurró Gaara dentro del oído femenino, saboreando con delicadeza su cuello, aquella piel tan cremosa, que lo hacía adicto, ansioso por querer probar mucho más —. No aguanto esto –dijo sofocado, quitándose los primeros botones de la camisa para dejar al descubierto su torso. Su mano llegó hasta el muslo interno de la joven, la cual soltó un profundo suspiro cuando sintió las caricias en aquella zona prohibida para cualquiera que no fuera su esposo, porque sí, ella le había jurado a Sasori que nadie más que él sería el primero, en cuanto volvieran a verse, en cuanto se casaran.

—N-no –logró articular, con una voz tan débil que prácticamente fue ignorada. Volvió a gemir cuando Gaara finalmente tocó su intimidad con los dedos, aún sobre la tela de su ropa interior, pero ella podía sentir como su cuerpo respondía a esas caricias, haciéndole perder la razón. Poco bastó para que ella misma terminara de desabotonar la camisa del pelirrojo, dejando ver su torso bien marcado y su abdomen perfectamente trabajado. Jamás había visto a un hombre así, estaba fascinada.

Gaara volvió a besarla y luego se alejó un poco de ella, para quitarse la camisa por completo. No podía creer que al fin la tendría, no podía siquiera pensar en esa apuesta o en alguna otra razón para querer a Matsuri que no fuese el deseo que por ella sentía en aquel momento. Sonrió arrogantemente cuando la vio tan sonrojada que parecía haber estado corriendo por horas. Con sus dos manos comenzó a acariciarle la cintura, subiéndole la blusa con tanta lentitud que la estaba desesperando.

—Vas a ser mía –le dijo divertido, sin oír ninguna queja de parte de ella. Subió la blusa hasta desproteger por completo su abdomen, su cintura era pequeña, tan delgada como nunca había visto antes. Besó esa blanca y lozana piel, lo hacía de manera dulce, provocándole cosquillas.

La castaña soltó una sonrisita, seguida de varias más, hasta que vio a Gaara volver a incorporarse, mirándola a los ojos, con la respiración agitada.

—¿Por qué eres tan linda? –le preguntó de pronto, haciéndola temblar. ¿Desde cuando él se comportaba de esa manera tan tierna? ¿Acaso en algún momento de la noche habían cambiado al verdadero Gaara por un Alíen?

—Yo no soy linda –respondió apenada, desviando la mirada hacia un costado. Las caricias de Gaara sobre su cintura fueron subiendo, desabrochando su blusa y llegando hasta aquellos dos montículos redondos, cubiertos por el encaje blanco de su brasier.

—Claro que lo eres –dijo Gaara, volviendo a besar su cuello, mientras creaba caricias circulares sobre los senos de la joven, oyéndola gemir despacio, pero estaba seguro de que pronto esos gemidos serían mucho más intensos —. Me gustas demasiado… no puedo esperar para hacerte mía…

En ese momento Matsuri pareció reaccionar y volver a la realidad, como si todo lo que acababa de pasar no hubiese sido más que un sueño.

Era cierto, Gaara sólo la quería para el sexo, a él no le importaban sus sentimientos, ni lo que ella pensara. No le importaba que ella se sintiera lo peor del mundo por entregarse a él y no a su novio, por engañarle mientras él se encontraba lejos. A Gaara no le importaría ella mañana, después de haberla tenido, seguramente la trataría como a una cualquiera, y era eso lo que hacía ahora, habiéndola traído a su departamento con la intención de acostarse con ella.

¿Cómo había podido caer en aquella estúpida trampa? ¿Era acaso una mujer tan tonta y manipulable? ¿Estaba aún actuando para conquistar a Gaara? ¿O había venido porque quiso hacerlo, por que por un momento, había querido pertenecer a él?

—No –soltó de pronto, apartando a Gaara de encima de ella y sentándose —. No quiero Gaara, quiero irme a mi casa –dijo consternada, con una mezcla extraña de confusión, odio, dolor y miedo en su mirada, algo que Gaara no podía entender.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó sorprendido —. ¿Pero por qué? Si la estábamos pasando muy bien ¿Qué pasó? –estaba intrigado, confuso, tal vez hasta dolido y desilusionado, había soñado con hacerle el amor a Matsuri y ahora ella decía que quería irse; lo rechazaba.

—No quiero estar contigo –Matsuri se puso de pie y se abotonó su blusa, también se bajó la falda y se arregló un poco el cabello. No podía decirle cuales eran sus razones, no quería que él la viera como a una mujer tonta por no haber estado nunca con un hombre, ni tampoco, parecer aún más tonta por estar esperando al mismo sujeto desde hace tanto tiempo. Obviamente no podía decirle eso, que tenía un novio con el cual iba a casarse, eso arruinaría todas las cosas. ¿Pero entonces que hacer? ¿Fingir ser una chica decente y ofendida?

—¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? –Gaara frunció el ceño y también se puso de pie. No podía creer lo que ella acababa de decirle, cuando hace sólo unos segundos se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos. No. Ella le estaba mintiendo, era una mentira el que no quisiera estar con él, tenía que haber algo más que sólo eso —. ¿Hice algo malo, Matsuri?

—No –ella bajó la mirada, dándole la espalda —. Es sólo que… yo no soy una cualquiera –su voz sonó apagada y triste, dando la impresión de estar verdaderamente arrepentida, y lo estaba, por Sasori, por haber engañado de esa manera a la persona que la amaba y se suponía que ella también amaba —. No voy a acostarme contigo porque no soy como cualquier mujer, tú y yo no somos nada, así que no tengo por que estar contigo.

—Estás mintiendo –aseguró el chico —. Tú me deseas y lo sé, sé que quieres estar conmigo, y que no te importa si somos algo o no –aseguró fastidiado, herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo —. No puedes esconder lo que te hago sentir –le susurró al oído desde la espalda, notando como un ligero temblor envolvía todo el cuerpo de la castaña, lo que le hizo sonreír altivamente —. Así que dime la verdad, dime que te ha hecho detenerte, porque no te creo que no me desees como yo a ti –posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, la cual se tensó y se dio la vuelta, algo alterada y con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, pero ella las retenía.

—Es verdad, todo lo que dices es cierto, yo también siento deseos de estar contigo, pero no puedo… –estuvo a punto de largarse a llorar, sin embargo recordó las clases de actuación y logró controlarse un poco, pero no fue capaz de medir sus propias palabras y terminó diciendo algo que no quería —. No puedo Gaara, me da miedo, me da miedo porque nunca he estado con un hombre –hizo que él la soltara y aprovechó la aparente sorpresa del chico para irse corriendo.

Él, por su lado, estaba con la boca abierta y el corazón tremendamente agitado, preguntándose si había escuchado bien o mal.

—¿Es broma? –cuestionó —. ¿Matsuri es virgen? –y ante aquella otra pregunta todo su cuerpo se estremeció. ¿Cómo sería estar con una chica así?

_Maldita sea_. Ahora tenía muchas más ganas que antes.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—Y entonces… pum… se cayó al agua… y… y… –relataba una ya ebria Ino Yamanaka, mientras su compañero, Sai, trataba de sacarla del bar en donde habían estado bebiendo juntos, aunque en realidad él no había tomado más de dos vasos. Ino en cambio se bebió al menos dos botellas ella sola, cosa que la tenía en aquel estado de completa inconsciencia, no sabía ni lo que hacía ni lo que decía.

—Está bien, está bien –la cortó el pelinegro, ayudándola a caminar para llevarla hasta donde los taxis pasaban. Él andaba con su moto y no podría llevar a la muchacha ahí, así que se vería obligado a pasar a buscarla más tarde, a pesar de que ya era muy noche.

Ino no dejaba de trastabillarse con cada cosa que se cruzaba en su camino, incluso con sus propios pies y los de Sai, el cual más de una vez había tocado partes indebidas al tratar de evitar que se cayera.

—Para ser gay, tienes las manos muy largas –dijo de pronto la rubia, soltando una tremenda carcajada al cabo de unos segundos. Su comentario había sido oído por unas chicas, las cuales ahora se estaban riendo y eso hizo que él se avergonzara un poco, cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido. Sai era capaz de hablar a lengua suelta en cualquier situación y avergonzar a las personas, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso a él.

—Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención, pero estás muy pesada –se quejó el pelinegro, provocando que Ino se ofendiera, así que le dio un empujón, alejándolo de ella y casi tropezándose al perder el apoyo del chico.

—¿Me estás llamando gor… gorda? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Sus mejillas estaban reñidas de rojo debido al alcohol y de pronto para Sai lucía un poco tierna, era graciosa.

—No –respondió simplemente, sonriendo despacio —. Ven, te caerás, déjame sostenerte –le dijo intentando acercarse, sin embargo ella lo apartó, aún enojada.

—No me toques, eres un idio… como se diga –corrigió al habérsele trabado la lengua. De pronto se llevó las manos al estómago y lo vio todo borroso, algo dentro de ella se revolvió y la obligó a caer de rodillas y expulsarlo todo por medio del vómito. Al verla hacer eso, Sai sólo suspiró y se agachó junto a ella, para sostenerle el cabello. Tenía el presentimiento de que la noche sería aún más larga.

Y no se equivocaba.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Tenten estaba riendo a carcajadas junto a Kankuro, el cual ya se había bebido sus buenos vasos de sake, junto a la chica. Ambos llamaban la atención de los asistentes al lugar, incluso de dos hombres que habían estado bastante callados.

Neji no podía creer su mala suerte, no había pasado ni un rato desde que la perdió de vista en la oficina, cuando se subió al auto del Sabaku ese, y ahora resultaba que habían venido al mismo bar. ¿Coincidencia? No, él no creía en las coincidencias, sino más bien en que todo sucedía por algo; _el destino_.

—_Si es mi destino encontrarla aquí entonces lo haré aún más interesante _–pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, recordando el comentario que una vez su amigo Gaara le había hecho. ¿Por qué no llevarlo a la práctica? Así se vengaría de una vez por todas de las humillaciones que esa mujercita le había hecho pasar, porque nadie tenía derecho a meterse con Hyûga Neji y salir victorioso de la situación.

—Deja de mirar tanto a Tenten, a menos que quieras que se te salgan los ojos –le dijo Shikamaru de manera fastidiosa, bebiendo un vasito de sake lentamente, hasta para eso era perezoso —. Eres un problemático.

—Ya la dejaré de ver –dijo Neji bebiendo lo último que quedaba en su vaso en forma rápida, poniéndose de pie al ver que la castaña se dirigía al baño —. Con tu permiso.

Shikamaru sólo miró como el genio seguía a la chica hacia quien sabe que lugar y a hacerle quien sabe que cosa. Después de todo no era de su incumbencia, así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que fuera a suceder ahí.

De un momento a otro su celular comenzó a sonar y él lo tomó con fastidio, descubriendo que se trataba de su adorado tormento.

—¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó de no muy buena gana, es que no podía controlar los jodidos nervios con esa mujer. A veces deseaba no tener ese estúpido problema, esa ridiculez llamada _venusfobia_ o como sea que se llamara. Fue ahí que se le ocurrió la solución perfecta; ¿cómo es que no lo pensó antes? —, _joder, un sicólogo es lo que necesito._

—_Shikamaru, es una buena hora para hablar de negocios, ¿no te parece? _–se oyó la voz de esa hermosa mujer que lo volvía loco —. _Ven a mi departamento y platicamos sobre ya sabes que, tengo muchas cosas que contarte._

—Aún no me has dicho el precio de tu ayuda –le recordó el Nara con el ceño fruncido y algo desconfiado, sabía a la perfección que Temari estaba llena de trucos, sobre todo si se trataba de conquistarlo a él, pero mientras no fuera normal, ni pensar en involucrarse con la rubia, no quería hacer el ridículo si es que llegaban a algo más.

—_Te lo diré si vienes._

Shikamaru miró el vaso de sake aún con algo de aquel líquido dentro, lo revolvió lentamente y al final se decidió a contestar.

—Sólo iré un momento –respondió antes de colgar. Miró hacia el baño para ver si veía a Neji, pero ésta ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer. Decidió simplemente tomar su saco y marcharse, ya le avisaría a Neji con un texto, además, seguro él estaba muy _ocupado_.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Tenten se estaba lavando las manos después de ocupar el servicio. Se mojó un poco la cara, ya que estaba algo mareada por beber tanto.

—No debería haberle aceptado a Kankuro venir –se dijo con el ceño fruncido, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Se volvió a mojar la cara y al alzar la vista pudo ver a través del espejo la perfecta figura de Neji Hyûga, el cual la miraba tan arrogantemente como siempre. Al principio creyó que era una ilusión, pero se convenció de que no cuando éste le tocó el hombro —. ¿Pero que demonios…? –se preguntó dándose la media vuelta para encararlo —. ¿Se puede saber que rayos haces en el baño de chicas?

—Vine a buscarte –respondió él, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, sin embargo Tenten estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era eso de que había ido a buscarla y se metía así nada más al baño de chicas?

—¿Estás loco, no? –cuestionó la castaña, aún más enfadad que antes. Estuvo a punto de tratar de salir, pero de un momento a otro él la sostuvo por las muñecas y la acorraló contra el lavabo, mirándola fijamente.

—No me insultes chonguitos, y quédate tranquila, que no voy a hacerte nada.

—Suéltame, animal –se quejaba Tenten tratando de liberarse, pero era evidente que él tenía mucha más fuerza y eso la ponía furica, no aguantaba que los hombres la sometieran de ninguna manera, le hacía sentirse como su madre, cuando dejaba que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, por eso se había terminado por volver una demente y había sido internada en ese hospital para enfermos mentales. Tenten aún lamentaba ese suceso que le marcó la vida —. Que me sueltes –volvió a exigir, mirándole a los ojos con desdén y desafío.

A Neji le gustaba esa mirada, porque nadie más se atrevía a mirarlo así, ninguna otra persona era tan ruda con él.

—Está bien, no te enfades –finalmente la soltó, pero justo en ese instante se oyeron las voces y los pasos de unas chicas, que al parecer estaban por entrar, así que al genio Hyûga no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que tomar a Tenten por la cintura, taparle la boca y meterse con ella en uno de los cubículos, quedando realmente apretados —. Shhh –le susurró —, no hables, no hagas ruido, nos pueden descubrir.

Tenten hizo un esfuerzo y finalmente se liberó de su mano, respirando agitada.

—Para empezar esto fue tu culpa, ¿quién te manda a entrar al baño de mujeres así como Pedro por tu casa? –también habló en voz baja, pero claramente enojada.

Se oía a las chicas hablar y reírse de algunas cosas, hasta que de pronto sus pasos se alejaron, por lo que Neji y Tenten respiraron aliviados.

—Al parecer se han ido –dijo Tenten, trató de liberarse de Neji, pero se dio cuenta de que éste aún la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, impidiéndole que se pudiera mover —. Neji, ya podemos salir.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero salir? –fue la contestación de él, mirándola a los ojos. Tal vez los tragos demás le habían dado ese valor que ahora tenía para hacer locuras, pero ahora que estaba ahí con ella, en ese lugar tan pequeño y estando tan cerca, simplemente no se quería ir, no por querer burlarse o molestarla, sino porque, al sentirla tan cercana podía experimentar una sofocante sensación de _deseo_. Sí. Era eso. Sentía deseo hacia esa chica que ahora mismo estaba estrechando entre sus brazos.

—Por favor deja de bromear –susurró Tenten, casi temblando y con la voz un tanto apagada. Sus ojos estaban semi abiertos y sentía cada vez más cerca el aliento del Hyûga, sus labios casi rozaban los suyos.

—No es una broma –aseguró antes de acortar la distancia al mínimo. Quería sentirla, quería estar con esa molesta mujercita que le crispaba los nervios, hacer con ella todo lo que por su mente estaba pasando, cosas que no eran nada sanas. Por su parte, Tenten no dudó en corresponder ese beso, si bien le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, en realidad era sólo un mecanismo de defensa, para no demostrar que ese arrogante sujeto le gustaba demasiado, y que quería estar a su lado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Tembló ligeramente cuando sintió que él pretendía profundizar el beso, rozándole los labios con su lengua. Un débil gemido escapó de su boca y Neji aprovechó la oportunidad para invadirla. A pesar de haberse besado una vez, ese beso no podía ni compararse con este, que era mucho más apasionado y _caliente _en todo sentido.

—¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó Tenten separándose ligeramente de él, sin poder mirarle a los ojos, puesto que la cercanía se lo impedía.

—Besarte –respondió Neji, antes de volver a repetir la acción. De pronto se separó de ella y la miró fijamente, notándola acalorada y un poco desconcertada. Le sonrió con arrogancia y le soltó la cintura por fin —. Nos vemos otro día –con esas palabras la apartó de la puerta y se retiró, dejándola a ella con la boca abierta.

¿Pero que demonios había pasado ahí? ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para besarla de esa manera y luego dejarla sola? ¡Lo mataría! Seguramente lo mataría.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sari estaba en su departamento hablando por teléfono con Kankuro, él le había llamado porque supuestamente estaba con una amiga en un bar, pero ella se había desaparecido, así que para pasar el rato había querido oír su voz. Eso la había dejado cautivada, no pensó que con sólo ver a ese hombre un par de veces terminaría tan enredada en el asunto.

—¿Y nos veremos mañana entonces? –preguntaba con una sonrisa de enamorada. Oyó la respuesta del castaño del otro lado y en ese instante notó como la puerta del departamento se abría y Matsuri entraba bruscamente, para luego correr hacia su cuarto como una loca. Sari observó todo aquello con la boca abierta y decidió despedirse de Kankuro —. Entonces en eso quedamos, te veo mañana, ahora tengo algo que hacer. Adiós, lindo –le lanzó un beso a través del auricular y colgó.

Se puso de pie y se metió a la habitación de su amiga, la cual estaba tirada sobre su cama, escondiendo el rostro con una almohada. Aparentemente lloraba.

—¿Qué te sucede Matsu? –le preguntó preocupada, nunca la había visto así, excepto cuando Sasori se fue —. ¿Matsu?

—Soy una idiota Sari –respondió de pronto, abrazando con fuerza a su amiga y llorando en su pecho —. Amiga, soy lo peor, lo peor.

—Cálmate, ¿qué tienes? –le volvió a preguntar, acariciándole el cabello con ternura, porque sabía que eso siempre la calmaba.

—Sari, es que… –Matsuri se separó de ella, sentándose de rodillas sobre su cama y secándose las lágrimas, se veía muy arrepentida por algo —. Es que… estuve con Gaara, fui a su departamento y… y…

—¡¿Te acostaste con él? –exclamó sorprendida Sari, pero se calmó al ver a su amiga negar con la cabeza —. ¿Entonces?

—No lo hice, pero estuve a punto, y, y yo quería Sari –dijo en tono de culpabilidad —. Yo quería pero entonces pensé en Sasori, en lo que le prometí… ¿Pero que hago si en verdad Gaara me gusta? Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, jamás, ni por Sasori… –bajó la mirada, dejando que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas —. Tengo miedo de esto, creo que… lo mejor será que me vaya de esa empresa…

—Eso está bien, no tienes que dejar que ese tipo te domine, ¿te das cuenta de que él sólo quiere una aventura contigo? –posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la ojinegra —. ¿Realmente vale la pena engañar a Sasori por un tipo así?

Matsuri negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a Sari nuevamente. Lo sentía por su amigo Shikamaru y por no poder cumplirle lo que le prometió, pero si seguía así lo único que iba a conseguir era enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre que sólo la haría sufrir. Lo mejor entonces era alejarse de él como sea.

Lo que no sabía era que no podría alejarse.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Sai a Ino, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa de su departamento, bebiendo una taza de café caliente, sin embargo se veía completamente desorientada y mareada. Él mismo le había prestado un cepillo de dientes que aún no usaba para que se lavara, porque ella dijo que de seguir así volvería a vomitar. La verdad sentía como todo dentro de ella se seguía revolviendo, pero ya estaba más calmada.

—Sí, gracias –la verdad era que ella aún no estaba en sus cinto sentidos, por tanto, ni siquiera había preguntado por qué estaban en el departamento de Sai y no en el que ella compartía con Sakura. Estaba tan molesta por la culpa de Kiba, en cierta forma hasta lo odiaba, no podía entender como que él la había cambiado por una mocosa engreída como Hanabi, quien no tenía nada que ver con el ángel que era su hermana mayor.

Que rabia le daba eso.

—Creo que necesito dormir –dijo de pronto la rubia. Sai se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantar, llevándola hacia su habitación. Él tenía una amplia cama de dos plazas, pero no planeaba quedarse a dormir con ella, se iría al sofá para dejarla a sus anchas.

Muchas veces había compartido aquella cama con mujeres, a decir verdad era bastante casanova, sin embargo era la primera vez que traía a una chica con la que no iba a pasar nada, porque ella pensaba que él era gay.

—Recuéstate aquí, con cuidado –le dijo el pelinegro, ayudándola a caer de espaldas sobre su cómoda cama, pero una vez el cuerpo de Ino rozó el colchón, no soltó los hombros de Sai, provocando que él cayera sobre ella en una comprometedora posición —. I-Ino-chan –se quejó, al sentir como una de las rodillas de ella rozaba –aparentemente- por accidente, su zona masculina.

—Sai… –lo llamó ella, atrayéndola hacia sí misma con sus brazos puestos alrededor de su cuello, de pronto el chico podía sentir que rozaba sus labios —. ¿De verdad eres gay?

Él lo meditó por un momento. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir con el jueguito ahora? Lo mejor era aclararlo todo de una vez, así ella dejaría de pensar cosas que no son de él y él podría disfrutar del estar con una mujer como ella.

—No –dijo por fin, mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo que se ahogaba en ellos —. No lo soy, Ino-chan, y me gustas mucho –confesó con una sonrisa, justo antes de besarla. Ino no se resistió a aquel roce, primero suave, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacía cada vez más apasionado y frenético, Sai no recordaba haber conocido a una chica que le besara así. Sus manos no tardaron en deslizarse por el perfecto cuerpo, tocando sus piernas y su cintura, al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello. Podía escuchar como ella le pedía que no parase, parecía realmente decidida, pero toda aquella magia de pronto se esfumó con lo siguiente que ella susurró.

—Kiba… –y ante la mención de ese nombre Sai se separó de golpe de ella, mirándola algo sorprendido. Trató de procesar la información, pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, Ino se había quedado dormida sobre su cama, justo debajo de su cuerpo. Él se alejó de ella y se sentó, confuso, sin entender exactamente lo que había pasado, sólo podía entender que mientras Ino lo besaba estaba pensando en él, y eso no le había gustado para nada.

—Kiba… –repitió con cierta rabia.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sakura estaba preocupada, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana e Ino no había llegado, ciertamente ya comenzaba a pensar cosas malas, por eso apenas oyó el timbre corrió como una loca a abrir, pensando que tal vez a su amiga se le habrían olvidado las llaves, pero no se trataba de Ino para nada, sino de alguien completamente diferente.

—S-Sasuke… –murmuró Sakura algo sorprendida, no esperaba verlo en ese lugar ni mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba, se veía mal, borracho y triste —. ¿Qué tienes? –no pudo evitar dejar a un lado la frialdad con la que lo había estado tratando para acercársele y tratar de ayudarlo, haciendo que se apoyara en ella para meterlo a su hogar. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y lo sentó sobre el sofá —. Sasuke… ¿Por qué te has puesto así? –quiso saber, pero él sólo la jaló de la muñeca, haciendo que prácticamente quedara sentada sobre él.

—Sakura… ayúdame, no sé que pasa conmigo… no lo sé –su voz sonaba llena de dolor y confusión, logrando conmover el débil corazón de la chica enamorada, que no pudo más que abrazarle, a pesar que durante esa misma tarde le había echado de su casa. No soportaba ver así a Sasuke, jamás había podido verle mal, nunca.

—Por favor, deja de hacerte esto –le rogó, refiriéndose a su problema con la bebida —. Deberías irte a tu casa, déjame sola y ve con Hinata.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso va a venir Naruto? –inquirió con el ceño fruncido. Movió a la peli rosa de su regazo y se puso de pie, furioso —. ¡¿Estás esperándolo a él?

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo? –exclamó Sakura en voz muy alta, sin importarle si algún vecino los llegaba a escuchar —. ¡¿Cuál es tu derecho de reclamarle algo a mí? ¡Tú eres un hombre casado y no eres nada mío, nada!

—¡Soy tu amigo Sakura! –respondió el azabache, dando zancadas hacia ella para tomarla bruscamente por los hombros —. ¡Soy el hombre que tú amas! –le gritó esta vez, dejándola a ella con los ojos abiertos. Sin decir nada más la empujó sobre el sofá y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, estaba fuera de sí, no sabía lo que hacía, sólo podía pensar en poseer a Sakura para librarse de su rabia.

Ella obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando, así que había comenzado a gritar y a patalear, pero contra Sasuke no tenía nada que hacer. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando sintió como él la acariciaba bruscamente y de pronto había desgarrado su blusa, dejando a la vista su brasier de color rosa claro.

Él se separó levemente, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello de forma posesiva, mientras Sakura no dejaba de llorar.

—Por favor… –rogó en un momento —. Sasuke-kun… para… por favor… para…

Al oír aquella súplica Sasuke por fin fue consiente de lo que hacía. Se separó de ella con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de despertar de un trance. La miró a los ojos y al darse cuenta de cómo ella estaba llorando, con la ropa desgarrada y la piel ligeramente marcada, se sintió la peor escoria del planeta. No podía creer como fue capaz de hacerle eso a la que por años había sido su mejor amiga, a la persona que le confesó que siempre lo había amado.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Se levantó de golpe y sin decir una palabra salió corriendo de ahí. Esto había sido el colmo, ya no podía seguir así o terminaría cometiendo una estupidez aún peor.

Ya no tenía cara para volver a ver a Sakura nunca más.

La peli rosa sólo se levantó, aún temblando por la conmoción y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se cubrió el rostro y se permitió llorar a todo pulmón, aún sentada en el sofá. Ya no reconocía a Sasuke, ya no era la persona de la cual se había enamorado y eso era realmente triste.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Estaba parado afuera del departamento como un idiota, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y un cigarrillo casi totalmente consumido en su boca. Dio la última bocanada de humo y arrojó la colilla a un cesto de basura que estaba cerca. Respiró hondamente dos veces y, finalmente tocó la puerta.

Los segundos que pasaron le parecieron eternos, no hacía más que golpear su pie derecho contra el suelo, impaciente, hasta que de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la mujer, la cual, llevaba por vestimenta un simple camisón.

—Perdón por la facha, pero te demoraste tanto que pensé que ya no ibas a venir, y estaba acostada –dijo Temari con una sonrisa un tanto fingida. Más bien parecía que había planeado demasiado bien la situación.

—Claro… –El Nara no quiso discutir aquello, simplemente entró al departamento en cuanto ella le extendió su mano hacia el interior, invitándole a pasar. Le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones individuales que adornaban la sala y ella tomó asiento frente a él —. Bueno… ¿Para qué querías verme?

—Tengo algo que te puede interesar –Temari estiró su mano izquierda, tomando con ella una carpeta roja que estaba sobre la mesita de la sala —. Aquí tengo todo lo que me pediste, no lo he mirado aún –esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que es algo importante para ti, supongo que no quieres que muchos más se enteren ¿No es así? Por suerte para ti, tengo unos amigos muy confiables y que son rápidos en obtener información, a mi no me interesa realmente lo que dice aquí, sino lo que puedo conseguir con esto.

—¿Y eso sería?

Temari se levantó de su asiento sin decir una palabra, lo que puso tenso e incómodo a Shikamaru, pero tampoco se atrevió a decir nada. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando notó como la mujer rubia se le acercaba sugerentemente, contorneando sus caderas y mostrando de forma sensual sus largas piernas desnudas, debido al corto camisón de dormir.

Shikamaru no supo en qué momento ella se había sentado sobre sus piernas, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y sus labios estaban rozándose de forma nada inocente. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo acosado o violado, pero eso no le importaba, sin embargo no era capaz de responder, no de la forma en que lo quería. A duras penas sus labios lograron moverse al mismo ritmo de los de la Sabaku No, pero sus manos seguían a los lados de su cuerpo, torpemente apoyadas sobre el sillón.

—Eres tú, Shikamaru –respondió finalmente Temari al separarse, mirándole a los ojos y notando su sorpresa. Sonrió de una forma desconcertante antes de separarse de él, lanzándole un beso desde lejos antes de tomar la carpeta roja —. Aunque con esto tengo suficiente por ahora, ten, es toda tuya.

—Eh… claro, gracias –dijo Shikamaru, aún absorto ante lo que acababa de pasar. Si tan sólo pudiera reaccionar un poco mejor ante esas situaciones, no se estaría sintiendo como un estúpido ahora —. Tengo que irme Temari –avisó poniéndose de pie —, nos vemos en la empresa.

—Nos vemos –dijo Temari, observando como el Nara le daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta de su departamento, dejándola sola. Se dejó caer sobre el mismo sofá en donde estaba él sentado, soltando un suspiro —. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Es que acaso en verdad no te gusto?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió decepcionada de sí misma, sin saber lo que pasaba en realidad, para ella, la reacción de Shikamaru sólo podía significar que él no sentía nada por ella.

Por otro lado, el Nara se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, sacando rápidamente un nuevo cigarrillo y secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Que problemático –murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Apretó la mano que sostenía la carpeta y finalmente decidió marcharse, cuanto estuviera en casa vería que rayos contenía aquel objeto.

No sabía que se sorprendería.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

El día había llegado por fin, después de una noche tan larga y llena de acontecimientos que difícilmente serían olvidados, el sol volvía a brillar anunciando un nuevo amanecer.

Hinata estaba alistando a su hija para ir a la escuela, le arreglaba los calcetines blancos y luego le puso su mochilita rosada. Le arregló un poco el cabello y luego le sonrió.

—Ya estás perfecta –le dijo dulcemente. Como estaba agachada para quedar a la altura de la niña, tuvo que ponerse de pie para poder tomarle la mano, de esta manera la guió hasta la salida, en donde le esperaba el chofer de la casa —. Por favor cuide bien de ella, aún está un poco delicada.

—Descuide Hinata-sama –le dijo el hombre, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Mami… ¿Dónde está papi…? –preguntó la pequeña de pronto, haciendo que un leve escalofrío recorriera a Hinata y una expresión un poco triste apareciera en su rostro.

—Él… ya se fue a la oficina, tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, pero te mandó un gran beso –volvió a poner una sonrisa y se acercó a Hime, dándole un tierno beso en la frente y un apretado abrazo. Vio de reojo los grandes y azules ojos de su hija y por un momento dudó seriamente sobre la decisión que había tomado anoche, pero volvió a sentirse valiente cuando la vio sonreír —. Mucha suerte en la escuela amor, que te vaya bien.

—¡Sí mami! –respondió la niña, dando pequeños saltitos antes de ser guiada hacia la salida por el chofer.

—Sasuke… –susurró Hinata en cuanto Hime se fue, bajando la mirada y volviendo a ponerse triste, pues en realidad estaba muy preocupada y se sentía un poco culpable por haber decidido decirle la verdad a Naruto, cuando para su hija, Sasuke siempre había sido su padre —. ¿En donde habrás pasado la noche? –se preguntó.

Poco tiempo después, tomó sus cosas y se fue a la oficina, esperaba al menos encontrarse a Sasuke allá en algún momento, también necesitaba hablar seriamente con él.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Gaara iba sumido en sus pensamientos, completamente distraído y sin prestar atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez a lo sucedido la noche anterior, al momento en que estuvo tan cerca de obtener a Matsuri, pero ella huyó. ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz entonces? ¿Era acaso la satisfacción de saber que ella no tenía ni había tenido a nadie más?

Sí, seguro que era eso. Y aunque hubieran pasado todas esas cosas entre ellos y hubiese admitido ante sí mismo que ella era especial, nunca sería capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos, porque para él eso era algo que hace tiempo había perdido.

No podía creer que aún siguieran ahí, que aún los tuviera… y que se sintiera tan bien la sensación de querer a alguien nuevamente, a alguien muy diferente de la anterior.

—Matsuri… –ese nombre escapó sin querer de sus labios. En ese momento el ascensor se abrió para llevarlo a su piso, pero la castaña entró corriendo, consiguiendo abordarlo antes que él —. Hey, ¿estás muy apurada? –le preguntó en tono de broma, haciendo que ella se sonrojara en cuanto vio como las puertas se cerraban, encerrándoles sólo a ellos dos en aquel estrecho lugar.

—Perdón –se disculpó apenada Matsuri, pero más que apenada, estaba completamente nerviosa. De sólo pensar en lo ocurrido anoche se le ponía la piel de gallina y el cuerpo entero le temblaba como si estuviera hecha de gelatina. Era tan humillante sentirse así, saberse culpable por lo que había hecho con Gaara, sin embargo él hasta se veía muy feliz, alguien como él no podía entender la culpa de una persona comprometida que terminaba siendo infiel.

Ella no fue capaz de decirle otra palabra, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara, cosa que lo comenzaba a exasperar.

—Oye… ¿Sucede algo malo? –se atrevió a preguntar por fin, pero en ese instante las puertas se abrieron y sin que Matsuri le diera aún una respuesta, salió corriendo hacia su puesto de trabajo y ahí se quedó, dejándolo confuso.

Por un momento una pequeña punzada de dolor se asomó en su pecho, pero no iba a permitir que se le notara, así que caminó como siempre, como todo un rey, hasta entrar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta, pero una vez ahí su expresión lo delataba; estaba realmente consternado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Matsuri…?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Abrió sus ojos azules y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. La cabeza se sentía como si le estuvieran martillando y el cuerpo estaba pesado, jamás se había sentido tan mal.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? –se preguntó confusa. Se sostuvo la cabeza, notando todo su cabello enredado y revuelto, lucía horrible —. ¿En donde estoy?

—Estás en mi casa –se oyó una voz grave y masculina. Por un momento Ino se tensó, pensando que habría pasado la noche con cualquiera, sin embargo se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Sai, el cual le ofrecía una humeante taza de café, seguro para pasar la resaca —. Tuve que traerte, estabas muy mal.

—Cuanto lo siento, que vergüenza –dijo la rubia bajando la mirada. Recibió el café y enseguida le dio un sorbo, descubriendo que estaba delicioso —. En verdad perdón Sai… ¿Dije o hice demasiadas estupideces anoche? –se atrevió a preguntar, asustada por lo que pudo haber pasado estando ebria.

—¿No lo recuerdas? –inquirió el pelinegro.

—No, no recuerdo nada a parte de haber ido a un bar contigo –reconoció la rubia, negando con la cabeza —. Dime la verdad Sai… ¿Hice alguna locura? ¿Algo de lo que deba arrepentirme? –lo miró a los ojos, esperando la respuesta deseada, porque confiaba en él y sabía que jamás le mentiría, para ella Sai no era como ninguno de esos hombres traicioneros, era el más honesto de todos.

—_Sólo me besaste y lo olvidaste, sin contar el hecho de que me llamaste Kiba _–pensó en decirle Sai, pero incluso él sabía que aquellas palabras no debían ni ser pronunciadas, sobre todo cuando tenía frente a sus ojos la mirada suplicante de la rubia. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, de esa forma que siempre lo sacaba de las malas situaciones —. No, logré sacarte a tiempo, así que todo está bien.

—Que alivio –suspiró la Yamanaka, sonriendo, para luego mirar nuevamente al chico, dejando el café de lado y dándole un cálido abrazo —. Gracias Sai, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener.

Sai sólo le correspondió el abrazo sin decirle nada, sintiendo de pronto una inquietud nada cómoda en su pecho. Era como… _sufrimiento_.

—¡Ah, estoy atrasada para el trabajo! –exclamó de pronto Ino, parándose de la cama como un rayo. Si no se daba prisa, seguramente esta vez sí que Sasuke la mataría.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Temari había llegado temprano a la oficina con la esperanza de ver a Shikamaru y hablar con él, sin embargo se decepcionó un poco cuando le dijeron que él no vendría hoy a trabajar. De verdad estaba harta, si Shikamaru no estaba interesado en ella, entonces tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo en paz y buscarse a otro hombre, aunque fuera para lograr quitarse esa obsesión que sentía por el pelinegro. ¿Pero quien le serviría para su cometido?

Por más que lo pensaba nadie en la oficina le parecía el indicado; Sasuke era casado. Neji –aunque era guapo– tenía un enredo demasiado raro y tormentoso con Tenten. Naruto y Sai, ni hablar, ese par eran los más extraños de todos.

¿Entonces quien?

Y fue entonces que obtuvo su respuesta, en cuanto le vio pasar directamente a hablar con la secretaria de Sasuke, pidiendo entrar a ver a su hermano menor.

—Itachi –una mueca de malicia se formó en los labios de Temari al susurrar aquel nombre, el nombre de su próxima _victima_.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esa mujer? –preguntó el misterioso hombre de gafas negras, anotando todo lo que sucedía en una libreta, mientras observaba a su paciente recostado en un diván, mirando al techo, divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

—La verdad es que ella me intimida de sobremanera, pero también me gusta. Es hermosa, y problemática, cuando sonríe parece iluminarlo todo y cuando se enoja se ve aún más problemática –respondió el Nara, teniendo en su mente una imagen de Temari.

El sicólogo, Shino, se ajustó sus anteojos con una sonrisa. La verdad había tratado diversos casos como el de Shikamaru y estaba seguro de poder ayudarle.

—Ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo en ese instante, recordando por un momento la visita de hace unos días de su amiga Hinata. Ella tenía en verdad problemas graves, toda su vida se había dejado manipular por su padre y él esperaba poder hacer algo para que eso no continuara de esa manera —. Bueno, prosigamos –dijo.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Cuando Naruto llegó a la empresa lo primero que hizo fue subir al piso de Hinata. No le importaba ni hacer su trabajo o que cualquier otra persona le estuviera llamando, en ese momento lo único importante era enfrentarla, decirle todo lo que sentía.

Pasó de largo a todas las personas, incluso a la secretaria que le advertía que la señora Uchiha estaba ocupada en una importante llamada, él simplemente la ignoró y atravesó la puerta, cerrándola con seguro tras su espalda. Notó como justamente en ese momento la ojiperla terminaba su llamada y le miraba sorprendida.

—¿Naruto? –lo llamó, arqueando una ceja con confusión —. ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio no le respondió, sólo podía mirarla fijamente, de manera penetrante, persistente, provocando que el cuerpo de Hinata se tensase. Hace tanto tiempo que no la miraba así… con esa intensidad que ella podía percibir como si le estuviese quemando la piel. Se sintió abrumada de pronto, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de pie para encararlo, mirándolo enojada.

—¿Es que acaso no vas a hablar? –cuestionó, pero como la vez anterior, no consiguió una respuesta —. Hey… ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento el rubio la tomó por los hombros, sin brusquedad, pero tampoco fue demasiado delicado. El corazón de Hinata pareció querer estallar con aquella acción, se sentía como las típicas mariposas en el estómago, esas que siempre sienten los enamorados.

—N-Naruto…

—Perdóname –la interrumpió él, aún sin dejar de mirarla, sentía que si la dejaba de mirar perdería totalmente la convicción que hasta ahora había ganado.

—¿Qué? –interrogó la ojiperla, sin creer que había escuchado esas palabras, pensando en que sus oídos la engañaban, pero no. De pronto la calidez del cuerpo de su –aún– amado Naruto la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, dulce y a la vez protector, arrepentido.

—Perdóname Hinata –repitió el rubio consternado, abrumado por saber que había cometido el peor error de su vida al haber tratado de vengarse de ella, de la mujer que amaba, de aquella que en realidad nunca le traicionó, esa mujer dulce y buena que habían arrancado de sus brazos a la fuerza, obligándole también a nunca decirle la verdad sobre su hija. Quería acabar personalmente con ese desgraciado de Hiashi Hyûga, hacerle pagar por cada una de las lágrimas que Hinata había derramado, pero sabía que este no era el momento de eso, así que sólo pudo seguir hablando —. He sido un imbécil todo este tiempo, queriendo lastimarte… haciéndote todo ese daño, yo… sé que me merezco tu odio y tu rechazo, pero no puedo quedarme callado.

—¿De que se trata esto?

Hinata se alejó de Naruto de forma brusca, rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él, pensaba que Naruto nuevamente estaba jugando con ella, pero no estaba preparada para lo que tendría que escuchar.

—Lo sé todo Hinata –dijo el rubio sin titubeos, mirándola de una forma totalmente diferente a la que lo había hecho en los últimos días, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata había podido ver en sus ojos el reflejo de la misma ternura y amabilidad que cuando le conoció; era ese Naruto que la había enamorado —. Hinata, sé que Hime-chan es mi hija.

Y ante lo escuchado, Hinata tuvo que apoyarse sobre su escritorio para no caerse por la impresión recibida.

¿Es que acaso había oído bien?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Kiba estaba sentado sobre un sillón de color negro que adornaba su oficina, tenía el teléfono en la mano y marcaba una y otra vez el número de Ino, pero siempre le respondía la contestadora automática. A su lado, su mascota, un enorme perro blanco, sólo le veía mientras éste se cabreaba y arrojaba el aparato.

—Demonios… Ino… –masculló con molestia. Todavía no podía arreglar las cosas con su novia y eso le hacía sentir terriblemente, ya no soportaba más el no tenerla a su lado, sin embargo no había manera de hacerla entrar en razón —. Las mujeres están locas… ¡Están todas locas!

—Más loco eres tú, que gritas solo y sin razón aparente –Kiba se volteó al escuchar aquella, voz, notando la figura de la menor de la familia Hyûga, la cual le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. En cuanto notó aquello, se sintió en verdad ofendido, recordando que todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora había sido por culpa de ella, porque esa pequeña mocosa había torcido las cosas con Ino, pero ya iba a ver que con él nadie se metía, ni aunque fuera una niña la pensaba perdonar.

—Deberías tocar cuando entres a la oficina de alguien, además, no tengo ganas de verte ni intenciones de atenderte hoy –le dijo cortante, sin si quiera mirarla, cosa que no le agradó para nada a la chica, la cual borró enseguida su sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Desde cuanto tengo que golpear para entrar en tu oficina? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde que yo lo digo –respondió Kiba, aún sin pararse de su lugar, cosa que Hanabi aprovechó para acercarse más de la cuenta a él, sentándose sobre el apoyabrazos y tomando al castaño del mentón, para obligarlo a verla a los ojos —. ¿Qué haces? –cuestionó Kiba enojado.

—Quiero que me mires y me digas la verdad –habló ella, sin sentir el menor temor por el enojo del veterinario —. ¿Es esa Ino más bonita que yo? ¿Tiene algo que yo no tenga para que no me voltees siquiera a ver?

Kiba se había quedado sorprendido por las preguntas y no fue capaz de responderlas, tampoco es que Hanabi le hubiese dejado hacerlo, pues sin previo aviso ya le estaba besando, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Justo en ese momento, y como la puerta estaba abierta, alguien se asomó con una animada sonrisa.

—¡Hola Kiba, yo venía a…! –pero al ver la escena la chica se quedó congelada, sin poder apartar sus ojos negros.

Cuando Kiba escuchó su voz apartó rápidamente a Hanabi y se puso de pie como alma que lleva el diablo, notando a la chica que seguía parada en su puerta.

—Eh… Sasame, hola… –saludó nervioso, tratando de hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero obviamente para la chica no era así.

—Y-yo… lamento interrumpir –y salió corriendo luego de esas palabras.

Kiba miró duramente a Hanabi, la cual no parecía sentirse culpable en lo más mínimo, sólo sonreía como una loba a punto de cazar a su presa, pero Kiba pasó rápidamente de eso, pues no dejaba de pensar en la tristeza que acababa de ver en los ojos de Sasame.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

Sai miró el pasaje de avión que tenía en su mano; era un vuelo en clase normal directo hacia Osaka, el lugar en donde se encontraba su objetivo, el hombre que llevó los dos casos que él y Naruto estaban investigando; ese sujeto sabía algo que nadie más sabia y era su deber descubrirlo, así como también cual fue el motivo de la muerte del gemelo de Hiashi, Hizashi.

Lo último lo estaba averiguando con ayuda de un interesante colega. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que _ese_ sujeto pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Japón? Pensar que no parecía más que un niño rico…

—Encontraré a Danzou –se dijo decidido. En este momento los problemas que pudiera tener con cierta rubia de ojos azules, carecían de importancia.

Nada era más importante que hacerle justicia a su hermano.

*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·_·*·_·

—¿D-de qué estás hablando? ¿Q-quién te dijo eso? –preguntó Hinata con la respiración agitada y los ojos muy abiertos, estaba claramente aterrada. No pensó que las cosas resultarían así, se suponía que ella debía decirle, ¿cómo es que Naruto lo sabía? ¿Y que había querido decir con que lo sabía todo?

—Sasuke me lo contó… él… me dijo que Hime era hija del tipo que conociste en Okinawa –Naruto se mostró dolido —. En ese momento él no lo sabía, pero yo sí Hinata, yo sí sé que ese tipo fui yo… aún recuerdo claramente lo que sucedió entre nosotros… la forma en que nos amamos.

—¡Cállate! –exclamó la ojiperla, sin poder evitar el romper a llorar, ahora que estaba escuchando todo aquello había vuelto a sentir el dolor de las punzantes palabras de Naruto, era como un cuchillo clavándose en sus entrañas —. No repitas eso nunca más… no quiero recordar nada de eso… no quiero volver a sentir este dolor al saber que ya nada es como antes.

—Pero no puedes borrar el pasado Hinata –le recordó Naruto de forma obvia —. Sabes perfectamente que fue lo que pasó, sabes que… que en ese entonces lo eras todo para mí –bajó la mirada —. Y lo sigues siendo.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso ahora después de todo lo que me has hecho? ¡Después de hacerme el amor y de dejarme abandonada al día siguiente! –gritó ella, sin importarle ya si era oída por cualquier persona, ya no podía seguir callando, soportando ese dolor que por seis largos años había tenido que aguantar en completo silencio, sin poder quejarse, sin poder hablarlo más que con uno de sus amigos.

_Siento que la vida se me va_

_Siento que el silencio se apodera más de mí_

_Siento que llegó la soledad_

_Y plantó bandera en mí_

_Para dar refugio a este final_

—¡Lo sé y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento! –ahora fue el turno de Naruto de perder los estribos, porque tenía que hacerle ver a Hinata lo que sentía, tenía que conseguir su perdón; simplemente no podía perderla —. ¡Sé que he sido el peor de los bastardos, lo acepto! ¡Pero te amo Hinata! ¡Te amo y no quiero volver a perderte!

—¡Fui yo la que te perdió! –Hinata se le acercó, dándole un golpe en el pecho. Seguido de eso dejó escapar aún más lágrimas —. Yo… yo nunca quise abandonarte…

—Lo sé… no tienes que decirlo…

—Pero quiero decirlo, necesito hacerlo… necesito que sepas como me sentí –dijo azorada por las lágrimas, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo y así transmitirle su dolor —. Esa noche a tu lado fue la más hermosa de mi vida, jamás creí que a la mañana siguiente mi padre me contraría…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? ¡¿Por qué tenías que huir de mí Hinata?

—¡Tuve miedo! –admitió la Hyûga, aferrando sus puños a la camisa blanca de Naruto, el cual también mantenía una expresión llena de dolor en su rostro y las lágrimas enmarcaban sus ojos azules, pero ninguna caía —. No conoces a mi padre, no sabes de lo que es capaz… incluso llegué a pensar que podría matarte… además me amenazó con destruir la vida de mi hermana si yo no cumplía casándome con Sasuke… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Acaso podía pensar sólo en mí en aquella situación?

Naruto no pudo decirle una palabra, jamás creyó que Hinata hubiese tenido que tomar tal decisión tan dolorosa sólo por él y por su hermana. Y sí, claro que conocía a Hiashi y sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz, después de todo ese maldito bastardo había sido quien asesinó a su padre; hasta ahora lo seguía creyendo así.

—Sentí tanto dolor cuando tuve que dejarte, sólo te pude escribir una miserable nota porque no quería que me buscaras, no quería que mi padre supiera acerca de ti… estaba tan asustada de que te pudiera hacer algo…

_Siento que mi día se nubló_

_Siento que mis ojos vuelven a llorar_

_Siento que me abraza el dolor_

_Y que no me deja respirar_

—Soy la peor basura del planeta Hinata… –dijo Naruto cubriéndose la cara con la mano derecha —. Yo nunca pensé en ti, sólo pensaba en mi dolor, en que yo había sido traicionado… en que fue un error enamorarme de ti… yo… siempre pensé sólo en mi –repitió, enredando los dedos en su cabellera rubia y jalando de ella, a ver si el dolor físico le hacía sentir mejor, pero no servía para nada, nada cambiaba, todo seguía siendo igual de terrible para él y para ella.

—Cuando llegué a Tokio todo estaba listo para la boda –Hinata siguió hablando, sin atreverse a mirar a Naruto y aún aferrándose a su camisa —. Yo había escapado cuando me fui a Okinawa, por eso mi padre estaba furioso conmigo y se sentía avergonzado con su amigo, el señor Fugaku. Yo no quería casarme, pero no pude hacer nada.

—¿Y Sasuke?

—Él sólo estaba ahí, mirándome, sonriéndome… y aquella noche… cuando le dije que no podía hacerlo me prometió que me iba a esperar.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa por lo que debió haber pasado Sasuke, por haber amado tanto tiempo a una mujer que jamás le correspondió. Si él hubiese sabido todo desde el principio jamás habría dejado ir a Hinata de su lado, de eso estaba muy seguro ahora, incluso si hubiese descubierto que ella era una Hyûga.

—Entonces pasó un mes… comencé a sentirme mal y… y descubrí que estaba embarazada.

—De Hime-chan… –Naruto se sintió orgulloso al decir el nombre de su hija, de la niña que sin saberlo llevaba su sangre y que también poseía sus ojos. Desde la primera vez que la vio sintió aquella conexión, nunca imaginó que ella fuese su propia hija, por lo mismo le parecía que aquel lazo entre padre e hija era sin duda algo mágico, puesto que los dos se habían agradado y querido desde un principio.

—Ella ha sido mi mayor tesoro, desde el momento en que supe que iba a nacer –por fin Hinata se atrevió a levantar la mirada, observando a Naruto fijamente a los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa —. Ella siempre fue la pequeña parte de ti que me llevé conmigo, y que siempre me recordó cuanto te amaba… cuanto te amo…

—Y lo seguirás haciendo… ¿Verdad? –preguntó acariciándole el cabello. Ahora comprendía todo, entendía el sufrimiento de Hinata y se sentía culpable por hacerle aún más daño, pero sentía que aún estaban a tiempo, a pesar de todo, de que ella fuese hija de quien era, de que estuviera casada con su mejor amigo, aún así él la seguía amando —. Hinata… ahora entiendo que nunca fue un error enamorarme de ti… que jamás dejaste de ser esa chica dulce que conquistó mi corazón, era yo el que estaba equivocado, soy yo el que no te merece… por eso te lo suplico, perdóname por ser el mayor imbécil que pisa la tierra.

_Perdóname, perdóname_

_Si no supe amarte como quieres_

_Perdóname, perdóname_

_Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar,_

_Si vuelves_

En ese momento Hinata sólo podía mirarlo sin saber que decir. Ciertamente nada de eso había sido culpa de Naruto, comprendía perfectamente su odio hacia ella, pero el daño que le hizo no era algo que ella pudiera olvidar de un día para el otro y con sólo unas disculpas.

—No lo sé –respondió, volviendo a alejarse —. Naruto… ya no sé ni que pensar…

—Entonces no pienses –le retó el rubio, tomándola por el brazo de forma brusca, para obligarla a pegarse a su cuerpo. Con su mano libre la tomó del mentón, mirándola fijamente, sintiendo su suave aliento —. No pienses en nada Hinata, sólo déjate llevar.

Después de esas palabras Hinata sólo pudo sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, acelerando los latidos de su corazón, curando las heridas de su alma. Naruto por fin había regresado a ser aquel que tanto amó, ese que con su sonrisa y su alegría la había conquistado de por vida. Y sólo pudo corresponder, lentamente rodeándole por el cuello con sus brazos. Sus labios se movían a un suave compás y sus lenguas se habían vuelto a encontrar después de tanto tiempo.

Porque aunque existía dolor y existían heridas, en ese momento el amor que ambos sentían era más fuerte que todo.

_Porque ambos sabían que su historia aún no tenía fin._

Continuara…

Avance:

Hinata no sabe si perdonar o no a Naruto, por lo que el rubio le promete hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr su perdón. Matsuri comienza a comportarse muy distante con Gaara, lo que frustra demasiado al pelirrojo. Temari ha decidido cambiar de presa, pero descubrirá que lo que siente hacia Shikamaru no es una simple atracción. Neji decide conquistar a Tenten para luego humillarla, sin embargo su plan poco a poco comienza a salir al revés. Sai viaja a Osaka en busca de Danzou, hallando algo más que eso. Sasuke siente vergüenza de presentarse frente a Sakura, así que decide no volver a verla nunca más, pero las cosas no salen como él desea. Por orto lado, Shikamaru al fin se digna a revisar los papeles sobre Naruto Uzumaki, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que el rubio no es quien dice ser.

Próximo capitulo: Por ti daría todo.

Pequeño Omake:

Aparece Tenten golpeando una puerta que dice "oficina de la escritora". Se muestra muy molesta, insistiendo en querer entrar.

Aburrida me dirijo a ella, abriéndole la puerta.

—¿Sucede algo Tenten? –le pregunto intrigada.

—Claro que sucede… ¡Claro que sucede! –exclama molesta —. ¿Cómo es posible que en este capítulo Neji me haya dejado sola en el baño después de besarme? ¡A mí, a Tenten Ama!

La miro arqueando una ceja, preguntándome si no se habrá pegado en la cabeza esta mañana.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—¡Claro! –responde exaltada.

—Ay, mira, ya, para que no te enojes, te dejaré leer un adelantito de lo que viene ¿Vale? –le digo con una sonrisa, a lo que ella asiente aún enojada y me pasa de largo para dirigirse al PC y ponerse a leer.

Diez minutos después…

—¿Y bien? –le pregunto.

Tenten sólo me muestra el dedo gordo, con la cara completamente roja y sangrando por la nariz.

—E-está bien… l-lo apruebo –dice avergonzada.

—Sabía que dirías eso –le digo arqueando las cejas, antes de que ella caiga desmayada —. ¡Hey, desmayo en la oficina principal! –grito a todo pulmón —. Esta sí que es pervertida…

Fin omake.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora, perdón si le faltó algo, pero no estaba lo suficientemente inspirada y la verdad es que el cap me costó bastante terminarlo, sobre todo porque creo que escribí bastante de cada pareja xD**

**Espero que la parte del final les haya gustado. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Quieren que Naruto y Hinata estén de una vez juntos, o los hago sufrir un poquito más?**

**¿Qué descubrirá Sai en Osaka?**

**Bueno, eso se los dejo en duda jeje.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
